


Awakening

by Ephem3ral



Series: Supernatural SKZ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampires, Violence, im sorry, its a mess, its not going to be cute, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 93,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephem3ral/pseuds/Ephem3ral
Summary: Hyunjin had a pretty simple list to follow -Step 1: Find a cute boy to take home for dinnerStep 2: Use good looks or glamour if neededStep 3: Take the stranger home and feast well.Step 4: Don’t bring a vampire hunter home for dinner.





	1. Startline

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I wrote another one since I ended my angst fic. I don’t intend on this one being cute and I’m ready to ruin my own life writing this so here lol. Thanks for reading :,)

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        Hwang Hyunjin was used to this. Step 1. Find a cute boy to take home. Step 2. Use good looks and if that doesn’t work use that glamour Jeongin taught you. Step 3. Take said boy home and feast well. Step 4. Return the human safely to Seungmin and he’ll take care of the rest. It was simple. It was always simple. Besides the one time he took a human home for the first time - Seungmin- and forgot how to glamour last-minute. At least now Seungmin and him were best friends because of it. This little thing he had going worked. It also helped feed Jeongin who didn’t really like hunting. It was full proof. Almost.   
   
        Hyunjins entire schedule would have to change after he very stupidly brought home the wrong boy. The wrong boy in every way. This boy wasn’t just immune to glamour due to the stupid trinket hanging from his throat, but he was also very aware of who and what Hyunjin was. Hyunjin knew he was fucked the moment the other had pinned him down. And the moment he pulled a pocket knife and slid it to Hyunjins throat wasn’t very lucky either. His whole life was about to change because of this stupid hunter. This stupid hunter named Seo Changbin.   
━━━━  
        Everything started as a regular night at Crimson Kiss; a bar owned by one of Hyunjins good friends Seungmin. Seungmin and he had met through Changbins very first hunt. He ended up taking an overly excited Seungmin home only to forget how to glamour a human all together. Luckily Seungmin was so interested in vampires that once he realized he was just dinner he gladly offered Hyunjin his wrist.  
   
        Anyone who went to Crimson Kiss knew that this bar was frequented by vampires. It was a safe haven for different clans to mingle. Anyone who broke the rule and harmed a vampire would be killed on sight. So it always blew Hyunjins mind that humans were the majority every night at the bar.   
   
        Every vampire hunter knew this, which is why hyunjin could only blame himself for what happened to him hours after he’d set eyes on a dark-eyed male with the leather jacket. He was to die for. Hyunjin, if he wasn’t already dead, would have died to get the other male home for the night. He also smelled so good. So good that hyunjin had to have him. Of course every time he tried to court the male he’d get the same snicker. It was a game for both of them, he thought. It was obvious the male would share glances with hyunjin every night. So why wouldn’t he just go home with him?  
   
        Eventually Hyunjin stepped up his game, even getting Seungmin to tell the other male about how amazing Hyunjin was. Seungmin was very persuasive. Any time he asked him for help he’d get the meal. This time seemed to have worked too because the other male was now smirking at him, those beautiful dark eyes watching him and those lips offering a sigh of defeat. It was like something Seungmin said about Hyunjins irresistability that peeked the other interest   
   
        “You really want to take me home that bad?” His voice was so low and raspy. It was music. Music that Hyunjin needed.   
   
        Hyunjin smiled back in reply, hand at his chin innocently as he tilted his head to the other male. He didn’t realize how stupid he was being. He had no idea that this dinner would more than likely be his last. Who would have thought that the dark and extremely attractive boy who started going to the bar would be a hardcore vampire hunter? Obviously not Hwang Hyunjin.   
   
        After hours of talking and making themselves more comfortable with each other they were at Hyunjins apartments door, the younger male struggling to find his keys as usual. He did this to make himself even more playfully innocent. It was all apart of his game. He’d always struggle and the dinner would always suggest helping. And then the other would open the door to their own defeat. Hyunjin always won.  
   
        He really should have known something was off when the older male watched him fumble with the keys, not intent in speeding up the process at all. This was weird. Usually Hyunjins dinner would be eager to get inside but this guy was taking his sweet time, just watching Hyunjin with those beautiful dark eyes.  
   
        “Finally.” Hyunjin laughed, deciding to give himself a loss as he opened the door himself. The other male chuckled in reply before following Hyunjin inside.  
   
        Hyunjin would usually stop things here and pin the human to the wall for dinner. But he also usually initiated the first contact, where this boy didn’t let him. Because now Hyunjins back was against his front door, the male with one arm next to his head as if pinning him there. Hyunjin was taken aback. He was so forward despite declining him for weeks. And no their lips were pressed together and Hyunjin felt like melting. Maybe he’d have to enjoy an appetizer before the main course. The other male made no attempt to pull Hyunjin anywhere else but the door where their lips had clashed. He didn’t mind.   
   
        Their breaths eventually got heavy. Changbin had stayed still somehow while Hyunjins hands were in the others dark hair, giving simple tugs to the now messy hair. Hyunjin had started to get hungry, and now his mouth was watering for the sweet crimson in this makes veins. He smelled so good. He had to have him. Now. So hyunjin changed things up, pinning the human to the floor now, settling himself on the males waist.  
   
As intimate as it probably seemed Hyunjin was really just in it now for the blood. But the other male seemed to know because as soon as Hyunjins fangs popped out his expression changed. Just like everyone else he could see the panic in the males eyes. He was still really attractive though compared to some of the faces boy had given him before. Really hot.   
   
        “Sorry but, I have to eat. You really should’ve thought this through. You could’ve just denied me again.” Hyunjin spoke, tongue flicking against the long white fang that stuck out from where his canines should have been, eyes darkening to a deep crimson red. This always made his food anxious. And by now they were screaming for help. They probably thought they were going to die. But hyunjin would never. And for the last ten years of his vampirism he had never killed a human.  
   
        The male let out a shaky breath as he began to struggled, voice shaky as he begged Hyunjin to spare him. As fun as this was he didn’t want to actually hurt his prey. So he leaned down, eyes glimmering to the others, little flickers of gold surrounding his pupil, “it’s okay. You wanted to let me eat. You won’t remember anyways.” He whispered, the human beneath hims expression softening.  
   
        “You can eat.” The other male whispered, caught in Hyunjins glamour. Good. Now he could finally taste the-  
   
        No. He wouldn’t be able to taste the boys neck. Because now he was on his back with the shorter male sat on top of him. There was something undeniably sexy about how he’d just flipped them like that. But it was also terrifying. This male had just faked being glamoured. How?  
   
        “What I meant to say is, no. You can’t eat.” Hyunjins eyes widened as the other male pulled a trinket from inside his shirt, waving it in front of Hyunjins now petrified face.  
   
        “I-“ he started, noticing just how bad he had fucked up, “I didn’t know you were a fucking hunter. I wasn’t going to kill you!” Hyunjin spat, fear taking over. He knew that he was defenseless against the trinket. The trinket was absolute protection. Not even his strength could harm this human. This human was protected by the darkest of magic. And hyunjin didn’t want to die. He wasn’t ready to die.  
   
        The other pulled a long shiny object from a hidden sheath in his shoe, sliding it to sit at Hyunjins throat now. Hyunjins breaths were shaky now. His eyes were wide and the dark crimson had reverted to its soft brown.  
   
        “How many other men have you lured and killed, hm?” The dark haired male whispered, letting the blade press into the others skin, causing hyunjin to cry out. It must have been laced with silver because it burned like hell.  
   
        “N-none! I don’t kill them I just-“ he was cut off by Changbins laugh.  
   
        “Fuck out of here with the façade. I know you’re the vampire whose been killing young males around here. Fits your profile. You were about to drain me dry, weren’t you?”  
   
        Hyunjin was shocked. He had never drained anyone. He had never killed anyone either. What boys had been found dead? What the fuck?! Changbin must have noticed Hyunjins confusion because the blade lifted a bit, hyunjin releasing a tiny sigh.  
   
        “I’m not lying.” He spoke, swallowing thickly once the blade was clear of puncturing his Adam’s apple, “I just drink and my friend takes care of the rest. He’s the bar owner…you know a human wouldn’t help a vampire kill humans. You can get their info from him and see that they’re all very much alive. They don’t come to the bar because I glamour them to stay away. I don’t like repeats…” Hyunjin was surprised he’d been able to say so much before the shorter boy cursed and lifted off of the vampire.  
   
        Hyunjins chest was rising and falling a little too fast. His hands were shaky and cold, his head was spinning. He was that close to death.  
   
        The older raked fingers through his hair, swiping most of his hair to one side now as if he’d been faking his softera ppearance. Even though he almost killed hyunjin he looked so hot with his forehead showing like that. Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he was still terrified or in love.  
   
        “Shit. If it’s not you then who?” He cursed again, sliding his phone from his back pocket and seeming to fix his face in the camera as if he was seriously about to face time someone. Which he totally was.   
   
        “Yo.” Hyunjin heard from the males phone, pulling himself up to let out a breath of relief as the other male slipped his knife back into his boot, “Changbin did you find that guy yet?” Another voice.   
   
        Hyunjin swallowed once more, his throat dry from the anticipation of drinking the others blood. Blood he knew he’d never get now. He wasn’t sure if he should get up and try to run or let the other do his business and leave. Hyunjin couldn’t do anything about the male right now. Putting up a fight would only result in his death considering none of his powers would be useful against this hunter.   
   
        “No. I made a mistake.” He said as the other voice started to laugh, “what’s so funny?” The boy - changbin - has said in a growl.   
   
        “Looks like it got steamy ~ you didn’t kill the mistake did you?” The voice was playful yet concerned. Whoever this was obviously had some sense to not go killing innocent vampires.   
   
        The other voice scared hyunjin, it was full of pure malice. “Just fucking kill it and come back. We don’t have time for this shit, Bin.”  
   
        Hyunjin felt panic inside his throat as the two on the phone started to bicker before changbin turned to the vampire, holding the phone to the other male so he could clearly see the two men watching him at screen.   
   
        “Oh shit, he’s young. Changbin what the fuck?! Get out of there and leave him alone!” The softer voice yelled, the other only looking at Hyunjin in disgust. Changbin sigh in reply, settling himself at Hyunjins couch, phone still facing Hyunjin. It definitely kept hyunjin from moving. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he tried running right now.  
   
        “Just kill him. Who gives a shit.” The blonde male spat, walking off the camera and presumably out of the room the other two were in. Hyunjin didn’t like that one at all. He was the kind of hunter he was warned about from his sire.  
   
        “Ignore him. Just let the kid go…,” he looked at a hyunjin closely before speaking again, “we are so sorry about this. We aren’t bad guys. We’re just trying to find a bad seed.” Funny. Because Hyunjin could clearly see that the blonde who had vacated the room was a bad guy. This guy, he couldn’t tell.   
   
        Changbin stayed quiet as the other sigh, the phone now facing changbin again.  
   
        “I’m gonna let him go. For now. I’ll head back to the bar and ask the owner about the boys this ones been dragging around. If I found out he’s lying I have his address and blood to find him if he runs.” Changbin smirked, tapping his shoe to the blade he’d cut Hyunjin with earlier. Shit.  
   
        “Good thing I’m not lying then…” Hyunjin whispered out, rubbing his neck where he’d been cut. It wouldn’t heal fast since it was made with the silver. He’d just have to wear turtle necks and chokers for awhile.  
   
        “Okay. I’ll keep our little Han Jisung from going on a killing spree while you’re doing that. Sorry for him again.” It seemed like he directed that at Hyunjin. Not that Hyunjin heard it. Because as soon as he heard the name ‘Jisung’ his soul had escaped him. Jisung? Han Jisung?!  
   
        “Bye, Min. Please keep that boy under control. We can’t have any more accidents because of him. I really like this town.” Changbin smirked as he sat the phone down, looking to Hyunjin as if the night was going smoothly.   
   
        “That hunter…he said Jisung. Did he mean-“ Hyunjins head was spinning Han Jisung was famous. Not for any good reason. He’d never seen him but he had heard stories about him. All very gruesome. Horrifying. Han Jisung was a hunter who killed because he could. Like many other hunters he had that trinket which kept him from being affected by vampires. But he really used it to his advantage. Jisungs kill count is well over two hundred for someone who was barely 19. Vampires at the bar had warned about him. His sire had warned him about him. Jisung didn’t care if a vampire was innocent or not, he’d kill them if he found opportunity. And the worst part was that the young boy seemed to love doing it. And that scared Hyunjin. It scared him that this hunter even associated with that male. Nobody knew what Jisung looked like but he knew he must have just looked into the eyes of the devil. The scariest part was how young Jiusng looked. He looked innocent too. That terrified him so much.  
   
        “Han Jisung. Yes. That one.” Changbin only sign in reply, resting his head at his hand which was leaned on the couch arm. “Don’t worry. He won’t hurt you. He’s on probation after killing a young vampire. I think she was fourteen or something. He won’t be hurting anyone without his little necklace.” He said, shaking his own necklace again. That was a relief. Only the part about the probation. The part about him killing a child was enough to make Hyunjins stomach turn. And this male spoke too casually about it.   
   
        Hyunjin didn’t speak again, he simply stood himself up and gripped the wall behind him, hands at the little locks on his door. Changbin raised his brow and stood himself up now.   
   
        “Well come on. Let’s go to this bar owner then shall we? I’m assuming it’s the tall guy who said you were irresistible.” The way the word ran off Changbins tongue ran shivers down Hyunjins spine. Wow.  
   
        “R-right now but…” Hyunjins stomach was aching. His throat was sore and he needed to drink. He always drank on Fridays. He couldn’t skip a meal.  
   
        “Ah yes. You’re a vampire. You drink blood. Duh.” Changbin said ad if he really had forgotten. He approached Hyunjin, outstretching his wrist. What the fuck? “Just heal me after. It’s fine. You can’t kill me because of this anyways so go on.”  
   
        Hyunjin gulped before taking the others wrist, taking it to his quivering lips before piercing the flesh. He was shaking. He was worried he was going to be killed right then and there. He was worried that this male would slit his throat right here. But he drank. Slowly. It was the scariest meal of his life. But fuck did it taste good. He must’ve been exceptionally healthy. Because he tasted like heaven. He felt like his mind was going wild. He tasted like cinnamon - at least how Hyunjin could remember it Cinammon and something sweet. He couldn’t place the other taste.  
   
        “You done?” The human asked suddenly, causing Hyunjin to rip his fangs from the flesh, nodding in reply. “You don’t have to be scared…once we clear your name you’ll be in the clear. Plus I just let you drink from me. If I wanted you dead you’d be on the floor already.” He smiled then, more genuine than his previous ones.  
   
        Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Here he was, with a fucking hunter. A weird ass hunter. But a hunter. A hunter who could change his mind at any moment and accuse Hyunjin of whatever he wanted. Vampires never own in these situations. What had he gotten himself into.   
   
   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━ 


	2. If

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written a lot of parts because I’m whipped ;;

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        The drive to the bar was quiet. Changbins car that had brought him excitement earlier now brought him anguish. He felt so anxious to get out but if he tried to run he’d look guilty. If boys were being drainer around here there’s no reason why this hunter would think hyunjin was innocent. It fit Hyunjins m/o. 

        “You’re shaking. Calm down.” The other male said, voice slightly soothing, “after we get confirmation you’re off the list. That’s just how it is.” Changbin spoke as he turned the radio on, the middle of one of Heize’s songs sending hyunjin some comfort. At least Changbin had good taste in music. 

        It felt like hours when it’d only been a few minutes and the two were now outside the bar in the parking lot. As soon as Hyunjin unstrapped his seatbelt he felt an arm slam into his chest, startling him before turning to see the hunters fixated gaze. 

        “Don’t you dare try to tell anyone I have you hostage. That’s not what this is. I’m not going to hurt you so don’t you dare get me killed in here.” Clearly the hunter knew the rules. Hyunjin really wanted to alert the other vampires but he knew it’d only end in an unnecessary bloodbath. And it’s not like the vampires could defend themselves against Changbins pendant around his neck. 

        Hyunjin only nodded in reply, fixing his hair in Changbins mirror after the arm had released from his chest. “I won’t say anything.”

        Inside the bar a less soothing song played and Hyunjins worry heightened as he found Seungmin laughing away at the bar with a couple of women. As soon as Seungmin saw Hyunjin with the other he nodded the girls farewell before nodding for Hyunjin to come back. He mustn’t have seen Changbin yet. He must have thought Hyunjin was there to drop off his glamoured human. 

        Changbin entered the back room first, whistling on entry which caused Seungmin to visibly jump in surprise. He clearly hadn’t expected Hyunjin to bring a human who wasn’t glamoured. 

        “D-did you forget again, Hyunjin?” The tall male asked, the hunter taking a seat at the long velvet couch, patting for Hyunjin to settle beside him. Hyunjin did so to Seungmins surprise. 

        “Don’t freak out. He’s a hunter.” Seungmin looked terrified. He hated hunters coming to his bar. He had no idea he helped one meet up with his friend. Hyunjin could read that he was in anguish, “he won’t hurt me. Or anyone here. He was looking for a murderer and I guess…”

“You? A murderer?” Seungmin laughed then, the older male beside him giving an uncomfortable smirk. 

“I get it. He’s not the guy. But I do need confirmation. League business.” Changbin spoke so casually and Seungmin grabbed a little notebook from his hidden safe behind this ugly painting of a cat, tossing it at the hunter. 

        “Those are all the guys he’s fed off of. I keep their names and addresses wrote down. Yours is in there too Seo Changbin. At 134-“ he stopped, changbin tossing the book back after snapping a photo of a couple pages. 

        “This is enough. Your friend should be in the clear.” Changbin spoke, his phone making a little ding sound. Hyunjin assumes he’d gotten the okay to leave Hyunjin alone. “Yeah you’re fine.” There was a string of disappointment in the others voice. He must have really wanted to catch this guy. It made Hyunjin feel sad for the guy. For some reason Changbins voice echoed inside of him. 

        Something inside Hyunjin told him not to let this dark haired hunter leave. He didn’t know why but he felt like he had to hear more of his voice. 

        “Changbin…is there anything I can do to help?” Hyunjin asked suddenly. It must have been a shock to hear because Seungmin and Changbin both shot Hyunjin a look of disbelief. “You said this guy was going around killing innocent guys right…I don’t want you or your hunter friends killing people I know by accident. I can help catch him.” Hyunjin was being real bold. Too bold. He wasn’t a tracker. That wasn’t his specialty. However he was very honest about wanting to catch this murderer.

        “Really?” Changbin spoke in disbelief, eyebrow arched. “You do know that we don’t go around killing vampires without knowing the full story.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes at that. After knowing that Changbin was in a team with one of the scariest hunters in existence he couldn’t help but shudder. 

        “So…you are trying to team up with a hunter?” Seungmin asked then, arms crossed as if he was a disappointed dad. 

        “Your hot friend is right.” Changbin spoke, exchanging a wink with Seungmin before looking back to Hyunjin, “what’s your angle? As if I’d ever-“

        “I can find this guy faster than you. I’m a vampire. Duh. You think anyone is gonna help you track one of our own kind? I’m offering to help out. I don’t want people I care about getting hurt.” Hyunjin spoke, voice soft yet full of confidence. 

        Seungmin shot Hyunjin a worried look before the shorter male nodded his head, offering a dramatic shrug before holding his hand out to Hyunjin. Hyunjin hesitated and looked to his friend before taking the hand. Seungmin was watching changbin like a hawk. At least he knew Seungmin had his back. 

        “Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin. I hope you’re ready because it’s not just one vampire we’re after. We’re after the whole squad. They’ve been doing this shit for decades. Killing everything they can. Families are their favorite.” Hyunjin grimaced as Changbin finished. Families. Now he knew he had no choice. He had to help. He needed to know the truth. As much as he just wanted to hear the hunters voice, he wanted these killers heads more. What started as him randomly shouting he’d help had now become a goal. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading c,: btw I aged them up again so seungmin owning a bar isn’t weird at all lol


	3. ID:A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin gets to meet the rumored ruthless vampire-killer Jisung. He also gets to meet Minho and Felix. He’s not sure how he feels about any of what he’s dragged himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I’ve written 13 parts of this messy fic now. And I haven’t opened my notebook to write any of my fluff in sorry lol. This chapter introduces minsung and Felix so here ? (:

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        “So what’s your deal?” Changbin asked as the sounds of the rocky road beneath them rang in Hyunjins ears, “all of a sudden you want to help my friends and I with out little problem. You can’t seriously tell me that you’re doing it to protect some rando vampires you see at that bar every night. No way.”

        He was right. Sort of. Hyunjin loved the bar. He knew all of the regulars and had become close with many of them once he and Seungmin had gotten over their weird encounter. But after Hyunjins simple words that this vampire was apart of something bigger - something that’d been going on for a long time, it grabbed his attention at full force. Hyunjin wasn’t sure they were even related. His own incident and this. He knew the correlation was probably nonexistent but now he was drawn to this. He needed to at least stop this one vampire. If he could do that then maybe he could rest. Maybe he’d forget about the whole thing and back off from the hunter. Even if this vampire had nothing to do with his own families demise, he felt like he could prevent another person from going through the same thing he had. 

        They stayed silent for a long while. This didn’t exactly help with Hyunjins growing anxiety. Now he was worried about what was to come. Not only was he going to be helping a hunter he had just met but he would be helping one that he knew was dangerous. He had no idea how many there were. How many he’d have to come in contact with. It was all too much and his head was on fire. 

        “You can change your mind. We cleared you of any wrong doings. I should apologize for what I did back there. I shouldn’t have tricked you.” Hyunjin turned his gaze to the dark haired male, crossing his arms securely about his chest as he spoke, “it was wrong of me. I’m a hunter but I should have known the facts. You were a suspect but there was no proof you’d been disposing of anyone. Nobody ever saw the guys you were with at the bar again so I just assumed it could be you. Looks are deceiving…” 

        “Why didn’t you just confront me in your car then?” Hyunjin chose to ask the stupidest question. He could have asked anything else but his brain told him to ask why he took him inside instead of just talking in the car. It’s have been easier. 

        Changbin stopped the car, obviously reaching their destination which looked like another normal apartment building. He sigh a moment, tapping his steering wheel before letting those dark eyes set onto Hyunjins. “I thought you were hot. I wanted to taste you as much as you did me.” He said, Hyunjins face covered in a dark blush that only he knew was there. The other male smirked and made his way out of the car. 

        What the fuck?! Hyunjin stepped out after him, trying his hardest to keep his gaze down at the ground. He couldn’t face him. 

        Changbin must have noticed because he let out this cute shrill laugh that filled the silence around them. It was shockingly cute. Once Changbin led the vampire to his door he turned to face him, looking him over before offering the other a sigh. 

        “Okay. So I have three hunters who work with me. Just three. It’s not scary. They’re not scary.” Liar, hyunjin was fully aware that one of those harmless hunters was a ruthless killer. He wasn’t excited to meet him at all. But here was relief to know he’s only have to deal with three more hunters. More than that would be too much for him. He wasn’t sure why he’d insisted to help. He wasn’t the strongest so why was he so intent on helping Changbin. 

        “Yeah I don’t buy that one bit…” Hyunjins voice was low and he huffed. It must have seemed more like a pout because Changbin offered a soft grin. 

        “Jisung won’t hurt you. Minho won’t either. There’s Felix too, you haven’t met him. He’s harmless. They all are. If you’re good. Which you seem to be so far.” Changbins words didn’t mean anything until hyunjin had gotten a proper read of the others. He knew he would hate this. He was surprised this man had even brought him here. “Ah, come in then.” Changbin spoke then, the door opened in front of them. 

        Hyunjin nodded at the invitational enter and stepped inside. It wasn’t what he was expecting at all. It was quiet so the other hunters must have been asleep. There was a nice aroma. It must have been cinnamon? Everything about changbin seemed to be cinnamon. It was nice. The walls were a soft brown shade and most of the furniture was cream colored. The walls were decorated with all sorts of paintings and poems. Changbin had an interesting coffee-house taste. There was music playing too, a crush song hyunjin knew well. Hyunjin wondered if all of the hunters had amazing taste in music. 

        “The others are probably asleep,” changbin started as he pulled his leather jacket off to reveal his cream turtle neck that’d been hiding. Wow. Hyunjin thought that he looked so great in leather but this turtle neck was doing things. “I was hoping they’d be up. I can either go wake them or you can come back tomorrow. I can call a taxi if you want.” 

        Hyunjin didn’t want to leave. “They’ll be okay. I want to get this over with while the suns still down.” He couldn’t wait. If he left now he would never come back. He had this feeling in his gut. If he left he’d never know the truth about what was going on with these vampires. Not to mention he knew the hunters would probably kill innocent vampires trying to find the bad ones. That’s how it always was. And Hyunjin refused to let that happen. 

        “Alright. Give me a sec. I’ll get Felix first.” He said, smirking to Hyunjin before vanishing into the dark hall, knocking and entering what must have been Felix’s room. Hyunjin hadn’t seen Felix through the video earlier. So he had no clue what to expect. 

        “You did what, Hyung!?” Hyunjin heard an extremely low voice start. Oh no. This guy sounded pissed. Hyunjin was dead, huh?

        After hearing the two bicker back and fort Hyunjin took a seat at the couch, sinking into himself as he awaited the uncomfortable meeting. He found it odd that Chanbgin had brought a vampire into the home without asking the other boys. 

        “Hi.” He suddenly heard, raising his gaze to meet a face of freckles. Wow. He was beautiful. If all hunters were this beautiful then hyunjin really didn’t mind working with them. “I’m Felix. You must be Hyunjin…” the boy looked younger than changbin but not by much. His face was covered in freckles and his hair was a gingery color. He was stunning. He also had a thick accent much like the one he had heard at Seungmins bar many times. The other bartender who worked there sounded similar. Chan was it? 

        “Hyunjin, he’s my partner. Felix and I do everything together. He’s the nicest one you’ll meet so enjoy it while it lasts.” Changbin nodded, pushing Felix closer to Hyunjin before patting the gingers back. 

        Hyunjin gulped and lifted up to meet the other. He was a little shorter than he but not by much. “I’m Hyunjin. I’m here to uh…” why on earth was he here?

        “He’s gonna help make our job easier. He’s going to help us find that vampire.” Changbin spoke clearly, stretching himself as if his day had been long. Hyunjins the one that should’ve been exhausted. 

        “Yeah.” Hyunjin spoke low, Felix raising his brow to him before stepping back and leaning against the wall. Felix looked as if was scanning hyunjin. He kept looking him up and down and it felt a little uncomfortable. 

        “Alright, mate. Welcome then.” Felix shrugged then, taking Hyunjins hand to shake before giving the other a sweet smile. These hunters couldn’t have been real. There was no way they were ruthless hunters. 

        Or maybe they were. “Are you out of your fucking mind.” Jisung. “What the hell is this doing here? I told you to kill it not bring it home!” The blonde was yelling, obviously just waking up from his slumber. He looked so mad. His eyes were glaring holes into Hyunjins skull. 

        Changbin rolled his eyes and settled down beside Hyunjin, patting his knee to Hyunjins surprise. “Nah, he stays. He’s gonna help us find that vampire. He seemed really eager to, anyways.”

        Hyunjin appreciated Changbin stocking up to him but the fire behind the blondes eyes was too much. He wanted to run. This maniac was standing too close to him. This same male who he’d been told murdered a young vampire was right here. His blood boiled with rage and fear. It was a sick feeling. 

        “I don’t care. I’m not working with a fucking vampire, Bin.” Jisung growled before going to a side table, yanking out a pack of cigarettes and storming outside. Hyunjin didn’t like him. At all. He was surprised the male hadn’t revoked his entry or tried to kill him on sight. It didn’t make him feel anymore at ease though. 

        “He’s gonna kill himself on that shit one day.” He must have been referring to the cigarettes. “He’ll get over it.” Changbin said, patting Hyunjins head now before lifting himself up, “Minho is a heavy sleeper so you’ll probably have to meet him some other time. Anyways business. We have a whole list of suspects to investigate via the league. So if you could point us in the right direction we’d be much obliged.”

        Hyunjin glances to Felix once before nodding to Chanbgin, rubbing his shoulder uncomfortably as he followed changbin to what looked like a small office area. “So the league gave you my name?” He started, sliding his fingertips against an empty desk. 

        “Yeah. The league isn’t perfect. They make mistakes all the time. Some worse than others. You’re lucky it was me who approached you. A couple of guys on our list have been killed by our resident hot head.” Hyunjin couldn’t help but gulp. Telling him that the blonde standing outside really was a ruthless killer didn’t help ease his nerves at all. 

        “How long is the list?” He asked, taking finger into his hair that was sticking to his forehead from sweat. 

        “Eh. It’s not long. That’s the issue. We don’t even know if the vampire we’re looking for is even in the area. He could come into town just to drain boys and leave the next day.” Changbin explained, showing Hyunjin a camera roll on his phone of suspects. All of the images were aerial but scanned into their faces almost perfectly. He almost shuddered when he saw Changbin scroll through, catching his own photo.

        “Hmm…” Hyunjin pouted, scanning the faces. Some vampires he recognized. Others he had never seen before. “It’s hard to tell. I can assure you some of these people didn’t do it.” 

        “How? Are they at the bar a lot?” Hyunjin nodded in reply as Changbin spoke, Felix leaning in to see the photos himself. “Well we need to figure out who didn’t do it so we can narrow it down.”

        Hyunjin paused and grabbed the phone from the elder, scrolling along quickly as he scanned the photos. He kept flicking through them, those gold flickers in his eyes seeming to scan the photos faster than he could. Hyunjin stopped at a blurry photo that was way too dark in any important places. But the mans arms were visible. He had on a hat so his face was unreadable. But something about this particular person looked off. “This one is…” he wasn’t sure. But this guy was definitely suspicious. 

        Felix watched closely before tapping onto one of the photos that Hyunjin had stopped Changbin at, “Look at his arm,” the ginger spoke.

        Hyunjin and changbin squinted, trying to see what the other male was seeing before Hyunjin let out an ‘ah’. This man was definitely the only one who stood out to Hyunjin. The carvings in his arms were barely visible but they were there. He was surprised Felix had noticed the marks before he had. He knew something was off about the photo but the markings hadn’t stood out. 

        “Yah what are you guys looking at?!” Changbin seemed irritated as he growled to the two who clearly knew what was going on. 

        Felix exchanged a little grin to Hyunjin before tapping the arm again, “Markings. Master markings.” 

        That’s why Hyunjin hadn’t caught the markings at first. He had never seen a master vampire before. They were rare and old. Though the vampire looked edgy and young in the photo he was obviously very old and powerful. 

        “seriously…” Changbin pouted, taking the phone back and trying to enlarge the photo to get a better look, “it’s a good thing you picked out this photo, Hyunjin. Even if he isn’t the murderer he’s probably worth a lot…” 

        “Wait…even if he’s innocent?” Hyunjin protested, the two hunters chuckling to each other before both looking to Hyunjin as if his question was idiotic. 

        “No masters are innocent. They’re masters because of their skill and kill count. Kill count usually being well over a thousand.” Changbin replied, obviously noticing Hyunjin struggle with the reason. 

        “How do you not know? How young are you?” Felix sounded more shocked that Hyunjin didn’t know. Hyunjin genuinely hadn’t been told about masters. So he didn’t know what the fuss was about. 

        “I was turned ten years ago. So…yeah I’m young.” Hyunjin spoke, Changbin nearly choking at his answer. 

        “Wow you are young.” Felix gasped, a door in the back opening, “Oh Hyung must be up.” He spoke, now resting back into the couch comfortably. 

        The fourth hunter emerged with a loud yawn and stretch, dressed head to toe in pink. These hunters really were unreal. They were all way too pretty too. FaceTime hadn’t done this boy justice at all. His skin looked as smooth as a models and his brown hair as wavy and Kay at his head too well. He was the prettiest one he’d seen so far. But they were dangerous, hyunjin knew that. 

        “Oh.” The male paused, squinting to Hyunjin before offering a little shrug, “You brought the mistake home?”

        Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the comment but made no move to talk back. He just watched silently as the other male approached and sat on the back of the couch, peering around. 

        “He’s outside.” Changbin spoke, settling himself beside Hyunjin almost too comfortably, “he’s not happy.”

        “Well duh. You brought a vampire home. Nice to meet you by the way~.” There was something almost playful in his voice. Hyunjin wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

        “Hyunjin.” He spoke as Minho offered a big bright smile back all of a sudden. Though he was just called a mistake by this hunter he quickly changed how he felt about him. 

        “He’s SO cute.” Minho spoke then, Hyunjin hiding his face in his hands, “Like. I can see why Binnie brought you home.” 

        Hyunjin peeked through his fingers to see Changbin and Felix laughing back at Minhos comment. They were do domestic it confused him. Why were they so playful and childish? They were hunters…and they were confusing the fuck out of Hyunjin. 

        “Ah…I should go check on him, huh?” He sigh then, leaning over to grab something from the little side table which turned out to be a lollipop. These hunters were not real. 

        Changbin sigh and wrapped an arm around Hyunjins shoulder, “he’ll get over it. Hyunjin here found us a master vampire. Felix noticed the marks but this one found the photo. Saved us days of trouble. Jisung would appreciate that. Plus he has dibs on the first master we encounter.”  
         
        Hyunjin watched the tired brunette slide off of the couch and go outside, exclaiming it was freezing before shutting the door. Felix got up too, rubbing his eyes. 

        “You should go back to bed, Lix. We’ll start searching for this guy on cctv cams tomorrow. Right now you need sleep, yeah.” Changbins smile was too sweet. They were all so fluffy and Hyunjin could quite wrap his brain around it. The same boy who’d threatened his life hours earlier was now sitting here smiling and treating his partner like his son. Felix nodded and went to the back before waving the vampire farewell. 

        “Cmon. I’ll drive you home, the sun will be up soon.” Changbin sigh, stretching himself tiredly before offering a hand to hyunjin. 

        He took the males hand and they went outside, the two hunters from earlier arguing off the side. The nicer one looked too tired to fight but the blonde was cursing and his expression was so dark. Jisung turned his gaze to Hyunjin before squishing his barely smoked cigarette into the railing and pushing passed to go back inside. He didn’t say anything more to them. 

        “I’m sorry for him.” Minho sigh, he was so tired. His eyes were half shut as he followed jisung inside, waving to Changbin and Hyunjin. 

        Changbin let out a ‘tsk’ before going to his car, opening the door for Hyunjin and turning the radio back on. Dean this time. These boys loved their soloists. Hyunjin stayed quiet. The ride was quiet and hyunjin could see the sky changing color. The sun would be up soon. It was nice to see the sky change before he’d have to go back. It was always nice. 

        “Ignore Jisung. Don’t worry about him. He won’t touch you.” Changbin spoke, exhaustion lingering on his tone. 

        “It’s fine. I will. I don’t want to get on his bad side anymore than I already am.” Hyunjin looked to the sky again, the red and purple rays filling the horizon.

        Once they made it to the other boys apartment Hyunjin turned to face Chanbgin. He looked too tired. They had almost ran three red lights and were close to hitting a few parked cars. 

        “Don’t take this the wrong way but…would you like to just crash here? I’d rather you didn’t drive.” He spoke softly, Changbin giving a weak nod and shutting the car off. 

        Hyunjin must have been stupid. He knew his rules very well. He always took care of everything. In one night his whole life had changed. He was helping hunters. He was doing something that his sire, Woojin would never allow. It was only a matter of times before woojin came to bitch at him anyways. 

        “Come on sleepy head.” Hyunjin laughed, helping Changbin out of the car and escorting him inside. He lay the tired man on his couch and tossed a blanket over top of him. The other instantly passed out. If hyunjin hadn’t invited him inside he knew he’d be passed out in the parking lot all day. 

        Hyunjin sigh and brushed some hairs from the others forehead before going to his darkened room, pulling up the little board in the floor to an extra room which held his coffin. Hyunjin hadn’t gotten used to sleeping in coffins at all. He could have just bought a bed but the apartment he rented was specifically designed for vampires. And every new resident received a new, free, coffin. It was alright. 

        What was he doing?

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this fic is a mess ty for reading it lmfao


	4. Double Knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me posting this before reading through it for the twelfth time? More likely than you think.

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        Night came and Hyunjin pushed the lid of the coffin up to let out a long and loud yawn, rubbing his sore neck from his sleeping position before pulling himself out. He really wouldn’t ever get used to the whole coffin thing. 

        Hyunjin went out to his living room to find it empty. It made sense. The hunter must have left after his nap and went home. Hyunjin almost felt a little sad that he was gone. Hyunjin went to the couch to pull the blanket off when he noticed a small piece of paper. He picked it up and read the handwriting. It must have been from changbin. ‘Had league stuff to do. Thx for letting me crash here. I put my number in your phone while you were still sleeping so just give me a call when you’re up.’ Give him a call? Hyunjin reaches for his phone that wasn’t in his back pocket and glanced over to the shelf by his front door. He must’ve moved it there when he came in. 

        Hyunjin hesitated a moment before searching for the number. It was saved under an emoji of a knife. Cute. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and dialed the number, figuring he’d FaceTime changbin rather than just talk. 

        Changbin answered quickly and offered hyunjin a grin when he saw him. “Morning sunshine. I see you literally just got up.” He must have been referring to Hyunjins puffy face and messy hair. Hyunjin ribbed his eyes in response and pouted. He swore Changbins expression softened at that. 

        “Yeah. I figured I’d call before getting myself ready to go out. I am going to see you…right?” He asked as changbin returned a nod. 

        “Yup. We found a few possible locations from nearby cameras in that vampire. Jisung and Minho have been looking around town all day but I figured I’d wait for you to get up.” Hyunjin was a little confused as to why changbin hadn’t just went off. He didn’t know why he would wait for nighttime. Maybe he just wanted to be around Hyunjin? 

        Hyunjin smiles a bit, heading to his bathroom to start his shower, sitting on the sink while he finished his conversation, “I’ll see you in a bit, then. Can I meet you at the bar?”

        Changbin nodded again, giving the other male a wave before closing the video. He was awfully cute. But he was a hunter. Hyunjin really had to keep reminding himself about that one big flaw. 

        It hadn’t taken Hyunjin long to get ready. Within about an hour he was bathed and dressed to go. He always ate on Fridays though his meal wasn’t as heavy last night. Maybe Changbin would offer again if Hyunjin asked. He wasn’t quite full. He heard a beep and checked his phone to see that Changbin was outside. 

When Hyunjin stepped outside he saw that Changbin wasn’t alone. He was with the freckled boy from earlier. That was okay. He liked this hunter enough. 

        “Ah, he always dresses so nice.” Felix laughed, accent deep as Hyunjin got into the backseat. The back was very different from being beside Changbin. But he wasn’t going to complain. 

        “Thanks.” Hyunjin smirked, peering into the mirror that Changbin had been watching him from and offering a slight wink. Though he winking ability was weak it must have still affected the hunter because he gave a light cough. 

        The drive was pretty tame. Felix talked a lot. A lot, a lot. He was also very open. Though Hyunjin was curious in how the boys became hunters he didn’t have to ask Felix. Felix seemed like he wanted to tell people. 

        Hyunjin learned that Felix had come from Australia a few years ago after his sister was murdered in a string of killings in Sydney. Hyunjin could vaguely remember hearing about them. Felix seemed calm and went in, talking about how he searched for the vampire and was able to kill them. That’s when the league found him and stationed him in Korea with Changbin. Felix said he only hunted the bad ones. Hyunjin believed him. 

        “We all have our reasons for doing this.” Changbin spoke, hyunjin curious as to what this mans reason was. “None of us are in it for blood. Minho and Jisung do it because of shit that happened to them too. Jisung won’t tell us what happened with him but Minho lost his father to a vampire he’d had an affair with. Minho just does this to protect people, honestly. Don’t see us negatively.” Changbins voice got lower towards the end. Hyunjin decided he wouldn’t pry into it. He barely knew these boys. 

        “So…did that other hunter get over me helping you guys?” Hyunjin sigh, head against the window. 

        Changbin sigh and Hyunjin had the answer. “No. He won’t bother you, though. I already talked to him. We wouldn’t have found this vampire so fast without your help. I’m not sure why you’re so keen on helping bu-.” 

        Hyunjin stopped him, “You said that this has been going on for decades, right?” Felix turned to watch hyunjin, giving him a nod. “My family was killed by vampires when I was a baby. They never found who did it and they’ve always believed it was bigger than just a random attack.”

        “You think the same clan killed your family?” Changbin asked dryly. 

        “Maybe. I don’t know. When you mentioned that they had been doing this shit and killing families I…I just wanted to know for sure.” Hyunjin closed his eyes, letting his head bump against the window with every jolt of the road. 

        Changbin sigh, “so that’s why you wanted in so bad. I can’t blame you.” Something in his voice seemed sad, disappointed in a way. 

        “I hope you guys catch this clan…” hyunjin frowned, “I don’t want anymore innocent humans or vampires being killed because of them. Whether this guy you’re looking for is involved or not…I’ll help you guys get him.” Felix smiled at that, he seemed to like Hyunjin. 

        Changbin stopped outside Seungmins bar causing Hyunjin to look around in confusion. 

        “Why are we here?” He asked before Felix let out a little laugh, changbin turning to face the other. 

        “We’re gonna mingle. Get some info before heading to this little place Felix thinks might be a winner.” Changbin smirked. 

Hyunjin arched his brow, “if we know where he is why don’t we head over now before he moves?”

        “Information keeps us from getting killed. I’m sure there are vampires here who know of this guy. I’m not waking into a battle with a master vampire blind. No way.” He snorted then, getting out of the car. It made sense, hyunjin thought. 

        “Ah maybe Channie Hyung is working tonight! I haven’t seen his new job yet!” Felix smiled, bouncing towards the club with the line stretching around the corner. Ah. Small world. The two Australian boys of course somehow knew each other. 

        When they finally entered after waiting in line Hyunjin made his way to Seungmin, who was again talking with random women. 

        “Hey,” He started, “I uh…brought a couple of friends. They’re just trying to get some info. I promise they won’t do anything.” He assured, Seungmin signing back to him. “I promise!” Hyunjin repeated as Felix and Changbin came up behind him, Seungmins expression changing once he laid eyes on the ginger. 

        “Oh no you’re fine.” He spoke back, waving it off as he stared at the freckled male, “I’m Seungmin. I own the bar.” Felix smiled back. Hyunjin assumed that was cue to pull Changbin off elsewhere. 

        So he did, saying Seungmin would give Felix some info while the two of them went off to find their own. Changbin only laughed in response. He seemed to read Seungmins expression as fast as he had. 

        “You two are the ultimate wingmen, huh?” Hyunjin shrugged as changbin spoke, pulling the shorter male through the crowd and off to the side where the dancing took place.

        “That and seungmin probably knows something. He keeps log of everyone here, not just the boys I take home.” Hyunjin spike, voice raised over the crowd. “If you’re looking for info here you probably won’t get much from anyone else.”

        Changbin raised his brow, “so why aren’t we getting the info, too?” 

        Hyunjin bit his lip before swaying himself amongst the crowd, “I can ask around. Just try not to stand out too much. Nobody is going to help you guys if they find out what you are.” Changbin knew he was right. If he asked around the other vampires would definitely put them. 

        “Alright.” Changbin smirked, wrapping his hands at the vampires waist, blending in now like they had the other night. “I’ll let you do the talking then.” He whispered, getting close to Hyunjins ear as the music intensified, the mix of occult and humans bouncing and grinding together. 

        It didn’t take long for Hyunjin to switch partners, dancing with another vampire who was moving a little too hard for the music. She pulled Hyunjin close and let her fangs graze his ear. It must’ve been her night to feed. He wasn’t really the right one for that and she knew that too. He’d seen her almost every night he was here. She wasn’t close to him but they had mutual respect for one another in this bar. 

        “Hey, you seen a master around here?” He asked, the women grinding herself against him, hands above her head as Hyunjins fingers pressed into her waist. He could see Changbin off to the side giving her looks. He was jealous. Hyunjin could sense that much. 

        She kept on before he asked again, the vampire turning and lacing fingers about Hyunjins neck. She had soft pink flickers in her eyes. She was all about seduction. But luckily it wouldn’t work on a fellow vampire. She knew that. “Ah..you’re no fun. That master guy comes in all the time.” She spoke, lingering her lips now on Hyunjins throat. He didn’t mind. 

        “Have you seen him tonight?” He asked, the vampires lips crashing into his now. Good. This is how her kind passé information. And now hyunjin had it all. 

        Changbins expression had hardened. He’d explain later. He let their lips linger a bit before thanking her, giving her a twirl before pulling out of the crowd and grabbing Changbin with him. 

        “That was…interesting.” Changbins voice was dark and low. It made Hyunjin smirk as they’d made their way closer to the bar again. Felix and Seungmin were laughing away with the women about something. Who knew what. 

        “She’s an interesting kind of vamp. She retains lots of information even if she wasn’t paying any attention. I have his face now.” Hyunjin spoke as Changbins expression switched once more. “The kiss, info.” He spoke, pointing to his lips. 

        “Ah…” changbin chuckled then, fingers tugging at his hair. Hyunjin found it interesting that he was so bothered by him kissing another. It was cute. 

        “Felix, lets head to the other two. We got enough.” Changbin spoke then, Felix pouring in reply as he handed Seungmin a little paper presumably with his phone number on it. 

        Once they exited the bar and made way into the others car Hyunjin let out a relieved sigh, “So I can describe him-“ 

        “Not yet. Describe him to Jisung. Mates an artist.” Felix spoke, glancing to Changbin a moment then back to hyunjin, “he doesn’t bite too much. You’ll both get used to each other.”

        Hyunjin felt a lump in his throat but he shrugged it off, “whatever helps.” He sigh, softly hitting his head against the window again. As much as he didn’t want to engage with Jisung he figured it was his only choice. 

        Changbin sigh and dialed jisung, for once not using FaceTime. “Hey you guys at the house? We’ll be back soon. Don’t go anywhere.” 

        Hyunjin was uneasy. He wasn’t sure how this would go. He didn’t want to get close to hunters but he could feel himself growing to like them. Shit. Changbin was the reason he was so attached.

        He felt so uneasy. 

          
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d try posting a little earlier since not everyone is awake at 2 AM. Thanks for reading this trashy vampire fic. ;; also yes the chapter title is from 3racha ofc


	5. Eunseoki

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        Hyunjin swallowed that lump in his throat as they approached Changbins apartment again. He knew jisung wouldn’t want to talk to him. He didn’t want to associate with that guy either. 

        “Jisung,” changbin called as he went inside before the other two. Felix grabbed Hyunjins hand and gave it a light squeeze which surprised him. But it was comforting and he knew that comfort was Felix’s intention. 

        Changbin came back and sigh to Hyunjin before pulling him inside, which also brought Felix behind. They entered to see a smiley Minho and a less excited Jisung. The blonde was dressed in the same style changbin had been the other night. He looked good. But the scowl on his face and rumors around him pushed any thoughts about how attractive he was out the window. 

        “Let’s get one thing straight right now. We aren’t friends. After this you’re gone. You got that? I want you out once we’re done.” His voice was filled with anger. Changbin must have told him just now. He was surprised Jisung didn’t push him out immediately. This vampire must have been too important. 

        Hyunjin nodded and took a seat beside Changbin at the couch, Jisung cursing under his breath across from them as placed a drawing pad at his lap. 

        Surprisingly Hyunjin was able to describe the vampire to them clearly. He was never interrupted or asked for further explanation. Jisung seemed to be at peace while he drew. He liked him much better when he wasn’t looking at him. 

        “That’s everything. Do I need to go into anymore detail-“ hyunjin started, shifting in his spot. 

        “No. It’s fine.“ jisung shut the pad and tossed it to Changbin, “Minho and I will go check more cams around the area. Changbin get this vampire off of our couch.” He spoke, voice low but still filled with that anger. 

        Changbin rolled his eyes, “Nah. He stays. If you don’t like it, leave.” Hyunjins eyes widened as he talked back to the other boy. 

        “The fuck did you just say to me?” Minho grabbed the other before he could make a move, obviously very ready to throw his fists at the dark haired male. 

        Changbin got up, shoving Jisung back so Minho could get a better grip onto him, “I said he stays. Now listen to your hyung and go do your job.” Changbins tone was sharp. 

        Hyunjin averted his gaze from jisung who simply pulled out of Minhos grasp, storming off for the second time since he had known him, right out the door. Hyunjin simply watched and muttered a small apology to Minho who shook his head. 

        “He’ll get over it.” Minho whispered, following after and waving bye to the other boys. This seemed to be a common occurrence. 

        “Why is he so…” Hyunjin sigh, lifting off of the couch and sliding his hands into his jackets pockets. 

        “Rude? He tells us he has his reasons. He’s not that bad. Once you get to know him he is likable he’s just stubborn.” Changbin replied, eyes fixated on Hyunjins. 

        “What now? Do we wait for confirmation from Minho or?” Felix shifted awkwardly, seeming to get the tension between the other two. 

        “Nah. We’re going to that cluster of abandoned buildings. It’s close to the bar. Lots of people have gone missing there in the alleys. It used to be full of homeless and stray dogs but apparently it’s been emptied the last couple weeks. We think he’s cleared it out. And police don’t give a shit about the homeless so chances are that’s where he’s been. At least it’s a start.” Changbin sounded casual again, hyunjin didn’t know how. 

        After getting into the car again they made their way to the alleys changbin described, all three getting out and Hyunjin immediately smelling the foul stench of death. He could tell the others picked it up too. 

“The police really don’t give a shit, huh…” Hyunjin huffed, sniffling the air once more as his eyes flickered. He could hear footsteps. Frantic footsteps. “Someone is here..” he spoke, Changbin unsheathing his blade that fit snug into his boot. 

        Felix went to Changbins trunk and pulled out what looked like a crossbow. He must have been the ranged hunter of the team. Hyunjin knew every team had one. They were usually the most dangerous. 

        “Where at?” Changbin asked, Felix loading the bow and following Changbin who had started down the alley, both males eyes darting around. They seemed to be on point but Hyunjin could hear more. He could hear the panicked steps of a back and forth movement. He even heard low murmuring. It sounded unnatural. It sounded like it was pained. 

        “Close…whoever it is is pacing. They sound worried. It might not be the vampire.” He started before stepping in something red. “Or it is..” he whispered back. Felix leaned down and examined the puddle. It was clearly blood. “It’s fresh, too.” Hyunjin whispered, Felix lifting up and releasing a sigh. 

        “Stay alert. This has to be him.” Changbin spoke, moving further down the alley, one hand guided against the wall. It was hard for them to see, Hyunjin too. But they could just make out a shape in the distance. It had its arms against the wall, something underneath of it. It must have been another person. Maybe the same person the puddle of blood originated from. 

        Felix kept back, aiming at the creature in the distance while Changbin and Hyunjin approached. The figure seemed oblivious. Hyunjin thought there was no way a master vampire wouldn’t have noticed their presence. This could just be another stray. But no, the vampire suddenly turned. His face was pale, dark veins surrounding his eyes and lips. He looked mad. A master vampire. Hyunjin hadn’t seen one up close. He wasn’t even sure what to expect. 

        Changbin held his knife close, the vampire dropping what he was eating against the wall to the floor. It looked like a young man. The vampires face stretched awkwardly and he let an arm up to hold him against the wall, claws big and sharp. Hyunjin backed away a moment before letting his eyes flicker back. 

        He wasn’t sure how to handle this. But changbin sure did. As the vampires face contorted he had rushed at him, swiping his blade at the vampires face and slicing open its cheeks. Of course the vampire just cackled, face blooded from his feast and now the cuts at his cheeks. Hyunjin could even see the cuts burning from the silver. His face was wild with mania. Hyunjin watched as a bow shot into the monsters abdomen, the vampire dragging itself up the wall and hissing as it lunged it back towards Felix, Hyunjin grabbing it before it could pierce the younger males chest. 

        Changbin must have stabbed the beast in the leg because as he was at the wall he growled in pain, throwing Changbin hard into the other wall. Hyunjins eyes widened and he rushed over, standing in front of the other while Felix started shooting after the vampire who was crawling in the darkness up the wall. 

        “Are you okay?!” Hyunjin gasped, the hunter holding his head and pulling himself up, “Yeah I’m fine. Go after him…” changbin snarled watching the vampire climb further up into the darkness. Hyunjin swallowed thickly, eyes flickering again before hearing a more human laugh. 

        “Traitor.” It spoke suddenly, voice cracked and hoarse as if the vampire had been in pure agony. It started back down before being shot through the eye by Felix, wailing in pain now. 

        Hyunjin turned to see Felix who was out of breath from the constant loading of the bow. The vampire wailed again and dragged its body up the wall, it’s shrill yells booming into the three boys ears. 

        “Why didn’t you go after him?” Changbin hissed before Felix ran over, kneeling to Changbin. 

        “He’s tracked now. There’s no way he’s gonna pull it out. If hyunjin went after him he’d be killed. This isn’t a normal master, changbin.” Felix spoke through breaths, looking up at the wall to make sure they were in the clear before hauling Changbin up, Changbins arm around his neck for support. “That was different. He was hexed or something.”

        “Of fucking course he was…” Changbin sigh, giving Hyunjin a look of apology, “we should have warned you about this. I just assumed you knew what you were getting into.” He spoke, rubbing his side now from being thrown so harshly. 

        “I’m fine…I just didn’t expect that.” He replies, turning back to look at the body beside them. The male he’d been eaten had lost his entire face to that monster. It was gruesome but Hyunjin had seen worse. The other two must have too because they didn’t make much look of disgust after examining it. 

        “I’ll call the league. They’ll come clean this up. Felix track him. Now. Let’s head back for now. We’re gonna need a lot more now that we know what we’re dealing with. This little test run was successful.” Changbin spoke, grimacing through his words. 

        “Wait you weren’t trying to kill him?” Hyunjin asked suddenly, tilting his head to the other boys. 

        “No, just tagging. There’s no way the two of us could take down a master. We just needed to be able to track the fucker down. It would have been nice to go after him more to cause some extra damage. It would have made it a lot easier once we run into him again.” Changbin spoke, Felix pulling him back to the car, setting the older into the backseat instead of the drivers seat. “Hyunjin…do you mind?” Changbin spoke then, obviously asking for Hyunjin to heal up his wounds. He must’ve been more hurt than he let on. 

        Hyunjin sat in the backseat while Felix drove, holding the other males hands in his as he healed him. They were lucky they’d brought Hyunjin. He wasn’t sure many vampires would be willing to heal a human like this. Especially not a hunter. 

        After Hyunjin was sure Changbin was as healed as he could manage he sat in his seat comfortably, letting the elders head rest against his chest. Changbin even let the younger stroke his hair. 

        “Thanks. I would have had to listen to him complain the whole way back. Hyung is usually better about keeping himself from getting hurt. He must’ve let his guard down since you were there.” Felix spoke, changbin must’ve been asleep because he didn’t try to defend himself. Felix sigh as they pulled in to the now familiar area. “You have plenty hours left in the night. Wanna come in?” He asked, sliding out of the car to help with Changbin. 

        Hyunjin thought a moment before nodding, “that’s fine…will the other kid be mad again?” He asked, Felix offering a soft sigh in reply. 

        “Probably. But ignore him. Minho and I don’t mind. We’re not hateful. We don’t hate vampires. We literally just want to hunt down the bad ones. Jisungs got his issues but he’s going to have to set them aside while you’re helping us out.” Felix words died at the end. It was like he genuinely had enjoyed the time they’d spent the last two nights. 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure about any of this. All he knew is that he wanted to stay with Changbin for some reason. He wanted to stay until that vampire was caught. But something else inside told him that he wanted to stay forever. He knew that wasn’t possible. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. We get to meet the asshole who isn’t going anywhere for awhile. Lol
> 
> I’m up to 18 chapters of this mess now. I hope you guys like it ;u; ♥️♥️


	6. Placebo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a very uneasy feeling in the pit of Hyunjins stomach as they entered the apartment. He knew that Jisung would probably throw another fit and storm off like he had the last two times the vampire had come in. He was anticipating it, honestly. 
> 
> But these hunters were unreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is random as hell but I figured it’d fit Minhos random ass personality. Enjoy I guess xD

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        There was a very uneasy feeling in the pit of Hyunjins stomach as they entered the apartment. He knew that Jisung would probably throw another fit and storm off like he had the last two times the vampire had come in. He was anticipating it, honestly. 

        Things were quiet and Hyunjin lay an unconscious and obviously worn out Changbin on the couch, watching him closely as Felix went towards the back. Probably to tell the other two that they’d arrived. Shockingly when Felix returned he was followed by both of them. Hyunjin was ready to hear the get outs but they never came. Jisung instead kneeled to changbin, patting the dark-haired males hair with a shake of his head. 

        “Bin you’re so stupid.” He whispered out, not seeming to pay any attention to the vampire. 

        “Hey. Thanks for healing up our little firecracker.” Minho spoke then, offering Hyunjin a gentle smile as he took the seat across from the other boys. 

        Hyunjin nodded in reply, eyes still fixated on Changbin. Felix then grabbed the laptop from the coffee table and started typing away. It must have been linked to the tracker that Felix had shot at the beast. 

        “How many did you get him with?” Minho asked, eyes glued to jisung if he had to take him outside again. Hyunjin appreciated that  

        “Three. The only one he didn’t manage to pry out is in his eye. I figured it’d heal too quick for him to notice. He’s not an average vampire though. It looked like he’d been cursed by a witch.” Felix spoke, hyunjin remembering that changbin mentioned that the vampire seemed hexed. 

        “That’s even worse than a master.” Jisung murmured, hand still brushing Changbins hair. Hyunjin wondered if they were closer than he thought. Jisung seemed way to touchy. That could have just been his jealousy talking. 

        “Alright. He definitely still has one on him. Changbins not in any state to go after him right now so we’ll recuperate tomorrow and handle it then.” Felix spoke, setting the laptop down and raking his fingers into his gingery hair. He was obviously worn out too. 

        “Thank god. I’m gonna rip his fucking head off.” Jisung spoke, still paying no mind to Hyunjin. 

      “Well  I’m sure everyone’s worn out,” Minho started before pulling himself upright, offering Hyunjin a grin that surprised the vampire a bit  

        Minho walked to the vampire,suddenly patting the top of Hyunjins head before going to the kitchen. He stayed there a few moments leaving the other bewildered before coming back and setting an array of alcohol onto the table. 

        “Uh, what’s this?” Felix asked, sitting up with a little excitement in his voice. 

        “Well. Since we’re about to take on our most challenging foe I  figured we’d enjoy each other’s company.” He spoke innocently, winking to Hyunjin who was still very confused. 

        “Uh…as nice as that sounds is this one old enough to even drink?” Hyunjin wasn’t sure why he was pointing to a very irritated looking Jisung. He wasn’t sure how he’d forgotten who the hunter was just because he’d been ignored. 

        “Felix and I are the same age.” The other spat obviously Minho has spoken to him about the vampire because he was being rather nice compared to the last run ins, “were legal so you’re not gonna get in trouble.” 

        Hyunjin arched his brow before letting it go, glancing to a very excited Felix now. “Alright then…I guess I should go then? I don’t want to-“ 

        “Stay.” Felix pressed, earning a sigh from Jisung, “Changbin will probably be up in a little bit and he won’t want you leaving without saying bye.” It sounded childish but he figured it was reason enough to stay. Even if Jisung would be glaring at him all night. 

        Though Minhos spur of the moment drinking idea was odd, it was nice. The three hunters were very warm with each other. They seemed to genuinely care for each other. It made Hyunjins heart swell. He’d told them he couldn’t get drunk and agreed to make sure none of them did anything stupid. Felix had laughed and called him their designated ‘sober vamp’. Hyunjin didn’t mind. Surprisingly Jisung was a lot nicer drunk. 

        Hyunjins heart fluttered watching the blonde laugh his wide laugh, constantly throwing his head back and curling up in the ground at the boys jokes. He was so light when he was drunk. Hyunjin wondered if the rumors about his boy were false. He seemed too sweet. Minho was composed, another surprise, he made a lot of jokes though. And hyunjin had even laughed at a few of them. Felix seemed playful like jisung but that was expected. He wondered how changbin was. He hadn’t seen him drink much at the bar before they’d met but he imagined Changbin was a mess too considering his friend group was this way. 

        “Ah feeeelix!” Jisung whined, throwing himself over the table in laugher as Felix had tossed in a joke of his own. At this point they were just throwing words around and laughing wildly. 

        “Jesus they’re loud.” Changbin groaned suddenly, pulling himself up to look at Hyunjin who had settled beside him the entire night, “you're still here?” He whispered, glancing into Jisungs direction before rubbing his tired eyes. 

        “Yeah…Minho told me to stay. Jisung didn’t say anything about it. He hasn’t really said anything to me at all.” Hyunjin shrugged, the elder moving so he was sitting up, head at the vampires shoulder. The other three were too hung up laughing to really notice changbin had woken up. 

        “When did they start this mess?” He asked, eyes shut again as he rest comfortably into the other. 

        “Not too long ago…” he whispered back, brushing dark strands of hair from the others forehead. 

        “Mmh.” Changbin muttered before pulling himself up and grabbing a full bottle off of the table, finally stirring the other boys attention to him. 

        “Hey Binnie!” Felix practically yelled, waving wildly at the other who just chuckled in reply, bringing the bottle to his lips.

        “You guys having fun without me?” He snorted then, keeping close to Hyunjin as he took a long sip of the alcohol. Hyunjin wasn’t sure what he was drinking but it had a strong smell to it. 

        “Nahhhhh. We waited.” Jisung lied, Minho playfully shoving the other which caused another string of laughs to leave the blonde. 

        “See. They’re not that bad.” Changbin said to Hyunjin, taking another long drink from the bottle. Hyunjin smiled in reply and continued to watch as the others joked around. 

        Changbin tried to pull Hyunjin into their conversations but he wasn’t helping too much. Hyunjin didn’t have anything in common with any of the hunters and he clearly didn’t understand their jokes. Observing was enough for him. 

        “Hey…” changbin whispered, eyes half lidded but not from sleep. “You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself.” He said simply, voice still low but leaking of honey. 

        “I’m okay. I’m just here for you anyways.” Hyunjin didn’t realize his choice of words were so deadly because now Changbin was looking at him with those dark eyes like he was a feast. “I mean uh…” he stopped, Changbin bringing a hand to Hyunjins head, fingers tangling into the dark hair. 

        Hyunjin gasped softly, glancing to the boys who seemed oblivious to changbin and him on the couch. He wasn’t sure if he was reading the situation right but the hunter was obviously not in his right mind. He knew this man wouldn’t be doing this sober. 

        “Hyunjinnie…” the older male whispered, getting oh so close to Hyunjins face now, “thanks for helping us. I really appreciate it…a lot.” Changbin was a weak drunk. That was definitely not expected. 

        “Changbin…you’re drunk.” Hyunjin said in a weak laugh, moving the other males hands only to receive a cute pout that for some reason suited the elder too well. 

        “I know what I’m doing…” he said back, glancing to the other three before tugging Hyunjin up. For some reason the other three were still too absorbed to notice that changbin was tugging him to the hall. 

        “Ah…Changbin stop.” Hyunjin spoke, stopping them outside of Changbins bedroom door, “you’re very drunk. And very out of your mind.” He laughed, cupping his face in attempt to stop him. 

        Changbin groaned in protest, slipping his hands to his sides, “can I kiss you?”

        Hyunjin must have been in some alternate universe. He had just met this hunter. He’d kissed him before, sure. But that was different. That was for food. Hyunjin wasn’t used to this at all. He wasn’t sure this was right at all, either. Changbin was drunk and unreadable. Hyunjin really didn’t want the other to do anything he’d regret once the sun came up. 

        “You’re drunk.” Hyunjin repeated; opting to press a kiss to the elders hair before tugging him into the bedroom, pressing him on the bed. “Get some sleep, alright? You’ve had a rough day.” Hyunjin got a mixed response back, the elder pouting in the bed and reaching out to pull Hyunjin down with him. Hyunjin just laughed and pressed another kiss to Changbins hair before shutting off the desk lamp and throwing covers over the other male. “Goodnight.”

        Hyunjin swore he heard more drunk protests but he escaped quickly, closing the door behind him with a sigh before coming face to face with the blonde he’d been ignored by all night. Shit. 

        “Hyunjin.” The blonde spoke softly, looking at him with much softer and wider eyes, “thanks for taking care of him…” he said, almost reluctantly before walking passed to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Hyunjin figured the other male was also too drunk to really fight with Hyunjin. He shook his head and laughed, starting back to the other two. 

        “Hey I’m gonna head out. Changbins in bed.” Hyunjin announced heading for the door.

        “Ah come again. Next time drink with us!” Felix smiled, head on top of the wooden coffee table and eyes drowned in the need for sleep. 

        “Felix he’s a vampire. He can’t get drunk.” Minho snorted, Felix giving a very sleepy ‘oh’ before wrapping his arms around himself at the table, “Goodnight. Be safe. We’ll call you when we get more information on that vampire. We’d appreciate all the help we can get. I’m sure Changbin would love to see you tomorrow night as well.” Minho winked and Hyunjin hurried out. 

        These hunters were much different from what he’d thought. Something about these boys made him feel so at home. But he knew it’d be short-lived. Jisung would hate him tomorrow, And the thing with Changbin would probably come up. He was sure now that Minho has caught the way changbin looked at him. What had he gotten himself into?

        “Dammit…” he murmured under his breath as he noticed how bright the sky was getting. He didn’t have a lot of time to get back to his apartment. He took his phone out and dialed a familiar number, phone at his ear now. 

        “Hey Innie, I’m gonna have to crash there tonight. Let woojin know so he doesn’t try to snap my neck.” He laughed, the other boy on the phone giggling back. 

        “Sure thing, Hyunjin-Ah. I’ll let dad know.” With that Hyunjin closed the phone and released a little huff before pulling his hood over his head, making his way down any dark paths to reach the house of his sire. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay progress lol. It’s all downhill from here :)))))))


	7. P.A.C.E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lowkey a filler just to introduce Woojin and Jeongin.

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        “How are you not frying?” A low held back giggly boy asked, pulling Hyunjin in and shutting the door. Hyunjin was glad the whole house blocked the sun or he really would be frying right now. 

        “I rushed, Jeongin. Took all the dark paths.” He spoke back, sitting down on the small chair by the door, “is dad sleeping already?”

        “Yeah. He said you’re welcome to stay as long as you like. He misses having both of his progenies around.” The smaller spoke, taking Hyunjins coat and hanging it on the little rack close to the door. 

        Hyunjin smiled, watching the other a moment, “I promise I’ll start visiting more. It’s been nice living on my own the last couple years.”

        It had been a long time since he saw Jeongin and Woojin. Woojin was his sire, meaning he created Hyunjin. Woojin was the one who found Hyunjin when his parents were slaughtered. He’s the one who had taken care and allowed him to live like a normal child. It was at eighteen where Hyunjin begged Woojin to turn him. He didn’t want to grow old and away from his family. After much protest woojin conceded. Jeongin was his older brother. Yes, elder. Jeongin had been turned over fifteen years before Hyunjins birth. Woojin found the sixteen year old close to death in the slums and took him in. Jeongin was too weak and had to be turned in order to save him. They’d been inseparable ever since. Jeongin really had treated woojin as a father all these years. Hyunjin after years of living with them had decided to move out. Though he didn’t move far and his energy was still able to be traced by Woojin. He was almost certain by now that the elder would question why his energy had been so fluctuant lately. He’d have to tell him about the whole hunter ordeal. Woojin would understand, maybe. 

        Rather than both the elder with it now, Hyunjin decided to get some rest. He went downstairs with Jeongin and both boys slipped into their respective coffins. The only thing Hyunjin missed were beds. He wished Woojin would block out the rooms upstairs so they could use beds again. 

        After awhile Hyunjin jolted awake, pushing the lid open and pulling himself up. Jeongin must have left already. He’d have to see his dad in his perhaps. Something he wasn’t too sure he was ready for. Woojin had specifically warned him about hunters. Ones like jisung in particular. Hell he’d even name dropped the blonde. 

        Once he made his way upstairs he found Woojin pulling on his long dark coat. He must’ve been going out tonight. 

        “Hey…” Hyunjin started, Woojins face brightening towards the other male. His smile had always been warm. But he figured this was the calm before the storm. Woojin knew that Hyunjin was involving himself with trouble. 

        “Hyunjin. What have you been up to?” Woojin liked to get to the point. That’s how he’d always been. 

        Hyunjin swallowed thickly before looking woojin in the eyes, “I may have done something a little stupid…promise you won’t be mad.”

        Woojin sigh in reply, “how stupid?” He asked, eyes narrowing in anticipation for whatever Hyunjin was about to throw at him. 

        “I don’t think it’s that big of a deal.” He whispered then, woojin tilting his head in concern. “I’m helping people to stop someone who is killing people in my area.” he said the , woojin picking up on Hyunjins staggered breathing. 

        “Hunters?” Woojin snot immediately, making Hyunjin look up and sigh to himself before nodding to the elder. Woojin nodded a moment, his hands cupped together in thought, “who are they?” 

        “…I met one at the bar. There are four in total. They thought I was a suspect but…I insisted on helping them catch whoever it was. It’s a master so…they can do it on their own. They’ve never dealt with one.” Woojin shot up from the chair and grabbed woojins face in his hand, the most fatherly look of fear on his face. 

        “Are you out of your mind Hwang Hyunjin? Let them deal with that. Don’t you dare go after a master.” He was more worried that Hyunjin would be hurt that it overshadowed him helping the hunters. “I forbid you from fighting a master. You’ll all get killed.”

        “So am I supposed to let my friends get hurt?” He couldn’t believe he’d called them friends. He quickly averted his gaze as woojin frowned. 

        “I just don’t want you getting killed. Please don’t get too involved with this…” Jeongin must have heard because now he was peering from the corner, watching the two worriedly. 

        “Im being careful. The vampire…they think he’s cursed or something. He doesn’t fight well-“

        “You fought a master?!” Jeongin shot from off to the side, woojins gaze fixating on the younger male now. “Hyunjin, no.” 

        “I didn’t get hurt and I didn’t help either…the hunters did everything. I was too-“

        “You froze. Which is how you’ll get killed if you go after him.” Jeongin shot, eyes flickering that green color that he share with woojin. “You. Are. Not. Going.”

        “Jeongin.” Woojin spoke sternly, the younger pausing and biting his lip. “Hyunjin…I don’t like this. If anything happens to you how will I get to you in time?” His voice was laced in pure concern. He had no faith that they were a match for this vampire even if he was weaker than a usual master. 

        “I’m being careful, dad. I am.” Hyunjin spoke, grabbing woojins hands which were still firm on his cheeks, “I’m being careful.” 

Jeongin looked like he wanted to speak again but opted to shake his head instead, Woojin moving a hand to ruffle the smaller boys hair. “You promise?” Jeongin spoke then, woojin looking to the boy with a pained expression. 

        “I promise. I have to do this. There’s a chance this vampire is in the clan that…” he stopped and Woojin let out a deep sigh. He could hear Hyunjins thoughts clearly. 

        “If you need any assistance…we are here. Please don’t hesitate to call us.” The sire spoke, moving his hand from Hyunjins face to rest on his shoulder now. “If I sense your energy fading I will show up.” 

        Woojin sounded hurt. Jeongin sounded hurt. He didn’t want to hurt them. Not his family. But they had to know. They had to know that this was now very important to Hyunjin. He had to do this regardless of the outcome.   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━


	8. Cloud 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi another update.

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        Hyunjin was lucky. He was lucky his sire was trusting enough to let him do this. He was lucky Jeongin didn’t fight him more about his. He was lucky they didn’t ask who the hunters were. Telling them about Jisung would have definitely kept him from helping the hunters catch this vampire. He couldn’t have that. And he knew he wouldn’t have been able to lie to his sire. He was thankful. 

        Beep. His phone chimed once, it was Changbin. He looked over the message and found that the group wanted him to come over. They said it was urgent. He sigh and typed that he’d be there as soon as he could. 

        It didn’t take long for him to get there, knocking at the door and being met with Minho. He looked like he hadn’t suffered from any kind of hangover last night and tossed Hyunjin a genuine smile before moving so the other could enter. He saw Felix and Jisung on the couch, both looking irritate. They must’ve been hungover and miserable all day. He didn’t see Changbin. 

        “What’s going on?” Hyunjin asked then, looking to the two younger males before being tugged towards the back with Minho, “is Changbin okay?”

        Minho opened the door, Changbin settled with a laptop on his bed. He was wearing glasses and he looked so cute. It made Hyunjins cheeks hot again. “Nah I’m fine. We found a warehouse we need you to help us with. Your hearing is A+.” The male complimented, typing away with one hand and holding up a little ‘ok’ sign with his fingers.

        Hyunjin nodded. He must have forgotten about last night because he was calm. He didn’t seem uncomfortable at all. Hyunjin was sure Changbin had no recollection of trying to get the other into bed with him. Another thing to be thankful for. 

        Minho waved to them and went back to the other two boys as Changbin patted the side of his bed for the vampire, “ Come look with me.” He said simply, moving the laptop so Hyunjin could view it easily as he took a seat at the edge of the dark haired hunters bed, eyes scanning over the place. “Are you able to find all of the entrances at all? Some vampires have the ability to map out buildings.” He asked then, giving him a look. Those glasses were so fitting on him. 

        “Yeah I can. Lemme look.” Hyunjin whispered back, eyes flickering as he scanned the screen. He tilted his head and scrolled around the building photos that he assumed the league had sent them, he could map out every exit. “Got it. Most vampires have this one by the way. It’s useful as hell.” He smiled back, noticing Changbins gaze hadn’t once left his side. 

        “Thanks…I hadn’t seen your eyes up close like that since that night we met. They’re beautiful to look at.”changbin spoke, causing Hyunjin to avert his gaze to the laptop again, “let’s head out then.” He spoke suddenly, scooting himself off of the bed and sliding the same leather jacket over his shoulders, going to the mirror to pull his hair to the side, continuously glancing back to watch Hyunjin who hadn’t moved from his place. 

        What did this hunter want from him. He was just so confusing. Last night he was all over him and now he was being weird again. Why wouldn’t he just let Hyunjin get this mission over with? 

        “Hyunjin. You coming?” The hunter asked then, sliding on the boots he always wore with the hidden blade sliding in nicely. He then stepped out, towards the living room to the other three. 

        Hyunjin turned to face where other stood before nodding to himself, pushing himself off of the bed to meet the other in the living room. 

        “Hyunjin said he knows all of the exits. He’s gonna run it down for us.” Changbin spoke then, putting the laptop down on the table. “Hidden ones too, right?” Hyunjin nodded in reply and Felix inched forward intrigued by it all. 

        Hyunjin went through the exits into the warehouse making sure to not spare any details. Felix seemed confused by it all but he figured the others would guide him. He was obviously still a little out of it.. Jisung, too. Hyunjin wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with hunters who weren’t completely clear headed. But they must’ve been that good. 

        “Alright. Go get dressed. We’re not wasting anymore time on this shit. Let’s go.” Changbin snorted, tugging the two younger hunters off of the couch, pushing them to Minho as if he was passing the responsibility over to him as well. “Make sure you guys wear protection. Oh jisung, here.” He spoke, taking Jisungs head and tilting it to the side to place an earring into the empty hole. Hyunjin hadn’t noticed that all of their trinkets were unique. He figured they were all necklaces. 

        “Thanks Bin…how’d you get it back? The blonde asked, feeling the trinket and sighing pleasantly. He still hadn’t spoken to Hyunjin at all. That was probably for the best. 

        “Called in a favor. You owe me one.” Changbin snorted, tapping the others arm with his fist playfully. Jisung smiled and went to the back with the other two. 

        While the other three went to go change and prepare weapons for whatever was about to happen Changbin tugged Hyunjin into the kitchen. ”you probably think I’m crazy, right?” Hyunjin shook his head before the hunter brought a hand to his cheek, “I remember what I did yesterday. I’m sorry for being so careless.” He whispered. So he had remembered. 

        “How much do you remember?” Hyunjin asked, face hot from the awkwardness rising between the two. 

        “I tried to kiss you. Then I guess I must have tried getting in your pants, hm?” Changbin chuckled at that as Hyunjins face only got hotter, “you didn’t do anything though. I remember you putting me straight to bed. You’re a good guy, Hyunjin.” He whispered before pulling away from the other like the interaction had just not happened, “be ready, yeah? This vampire is messy and weak but that doesn’t mean we can let our guards down. He’s going to fight dirty. Hopefully he’s still injured enough to take down without problem.” He said then, Hyunjin gulping to himself and nodding. He couldn’t speak. His tongue refused to leave the roof of his mouth. 

        Once the others were out Changbin shut the laptop, sliding it beneath the couch before confirming everyone was ready. They did this cute thing where they put all of their thumbs together. “Come on, you too.” Changbin pressed looking to Hyunjin with a deep sigh from jisung. He did so, thumb smushed between Minho and Felix’s. 

        “We come out together. He can’t hurt us because of these,” he whispered then, grabbing his necklace tight, “but just in case...” Changbin must have been the leader. Hyunjin honestly hadn’t noticed but he ran a tight ship and kept his boys together. He was a good leader from what he’d seen.

        “Whatever happens. We’re priority.” Jisung whispered, removing his thumb first and kissing the tip, the other three doing the same before Hyunjin copied. This was so cute of them, brotherhood ran deep in the four of them. 

        Once they exited Hyunjin settled with Felix in Changbins car, the other two getting into a slick car that must have been Minhos. 

        “Why aren’t we going in one car?” Hyunjin asked then before receiving a laugh from felix. 

        “Those lovebirds prefer to travel on their own.” Oh. Lovebirds? And here Hyunjin thought that Jisung had a thing for Changbin. “We probably should have mentioned it. Was it not obvious?” Felix laughed again. 

        “Not really…they just seemed like partners. They’re so different.” Hyunjin spoke as the car moved, peeking back every so often to examine the two following not too far behind. 

        “Minho keeps jisung grounded. You probably think he’s some ruthless killer but the rumors are all bullshit. Jisungs killed a lot of vamps, but not any drastic number. Definitely not hundreds. The incident with the kid he killed was an accident mostly. She was hexed. There was nothing we could do but he still got reprimanded for it. He usually takes the final blow.” Changbin added then. “It’s very obvious that you are afraid of him. Don’t be.” He smiled then, speeding up as hyunjin nodded to the information. He still wasn’t sure he could like Jisung.   
          
        Changbin pulled into a parking lot, sighing to himself before patting Felix head affectionately, “Keep behind us, Lix.” Felix nodded and gave Changbin a smile before looking back and doing the same to Hyunjin. If anything happened to this boy Hyunjin would lose his mind. He reminded him a lot of Jeongin. 

        “Let’s go then,” changbin spoke again, letting a breath escape his nose before getting out. Felix and Hyunjin followed after. The other two arrived right after, Minho with a lollipop in his mouth again. Must have been his thing. 

        “You two head to exit C. Lix and hyunjin are gonna be with me around front. If you guys see him before we do you know what to do.” Changbin told them. 

        “Got it.” Minho spoke, saluting towards the others before being pulled off by Jisung in the opposite direction. 

        Hyunjin was hesitant but followed closely behind Felix and Changbin. He was ready. He had to be. He needed to at least get justice for those who were killed, even if this man wasn’t his families slayer. He had to know.   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my train wreck fic


	9. I see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi things are starting to go downhill from here. I’m sorry lol
> 
> Also sorry if the fight scenes seem rushed im still learning how to write them. It’s honestly my first time forcing myself write battling. I should have thought things through when I started a vampire angst fic xD

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        The air was surprisingly cool for the season it was, almost like ghosts were grasping onto them as they entered the building. They’d chosen the front. If they were gonna fight the beast they were going on full force, changbin told them. But it was empty. And so so quiet. But that stench was again filling the vampires nose. Gasoline and blood. It wasn’t as fresh. Or maybe it was. But he could smell rotting, the others could too as they both covered their noses in disgust. 

        Felix stayed a distance behind them, bow in his hand and ready to fire when necessary. Changbin hadn’t yet unsheathed the blade in his boot. He must have been waiting for confirmation that it wasn’t empty. There was always a possibility that the vampire had vacated elsewhere. But something about the smell that filled Hyunjins nose told them that they were in the right place. 

        Suddenly the two hunters cried out in pain, clutching their ears. Hyunjin whirled around to see the vampire standing on some of the beams. How hadn’t they heard him? He couldn’t catch the color in his eyes to see what kind of abilities he would expect. 

        “Ah…the traitor returns.” The vampire spoke, his voice extremely low. His face was covered in veins and hyunjin could tell he hadn’t healed from the other night. Changbins cuts were still very visible on the monsters face. He looked like he was rotting too, skin grey and cracked. 

        The vampire hopped down and lunged towards Hyunjin. He wasn’t sure what to do but he let his claws out and ready. But before he could fight back the vampire screeched in pain, a bullet ripping through his arm. Jisung. Hyunjin glanced to the boxes, the blondes rifle pointed at the vampire and firing again. The vampire hissed and dodged it this time, climbing up the side wall to only be hit with more bullets from Minho, who had his pistols pointed straight for the other, the lollipop still hanging out of his mouth. These hunters…they truly weren’t real. 

        Hyunjin rushed to Felix and lifted him up before checking on Changbin who got up and slipped the blade laced with silver from his pocket. The vampire was now high between beams hissing down at them in rage. 

        “Ah come on. We don’t have all night.” Minho spoke, slipping in earplugs before aiming back and spraying bullets. He must have hit the vampire again because nasty red splatters smacked the floor at their feet and more shrieking cries rang. Minho was really good. 

        Hyunjins eyes flickered as they lost track of the vampire, scanning the ceiling and leaping up the side to pull himself up towards the beams. Changbin worriedly watched after him before Hyunjin caught the vampire who had changed grotesquely above them. His mouth was stretched apart again and his fangs doubled. It made hyunjin shudder but he needed to end this. He balanced himself along the beams then, claws out and sharp ready to lunge into the other when he was close enough. The vampire cackled at him as he got close enough, grabbing Hyunjins arm and twisting it away before shoving him off and onto the ground with a thud. Hyunjin really wished he was more of a fighter. He was taken down way too easily in a matter of seconds. 

        “Hyunjin!” Changbin called out, rushing to him as Jisung fired the rifle again before pulling out his own blade now and slipping it into his mouth as he pulled himself up on the boxes and beams to face the creature now too. Wow. He hadn’t pinned the tiny male for parkour. It must have influenced the intense rumors about him. Most hunters weren’t so agile. 

        “Be careful, Sung!” Minho yelled, throwing the lollipop out now and getting a better angle on the vampire before firing distracting shots which caused the enraged vampire to wail and start towards the other side before coming face to face with the blonde who ended up tackling the vampire to the ground with another thud. Jisung on top and now struggling to stab into the vampire. The vampire couldn’t hurt him, they knew that. Jisung managed to sink his blade deep into the vampires chest, the vampire screaming out. It felt like victory. But only for a moment. 

        A loud crack rang through the air. Jisungs arm. And then a loud cry from the blonde who was thrown against the boxes he’d climbed moments ago. The vampire picked up Jisungs blade, the silver burning into its flesh and held it towards the hunters with a shrill laugh. Changbin held his knife securely and glanced to Hyunjin. His expression was filled with fear. The vampire wasn’t supposed to be able to hurt them. Not with their trinkets. 

        “That shit is useless against me. Stupid children.” He spat, lips curling as he turned his gaze to a wide eyed Felix. “Your little device…really hurt my eye.” He growled then, moving too fast for them to see. Hyunjin tried to keep up but by the time he’s caught up the vampire had Felix by the hair, fangs sunk deep into his throat. 

        “Felix!” Changbin cried, rushing to the two and swinging the blade into the vampires side, causing him to wail again and drop Felix to the ground who simply coughed from shock, “silver still works motherfucker.” The vampires eyes were wide with terror as he tried to grip the blade that only burned his flesh. Changbin yanked the blade out and the vampire shoved him back before he could do any more damage. The vampire hissed and pulled itself up the beams before turning into a bat, flying passed minho and jisung and right out the door. 

        “Shit.” Hyunjin whispered, losing complete track of the vampire now. The vampire was fast and out of hyunjins radius within seconds. He felt useless. The hunters had all done much more than he. And Jisung and Felix were injured now. 

        “Is he okay?” Minho asked, holding Jisung on his back. The blonde had blood dripping from his hair which made both hyunjin and Changbins eyes widen in shock. He must have hit it against the boxes. Minho noticed and held jisung more securely, “he hit his head but he’s fine. It’s more so his little arm.” He hunter frowned, taking Jisungs hand into his with a wince from the younger. . “Felix are you?” Felix nodded in reply, hand over his throat. The blood wasn’t falling too badly. 

        “Here. I’ll heal you.” Hyunjin choked, kneeling to Felix and pressing his hands over the wound. He shivered as the wound started to disappear, his eyes flickering gold and red from the strain. “Give me jisung. I’ll help him too.” 

        Minho complied, setting Jisung down while changbin scanned around for any sign of the vampire. Jisung looked worse than Felix. The vampire must have snapped his arm almost entirely when he took the blade from him. He was cursing under his breath, injured arm hanging as he rubbed it with his good hand before Minho took the boys hand into his own, smiling to his partner. Hyunjin watched a moment before placing a hand over Jisungs arm, the blonde hissing to the pressure before settling himself back into Minho. 

        The bone was definitely snapped. He wasn’t sure how that vampire had broken it like this. But it was definitely broken apart. He could feel it as he healed jisung, letting out painful groans as the hunters bones started to fall back into place. 

        “Healing hurts?” Minho whispered, holding Jisungs hand tight as he watched Hyunjin at work. 

        “It’s a special talent of mine…the energy transfers to me while I heal them. I’m okay. It just stings a bit.” He explained, jisung stirring in pain before pulling his now healed arm back, letting out a relieved sigh. . Hyunjin sigh before looking now to changbin, “he’s gone. I don’t feel any energy anymore.”

        “Shit…” he whispered in reply before kneeling back to Felix, “what the hell did he do that for…he could have killed you but…” he stopped and looked to Hyunjin for answers he didn’t have. 

        “He messed with my head.” Felix replied, panting heavily as he touched his fully closed throat, “I think he pulled at my memories…I have no clue what he got but the bar came to mind. He must be going there. I don’t know why I saw the bar and I saw Chan. I could hear someone whispering about it in my head. It was so fast…” Hyunjins eyes widened and he shot up, “what?” Felix asked. 

        “The bar. He’s going to the bar. He’s going to hurt them. We have to go!” Hyunjin cried, rushing passed the boys and back to the vehicles. 

        “Hyunjin are you sure? Why would he go there?” Changbin asked back, tugging Felix along and putting him into the backseat as Hyunjin snatched the keys and started the vehicle. 

        “Get in. We need to get there before he does. Come on!” This vampire must have wanted to punish them. He took something out of Felix mind rather than just killing him. It must have been Chan or Seungmin. He was going to punish them. 

        The other two entered the car, yelling to Minho who had Jisung besides him to meet them at the bar. The brunette nodded, tugging jisung towards his own vehicle. 

        Hyunjin felt nothing but panic. The vampire was going to the bar. He was going to hurt his friends. He didn’t know why but he could feel it. Hyunjin didn’t understand how he knew he would go there. He just knew.  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for this messy chapter c,: it only gets worse ♥️
> 
> Also Hyunjin has golden eyes which gives him the ability to heal. All the vampires in my fic have different abilities based on the flicker in their eyes. I’ll update in a later chapter what the different flickers mean so I don’t spoil anything lmao. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading again I appreciate it a lot ♥️♥️


	10. Cypher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like posting two parts today since I’m nearing the ending of the fic irl. ♥️

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        “Hyung…there’s no line.” Felix whispered as they approached the bar. There was always a line. The bar was so popular since it was secluded and welcomes vampires. 

        Chills ran down Hyunjins spine as he stormed out of the vehicle, pushing open the double doors and instantly feeling cold again. His heart dropped along with the beat of the music that was still blaring. There were so many bodies. So many. How this vampire had managed to kill all of these people but was injured so badly by four hunters was mind boggling. Hyunjins breaths were shallow as he recognized certain faces. One was the women he’d gotten information from the other night, her jaw ripped off and head detached - the only way to kill a vampire. Another was one of the young girls who would always chat to seungmin. Hyunjin felt goosebumps as he stepped through blood and broken glass. 

        Changbin and Felix had rushed in seconds later, Felix starting to shudder and panic. Changbins mouth was dropped and he could sense the energy fill with fear. Pure fear. 

        Hyunjin gulped as he reached the bar, patrons thrown around and vampires beheaded all around him. This had to be more than just that one vampire. There was no way he did this alone. He breathed heavily to himself before hopping behind the bar, noticing a familiar bartender. But Seungmin nor Chan were in sight. 

        “I-is Channie Hyung back there…is seungmin?” Felix voice was hoarse and he was about to cry. This poor kid was shaking as he stepped around the dead bodies. 

        “No.” Hyunjin whispered, turning the dead bartender to find a note written across her blouse in blood. It simply said ‘I have him’. “He took one of them…”

        Felix grimaced and turned to puke, making sure he wasn’t disrespecting any of the bodies laying about. His face reddened with anger and Changbin slowly made his way to comfort him, rubbing the fingers back. 

        “Hyunjin…we need to go. We have to find them. Is there anything at all?” Changbin sounded weaker. He must have never dealt with something this big before.

        “It just says..that he has ‘him’. Who was working?” He asked as his voice cracked before taking out his phone which now had a cracked screen from the fall earlier. “I-I’ll text them both. Whoever doesn’t reply…” the lump in his throat grew again. Whoever didn’t reply was probably dead. 

        After minutes of waiting and pacing across broken glass, Hyunjins phone rang. He picked it up immediately without looking at the caller and was relieved to hear Seungmins shaken voice. He was asking what was wrong and Hyunjin told him everything he could without breaking down. He begged Seungmin to stay at his house and not invite anyone in. Seungmin tried to fight it but ended up agreeing, begging them to find Chan. 

        “S-seungmin is fine.” He told a shaken Felix, rubbing the boys back along with changbin, “we need to go find Chan. He’s going to toy with us now that he has him…he’ll leave notes. He’s cocky and..” hyunjin stopped once he realized how broken Felix had become. It broke his heart. 

        A loud gasp from behind brought the three boys attention to the entrance where Minho stood, jisung shoving passed and kneeling beside a random guest, “where the fuck is he.” There was malice laced in the boys voice now, and it was directed to Hyunjin. 

        “We don’t know y-“ changbin started before jisung threw his blade in their direction, piercing the pillar beside hyunjin. 

        “No. Where is he. You can track him right? Where the fuck is he!” He has raised his voice more now, seeming to be fully healed yet full of pain. 

        “I’m not a tracker…I can only sense energy in a radius. His energy is no where near here. He’s long gone.” He whispered then, Jisung taking his blade and holding it aggressively towards the vampire. “We’ll find Chan. We are going to stop him.”

        Jisung growled at that and tossed his knife somewhere far off, gripping at his hair in frustration, “we had him! He was right there and you guys let him go! Why didn’t you kill him?!” He was enraged. 

        “He almost killed you. And he was going to kill Felix until I stopped him. There was nothing we could-“ the dark haired hunter was cut off again by the blonde. 

        “What was the vampire doing, huh?! Was he just standing there watching it all?! He did nothing!” Jisung wasn’t wrong. Hyunjin didn’t do anything. He knew he could have done so much more. 

        “Sung stop.”Minho whispered before being pushed away by the shorter male. Jisung looked like he was going to burst out crying. Hyunjin didn’t want to see that. “Stop.” Minho whispered again, forcing the shorter into a hug and brushing fingers through his hair. 

        Hyunjin swore he heard sobs but he didn’t want to acknowledge that. Jisung was so emotional and aHyunjin wondered if he’d had him wrong the whole time. He helped Felix upright and looked around with a heavy sigh. “We should look around…he probably left clues as to where Chan was taken.” 

        Changbin frowned but complied, starting to turn over bodies for more hidden messages. Felix to his disgust did the same, concealing his nose and mouth as he scanned over various bodies. Hyunjin hesitated before raising his phone to his ear, Minho looking to him with concern. 

        “Woojin,” He started, voice weakened by the carnage around them, “I need your help.”

 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading c,: I really appreciate all of you.


	11. 42

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        Hyunjin didn’t regret calling Woojin. As soon as he’d asked for help Woojin was right in front of him, panting and looking around as if he was in a war zone. Minhos eyes had widened at the others sudden appearance but the other two seemed oblivious. 

        “Hyunjin…” Woojin started, pressing his hand to the other males flushed cheek, “what happened here?” 

        Minho rubbed Jisungs back comfortably before the blonde turned, looking woojin up and down a moment before speaking, voice shaky. “Who is this?” Minho sigh, pulling the younger close as Woojin turned to face them. 

        “My sire. Woojin Hyung. Woojin…he took a friend of theirs.” Hyunjin spoke, head low as Woojin nodded to the two in condolence. There were many bodies and he could tell Woojin felt sympathy for the hunters. He knew their goal was to protect humans. Hopefully Jisung wouldn’t expose himself while Hyunjin got help from the elder. He needed woojin. 

        “Nice to meet you…” Minho spoke before letting Jisung out of his grasp. 

        Jisung stood in place, Woojin eyeing him curiously. Though Woojin had never seen Jisung it looked like he recognized the boy the more he stared at him. Woojins face changed with disappointment. Shit. He knew. But he stayed quiet. “You’re looking for your friend? Let me.” The elder spoke, hyunjin pointing to the bartender before woojin pulled her up against the counter and placed both hands on her head, green flickers escaping his fingertips and shining across his eyes. Minho and Jisung watched curiously as Hyunjin called the other two hunters over, both surprised to see another vampire so suddenly. 

        “My sire…” he said simply to the two who aren’t aware while Woojin hummed in thought, dropping the girls head to the ground, “anything..?”

        “She saw everything. He saved the two bartenders for last. I don’t think he killed the silver haired man but this one wasn’t so lucky.” He said, sympathy deep in his words, “she did however get a glimpse of the conversation while she bled out.” He added, Felix looking hopeful, “he mentioned someplace. Someplace familiar to him. Did you leave a storage facility recently?” He asked as Felix darted towards the car, changbin rushing after him. 

        “The warehouse…we just left there.” Hyunjin growled , ready to follow before being grabbed by woojin. 

        “No.” He begged, the other two hunters starting to their car, Minho looking back in desperation for the vampire to hurry along. “Don’t do this…this vampire. Look at what he’s done.”

        “Even more reason to end him. They were killed the same way my neighborhood was, woojin. It had to be him…it has to be.” Hyunjin wasn’t sure but he needed to help the hunters. He had to. Woojin let him go and sigh, hyunjin rushing after them and hopping into the car that was still waiting for him. Felix and changbin must have rushed off to the warehouse to save Chan. “If I need you I’ll call again…I’ll be careful.” He whispered then, knowing woojin would get the message. 

        Something inside of hyunjin was telling him to stop. This wouldn’t end well there was no way. He was powerful. So powerful. He killed all of those people alone. Hyunjin was terrified. He was shaking as he got into the car. Minhos car this time. It smelled like lavender. So much lavender. But it couldn’t comfort him. He was panicked. Jisung must have noticed because he placed a hand over the others. Hyunjins eyes widened in shock before watching Jisungs expression. 

        “It’ll be fine…we’ll end this.” he spoke simply, holding the boys hand tightly from the front seat as Minho sped behind the other car. Hyunjin was in shock. But he decided not to dwell on it. He didn’t want Jisung to let go. The warmth was nice. 

        Once the group reached the warehouse again jisung finally let go of the vampires hand, quickly getting out following by Minho. Hyunjin followed, swallowing thickly. He could smell fresher blood. But this time he detected two different energies. The man must have had Chan inside. 

        “Stay close.” Minho spoke as Changbin and Felix waved them forwards to meet them. 

        “They’re inside..” changbin spoke then, nodding to Hyunjin to come to his side behind him, “can you see what they’re doing?” He asked as Hyunjin closed his eyes to try and read what was happening inside. 

        “He has Chan. Chan’s fine. He’s unconscious though…the blood isn’t Chan’s. It must be from the bar.” Hyunjin spoke then, jisung breathing a sigh of relief along with Felix. 

        “We have to go in…!” Felix spoke before being shushed by Changbin. 

        “That’s what he’s expecting. We can’t just rush in there!” He told the other, Felix looking through the window trying his hardest to locate the two. 

        “I’ll go.” Hyunjin spoke up, “he won’t hear me coming. I can try to get him away from Chan so you guys can get him out.” Changbin shook his head. 

        “Nah. No way. You’ll get killed!” Changbin had worry all over his face. The others could sense it too. “It’s everyone or nothing. But we need a plan…he’s expecting us now.” 

        “We can’t wait…he’ll kill him.” Minho spoke, loading his twin pistols for battle. 

        “That’s why I go in first. I’ll be fine.” Hyunjin interrupted, grabbing Changbins chin to look up at him, “I’ll be fine. You guys get Chan. Once he’s safe we take this vampire down.” 

        Changbins face scrunched up in agony. He didn’t want the vampire going in alone. “I’ll go with you…-“

        “No. Alone.” Hyunjin demanded, Changbins features softening in the others grasp. He could sense the other three hunters were looking at them questionably. 

        Minho and Jisung pulled the other two back then, telling Hyunjin they would go around and enter once they saw it was safe. Hyunjin nodded and wished them luck before heading around to enter through the windows this time. He didn’t want to be obvious. He didn’t want the other hunters getting hurt either. 

        Once hyunjin was inside he followed the stench to a different room, it was covered in overgrown ivy and splattered with blood. This must have been where he killed his victims. Hyunjin kept his eyes alert, gold flickering as he scanned about to find Chan’s definite breaths. Once he located them he’d be able to distract the vampire. He stepped carefully, missing glass and puddles before stopping in the hall, noticing a shadow peeking from the far left room. The vampires figure. It was moving impatiently, almost as if he was swaying in place waiting. Hyunjin inched forwards, cursing as he felt a crunch underneath his shoe. 

        “I hear you, puppy.” The vampire whispered, moving slightly and peering his head out to stare directly at Hyunjin who had frozen in place, “little little traitor…” the vampire hissed, dragging his blooded claws across the wall, “your friends…they hurt me so bad.” He whined, face looking even more cracked and his eyes were a pure pitch black. He looked more like a demon than a vampire, now. 

        “Why are you doing this?” Hyunjin whispered, not hoping for an honest answer considering the vampire wasn’t sane. 

        “I want to!” He screamed, hyunjin wincing at the ringing sound it left in his ear. “I want to. And you’re next traitor!” He gurgled, mouth stretching once more and his fangs visible as he lunged for hyunjin. Luckily the vampire had been weakened. All it took was shoving the vampire aside to knock him down. The vampires at the bar must have put up a fight. He had claw marks and bites all over him. 

        The vampire hissed again, crawling awkwardly towards hyunjin before contorting his body and standing before the other, rather than anticipate death hyunjin grabbed the other by his hair and smashed his knee up, the vampire wailing from the blow. Hyunjin then let his claws out, holding them defensively in front of him “come on then…!” Hyunjins sudden confidence pissed the vampire off, the vampire lunging and Hyunjin slashing deep marks into the others chest. The vampire pulled back before gripping the wall again, climbing quickly into the beams. 

        “I hear dinner!” He cried in a cackling laugh. Oh no. Hyunjin raced to where a sleeping Chan lay, checking him over for any noticeable wounds before lifting him up over his shoulder, following the vampires wicked laughter to the main hall where they’d battled earlier. 

        He could see the four hunters clearly now, the vampire hanging down from the ceiling and pointing his fingers around trying to decide who to attack first. He seemed to focus on the blonde for some reason and it made him uneasy. Everyone had their weapons out and when Felix saw Chan he rushed over, keeping an eye on the cornered creature. 

        “You’re outnumbered and dying. Give up.” Changbin growled, knife held in his grasp. 

        The vampire merely laughed and pulled itself back up, eyes flickering a deadly purple. Oh no. Changbin and Jisungs expressions froze as if they knew. They prepared for what was to come. Hyunjin felt nothing but fear now. A summoner. This wasn’t good. He was weak but his summons wouldn’t be. 

        “Brace yourselves…he’s summoning.” Changbin told them, Felix protectively guarding Chan as hyunjin joined the other three. 

        Suddenly dark smoke gathered at the ground creating horrifying creatures that were pure nightmare fuel. They looked scary enough to rip the boys to shreds. 

        “We can’t do this alone…we’re outnumbered now.” Minho panicked as he pressed his back to Jisungs, both boys with their weapons raised. 

        “Woojin…please help us. Please. ” hyunjin whispered no sire in sight, “Dad your help would be great!” He yelled then as one of the manifestations started to growl and step from the smoke, Changbin grimacing at their awful gurgles.

        It didn’t take but a moment for woojin to appear, slamming the manifestation back into the smoke along with the other creatures. He glanced around and set his eyes on Hyunjin. He looked more worried than anything. “Hyunjin he’s a fucking purple?!” 

        “Good luck.” The vampire above laughed, fading off into smoke. They’d have to worry about him after they fought these creatures off there were so many and they were surrounding fast. 

        Jisung made the first move, swiping his blade up into the face of one of the monsters who wailed in pain, returning a wild swipe to jisung, cutting into his cheek. Minho kicked the beast away and started to shoot at its face, luckily taking the beast down easily. Changbin had also started fighting now, the manifestations leaving cuts all over the hunters with their sharpened limbs as they were shot and slashed at. Woojin was busy with one of the larger creatures, teleporting around it to confuse it enough to take it down. Hyunjin had his hands full now too, making sure the creatures stayed away from Felix and Chan whilst keeping an eye on the others. Felix had taken his bow out and was firing at the creatures, helping to keep the rest from being overwhelmed. But they kept coming. They wouldn’t stop forming. 

        It was too much. They didn’t seem to stop appearing. “We have to find him! It’ll never stop until we do!” Changbin yelled over them, settled on top of a dark being, fingers rammed into its now void eye sockets. 

        Hyunjin could see the panic in Minhos eyes as he tried to fight back three of the monsters, looking tired and staggering. He wouldn’t last much longer. None of them would at this rate.

        Hyunjin panted, striking another before scanning the ceilings and floors for the other vampire. For some reason he wasn’t able to get any accurate read on the vampire. At least not till he was right in the mix with them. But hyunjin wished dearly that he wasn’t. As the hunters were fighting off the dozens of dark creatures Hyunjins eyes widened in panic. Felix had noticed too and yelled for the hunter to watch out. Jisung. 

        There off to the side where the blonde had been fighting was the vampire. And now he very quickly had jisung in his grasp, the younger kicking to get away before having his throat punctured by the vampires claws. The hunter let out a cry, the other hunters whipping around in panic that one of their own was in the vampires grasp. 

        Hyunjin raced passed and tried his hardest to reach jisung. He could see the vampire smirking wildly, Jisung choking in the grasp. The claws were deep in his neck, too deep. Hyunjin shoved monsters out of his way, Woojin and Changbin doing their best to keep them from grabbing at him.

        The young vampire finally reached the other two only to stop dead in his tracks, the vampires head tilted and blood dripping from Jisungs neck where the vampire had rammed his thick claws. Jisungs eyes were wide with fear and Hyunjin swore he could see Jisung begging him to get the others out of there. No. He wasn’t going to leave him. 

        “Let him go…” hyunjin spoke, voice shaky. He was shaky. Everything was shaky. 

        “Mm…,” the vampire leaned into the blondes throat to lap at the youngest blood before sinking his claws even deeper, his other hand pressed against the blondes back, “I don’t want to!” 

        He laughed wildly then, shoving his arm right through the hunters abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi remember when I said this wasn’t a cute fic. Oops.


	12. Runners High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

Blood splattered all over Hyunjins own torso, eyes wide and panicked as the blonde now in front of him sputtered blood from his lips as he tried to speak. The vampire pulled his hand out quickly to leave blood pooling to the floor before tearing open Jisungs throat with his claws that had been latched to the other before throwing him into Hyunjin with a manic laugh. Hyunjin caught him immediately, panic setting in as Jisung shook from the sudden attack. 

The other hunters had no idea. They were all being overwhelmed by the forming creatures. Hyunjin could only hear ringing now. Hyunjin held the younger close as he choked on his blood, blood pooling at the ground around them. Jisungs breaths were getting shallow already, and his wide brown eyes were in shock as if he hadn’t realized his neck was wide opened and pumping blood. Hyunjin couldn’t focus. His head was spinning. The hunters were all fighting off the never ending creatures while he held their friend in his arms. His mind went blank. He couldn’t even heal him. The damage. It was so much and he could feel the small hunter slipping away. 

”What? I let him go didn’t I?” The vampire laughed again before stretching his mouth more, the corners of his mouth tearing apart as he made him way to Hyunjin. He didn’t know what to do now. His heart was racing and Jisung was dying. He didn’t know what to do. It was too much. 

“Jeongin…jeongin please. I don’t know what to do…” he whispered as the vampire stood over them now, raising a large outstretched hand to swipe at Hyunjin before being thrown back, the vampire screeching in agony. 

The small vampire - Jeongin, stood before Hyunjin, moving his fingertips as the vampire wailed in pain. He must have been breaking his bones. He was definitely gifted. But he could only hold for so long. And once he saw Hyunjin he let the vampire go. 

The vampire hissed then, making himself hidden again as Jeongin spun around to kneel with Hyunjin, noticing the hunter in his arms. “Shit…” the tiny one cursed before waving his hand in the air. 

Suddenly everything stopped. Hyunjin couldn’t fee the vampires energy anymore. Besides vampires who couldn’t be affected by the power - the monsters, the hunters, and everything else were still. Hyunjin could hear a curse behind him. Woojin. 

“Jeongin what are you doing here!” He started, pushing through frozen beasts to reach his two sons. He looked heated and was covered in blood, mostly from the monsters. “Get out of here it's-“ he stopped then, glancing down at Hyunjin who was holding the now frozen blonde. 

Hyunjin could feel Woojins eyes piercing into him before the elder kneeled down too, patting Hyunjins hair with a sigh, “shit.”

“Unfreeze the hunters…we need to get them out of here.” He spoke before looking back down at Jisung, Don’t unfreeze this one yet…he’ll die.” Hyunjin spoke then, brushing hair from the blondes forehead. “Please…” hyunjin put his hand over the hunters stomach, feeling nothing but pain as he tried to heal the wound. It wouldn’t work. The wound was too great. Healing was impossible. Hyunjin swallowed hard and kept the boy close. 

Jeongin nodded and went to awaken the frozen hunters. Hyunjin could hear their heavy breaths before Changbin rushes over, looking into Hyunjins broken eyes. Changbins expression stiffened and Hyunjin swore he could sense the dark haired males heart racing. 

“Sung..?” Another voice, sounding much more cracked than his own. “Sungie…” it was Minho. He pushed passed Changbin, knees hitting the ground hard as he went to grab the smaller, hesitant to touch him. “Oh my god he…” Minho's breaths were even more hysterical. Hyunjin could tell he was going to break. 

“We don’t have a lot of time. They’ll unfreeze on their own soon. We have to go, Hyunjin.” Woojin warned as Felix carried Chan at his shoulder, Changbin yelling for him to go to the car before he could see the hunter at the ground. Felix listened and hauled the unconscious human out quickly. 

“He can’t move. He…” Minhos voice was rocky, Changbin coming and setting a hand at Minho's shoulder as he swallowed hard. “His neck his…” Minho's fingers ghosted over the open wound at his stomach. Hyunjin swore he could see tears forming in those usual bright eyes that Minho had worn.

“I can keep him frozen long enough to get to safety..” jeongin spoke, Hyunjin lifting up with the hunter still limp in his arms, “We have to go now, I can feel the energy changing.”

Changbin swallowed hard again and pulled Minho up, who was reluctant and looked like he’d collapse. Woojin stayed quiet, merely watching the hunter as if he deserved it. He didn’t deserve it. They told Hyunjin the rumors were bullshit. He believed that. 

Once they returned to the vehicles Hyunjin and Changbin got into the car with Felix and Chan while the others piled into Minhos vehicle, Jeongin offering to drive them back safely. Hyunjin wanted to stay with Jisung but Minho insisted he hand the blonde over to him. 

“He’s going to die.” Changbin whispered, hands tight at the steering wheel. “My best friend is going to die.”

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for Jisungs suffering lol


	13. Subway II

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

The drive was silent despite Felix asking what Changbin he’d meant when he got into the car. Changbin told Felix to shut up in reply and they’d been quiet ever since. 

But after what felt like hours Felix spoke up,”Hyungin…please tell me what happened.” Hyunjin turned to give Felix a saddened look, “what happened…” he couldn’t answer him. He didn’t know what to say.

All Hyunjin knew was that he was covered in Jisungs blood. He could smell the others scent. It was sweet and reminded him of cotton candy - which he loved. If he were in his usual state he’d love to taste it for himself. But right now the smell made him feel sick to his stomach. Jisungs scent was making him feel so guilty and sick all together. Changbin shushed Felix again, this time with a pained growl. Felix face fell and he looked back down to a still unconscious Chan. 

Jeongin pulled into the familiar gates and stopped the car. Woojins home. His old home. A place that would keep them safe. 

“Where are we..?” Changbin asked, cutting his car off and shakily getting out. Hyunjin could tell his mind was sporadic. He limped towards the other car before Hyunjin looped his arm around his shoulders, helping the elder. Changbin didn’t spare him any glances. His expression was focused on the other car now. 

Felix jogged behind with a now groggy Chan, who looked as worn out as everyone else. Hyunjins gaze went to the car again, Woojin coming out and offering Hyunjin a look that told him it wasn’t good. The blonde was probably dead. Unless jeongin had kept him frozen this long, there was no way he’d be breathing. But Hyunjin could feel the weak fourth energy radiating from the vehicle. Jisung was alive. His pulse was so weak. But somehow he was still breathing. 

Minho stumbled out of the vehicle, his face pale and hands covered in blood. Changbin pulled from Hyunjins grasp then, rushing to the car in obvious pain before pressing his own hands to the hood, eyes wild and pained. 

“Is he…?” He could hear the dark haired hunter whisper, voice low and obviously rocked from the pain in his own leg and the agony of seeing a wounded Jisung. 

“Not yet…” Minho whispered back. He looked so broken and so lost. Hyunjin finally reached them and looked into the car. It didn’t look good. At all. Jisung was breathing heavily, the blood pooling down the seats as time had started again for him. He didn’t have long. 

Woojin reached passed the hunters and pulled the blonde into his arms, carefully cradling the younger before disappearing. He must have gone inside. He wouldn’t have been able to teleport with jisung earlier. Jeongins spell would have left and the hunter would have died. 

“Wh-Hyung what happened?!” Felix yelled. He must have seen. 

“We don’t have time. Inside, now.” Jeongin spoke, pulling Hyunjin with him with the other hunters following. The aura was dark. It was so dark and grim. Hyunjin wanted to puke. 

Once inside the hunters were quiet. Woojin had lay the blonde on top of the dining room table, the contents scattered on the ground from throwing them off. Jisungs chest was rising a bit too fast and blood was still leaking down from his wounds. His eyes were closed shut and he could sense Jisung was in a lot of pain. 

“Is there anything we can do…” Minho choked out, tears steady down his whitened face, “anything to…”

Hyunjin could only think of one thing. Something he’d never suggest. Woojin must have thought the same thing because he gave Hyunjin a look. No. Not that. Hyunjin shook his head in reply. Changbin must have noticed because he suddenly threw Hyunjin into the wall by his collar, eyes burning into him. 

“Whatever it is you two are thinking, fucking do it. Don’t let him die or I will kill you.” Changbin had to have known the solution. They only had one. “You haven’t tried healing him again, I assume you can’t. So just do it. Don’t let him die.” Changbins voice was dark. He was shaking too. 

Felix, who had noticed Jisungs mangled body turned to leave the room with a gasp, carrying off Chan who hadn’t yet woken. Jeongin went behind to make sure the ginger was okay at Hyunjins request. 

Minho hadn’t moved. He was still holding his shaky, blood covered hands up to his waist, watching the hunter on the table who was coughing up thick red blood now. 

“It’s that or he dies.” Woojin spoke bluntly, standing over and observing the blonde who’s eyes had flickered open to stare at him. Something about the way Jisung looked told him that he was begging them not too. But they had no choice. He was going to die. Changbin turned, looking to the blonde as if he was apologizing. 

“Turning him…?” The brunette hunter was still shaking and made his way closer to the table now, lips quivering as Jisungs gaze met his, “I’m so sorry…I can’t…you can’t die.” Minho seemed so apologetic and his fingers, still covered in blood, were now raking into the shaky blondes hair. “Do it…” he whispered then, the blondes eyes widening at Minho's words. As if he had been stabbed in the heart. 

Woojin took no more time and pulled Jisung so he was upright, holding his head up to prevent his neck from ripping apart anymore than it already was. He brought the boys neck to his lips before puncturing. Minho and Changbin grimaced, both turning away as if the bite had directly pained them. 

“I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry Jisung.” Minho kept apologizing, Jisungs weak gaze made it back to Minho who was still looking away. But hyunjin could see the hate in the hunters eyes. And all of that hate was being directed to Minho. He couldn’t imagine what would happen once Jisung woke. Hyunjin just knew that if jisung wasn’t on the brink of death he would have fought this. But he had no choice. He couldn’t speak from his destroyed throat. 

Jisungs eyes fluttered then, his energy dying suddenly as Woojin ripped his mouth from the hunter, letting the boy fall back onto the table with a hard thud which made Changbin jump. Hyunjin pulled the hunter closer to him then. He didn’t know why but he figured Changbin would like some warmth. He wrapped his arms around the shorter hunter, pulling his face to his shoulder. He didn’t say anything. Changbin didn’t either. Jisung went cold. His energy died. The hunter had been drained. He was gone. 

Minho's eyes went wide as he brushed his fingers to Jisungs cold cheek. Hyunjin buried his face into Changbins hair as he heard Minho start to sob. He didn’t know these hunters well, but he knew that Jisung was very important to the other male. He was important to all of the boys. Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel like Jisung was important to him. It seemed so stupid. This angsty little hunter meant something to him. In just a couple days he felt connected. 

“Jisung…I’m so so sorry.” Minho choked out, leaning down to press a kiss to the boys forehead. Woojin sigh then, pulling Minho. Minho looked like he was going to break but he nodded and moved over for Woojin to continue the process. The hunters seemed like they had seen the process. They all waited for what woojin had to do. “Thank you…” the brunette whispered out, his tears that bounced at the wooden floor making Hyunjin wince. 

Woojin took a bite into his own wrist before holding it to the blondes mouth, the blood dripping from the corner of the blondes mouth from the height woojin had set his wrist. Woojin sigh, looking to Hyunjin. He wasn’t sure what to say so he stayed quiet, arms wrapping tighter around the hunter who was now clinging to him. 

The energy started to come back. Hyunjin lifted his head, Jisungs energy was slowly returning. It was the same as when he was human. He also noticed the gaping hole in his stomach had disappeared and the wound at his neck had closed. Soon he knew jisung would awaken. The process was usually fast. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing yet. He wasn’t sure how any hunter would feel being turned. Especially one that hates vampires like Jisung did. 

“Is he…” Felix had come back, voice low. His face was almost as pale as Minhos. “Is he gone..?” Felix voice was weak. He’d been crying in the other room obviously. 

Hyunjin opened his lips to speak, “No…he. Sort of…?.” Felix looked confused for a moment but quickly got the gist. He cursed and looked to his friend covered in blood, face falling at what had happened. 

Woojin sigh again and pull his wrist back, the blonde at the tables chest rising slowly now. “I’m putting him downstairs. He won’t wake up happy. And he’ll be hungry. There are too many blood bags for him around here…one of you is going to have to feed him though. Not you, though.” He directed at Minho who looked more offended than anything. 

“The way he looked at you while you turned spoke volumes. If he gets his teeth into you he’ll kill you.” Hyunjin whispered, Changbin swallowing hard before looking to woojin now. 

“I’ll do it…I don’t mind.” He whispered. His voice was more low than Hyunjin had ever heard. ”call me when you need me…I’m going to check on Chan.”

Changbin pulled Felix with him then, both going back to where Jeongin must have been watching Chan. Minho didn’t move, approaching the younger again. Hyunjin went to stand besides him, reaching for Minho before being pushed back. It wasn’t a hard push, just enough for him to take the hint to leave Minho be. 

“He won’t let me do this when he gets up…” he spoke hoarsely, leaning down to press a kiss to the hunters lips before letting his nose rest against the others, “he’s going to hate me when he gets up…” Minho chuckled, the laugh sounding torn. The bright giggly laugh Minho had was completely different now. After another kiss Minho left, heading passed towards the others. 

“Now that we are alone…,” Woojin started causing Hyunjin to shiver. His voice was laced with anger. “Tell me why I just turned Han Jisung. I figured he was the hunter when I first saw him but…Jesus Christ. Did I not warn you about this fucking boy?” 

“I’m sorry…” Hyunjin wasn’t sure what to say, “he’s not like what people have said. He’s not like that at all…” 

“No. He’s a hunter whose reputation was earned. I don’t care what your new friends told you. He’s a killer. And now that he’s a vampire he’ll be even worse.” Woojins words stung. He was glad the others had left. 

“That’s not true. He hates us yeah but…he’s not a bad person…he wouldn’t have even associated with me if he was. I’d be dead.” Hyunjin spoke, trying his best to defend the blonde who had just been turned on top of the table. 

“Bullshit. He only kept you alive because you’re valuable to them. You helped them. Once they caught that vampire do you really think you’d live to celebrate with them?” Woojin was being irrational, harsh. 

“So then why’d you turn him?! You didn’t have to. You didn’t have to do anything if you didn’t have doubt that he’s just a fucking kid whose been defamed. I don’t know why he hates vampires but he isn’t a senseless vampire killer. At the club I could sense how angry he was. Not just because of the humans but the vampires too!” Hyunjin tried hard to keep his voice down. He couldn’t let the others hear him. 

“I’m not having this conversation.” Woojin growled, lifting the small hunter up into his arms, “now help me get him downstairs. We’re done talking about this. You know how I feel.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes but complied, opening the door to the basement so Woojin could carry the other comfortably down the steps. 

After laying the blonde into the coffin Woojin shut it tight. “He shouldn’t wake for hours. Leave him be. I’m locking the door. If he attacks any of his friends that’s on you. I’ll uninvite him if I have to. But if I’m too late…that’s on you.” Woojin spoke but Hyunjin ignored him, face glued to the coffin. “Ah, Han Jisung you’re welcome into my home. For now.”

Once the two had gone back up Changbin was standing in the dining room, eyeing the blood stained table now. Woojin shook his head walking passed the hunter before Hyunjin approached, standing next to Changbin now. 

“This is my fault…I failed my team.” The dark haired male spoke, sliding his jacket off and resting in on one of the chairs not covered in his friends blood. “He’s what he hates the most because of me…”

Hyunjin hesitantly wrapped an arm around Changbins waist, pulling him close as he released a sign, “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. That vampire shouldn’t have been able to harm you guys. The monsters he summoned sure but…your items didn’t protect you. You couldn’t have stopped it.” Hyunjin spoke, Changbin resting his head on his shoulder now. “This vampire isn’t a regular master…what happened in there was unnatural.”

“He’s going to hate us. I don’t know what he’s going to do when he gets up…he is getting up right…? There’s no chance he’ll die, right?” Hyunjin pulled a Changbin to face him then, eyes scanning the others face a moment. 

“No. Woojin is a sire. He has absolute ability to turn humans. Not everyone can. I can’t, jeongin can’t. It’s his ability. Jisung will wake up. I promise.”

“Is that a good thing…?” Changbin asked, the same uncomfortable look from the bar when he and Seungmin met on his face. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know him like you guys do.” Hyunjin really didn’t know how Jisung would react. He was so angry. He was filled with so much hate. The look in his eyes to Minho was no mistake. Jisung was going to hate them. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really thought I’d kill jisung like that??? No way :0


	14. If there’s a shadow, there must be light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually combined two chapters into one. That’s why it’s so long ;; ♥️

It had been hours now, no change in the energy from the basement. Jisung hadn’t woken yet, that may have been a good thing. Hyunjin wasn’t prepared for what was going to happen when the hunter finally did awaken. 

Felix had dozed off from frustration, head lay against Chan who was still knocked out. The hunter would have a difficult time grasping the situation, Hyunjin thought. Jeongin went to show Minho to a bathroom to clean himself up, offering to give him some clean clothes. Changbin sat in silence besides Hyunjin, hands tangled together. 

Changbins leg had been healed moments ago after the boys had calmed down, but it didn’t seem to boost his mood at all. “Hey Hyunjin…” he spoke then, turning to face the vampire. 

Hyunjin looked at him back worriedly, waiting for whatever he was about to say. But he didn’t say anything. He just leaned into the other and pressed their lips together. It was nice and sudden. Sudden enough for Hyunjin to press the hunter away with a sigh. 

Changbin bit his lip, “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have.” He stopped and brought a hand to his head, rubbing his forehead as if he had the worst migraine of all time. He might have. “I just wanted…I don’t know what I wanted.”

“It’s just…inappropriate. Right now I mean. Jisung he…” Hyunjin pouted back, Changbin giving the other a nod before resting his head back down onto the vampires shoulder again. He seemed to take the hint. As much as Hyunjin wanted to kiss the hunter he’d just met, it wasn’t the time. 

Minho returned dressed head to toe in black, shakily taking a seat from the other boys. His face looked even more pale now that his clothing was dark. Hyunjin could see he hadn’t stopped crying at all, his face was puffy and looked so sore. Hyunjin wished he knew how to help. 

“Hyung…” Changbin whimpered, giving Hyunjins hand a squeeze before getting up and pulling Minho's head down to his own shoulder. ”Hyung it’ll be okay…” he whispered, patting the other hunters hair while Hyunjin watched. He really wished he could do something, anything. 

“Hyunjin. Bring that hunter downstairs.” Woojin spoke as he entered the room. Minho's gaze met Woojins but before he could speak the sire nodded, “he’s waking. I need you two to follow me.” 

Changbin swallowed, leaving Minho's side to follow the other before grabbing onto Hyunjins hand, fingers lacing together again. 

They made their way downstairs, the three of them standing directly over the black coffin the hunter had been placed in. 

“Be careful. There’s no telling how he’ll react. He could lunge at you and drain you where you stand.” Woojin spoke cautiously as Changbins aura changed, his face holding a much more calm expression than Hyunjin thought. Woojin nodded to them before turning, gathering some clothes that he must have brought down for the hunter. Which was oddly nice of him despite how he felt about the blonde boy. 

“He won’t hurt me. He won’t.” Changbin assured, kneeling himself down to the coffin as Hyunjin pulled the lid up, the blonde looking very still. But then his eyes opened. Blue. Hyunjin had never seen blue. Woojin would know, right? But he was too busy with the clothes. Jisungs eyes flickered back to the brown as he blinked. 

Woojin came back, clothes settled at his side as he watched the hunters movements closely. He didn’t speak as Jisungs hand grabbed the side of the coffin, pulling himself up slowly. His gaze was set on the hunter and the vampire. He didn’t speak. He didn’t look shocked or mad. He just existed. He looked as if he wasn’t aware of what had happened. But Hyunjin knew his earlier aura to Minho was pure hatred. 

“Jisung…I’m so sorry.” Changbin started, the blonde wrapping his arms around his chest as he sat himself up fully. He looked cold. A side effect to death. 

Something in Jisungs demeanor told Hyunjin he knew. He must have known. When you turn you feel it. You feel the instant cold. That’s probably why Jisung was so quiet. 

“Why…” Jisungs voice was hoarse and small, making Changbin wish he’d never spoken out. “Why did you do this…you should have let me die.” The blondes eyes betrayed him, tears startling to trickle down his cheeks. “Why did you do this to me…” he sounded like he was cracking. He sounded terrified. The anger would have made more sense than this. Hyunjin hadnt expected an emotional response like this. Hyunjin wanted to scream as he looked to his sire. But Woojin just watched. 

“You were going to die…jisung I couldn’t let that happen. You’re my closest friend. I couldn’t live without you…!” Changbin sounded so hurt. 

The younger hunter grabbed at his blonde hair with both hands, face burying into his knees. Hyunjin could hear him start to sob. It wasn’t what he expected at all. “Why…why did you…”

Woojin watched from the side, looking confused as to how Jisung wasn’t ripping the boys to shreds. “You have to eat.” He said then, figuring if jisung didn’t then he really would start to attack them. 

“Dad…” hyunjin growled, eyes set onto woojin now who didn’t seem to have self control. 

Woojin shook his head, “if you don’t feed you’ll hurt them all later. I know you hate this but you have to. If you attack any of the people upstairs you’ll hate yourself. Also, I’ll kill you if you hurt anyone here.” Woojins words were sharp, cruel and quick to the point. 

Jisung simply shook his head, he was shivering. Hyunjin knew turning felt empty and scary but…jisung was terrified. Something had made him hate vampires so much. Hyunjin wondered if the hunter was more scared than hateful. 

“Sung please…I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” Changbin whispered, pulling Jisung to his chest, Woojin perking up in anticipation for the younger male to attack the other. 

“…you’re not a leech. We aren’t leeches. I can’t.” Jisungs voice was so so small. He sounded so terrified and Hyunjin wanted to hold him too. Woojin swallowed at the new vampires choice of words. Why?

Changbin took the little silver earring that was burning against the youngers ear out then, brushing the boys hair before pricking his finger with the sharp point of the little moon shaped earring, Jisungs shaking only getting worse. 

“Stop…stop it.” Hyunjins heart sank as jisung pleaded and he grabbed the earring from Changbin, wincing as it burned into his own skin before setting it down “please stop…I don’t want to drink your blood. I don’t want this!” Jisungs voice was getting higher. 

“Jisung. Drink it. It’s not a lot it’s small just please.” Changbin whispered as the blood bubbled at the top of his finger. Hyunjin could smell the cinnamon smell now.

“Hyung…” the blonde hunter looked up at him then, eyes flickering that bright blue color again. “I won’t.” Woojin’s eyes widened as he finally saw the youngers eyes. He must have known what blue means. Hyunjin wasn’t aware that blue even existed. 

Woojin looked intrigued. Like the blue meant something more. But hyunjin couldn’t focus on that right now. Neither could woojin because he grabbed the blonde by the chin forcing him to look at him, “I’m commanding you to feed from this human. Now.” His voice was stern. What was blue…?

Jisung shuddered and turned his gaze away, taking changbins hand and letting his tongue flick over the little blood bubble at Changbins hand. The blonde visibly grimaced but moved to the elders wrist, small fangs sinking in. Changbin winced but his eyes were glaring at woojin. Hyunjin was mad too. This was wrong. 

Jisungs tears swelled into his eyes again as he started to feed. He looked so small as he drank from the other, small and pained. Woojin was cruel for this. 

“It’s okay…just drink as much as you can.” Changbin spoke, free hand brushing into the blondes hair, “how’d you do that?” He asked woojin though the glare still settled in his eyes, the blonde seeming to drink reluctantly through tears. 

“I’m his sire. And he has to obey me.“ he spoke then, leaning back. 

“You’ve never done that to me or Jeongin…” hyunjin spoke back, looking to the obviously disgusted blonde. He didn’t want this. 

“He wasn’t going to listen. He’s also special. He’s not allowed to die from hunger.” Woojin seemed to be treating jisung like some sort of prize. It was weird. Woojin wasn’t like this. He wasn’t. 

“How so?” Changbin asked as Jisung continued on the arm, moving to another spot as if the one before hadn’t produced enough blood for him. 

Woojin watched the vampire closely before telling him to stop. The blonde letting Changbin go suddenly, biting his own lip as if he was going to be sick. Hyunjin felt sick, too. The younger must have been terrified. Especially with how Woojin was controlling him. 

“He’s on the rarer side. Not as rare as that vampire you guys are dealing with but…he isn’t common by any means. He can do something extraordinary. Believe me once I discuss it with him later he won’t be so upset over the turning thing.” Woojin wouldn’t tell them what it was. 

Jisung pulled off, breathing heavily. He must have snapped inside because he moved on all fours, coughing and spitting out extra blood from changbin. He was so disgusted. Usually vampires, even new ones, would never waste blood. But jisung was so disgusted with it all despite his hunger. 

“He’s not a trophy, dad…” hyunjins voice was dark as he reached for the blonde who slapped his hand away, shaking. “You’re going to make him hate us more than he already does!”

Woojin shook his head. “You’ll be thankful you have him later. Try to keep him alive.” The elder spoke before getting up, nodding to the clothes at his feet before heading back upstairs. 

“I know he’s your dad…but keep him the fuck away from Jisung.“ Changbins words were serious and laced with pure anger. Hyunjin nodded and grabbed the others wrist, healing the punctures from the blondes fangs before directing his attention to the still shaky vampire. 

“I feel so sick…” the blonde whispered through his tears, dragging himself out of the coffin and hitting the wall besides him, “I want to throw up. I want it out of me I…” 

Changbin got up then, wrapping his arms right around the others waist, nuzzling into his back, “Jisung…I’m so sorry. We’re not going to leave your side. We don’t have to tell the League or anyone. It’ll stay between us. You’ll be okay. I promise.”

Hyunjin got up, keeping his distance as the new vampire bit harder at his lip in frustration. Hyunjin didn’t know how to help him.

“Changbin…I can’t do this. Please just.” Changbin immediately told Jisung to shut up and squeezed the younger tighter. “I can’t be one of them…I can’t do what they did to me. I can’t do this.” 

Changbin shushed him again, swaying with the younger in his grasp. Hyunjin swallowed hard, Jisungs words seeming to burn into his own chest. What they did to him? Who had hurt jisung. Whoever they were must have been the reason for Jisungs hatred. 

“I need a smoke...,” He started before the flickers in his eyes made themselves aware, “I need Minho…” the blonde said then, pushing Changbin off of him suddenly. “I need Minho…” he repeated before being blocked at the stairs by Hyunjin. “Move.” The blonde hissed, the tears seeming to disappear and his expression going cold. 

“You’ll hurt him. You’re not going up there.” Hyunjin spoke back. He remembered how jisung looked at Minho. He wasn’t about to let this boy harm him. 

Jisung gave a frustrated yell, “I will rip your fucking throat out if you don’t let me see my fucking boyfriend. Move!” Jisungs eyes were flickering. Hyunjin didn’t know what that meant. Changbin has now gotten besides Hyunjin, both eyeing the blonde. “Move Bin…move now.”

In minutes Jisung had gone from crying on the floor to his old angry self. But the anger was amplified. He knew jisung would try to kill the boy even if it wasn’t his intention. “If you go up there you’ll kill him. You need to calm down.” Changbin glanced to Hyunjin worriedly as Hyunjin spoke, “when Woojin bit you your eyes were on Minho. Don’t blame him for wanting you to be safe and alive.”

“He promised me…he promised me he would never do this to me. He promised me. I told him everything and he promised me!” Jisung was borderline screaming. There was no doubt in Hyunjins mind that the others had heard. “I told him what those bloodsuckers put me through! I told him and he betrayed me! He knew what happened and he was still so selfish and..” Jisungs eyes were sad again. Like a switch had gone off. “I…” he stopped and turned his gaze, slamming his fist into the wooden wall. 

Hyunjin could smell honey and lavender now. Felix and Minho. He turned to see both hunters at the steps, peering down. Jisung has obviously seen them too. 

“Jisung…” Felix whispered out, taking steps down as the vampire hid his face. He seemed to ashamed of what he’d become though he looked the same. “Jisung it’s okay…”

Minho stayed upstairs, his energy panicked, and angry, and sad all at once. Hyunjin couldn’t get a proper read on how he was actually feeling. It was too muddled together. 

“No…it’s not okay. It can’t be.” Hyunjin watched Jisung closely as he seemed to grab an object from the table. “I can’t do this..”

“Jisung no!” Hyunjin yelled before grabbing the vampires wrist and throwing the sharp piece of wood he’d just picked up. “No.” Jisung just shook in his grasp. 

Minho had now rushed down and Changbin was holding him back. Jisung was just watching Hyunjin. He looked pitiful and scared. He was shaking so much. Whatever happened to Jisung had really messed him up. Turning was always hard. But this was too much. 

“What happened to you, Jisung?” He whispered, getting a weak croak back in reply. Jisung wasn’t going to tell him. Jisung needed to calm down. Hyunjin dragged him forcefully back to the coffin, shoving him inside before closing the lid, causing an instant panic as the blonde kicked and threw his fists at the coffin. 

“Stop you’re scaring him!” Felix spoke before being grabbed by Changbin who gave Felix a look. Somehow Felix understood and kept his mouth shut. 

“Changbin give me that lock…if we don’t calm him down he’s going to kill himself or someone else.” Hyunjins voice was firm but inside his insides were screaming. It felt cruel. He hated that he had to lock the new vampire up. But he had no choice. Jisung had just tried to stake himself. He wouldn’t stop until he was settled down. Changbin didn’t look happy with how Hyunjin was handling this, but he still handed over the lock. Hyunjin honestly didn’t know what he was doing. Maybe leaving the boy would clam him. He didn’t know. 

After locking the coffin Hyunjin pushed the others up the stairs, Minhos eyes pinned to the coffin. “Minho.” Changbin said softly, grabbing the elders hand, “you knew?” He must have been referring to Jisungs past. Minho just nodded in reply and followed them up the stairs. Jisung was screaming bloody murder and as soon as Hyunjin shut the door it stopped. It was quiet again. 

“Hyung…please tell us what happened.” Changbin asked in a pleading tone, hand still holding the other hunters as Felix shifted uncomfortably between them, “knowing might help us with him. This is important.”

“You don’t want to know.” Minho's tone had darkened but Hyunjin could tell he was in so much pain. “Jisung told me in confidence. He told me because he loves me and trusts me. I can’t do that. I won’t.” Minho was so pure. Hyunjin understood him even if a Chanbgin and Felix were arguing now back and forth about the truth. Hyunjin understood. 

“He’ll tell us if he wants to. We’re not forcing it out of Minho. He’s right, Jisung trusted him and whatever it is needs to come out of Jisungs mouth. Not his.” Changbin looked to Hyunjin like he wanted to fight it but quickly stopped, leaning himself at the kitchen counter now. 

They were silent for a whole thirty minutes before Changbin looked back to Minho who had sat himself into the one blood-free chair. “Hyung. Go down there and get Jisung.”

“What the fuck, no! He’ll kill him!” Felix seemed so stirred and had obviously been quiet too long. Hyunjin was too and shot changbin a look of disbelief. It had only been minutes. 

“He won’t. Go get him. Get him out of there he’s probably terrified. Hyunjin go help him.” Hyunjin frowned and looked questionably to changbin, “please don’t leave him down there.” 

Hyunjin sigh before lifting himself off the wall he’d been leaning against, “c’mon…if he tries anything I’ll be there. Let’s go.” Minho looked reluctant to go back there but he got up anyways, nodding to Hyunjin.  
there.” 

“Thank you, Hyunjin.” Changbin whispered, resting himself back into the chair with a weak sigh. 

━━━

“Minho, are you okay?” hyunjin asked as the boys had reached downstairs again. They made sure to close the door behind them just in case Jisung tried to rush off for whatever reason. 

Minho shook his head, looking down at the coffin that had fallen silent, “no…he’s mad at me. I hate when he’s mad at me. I always do something to hurt him.” Minho laughed, voice cracked and pained. “I never wanted to hurt him. I knew he didn’t want this. This is the last thing that he’d ever want…” Minho stopped, leaning down and pressing his fingertips to the coffin, “I love him but I’m so bad at proving it.”

Hyunjin kneeled besides Minho, patting his back as he let out a sigh of his own, “he probably knows you couldn’t let him die. He’d probably had done the same for you. You two are inseparable. I can see that and we’ve just met. You guys are perfect for one another. He’s just going to need your help. I’m here too. I can help him the best I can.” Minho seemed to smile at that before picking at the lock. 

Hyunjin took no time to unlock the coffin, the room still silent. He’d have to prepare him for whatever was about to happen. Minho nodded to him before they pulled the lid up. Hyunjin was ready to pin Jisung down but instead of attacking Minho, he hugged him. The blonde shot up in panic and had his arms wrapped around the others neck. 

Minho looked confused a moment before wrapping his arms back around the small hunter who was shivering in his grasp. 

“Please don’t…don’t do that again. Don’t leave me alone like that again.” Hyunjin shouldn’t have locked him in there. He was even more shaken than before. 

“I’m sorry…I was just trying to protect him.” Hyunjin spoke back, Minho's face nuzzling into the blondes hair which had little streaks of blood from Minho touching him earlier. 

“I know…” Jisung whimpered, burying his face, “Minnie…I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. You’re not selfish I just…I know why you did it.” Jisung had yet to look at them. Hyunjin imagined he looked awful though. 

“I love you, Jisung. I’m so sorry. Don’t apologize to me. I should have protected you.” Minho's voice was so soothing. It had softened again and Minho pulled away a moment to wipe the youngers tears off of his face. “Want to clean up?” He asked. 

Jisung really did need to get himself cleaned up. His sweater was stained in his own blood, blood caked at his neck too. The hunter simply nodded back and Minho helped pull him to his feet, “I promise I won’t hurt him…I would never.” jisung spoke in hyunjins direction, arms still looped around the others neck before Minho took his hands instead. 

He trusted jisung. He trusted he wouldn’t harm Minho. He’d still keep close just in case. “I’ll stay outside the door, just in case.” the two hunters nodded in agreement. 

After reuniting with Felix and Changbin and hearing their apologies Minho spoke up to say he was going to take Jisung upstairs to get all the blood and dirt off of him. The other two seemed hesitant but Hyunjin mentioned he would be outside the door. Felix complied faster than Changbin who didn’t look convinced Minho would be safe so suddenly. 

“Keep an eye on him,” Changbin whispered as Minho led the blonde up the stairs. “I can’t lose them both.”

Hyunjin nodded back before leaning forwards to ghost his lips against the smaller hunters, “I’ve got it.” hyunjin wanted to press himself into the other lips but he pulled away, fingers brushing along Changbins before he head up after the other two. He could hear a very audible tsk as he followed behind the other two.  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woojin isn’t a bad guy he just doesn’t like jisung and uh I’m sorry
> 
> Also I’m sorry for the angst shbdhebdhd next chapter will be a little break. It’s a lot cuter I guess.


	15. Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this last night and even added another POV but I’m dumb and accidentally erased it so here’s the original ;; ♥️

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

Once Minho and Jisung were alone Minho's heart started to race. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or terrified that Jisung had come up so willingly. He still wondered if the blonde would flip and tear his throat out. 

But he pushed the feelings aside, comforted that Hyunjin was right outside. “Minho…” the blonde spoke, turned away from Minho as he pulled the blooded sweater off and tossed it onto the floor, “I’m sorry.”

“Sungie. You didn’t do anything. You’re scared. This is all my fault.” Minho smiled, helping Jisung with the undershirt that hugged his body from the dried blood. 

“I’m sorry I’m making you scared…I can sense it. Your heart it’s..” jisung turned to face him, placing his fingers over the others chest. He sigh before turning to pull his jeans down to his ankles, “I didn’t mean to.”

Minho just nodded and went to the shower, turning the nozzle with a sigh. 

“Min, just join me.” The blonde sigh, grabbing at Minho's black sweater, “you always do anyways.” The other said, still seeming to be too out of it to crack any jokes and smile. He could tell Jisung was trying to seem okay but Minho knew he wasn’t. 

Minho gave the younger hunter another nod and undressed himself before pushing jisung into the water that had warmed up, both boys sighing as the water splashed against their skin. Minho had showered earlier but there was more comfort in doing it with Jisung. He also figured Jisung needed Minho close. 

Minho helped jisung wash the blood from his hair and scalp, making sure the blood that covered his neck was gone too. The only marks still left on the hunter when he was done were the puncture marks Woojin had made. It made Minho wince. He’d almost forgotten what had happened. The shower had almost cleared his thoughts but now it was all coming back. 

Jisung must have noticed because he turned and grabbed the others face with his hands, those pretty dark eyes staring at him, “Hey look at me…” the blonde whispered, “as long as you’re here with me I’ll be okay.” Jisung was lying. He knew that Jisung wasn’t okay. He probably never would be. But he didn’t want to frustrate the little hunter anymore. 

“I know. I’m just worried. I love you, you know?” He said, expecting jisung to smile like he always did. But this was different. Jisung merely nodded back, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you, too.” He hoped jisung still did love him. He couldn’t tell. He probably didn’t deserve it after this. But he’d play along. The both of them were usually very honest. But something inside of Minho's chest told him jisung just wasn’t himself right now. Nothing the boy said he could believe right now. 

They ended up staying in the shower longer than they’d anticipated, doing more kissing than anything else. That’s how it usually went for them anyways. But something was still off. It all felt so different. Jisung was trying, he could tell. But it wasn’t the same. 

“Minho you know you smell like flowers, right?” Jisung spoke suddenly as he broke another of their kisses, fingers sprawled across the elders chest, “lavender…and something else. It smells really nice.”

“Your senses are heightened…I’m glad I smell nice.” Minho smiled, Jisungs eyes flickering a gentle blue before his fangs made themselves present. “Jisung…” Minho made sure jisung could hear his voice. He was a little panicked but he didn’t want to do anything to cause Jisung to get angry with him. 

“Minho…I don’t want to bite you, you know that.” He spoke, voice low as his tongue flicked one the fangs that had made their way out, “ignore them I don’t want this…” Jisungs voice was slightly panicked again but Minho knew how to stop it. He pulled Jisungs lips back to him, whispering another ‘love you’ against the others as his fingertips brushed against the blondes back. 

Jisung shuddered, the water still hot against their skin despite being in there for so long, “I love you, too. Never leave me…” 

Minho knew he never would. Jisung was his world. Now that he was a vampire he’d have to adjust. But he loved him no matter what. Though Minho wasn’t sure jisung would have loved him if he’d been the one to change. Jisungs hate ran deep. But it ran deep for good reason. 

Jisung was so young and what happened to him was so horrible. It would have made more people hate vampires that’s for sure. What happened to jisung and many other kids was horrifying. Minho could remember jisung telling him for the first time. He hadn’t cried that much in his life until the moment Jisung had died on that table just hours before. He cleared his mind though. It wasn’t about the past. He needed to be there for his Jisung. 

After a few more minutes Minho shut off the water, Jisung wrapped around him and refusing to let go as Minho struggled to reach the towel he lay out for the younger. With extra struggle he pulled the towel to them, wrapping it around the smaller male. After tying his towel at his waist he grabbed one more and sat jisung on the bed, drying his hair with it. They always did this. Every time. 

“I love you so much…I don’t know if I could do this without you.” Jisungs voice was weak again. Minho could tell he was in that fragile state of disbelief again. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Sungie. I’m going to kill that vampire the first chance I get. I’ll make him pay for this.” Minho spoke, jisung finally managing somewhat of a smile. It really did warm Minho's heart. 

“As much as I would love to see that…I called dibs. It would be really sexy though...” The younger smirked then, Minho slapping at him with the towel in response which brought out a soft laugh. Minho loved his laugh so much. 

“You realize Hyunjin is still out there, right? He can hear you.” Minho snorted, letting the towel he used at Jisungs hair to sit around the others neck. 

“I don’t care, baby.” The blonde spoke, pulling Minho by the neck into another kiss, pulling Minho on top of him. Minho almost couldn’t resist. 

“Ah…Jisungie.” Minho laughed, pulling himself back and tilting his head to the blonde underneath of him, “you need rest not this.” Jisung pouted in reply before pulling himself upright again. “Another time,” He whispered before kissing the boys hair, “lets get you dressed.”   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

Hyunjin let his back rest against the door. He felt bad that he could hear the two clearly since they seemed to be getting along fine. But he promised he’d keep an eye out. Just in case Jisung was hiding his true intentions. Hyunjin didn’t know Jisung well but Changbins warning had warranted some fear. 

After a few minutes Hyunjin lifted off the door, Jisungs energy had changed. It was quiet and calm but he could tell the vampires fangs were out. He grabbed the handle before hearing Minho's voice again. He seemed to soothe the vampire down immediately. Hyunjin sigh again, pulling himself from the door now as he slipped his hands into his own coat. He really should take a shower too. He did still have the blondes blood on his black jeans and he could smell the cotton candy scent.

“They’re still in there?” Changbin called as he turned the corner, standing right beside Hyunjin with eyes on the door. He was worried. 

“Yeah. But they seem okay. They’ve been talking and uh showering together? And they’re…” hyunjin pointed to his lips, receiving a laugh from Changbin. 

“They always shower together. Jisungs excuse is that it saves our water but we all know what they’re doing.” Changbin rolled his eyes playfully before nudging the vampires side with his elbow, “wanna share a shower sometime?” 

Hyunjin couldn’t tell if the hunter was joking or not. Now his face was visibly distressed and he buried his mouth into one of his sleeves, simply shaking his head in reply. 

Changbins grin grew at Hyunjins reaction and he nudged him again, “I was kidding but I’m open to it.” Changbin must have been deflecting. He could feel changbins energy was exhausted from the stress of what had happened with jisung. 

“Mhm…” hyunjins voice was muffled and low but Changbin gave him a laugh in response. “They just got out.” He spoke then, letting his hands slip back into his jacket comfortably. 

“They take awhile to get dressed. We might as well take a seat.” Changbin spoke, pulling Hyunjin with him down the wall to sit, floor cool underneath of them.

Hyunjin sigh comfortably, the hunters head meeting his shoulder as they sat against the wall close. Maybe a little too close. With what had just happened his senses were all over the place. Changbin nuzzling into his neck wasn't helping to control that either. If anything it was only making him more sensitive. He hated that he’d gotten that trait when he turned. Everything was so loud and bright and he knew he’d get a headache from it all. 

“Nobody really asked how you were feeling, did they?” Changbin asked, eyes closed now. Thankfully the hunter's heart rate had gone back to normal. He seemed to be genuinely at peace with Hyunjin. 

“I’m fine. I’m not that one who was killed out there. Don’t worry about me…” changbin sigh, pulling up to give Hyunjin a look. A look that seemed irritated. 

“Hyunjin. Just because you’re some hardcore vampire doesn’t mean you can’t have feelings. I can tell you’re just as upset as everyone else. You don’t even know Jisung and I could tell you were hurt. You were the first to rush over to him. We didn’t even notice. Without you he’d be dead.” Changbins heart was racing again. He seemed angry that Hyunjin was closing himself up. He barely knew him why did he care so much?

Hyunjin sigh, wrapping an arm around the hunter then, “I just don’t feel like I should feel this way. I don’t know any of you but for some reason I want to protect you guys so hard. Is it the same for you…? You seem to care too much about how I feel.”

Changbin rolled his eyes and nuzzled himself against the vampire. “I don’t know. I actually like you for some reason. Like if I wasn’t a hunter and your glamour worked on me what would have happened? You would have just drank from me and erased my memories, yeah? So I shouldn’t like you. You shouldn’t like me. I could have killed you. I’m a hunter for fucks sake. We don’t mix.” Changbin was laughing through his sentence though he still sounded completely irritable. 

“Maybe you’re my soulmate, changbin?” Hyunjin smiles then trying his best to lighten the atmosphere that was suffocating him. 

Changbin nudged his side, cursing at him playfully. “Maybe so.” At least the joke had brought Changbins mood up a tad. Hyunjin didn’t feel like he was going to explode anymore. 

“How much longer you think the lovebirds are gonna be?” Changbin whispered as he let his head settle back into its claimed spot, “Are they doing anything in there?” 

Hyunjin laughed back, “you’re gross. No. They’re dressed. They’re both very much alive and probably headed out here any moment now.” He said as the door swung open. 

Both boys came out looking a lot brighter than he’d expected. They seemed okay despite the circumstances. Jisung swallows hard as he looked down to see Changbin whose expression had fallen again. “Hey…” the blonde whispered before being pulled into a hard embrace by the dark haired hunter. Hyunjin barely caught him leave his side. 

“Sung I’m so-“ Jisung cursed and cupped a hand over the other hunters lips to most likely shut him up. 

“I’m already tired of hearing that word. Shut up, Bin.” Jisung spoke back, his original tone returning. That was a relief. He really didn’t want to see these two cry again. 

Changbin just nodded and smacked the hunters forehead back, “Yah, don’t yell in your hyungs face next time.” 

Hyunjin smiled to the two. They really were best friends. His gaze moved to Minho then, who looked just as happy with the scene. He had a big smile over his face. Hyunjin was so relieved that these boys weren’t a crying mess like he’d expected. 

“Jisung. Can we talk?” A voice shot from further down the hall. Woojin. He was standing their with his hands in his pockets. His face was always unreadable. 

“What about?” Hyunjin spat, still annoyed with how his sire was acting earlier. He didn’t appreciate that he’d used control over Jisung earlier. 

“I’m surprised he’s up to quickly…I have to talk to him. He should probably know his abilities, right?” Woojins tone was unbothered. Hyunjin hated that half the time he couldn’t decipher how woojin felt. 

“He turned hours ago. That’s the last thing he needs, woojin.” Changbin grabbed Hyunjins hand that had clenched into a fist as Hyunjin glared at his sire. 

“It’s fine…I might as well get it over with.” Jisungs voice was low again. His tone seemed more worried and the boys all picked up on it. 

Minho grabbed the other hunters hand then, looking hard at the vampire who had saved Jisungs life, “can I come with you? Please?” Minho's eyes were pleadingly watching the other male. He had the boys hand tightly in his own, it must have calmed Jisungs nerves because woojin offered a sigh and nod. 

“Just you.” Woojin spoke before turning on his heels, the couple besides Hyunjin following after. Though their energies were visibly uncomfortable at least they were together. 

Changbin didn’t speak until the three disappeared down the hall. “What do you think he can do?” He spoke suddenly, eyes now back on Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin sigh and rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t know. His eyes had blue in them. I don’t know what blue means. Woojin never mentioned blue. That’s probably why he’s acting like this.” He must have looked visibly annoyed because changbins hand was squeezing the others tightly now. 

“Let’s go back downstairs. I’m sure Lix is wondering where everyone went. Oh Chan Hyung woke up. You’ve met him at the bar right?” 

“Yeah I tried to take him home once but Seungmin yelled at me. Chan’s off limits I guess. Which sucks considering he’s just my type.” He laughed then, trying to detach their hands before being pushed into the wall instead. 

“Ahh, trying to escape?” He must have been jealous at the comment on Chan. He was so unreal. 

Hyunjin just laughed back, Changbins features softening again. “Are you jealous of Channie~?”

“As if. I just wanted to kiss you before we go down there. Thought I’d change your type.” Changbin teased, on his tiptoes to meet hyunjin, “if you don’t mind this time?” 

“Hmm, that’s sudden.” Hyunjin laughed, leaning into him to press barely a peck to the other before pulling him down, “oh but you’re already my type.” 

Hyunjin, seeming bold decided to turn down the hall before the other could see how embarrassed he’d become in a matter of seconds. He didn’t want to be any more flustered in front of the hunter. He could hear Changbin laughing behind him. Why did he like him so much?

 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been fluffy.


	16. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin POV about Jisung
> 
> &
> 
> Changjin (:(:(:(:(:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some TW for this chapter that are low key spoiler-ish
> 
> P1:  
> \- mentions of child abuse ;;
> 
> P2:  
> -implied sexual content I’m sorry ;; jvchbfyv

Woojin POV 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
        It wasn’t that Woojin was cold hearted at all when he took the new vampire downstairs, he just wanted to understand this hunter. Jisung was infamous. At such a young age woojin had only heard the bad about him. And he had no reason to believe that a hunter who hated vampires wasn’t a ruthless killer. But he figured he’d give the blonde hunter a chance to talk with him. Woojin was so tempted to let the boy figure things out on his own. To let him suffer. 

       Once the three had finally reached the mini library room woojin had he settled himself into one of the red chairs, pointing across from him for the other two to sit. Originally he just wanted to speak to Jisung. He wanted to force him to tell him everything he could. But with Minho here it’d be impossible. Almost. Woojin would send Minho off eventually to get something. Then he’d ask. But for now he would settle for simpler questions. 

       “So…how old are you, jisung?” He asked. Jisung seemed puzzled but crossed his arms over his chest a moment. He was nervous. 

       “I’m twenty-two.” Woojin arched his brow before leaning himself up more. “Yeah…I know the bullshit going around calls me the nineteen year old demon or whatever. I’m not that young. I’m also not what the rumors say.” 

       Jisung must have read his mind because he had prepared to ask the boy about the rumors. “Hyunjin was turned at 18. You look younger than him. I can understand why the rumors said you were younger.”

       “What’s the point in asking me that? The rumors are bullshit so you can stop hating on me. I can tell that you don’t like me. I can see it all over with the way you look at me.” Jisungs tone had changed, he was pissed. Woojin just snickered, Minho sending him a little glare in reply. 

       “Are we really going to sit here talking about these rumors? Did you not just say you were going to talk about his abilities? If you’re going to piss him off I’m taking him out of here.” Minho was visibly upset now. 

       “He brought them up. I just asked for his age.” Woojin cleared, settling back into the couch. “You’re probably wondering why I was so eager to get you fed. You’re special, Jisung.” 

       “Special how?” Minho spoke. Woojin noticed Minho had laced his fingers with the other. He figured they were together. 

       “He has blue in his eyes. As hunters you two are well aware that every vampire produces a different color when their abilities activate. Mine are green, Jeongins are green too but out abilities are very different. Everyone is unique.” He answered, the two nodding that they did know. 

       “Hyunjins gold.” Jisung spoke then, receiving a nod from woojin. “And I’m blue…what’s special about blue?”

       “Blue isn’t spoken of often. Since it’s almost as rare as purple or red, nobody really mentions it. The vampire you all are dealing with is purple. Every purple can summon. Every green can use mind control. Every gold has healing. Blue on the other hand is lucky. Very lucky. You get to sleep in the night and walk around in the sun. You get to keep a lot of your human characteristics, Jisung.” He spoke then, the blonde perking up. 

       “You mean I won’t burn in the sun? I’m still basically human?” Woojin swore he could see a little smile forming on the boys lips. 

       “Every blue is a ‘day walker’. They can pass as human. It’s a lot easier for blues to live normally too. It’s something other vampires would die for.” Woojin leaned forwards some, watching how Minhos face had brightened at the idea Jisung hadn’t changed too much. “But they’re dangerous. You may feel full right now but in a few days you’ll start to get hungry more often. Every other color can feed once or twice a week. But you’ll probably have to feed daily. It must be the downside to being able to go out in the day.”

       “Is there any alternative to feeding off a live person…? Can I get blood from hospitals or something?” He asked then , seeming less enthused now that he had to drink more than he wanted. “I could barely drink from Bin…” jisung was so calm for someone who was at the brink of death just hours ago. It had woojin so perplexed. 

       Woojin released a breath from his nose, “No. Theres a reason Hyunjin goes to collect boys at bars. Blood bags don’t fill us. We need fresh blood coursing through another person.” the hunters mustn’t have known because Jisung had thrown himself back with his hands over his eyes in frustration, “it’ll get easier.”

       “It won’t…it can’t. I have to do it every day…I can’t.” Minho had pulled the younger into a tight hug, peppering his hair in kisses. 

       “It won’t take much to fill you. You’ll just have to do it daily. Your partner here can help you if you want a regular thing. Though switching it every other day with someone else would keep your friend alive. Hyunjin can tell you how it’ll taste.” Woojin said in reply before looking at Minho then. He really needed him to go so he could get deeper information on the blonde. He wasn’t going to help Jisung more until he had the truth. 

       “Minho smells like flowers…like lavender fields. Does that mean he’ll taste sweet or something..?” Jisungs voice was weak now. He really didn’t want to drink from anyone. There was more to his hatred. Woojin had to know. 

       “Ah. So you have it too. Interesting. It’s something I wasn’t able to ever pick up on. I’ve been drinking from people who taste like gasoline and copper for decades. I’m jealous, Han Jisung.” Woojin laughed before turning to Minho again. “Minho. Can you run off for a little bit. Don’t let the others see that you left jisung alone.”

       “What the fuck are you say-“ jisung started before Minho got up, nodding to woojin as he started to the door. Jisung rose to follow after but Woojins eyes flickered and he knew that the blonde couldn’t move anymore. “What are you doing…?!”

       “I want you to tell me why you hate us.” Woojin said calmly, jisung settling back down reluctantly. “I want to know your story. Otherwise I won’t help you and assume the rumors are truth.” Woojin knew this was cruel. The young vampire sitting before him started to shiver and he could feel his energy collapsing with anxiety. 

       “I…it’s none of your business. The rumors are false. I haven’t killed hundreds. I’ve only killed about thirty vampires or so. And those were all instances I had to aside from the hexed ones. All hexed vampires or humans are a lost cause. You know that.” Jisung was being truthful, but he wanted more. “I don’t know what you want from me but that’s all truth. I killed the wrong vamp and they spread shit about me.” Now he was lying. 

       “Okay. So tell me why you hate vampires. Why’d you join the League, hm?” Jisungs face fell. He could sense he didn’t want to tell woojin anything. But woojin wasn’t going to let him go. His eyes flickered again and a tear made its way down the blondes face then. 

       “Please stop…” he whispered, trying to fight the commands woojin was throwing with his eyes, “I…” he stopped, woojin sitting back again to prepare for the reason he’d been dying to hear. Up until now he assumed Jisung had a bad run in with the vampires. But it was deeper than that. Deeper than woojin anticipated. 

       Jisungs tears were slipping down his chin, the blonde opening his mouth to speak though his eyes begged otherwise, “have you heard of leaching?” 

       Woojin nodded, pulling himself closer to the younger, “yes. Clans do it all the time.” Leaching was just a hunters term for vampires eating off of the same humans for long periods of time. It was a more cruel practice but nothing that shocked woojin too much. Though the fact jisung was alive and sitting with him was interesting. More people who were leeched died within months. “You were used I assume?” 

       Jisung nodded, lip quivering as he spoke again, “I was really young. My parents they…” he let out a breath, still trying to fight Woojins hold on him, “they sold me to a clan when I was around six. They told me that I would be going away for a little while. I didn’t know that they were sending me to a clan. This clan they…they were bad. They would take a lot of us and feed off of us for hours. I remember they would keep us in rooms and different vampires would come in and drain us dry.” Woojin could feel it now. Jisungs energy was all over the place. Leeching wasn’t unheard of but the age and circumstance had pulled at his heart a tad. “When that vampire tried to kill me I didn’t feel anything I hadn’t felt before. Every day they’d bring us to death. Every day they’d feed off of us even though they didn’t need it. I can’t remember the days I spent there. I just know that when I was old enough they started to use me for other things. It’s not like I could say no or fight them off.” 

       Jisungs voice hitched and he pulled his gaze from Woojin, able to fight the hold momentarily to catch his breath. Woojin could hear him sobbing. Woojin would have been lying if he told the boy that the story hadn’t affected him. What the vampires did to Jisung was unimaginable and he didn’t need to press the boys past anymore. Leeching was taboo but more common that one would think. But to that extent, it was unfathomable. And he wanted more. He grabbed the blondes chin and forced those flickering blue eyes to look into his own. ”What happened?” 

       “…I killed all of them.” He whispered, eyes puffy from his tears as his gaze was set on the elders, “I made them all pay…and I vowed to kill them all. Every vampire became my enemy. I’d only ever known hate. I just wanted them all to suffer for what they did to me…” woojin wanted to just stop and hold his new progeny but he couldn’t. He wanted details. 

       “Jisung.” Woojins voice cracked. He really did feel for this child, “how did you kill an entire clan?”

       Jisung sniffled, “they made a mistake one day…one of them came in alone to give me more blood. She left the needle in my arm and I…I took it out and started to stab her. I didn’t stop. I don’t know how I overpowered her but I did. It was like she let me do it.” 

       Woojin softened his grasp on Jisungs chin, “then what happened?”

       Jisung pulled a smile. One that worried and frightened woojin. “I drank her blood. I stabbed her with the needle a few times and drank it all up…but since I was very much alive I guess I just gained some temporary ability. I went out of my cell and I killed all of them. They were all so weak and pitiful…half of them ignored me because they were busy eating on some innocent kids.” Woojins eyes widened. 

       “What happened to the children that were there with you, Jisung?” Woojin had never heard about an entire clan falling that was involved in child leeching. He had never gotten any information that it had ever happened. 

       Jisung whimpered, moving closer to Woojin so he could speak into the elders ear. His voice was so weak. “I killed them too…I killed everyone there. Someone from the league…they started telling people and that’s how...” That’s where the name came from. That’s where Jisungs dark infamy had sprouted. “The League found me and covered it all up. They said I was special and took me in. I was the youngest they’d ever recruited. Sixteen and I’d killed a whole clan…and I didn’t leave a soul alive.” Jisung seemed ashamed. Woojin could see why he hadn’t told anyone about this. This was big. This wasn’t some leeching and release that woojin usually heard of. Jisung murdered an entire clan and all of the children there. 

       “How many did you kill, Jisung?” Woojin asked, the boy in front of him in pieces. He felt bad. He felt knots in his stomach. He’d have to clear the males memory after this. He had no choice. 

       “I killed fourteen vampires…” his voice got shakier and he was letting out louder sobs, “twelve kids…some of them were so young. I think the youngest was seven or something.” Though he spoke so casually, woojin could tell he was broken inside. His past was something he’d pushed far back and he had good reason. 

       “Why did you kill the kids? You could have saved them. They were scared just like you…” woojin spoke, his hand brushing into the hunters hair as the other still gripped onto his chin. 

       “They…I would have killed myself too but the league came. They came and they took me. I didn’t want anyone to live with that but they came and they told me to live. They said they needed me and I told them I didn’t want to but they…” jisung shuddered and pulled from Woojin again, turning to the side to cough and breath heavily. Woojins heart sank but he pulled the vampires face back. “Please stop…I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He shuddered and Woojin couldn’t hate him. He gave a long sigh in return and pressed his forehead to the smaller boys, shushing him then. 

       “You won’t remember this. I’m so sorry. I needed to know.” Woojin spoke, Jisungs breaths still uneven and his throat horribly dry from choking out words he didn’t want to speak. “Sleep.” He said then before catching the blonde and laying him down on the couch. He then closed his eyes and Minho had returned from wherever he’d taken himself, returning to the couch. “Just hold him. You won’t remember anything either. We just discussed the day walking. Jisungs other abilities will come out with time.” Woojin spoke, getting up and heading for the exit. 

       He wasn’t sure he liked the information he heard. He didn’t expect the boy to have a reasonable story. He didn’t expect to feel so pained and so mad at his own race. To feed from and assault children was something he could have never imagined. And now he was standing in the hall, noticing that he was breathing hard. His thoughts were fuzzy and he wanted to vomit. He gripped the wall and exhaled trying to calm his nerves. He was so mad at himself. He was so mad that he let his disgust for the hunter affect him so negatively. He’d never been so cruel. It wasn’t in his nature. He’d always been a good sire. A good dad-like figure to Jeongin and Hyunjin. But now he felt like shit. He felt like the most disgusting thing in the world. He shouldn’t have done that. He felt only understanding and pity for the little vampire in the other room. He should have left it alone.  
         
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

       “Hyunjin, why do you keep hiding and running away from me when things get steamy?” Changbin asked. 

       The two had found their way to one of Woojins many rooms though Hyunjin told them they were going to go see Felix. For some reason he’d led himself here. Changbin was right behind him and Hyunjin pushed passed to shut the door, breaths staggering. 

       “Hyunjin?” Changbin tilted his head and offered up another laugh, “I thought we were going downstairs. I’m sorry for teasing you we can go-“ 

       The vampire wasn’t sure why he was doing this. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to push the elder against the door. Perhaps it was just their thing. But as he shoved Changbin into the door he’d also forced their lips together. Changbins lips tasted so good. His aroma of cinnamon just made Hyunjin want more. He pressed both hands onto the door at either side of the shorter males head, tongue finding its way into his mouth. 

       Changbin said no more, his hands had moved to hyunjins hips, fingertips lingering along the waistline of his jeans. Changbin let out soft moans between their kisses, only making Hyunjin push hard against the other. It was probably a bad idea. Hyunjin cursed under his breath at the friction and grabbed the elders face with one of his hands to deepen their kiss. He felt hot. His body was in flames. He didn’t know why but ever since he’d laid eyes on the hunter he knew he had to have him. He wanted his blood and his body and his soul. He wanted everything about his hunter. And by the way Changbins fingers had slipped down and wrapped around him, the hunter must have felt the same.

       “Changbin…we shouldn’t.” He moved the hand from the wall and pulled Changbins hand from where it had found itself in his jeans, “there’s too much going on.” Hyunjin would have loved to continue. But there really was too much going on for them to be selfish right now. 

       “You’re the one that pulled us in here…” Changbin pulled his hand away and grabbed Hyunjins hair, pressing their lips together again before Hyunjin felt the cool bed sheets at his back. Changbin must have pulled them onto the bed though Hyunjins mind was too fuzzy to notice. He didn’t stop kissing him either. The kisses were so nice. It was so hot and Hyunjin felt like he would burst at any moment. 

       “Do you want to stop?” The hunter whispered then, right hand slipping down to Hyunjins stomach and again teasing his waistband. 

       Hyunjin swallowed thickly, eyes adjusting to the hunter on top of him. He looked so beautiful with the thin lines of the moon all over his face. 

       “No…” the vampire whispered before pulling Changbin back down. 

━━━

       Hyunjin wasn’t sure how much time had passed but now he was awake in the same room he had frantically rushed into. He wondered what time it was. The room was still dark so he knew it wasn’t yet day time just yet. But he could see that the moons rays were replaced with the rising suns. The vampire pulled himself up with a sigh before scanning besides him. Changbin was curled up next to him, sleeping soundly. Hyunjin had nearly forgotten what had happened. He sigh again and pulled the sheets the hunter had hogged over him, wrapping an arm around the others now very bare chest. 

       “Hyunjin…” Chanbgin whispered then, voice low and slightly irritated, “next time slow down.” There was a light laugh mixed in that made Hyunjins face hot. 

       He really didn’t mean for this to happen. No matter how much he’d wanted to do it. But he was glad it did. He was glad he got to be with the hunter after lusting after him for so long. 

       Changbin fell asleep again, hyunjin carding fingers through his dark hair. His eyes adjusted against the dark to see the little marks that littered Changbins neck. It looked like he’d be wearing turtle necks for awhile. Hyunjin wondered if he’d received any marks. But then he laughed and realized that they would have healed over by now. 

       “Changbin…Seo Changbin.” hyunjin hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to the hunters cheek before sliding himself out of bed. “I’ll see you in the evening.” He whispered, pulling on the same clothes from the night and leaving the room quickly. He hoped Changbin would realize he couldn’t stay because of the sun. 

       As Hyunjin went down the hall he was met with Woojin who shot him a look as if he’d been caught. Hyunjin bit his lip and tried his best to play it off. 

       “I’m heading to bed. I was just putting Changbin to sleep. He had a rough day.” Woojin laughed at that, obviously reading right through him. 

       “Be careful, Hyunjin. I went back to your other hunter friends and they seemed to have an idea of where you went. Jeongin is waiting downstairs. Let’s go.” He spoke then, holding his hand out for the other. 

       “You seem more pleasant than you were earlier…how’d it go with Jisung?” hyunjin asked, almost forgetting how angry he was at his sires behavior. “Is Jisung already asleep down there?”

       Woojin let his hand fall and nodded in reply, “he’s fine. It went well. He’s not sleeping in the coffins though. He’s with Minho.” Woojin told him, Hyunjins eyes widening. 

       “Dad he has to go downstairs! He isn’t safe roaming around with the sunrise-“ woojin laughed and cut him off, causing Hyunjin to give him a questionable look back. 

       “He’s a day-walker, Hyunjin. He doesn’t need to hide from the sun like we do.” Hyunjins jaw almost dropped to the floor, he even audibly gasped in shock. Of course he’d heard of the ability but he wasn’t sure how it came to be. “I didn’t really mention it to you. Blue eyes are special. That’s why I needed him to drink. He isn’t very vampire-like because of that trait.” Woojin said, turning to go downstairs now. 

       Hyunjin didn’t fight it and continued after the elder, mouth still agape. 

       “Oh and Hyunjin. When we get downstairs I recommend you change. You have Changbin all over you.” This only cause Hyunjins face to get hot. And he now had it buried in his sleeves as he followed his sire to their coffins downstairs.  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━


	17. NXT 2 U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance don’t hate me lmfao

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Morning arrived fast. Hyunjin stirred in the coffin with a whine as he felt night had come again. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face the hunter yet. Not after what happened the previous night. He also felt like he should have told Changbin he was going to the coffins but he kind of left him hanging. He just hoped the hunter wasn’t mad he left so suddenly. 

       “Hyunjin. You still smell like that hunter, take a fucking shower.” Woojin growled, his palm thumping on the coffins lid and making a hyunjin groan in irritation before pulling himself up and out of the coffin. He knew he looked a mess. He’d rushed out of the room and met Woojin in the hall so fast. He knew woojin knew. 

       “Dad…I have a headache. Please NEVER do that again.” Hyunjins voice was soft but woojin got the hint. The elder patted Hyunjins shoulder before going back upstairs. 

       He really did have a headache. He must have slept wrong. He usually did. But it was a new day and he knew that everyone else had been awake the whole time. He’d have to catch up with whatever the others had discussed. One thing on his mind was definitely Jisung. It was good that the hunter could still feel human through his transition. Really nice. Maybe. Once he reached upstairs he could hear Jisung yelling back and forth with Felix. They both sounded pissed off and Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out why. 

       “Felix come the fuck on. You’re not fucking walking out on us.” Jisung yelled, voice filled with anger. Anger that’d only be amplified now that he was a vampire. 

       “I’m not doing this. I’m not staying here and watching my friends die. Jisung I watched you DIE. They tried to hide it from me but I saw. I saw you covered in blood and torn apart. I saw it all. I can’t do this anymore! I won’t. I’m going to see changbin. Then I’ll be at Seungmins, I’ll call you later.”

       “What would your sister say to see you giving up like this.” Hyunjins eyes widened as he heard Jisungs words. They were filled with malice and hyunjin then heard a loud slap. Jisung really did deserve that. 

       “Fuck you, Jisung.” Felix hissed before pushing passed, giving Hyunjin a look with fire in his eyes before storming out of the home with Minhos car keys in hand. 

       Minho had pulled jisung to his chest and was now petting his hair. Changbin not in sight. Jisung was cursing under his breath and holding his cheek that Felix had hit in rage. 

       “What the hell is going on…?” Hyunjin whispered through the awkward silence that fell upon them. 

       “Felix is leaving the League. He’s leaving Korea.” Minho sigh back, kissing Jisungs hair. “All day we’ve been trying to keep him here but he’s scared. Chan woke up early this morning and they talked about the bar. When Chan went home Felix freaked out and started saying he was leaving. He seemed like he meant it.”

       “Does Changbin know? Where is he?!” Hyunjin didn’t mean for his voice to be so panicked. 

       Minho must have picked up on that and he swayed himself with the blonde then, “he’s at the bar helping the League clean up. They wanted his assistance. He said he’d be back soon. Felix is headed to the bar now though…so it could be awhile.” Minho spoke then causing hyunjin to grab his jacket. 

       But before he could go out there front door he heard a weak laugh from the blonde hunter, “You smell like Changbin…like cinnamon. You two fucking now?” Jisungs words laced with anger though he knew that was probably from Felix and not the fact that Hyunjin and Changbin had hooked up. 

       Hyunjin heard Minho shush jisung before continuing out the door, hood pulled over his head. It’d be a little of a walk but he’d manage. He had to get to Changbin and try to stop Felix from leaving. It wasn’t safe for either of them to be out anyways. With the master vampire running around he was worried something could happen to them. 

━━━

       “What is this for?” The boy asked, tilting his head to the little tattoo that was placed at his collarbone. He’d be able to hide it well. 

       “Just in case. Be careful, please?” The taller males voice was low. He was so worried for some reason. What was going to happen to him? 

       Something. Something bad. 

━━━

       The bar looked so busy when Hyunjin arrived. He knew he couldn’t go inside while the League was there. But if he could catch the two hunters before Felix tried leaving he could pull them away. But he didn’t see either boy. Not for a long time. Eventually the league members who had arrived to clean up the mess were packing up. Still no sign of either boy. Hyunjin started to feel panic. It must have been from it being Friday again. He needed to feed. But later. Felix and Changbins safety were his priority right now. He could feel so many energies but he didn’t know if any belonged to the two hunters. 

       Then he found him. Changbin was helping load a body into the back of the van before spotting Hyunjin in the distance. He shot him a simple grin before going back into the bar. Hyunjin wasn’t sure he felt comforted. He had yet to locate Felix. And it was making him nauseous with everything that was going on. 

       Once the vans had finally pulled away Hyunjin rushed over to the bar, stepping inside to see how empty it was now. The once brightly lit and customer filled club was empty. There was still glass and blood everywhere and it made Hyunjins stomach turn. He knew Seungmin must have been feeling awful about it all. He’d put so much money and time into this bar. But everything seemed to clear when that leather jacket came into view. 

       “Hey.” Changbin started, a smile forming as he saw the vampire. That smile really did brightened Hyunjins heart. A lot. 

       “Hey. Has Felix already come by? Please tell me you didn’t let him leave Korea yet…” Hyunjin asked, pulling the shorter into a quick hug. 

       “Felix was supposed to come by? When?” The other asked, eyebrow raised a moment. “When did he leave the house…? Wait why would he leave Korea?” Changbin pulled away and had worry all over his face. 

       “Minho and Jisung said he was trying to leave the league and…that he was going to go home. He took Minhos car…he was gone when I got out the door. I thought he’d be here by now. I swear it only took me a half hour to get here. It hasn’t been that long.” Hyunjins voice was cracking. He only had a sense of worry for the ginger hunter. If he hadn’t reached Changbin then where was he? “Maybe he went to the airport…” he started before a Chanbgin pulled out his phone. 

       “Felix wouldn’t do that. Minhos car right?” Changbin asked shakily. Ah. They must have had tracking devices on their cars. That was useful. 

       “Yeah. He had Minhos keys and the car was gone. Changbin, where is he?” He asked before Changbins face fell, looking up from the screen to look towards the alleyways. “Shit…” he put his phone away and ran passed Hyunjin to the alley a building or two down, turning on his heels and hopping the chain fence. How the hell would the car be back here? 

       But there it was. As Hyunjin reaches Changbins side he saw it. The black car with a huge dent in the front, glass smashed in. Hyunjins heart dropped and he could sense Changbins had too. The car was in awful shape. The tires were all slashed and there was blood stained at the seat…where Felix must have been sitting. 

       “No no no…” Changbins voice was pained as he slowly made his way to the car, fingertips on the hood as he looked inside the vehicle. “No…Felix. No no no.” 

       Hyunjin came up to the other, looping an arm around his waist to calm him some. Felix wasn’t in there. Felix wasn’t in the car. There was no energy indicating Felix was there at all. Hyunjin gulped then, the car smelled of honey. But there wasn’t too much blood. It must have been from the other hitting the window. 

       “What happened…can you tell what happened? Is that something you can do?” Changbins voice was so shaky. But hyunjin nodded, pushing the hunter aside so he could enter the vehicle, sniffing the inside as he settled into where Felix had sat. Like he could find exits in a building he could come up with what had happened. The imagery wasn’t clear but he could get an idea. 

       He could see Felix driving. He was looking at the bar. He was so close to the bar. But when he tried to turn in the car was in that alley. Felix seemed panicked then. Hyunjins voice was sore with Felix’s panic. He could see the window smash in, Felix head smacking into the side of the car hard as whatever it was had shaken the vehicle. Felix got out of the car, holding his blooded side of his head. Then it went dark. Hyunjin cursed. Felix must have been knocked out. He couldn’t get anything else. 

       “Hyunjin…? Did you see?” Changbin asked, kneeling besides Hyunjin and brushing fingers through the vampires hair. 

       “I did…he was attacked. I don’t know what happened. I have no clue what happened. Something teleported him here though. That vampire didn’t have that ability ? Did he?” 

       “No…this had to be someone else. But who the fuck would attack Felix? There’s no way there’s more than one master here…we can’t handle one how the fuck can we deal with two?!” Changbin was furious. He had his hands grabbing at his hair and he yelled out in frustration. “This is so fucked.”

       “Changbin…” Hyunjins voice was small. He got out of the car and sigh heavily, looking around and trying to scan for any sign of Felix. There wasn’t any. No blood. No dna. Nothing. Felix had been in the car. And then he got out and disappeared. It didn’t make sense. 

       “What about a witch…?” Hyunjin asked suddenly, changbin rising up and looking at him with a hollow stare. “The witch that hexed that vampire…what if she did this? What if she found Felix and did this? She wouldn’t have to even lift a finger. She could have just made it happen miles away…” 

       Changbin grimaced and kicked the vehicle before taking his phone out again, tapping the screen wildly and still taking a hand into his hair. He was angry. Angrier than Hyunjin had ever seen. “Minho pick up the fucking phone…”

       “Should you call the League…?” Hyunjin suggested before getting a cold look in return. 

       “Sure. I’ll tell them that one of their hunters is missing in action. They don’t give a shit if one goes missing. Oh while I’m at it I should mention that their star boy was fucking killed and is now a vampire. They’d love that. They’d love to fucking help.” Changbin saw hyunjins face fall in apology before softening his face, “I’m sorry…the league isn’t going to do anything. You wouldn’t know how careless they are with us. They give us missions and pay us well but our well being means nothing to them. You know before Felix came I had another partner. She was killed in action. They didn’t care.” He told him, cursing under his breath as Minho hadn’t picked up. “Jisung it is.”

       “What.” Jisung had picked up immediately. Changbin must have been FaceTiming again because the dark haired hunter was holding the camera to the broken up car. “Changbin what the fuck happened to Minhos car! Where’s Felix?!” He sounded panicked. Minho wasn’t in sight, Hyunjin had noticed once he glimpsed at the phone. 

       “Hyunjin thinks it could have been that witch bitch who hexed our master vamp. I think so too. There’s no signs of Felix anywhere. Hyunjin said it was like he vanished.” The hunter turned the camera to face him, getting an audible sigh from the blonde. 

       “Is there any way to find him? Did they leave anything behind this time?! How the fuck do we find him, Bin?!” Jisung sounded stressed. 

       “They didn’t leave anything.” Hyunjin replied, sliding behind changbin to fit the cameras frame. Jisung didn’t look as disgusted with him as he did earlier. It really must have been the anger with Felix that made him snap off on him. “I can ask Seungmin if he knows anyone who can track him down if you’d like. He had logs full of names. Im sure there’s at least one tracker who skipped the bar the other night...”

       Changbin turned to him as Jisung spoke again, “do whatever you can to find him. We can’t lose Lix.” 

       Changbin hung up and let out a shaky breath, looking up to Hyunjin now. “Where are the logs? Are they here?” He asked then. He must’ve known asking Seungmin was dangerous. Hyunjin felt stupid for every suggesting the human help them. He couldn’t let Seungmin get killed in this mess. Not seungmin. 

       “Follow me. They should be in that safe. I’ll just break it open…” hyunjin whispered once they were back in the bar, heading to the back where the ugly cat painting was, ripping it off of the wall to expose the little safe. 

       Opening the safe was easy. Just a little tug and the hatch was snapped off. Hyunjin pulled the books out and handed a few to Changbin. “Thank god their labeled.” He said before scanning the ones he had as his eyes flickered that little gold hue. “Nothing here. Let me see those.” He said, voice clearly panicked as changbin gave him the other stack. “Ah!” He knocked the other books grabbing a little grey one. 

       “Hyunjin…we’re not going to need that book.” Changbin spoke suddenly, sounding like he was staring into the face of death. 

       Hyunjin paused, looking to Changbin whose eyes were wide and mouth agape. He was shaking too. Whatever was standing opposite of them was pulling a fearful reaction from this hunter. He wasn’t ready to look unprepared so Hyunjin closed the book, setting it down before sniffing the air. His heart dropped. 

 

       Honey. It smelled like honey. 

━━━

       “I’ll be okay?” Unconvinced. Worried. 

       “I hope so. I’ll protect you.” Unsure. Weak. 

━━━

 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️♥️ I love going downhill


	18. Complain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix isn’t okay. Changbin isn’t okay. Hyunjin isn’t okay. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing it okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. Sorry.

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       The last thing the boys expected was to find Felix in the club. For one, Hyunjin hadn’t felt his presence at all. He hadn’t smelled the hunter until he was right behind them. Secondly, this couldn’t be Felix. It couldn’t have been. Hyunjin refuses to believe the bubbly ginger was standing right behind them. Like this. No not like this. 

       The ginger hunter stood in the entry way, hands shaking at his side and dripping blood. His clothes were badly torn and covered in blood, too. Hyunjin would have believed it really was Felix until he saw his face. His face. Oh god. The once bright freckles cheeks were covered in dark veins. His face was pale, almost grey. He looked oh so similar to the master they were chasing. But this wasn’t the master. This was little Felix. It was. Hyunjin didn’t want it to be. But it was. 

       “Felix…” changbins voice was weak, Hyunjin holding him back with his arm while he watched the other with a pained expression. 

       The boy standing at the door curled his lips into a sinister grin, head low as he shook awkwardly as if he was right out of a horror film. It made changbin step back. Hyunjin could tell what was going on. He didn’t want to admit it. Felix was gone. There was no sugar coating it. Changbin knew too. 

       “No…Felix.” Changbin was so broken, but he still reached for the little blade he packed. It wasn’t his usual one. They must have left it at the warehouse. 

       The gingers eyes were hollow and black. He gave a little laugh at them that broke their hearts. It sounded so much like Felix. The boy took a step towards them, hyunjin still holding changbin back. He wasn’t sure how to react. He could shove Felix out and changbin could stab him. But that’s not what he wanted. He didn’t want to kill Felix. Even if there was nothing they could do. You can’t save anything that’s been hexed. 

       “Hyunjin…what do we do?” Changbin asked, face pale and knife raised in his hand to defend if he had to. 

       “You can die?” Felix whispered, voice cracked now as the hunter lunged towards them. Somehow he must have picked up glass earlier because it was now buried in Hyunjins arm that had been shielding the shorter hunter.

       Hyunjin grimaced before shoving the Australian back towards the doorway, keeping changbin behind him. “What do we!” He yelled to the hunter who was still in shock as Felix staggered back towards them again. 

       Changbin shook his head before glancing over. There were lockers there. “Shit…I can’t kill him Hyunjin.” He growled before pushing Hyunjin away to grab Felix, shoving him to the ground. “Get that locker open. We’re closing his ass in till we figure this out!” The hunter yelled.

       Hyunjin looked to the lockers, following the others command before pulling changbin off of Felix who had managed to cut the other hunter in the face. He pulled the growling boy away, shoving him into the locker before shutting it right, grabbing the lock and forcing it to wrap back around the locker despite being broken off. 

       “Fuck…” changbin whispered, hitting the ground hard with his fist, “this is such bullshit…” he looked as if he was going to cry. 

       Hyunjin could tell that Changbin knew there was no figuring out what to do with Felix. He was hexed. The witch must have taken him and hexed him. Now they had two issues to deal with. And it didn’t seem like it was going well for the hunters. 

       “We’ve been doing this for years together…you know?” Changbin spoke, staying at his spot on the floor. Hyunjin could see the little teardrops hitting the ground. He didn’t want to see them. He hung his head low and sat himself on the couch with a thud as the ginger hunter banged on the locker. 

       “For so long we’ve dealt with vamps. This whole time we’ve had no problem. All of a sudden the fucking league gives us this? They must have set us up. This is such bullshit.” He laughed through tears, hitting the ground harder. Hyunjin could smell the males blood now. But he didn’t move. He couldn’t. “They gave us a fucking master. A hexed one. And a witch to deal with too. I…this is such shit.”

       Hyunjin couldn’t take it anymore. Along with Felix banging and Changbin crying he’d had enough. He got up and pulled Changbin into him, shushing him as he watched the locker. He could see Felix was smiling that wicked grin the other vampire had given them. The witch was watching everything. She must’ve been. Their faces were so wild. What did she want from these hunters? She could have left the area. But no…she was attacking them personally. What was this? 

       He shoved the thoughts aside as he held Changbin who was visibly shaking and sobbing into him now. He was sick of the hunters he’d just met crying. Especially this one. He felt like he was a curse. This shit only started happening when they’d met him. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. “Changbin…” he whispered then, kissing his hair. Felix tilting his head inside the locker. He was intrigued by them for some reason. Hyunjin knew it was 100% the witch now. “It’s okay. We’ll find her. We’ll get both of them.” He could see how Felix reaction changed again, the gingers face grim as he moved his lips barely visible against the dark holes hyunjin had been looking through. Not a chance. Hyunjin glared, pulling the hunter up. 

       “Tell me what you want.” He spoke suddenly, changbin looking to him now, startled by hyunjins tone. “Why are you doing this? What are you gaining from harming this area. Nobody fucking lives around here. What’s the big deal with this place?” He asked. 

       Felix banged his head into the locker causing Changbin to hide his face again, shaking into Hyunjin. “There’s…so much.” That low voice caused hyunjin to gulp. “They all have to die. Three down, you know? Just two left. And it’ll be over with. Two left.” three?

       “What the fuck did we do?!” Changbin growled then, pushing off of Hyunjin and going to the lockers, banging back on the locker, face close to the hexed hunters. “What did we do…who did we kill? What did we do wrong?!” He yelled. The tears had disappeared and his tone was nothing but rage. 

       Hyunjin stayed behind the other hunter just in case Felix was able to break out. Felix looked at them again, those dark eyes staring holes into the two. “Hmmm.” He laughed. “You’re all special. You’re all linked. All of your little stories. I know them all.” Changbin swallowed hard. He was entirely filled with rage. He was sure the smaller hunter would burst. 

       “What are you talking about?” Changbin asked, voice producing low growls through the sentence. 

       “Han Jisung. I found out his parents sold him away to be leeched off by one of my clans in Malaysia. That boy ended up destroying the whole clan. He’s very special. I’m glad I got rid of him first. Though I’m sad I won’t be able to taste him..” The witch talking through Felix made Hyunjins chest sore. She didn’t know about jisung turning it seemed. He could tell Changbin was shocked as well to hear about the blondes past. “I remember visiting a few times. I saw that doe eyed little boy every time. He was always so scared of all the big scary vampires. But his blood was so sweet. The vampires loved playing with that one. He killed them all because of it. It was amazing.” The tone was sultry implying that the vampires did a lot more than leech off of the blonde. That made Changbin growl, smashing his fist hard into the locker, a tiny dent forming. 

       “Shut the fuck up. You’re lying.” Changbin hissed. Neither of them wanted to believe that. 

       “Lee Minho. His father was killed by a vampire I commanded. Minho is almost as hot as his old man by the way.” The words caused Hyunjin to grimace. “His father worked for the League. But Minho doesn’t know that. He tried to expose them and my organization. If you weren’t aware that’s the League.” He snickered at that part, “so I had him killed. Little Lee Minho was there to see it all Then I killed his ‘mum’.” Air quotes? For what? “ I figured I’d leave him alive a little while so he could try to get his revenge.”

       “Bullshit…the league would never do this. You’re full of shit. Why are you doing this to us?” changbin spoke, shaking as he smashed his fist into the locker again. Hyunjin had to pull the hunter back, holding his arms down to prevent him from further harming himself. 

       He ignored the hunter, “Little Lee Felix. You know about this I assume. He loved his little sister. He came all the way here after I had her killed along with a bunch of other little ladies. You know I placed him in your team, right? He isn’t as interesting as you three. But miss Lisa didn’t last long, did she changbin? I remember her death so well. I did cause it.” The gingers words burned through Changbin. Hyunjin could feel it. Lisa must have been changbins old partner. He hadn’t mentioned her but Felix told him he wasn’t his first partner. 

       “Ah and you. You’re special, too. Maybe the most special. But I’ll let your vampire boyfriend here figure that out on his own. Or I won’t.” His smile changed again before Hyunjin spun around to meet the sickly scent from before. 

       “Changbin we have to go. Now!” He yelled, feeling the masters presence suddenly. 

       “Not without Felix!” He yelled back, the ginger in the locker laughing in reply. 

       The scent was growing. They had no time. “No. We go now!” He yelled, pulling Changbin with him as the ginger continued laughing. “Woojin please come. Please get us out of here!” Hyunjin was practically screaming. The scent was getting closer and closer. They had to get out of here. Quick. He closed his eyes, holding Changbin as the hunter struggled against him. 

━━━

       “Hyunjin!” A voice spoke before he felt a much warmed atmosphere on his skin. He opened his eyes. He was panting. His vision was fuzzy. Woojin was standing right before them. It made him feel an instant wave of safety. 

       “Thank you…” he breathed out as the other two hunters and Jeongin crowded around them, all eyes wide at the scene. 

       Changbin was at the floor, gaze stuck on the floor and fists clenched. Hyunjin wanted nothing more than to hold him. But right now Changbin didn’t need that. 

       “What happened…?” Jeongin asked first, kneeling to Hyunjin and looking at his cut arm. He hadn’t had a chance to heal it yet. Hyunjin mouthed an I’m fine to the smaller and patted his hair. Jisung and Minho rushed to changbin, Jisungs hands at the hunters shoulders. 

       “Bin… you’re bleeding. What the fuck happened?” He asked steadily, eyes wide. “Where’s Lix…why isn’t he with you?” 

       Hyunjin breathed out heavily, woojin watching him closely. “He’s gone.” He spoke, woojin offering a sorrowful shake of the head as he went to help Hyunjin up off of the floor. 

       Jisung pulled up, eyes panicked and flickering that blue light again, “what do you mean?! Where is he?! What do you mean he’s gone?!” He was yelling now, grabbing Hyunjins collar and receiving a growl from Woojin. 

       “Like the vampire…he was hexed.” Changbin whispered next to Minho. The brunette gasped and pulled him into a hug. Chanbgin had started to cry again and Hyunjins heart was nearing failure. It was all too much. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want any of this bullshit. 

       “Hexed…? H-how. This doesn’t make any sense. Why is this witch fucking with us so hard?!” Jisung spoke again, loosening his grip on Hyunjin and panting heavy himself. “He can’t be gone…we have to find him!”

       “We left him at the bar.” Hyunjin whispered, Jisungs gaze set onto him again. Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel sad for the blonde gripping on him. If the witch was telling the truth, he could understand this boy now. He understood why he was so against turning. But he couldn’t focus on that right now. He was sure that jisung didn’t want them knowing his past. He had good reason. “He might still be there…the vampire was coming. I had no choice but to call woojin to get us out of there.” 

       “What do we do?” Minho asked, rubbing circles into Changbins back, “why is this witch doing this?” His voice was softer than Hyunjin had ever heard. 

       “It’s personal. That bitch said she caused Lisa’s death. She knew about us she…” changbin choked out, rubbing his eyes as he pulled off of Minho. He didn’t mention that she’d gone into detail on their pasts. He was staggering from the tears in his eyes. “That bitch is doing this with the League.”

       Minho and Jisungs mouths dropped in disbelief. The two shook their heads. “No way. That fucking witch was lying. The league wouldn’t do this to us, you know that Bin.” Jisungs eyes were flickering wildly. He was so mad. Minho just stayed silent, trying to find words. 

       “She told us everything…everything about you guys.” he spoke then, glancing to jisung sorrowfully before looking to Minho in the same fashion. “We’re all here because of her. Everything that happened to us was her. In some fucked up revenge plot. We’re all here.” 

       “How? Felix and I weren’t even in Korea?! He was in fucking Australia and I was in Malaysia?!” Jisung was a mess. Hyunjin could tell that Jisung knew that Changbin had found out about his past. His anxious expression was very telling. 

       “Sung…she ran the clan that hurt you..I’m so sorry she did that to you.” Minhos eyes widened, turning to Jisung. Minho obviously knew so he just growled in response. “She put you in our team because she was impressed with you.” Jisung turned away, biting his lip as if he was going to break down. “Minho…she said you wouldn’t know this but your dad was a league member. He was trying to expose them for something. She didn’t say what…but it seems like the League isn’t who they say they are.” Minho looked away too. But he didn’t seem hurt by it. He seemed more hurt for his own partner than himself. “…she said Felix was basically Lisa’s replacement.” His voice was broken. 

       Hyunjin went to him then, arms wrapping securely around changbin. He held him close, pressing little kisses to his hair. “We’ll find her. We’ll stop this.”

       “No…you won’t be doing anything.” Changbin whispered, pressing his hands to Hyunjins chest a she tugged away, “you stay here with your family. This isn’t your problem.”

       Jisung turned back, starting to defy changbin and say that Hyunjin was apart of this now. He didn’t look like he would have said it in a bad way. He included Hyunjin now. That would have been nice to hear. But he couldn’t find the words. Minho just looked to Changbin, speaking for both of them, “changbin. We can’t do it without them. We’ll be killed.”

       “This isn’t his battle…if he stops now he can be safe. I’m so sorry woojin. I didn’t mean to pull your progeny into this.” Changbins head was low. He was beyond broken. It was as if he had given up. Felix was gone and he had shut himself down.

       “I’m not leaving you guys…we’re in this together.” Hyunjin spoke back, pulling Changbins chin up so he could look into those blank brown eyes. “I’m staying.” 

       “We’re staying.” Woojin spoke, looking to Jisung before holding his gaze back to the others. “I have family in your group now. I’m not abandoning my progeny.”

       Changbin sniffled, looking to jisung again before back to woojin. “She thinks he’s dead…jisung you stay here. You’re not involved in this any further, do you understand?” 

       “Are you fucking joking?!” Jisung started, going to Minho to grab his hand, holding it up and shaking their hands together, “I’m not going anywhere. We’re all involved and we’re all going to end it. We’re going to make that bitch pay for what she’s done. For Felix.” The blondes eyes were still flickering wildly. 

       Woojin pulled Jeongin close, whispering something into the boys ear. “We aren’t leaving. We’re with you the whole way. Hyunjin is involved now, too. That witch isn’t going to leave any of you alive.” He spoke, jeongin nodding. 

       “It’s too dangerous…we don’t even know where the master is let alone that witch bitch.” Changbin sigh, rubbing at his exhausted eyes. 

       “We know where they’ll be. They’re probably still there waiting for you guys to come back.” Woojin spoke again, referring to the bar they’d just left. “We go back and kill the master.” 

       “He overpowered us before. How do we do that?” Minho asked, fingers still laced with the blondes protectively. 

       “You guys have me and my dad. And jisung is a vampire now too…we’re stronger now. Plus he won’t expect it. The witch won’t expect it at all.” Jeongin said, jisung shrugging in reply as if he’d given up. 

       “We have to go now. If we wait she’ll have time to plan.” Woojin insisted, looking to the hunters beside him, “even if it takes till the suns up. We fight till he’s dead.” 

       Hyunjin bit at his lip. He didn’t know how this would go. He knew with the four vampires ready to fight alongside the two hunters that it was still dangerous. He wasn’t sure they’d be able to kill the master. And with how defeated Changbin was he wasn’t sure their focus was there enough to do it either. Everything was such a mess and Hyunjin didn’t know what to do. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

       The bar was still silent. Hyunjin was sure the master knew that he was there now. For the mean time it was just him, Changbin and Minho. The other three would come when Hyunjin called for them. But for now the vampire and witch wouldn’t expect anything. 

       “Felix should still be back there right?” Changbin asked, voice still low as they entered the damaged bar. The smell of honey filling Hyunjins nose. 

       “Yes…he’s still here. The master is probably close by.” Hyunjin figured the witch knew they would return for Felix. She would play them until they let their guard down. She wouldn’t get the chance this time. They’d find her. 

       Once the three reached the back room Minho closed the door right behind them, pistols in hand for any sudden attacks. Hyunjin heard tapping then looked towards the lockers to see Felix. He was still inside, lock untouched. He approached cautiously before the ginger noticed, perking up at the sound. 

       “H…hyung?” The soft voice spoke, Changbins eyes widening as he let pulled his knife once more, “hyung…please. What happened? What did she do to me hyung?” Hyunjin wasn’t sure if this was a rouse or not. 

       “Felix…” he whispered then, letting his knife fall as he pressed a hand to the cool metal door, “she hexed you. I’m so sorry, Felix…” he spoke, knife still tight in his hand. 

       “Changbin…Minho…please don’t let her kill me. Don’t let her do this please…” hyunjin arched his brow, standing behind changbin to look at the veiny damaged ginger. 

       “Like she killed Jisung?” Hyunjin asked softly, Felix turning to him to pull out a sob in his throat before nodding. “That’s funny.” He answered watching the hexed boy closely. Chanbgin seemed to catch on quickly. His expression fell and his grip tightened on his blade. 

       “Why…why is that funny?” The ginger asked, nearly causing Hyunjin to feel sorry for the hexed boy before him. He knew it wasn’t Felix. Felix was long gone. 

       “Our Felix knew that Jisung wasn’t dead.” Changbin whispered before hitting the locker hard, the boy inside jerking at the sound. 

       Felix hissed back at him, Changbins face pained to see how gone his friend was. Hyunjin breathes out gently, hand at Changbins shoulder now. “I’ll kill you both! You’re all going to perish! Ah Changbin when you meet me you’ll wish you were already dead!” Felix cried out, voice so broken and cold. 

       “You won’t get the chance. We’re coming for you next, witch.” Hyunjin whispered pulling away with Changbin and holding him close to his chest. “We’re gonna kill you. You’re not getting away with what you’ve done to this hunter.” Hyunjins voice was soft. He knew it was soothing the elder. Felix just laughed and rest back against the metal interior of the locker. 

       “How long do you think before the master shows up?” Minho asked, voice cracked from seeing Felix like that. He seemed to have had hope that Felix could be saved. But every hunter knew that a hexed human was already dead. The confirmation hurt. So much. “What do we do with him?” 

       “He’ll show soon. I can already feel him.” Hyunjin spoke, “we can deal with Felix later. Right now we leave him be. “ changbin nodded at this before pulling away and sighing at the sight of his partner. 

        “He’s really close. Woojin.” He whispered as the boys moved out into broken down bar, leaving Felix in the back room. Woojin quickly appeared with the other two. Jisung seemed to stagger from the transition. Woojin teleporting them around was something even Hyunjin would never get used to. 

       “Are we ready?” Woojin asked, looking around the bar as Jeongin nodded first in reply. 

       Changbin put his thumb out, the other hunters giving a weak look before placing their thumbs onto his. Hyunjin followed, opting woojin and Jeongin to do the same. “For Lee Felix. We don’t let this vampire leave alive. No more games. We do this for Lix.” Changbins voice was still shaky but he was pulling himself together. Hyunjin knew it must’ve felt impossible. The energies around him were everything but confident. He could see how broken the three hunters were. But they had no choice. Holding off any longer would just help the vampire in the end. They needed to do this now. 

       “Whatever happens,” jisung started much like the first time Hyunjin had seen the boys do this, “that motherfucker is priority.”  
         
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you’re still here hating me as much as I hate myself for this chapter lol. I’ll probably post the next chapter too which is just backstory for the four hunters. I’ll post it later in the night I think c,: so look forwards I guess. ♥️
> 
> Also thank you for all the kudos and hits. Idk how they work but 2k is a big number. Thank you so much ♥️


	19. Don’t Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory for Changbin, Jisung, Minho and Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I updated once already tonight so if you missed it go back for the actual angst chapter lol. This is a backstory chapter I put together. I figured I’d go ahead and post it tonight.

━━━━━━━༻Jisung༺━━━━━━━

Jisung had never realized what he’d done to make his parents hate him so much. At such a young age they’d thrown him into the lion's den. They told him that they were sorry. As if that meant anything. He was so young and believed everything they’d ever told him. But he quickly found that they were full of bullshit. 

He honestly couldn’t remember the years from six to fifteen. They were mostly a blur. He did know that he’d been used as a chew toy for those years. Just a blood bag. They’d come in groups, biting wherever they could till he passed out. He always woke. He wondered what kept the kids alive for so long. He knew they would pump them with blood while they slept but it wasn’t enough. 

He wasn’t sure how many children were there at the time. They always changed. For some reason he hadn’t. Most kids died within a few years. But jisung was now almost sixteen. He’d been here a whole ten years. Ten years of being leached. Ten years of only knowing what the few vampires who actually spoke to him taught. 

The boy was basically still a child. He was always so scared. Always. So when he finally turned sixteen things changed. Instead of just being leached other things happened. He knew what they were doing. Sick things that made him want to die. He knew he couldn’t let it continue. He couldn’t bare it. 

Jisung wasn’t strong, no. He knew that to get out of here he had to be strong. But this doe-eyed boy was powerless against the vampires. Well, most of them. There was one who seemed weaker. She actually acted like she cared about the kids. 

Her name was Yoonah . She had striking red hair and eyes that were wild and wide. She would always come by and feed off of Jisung. She’d done it since the day he arrived. In the first six years she’d been completely cruel. She’d drain him close to death each visit. Jisung always hated when she came. He always begged her to leave him alone but she just pinned the kid down and drank till she was full. For a long time Jisung really hated her. But one day she changed. When jisung was almost twelve she spoke to him. She told him how much she pitied him. Jisung learned he’d lasted longer than anyone else there. He never really knew why he was so special. She’d always just tell him that he was important. That one day he’d be special. Jisung didn’t know that what she was referring to was the witch he’d be facing later in life. It was a sick, cruel joke. 

Eventually the woman started to teach jisung. He didn’t know why. For some reason she’s grown soft. She would help jisung with reading and tell him about history. It was odd. But at twelve he loved everything she spoke. He didn’t know how to hold onto a grudge at twelve and soon grew to really like her. Yoonah became his mother. She didn’t even feed off of him anymore. She started to genuinely care for him. 

It was nice for awhile. But once sixteen came around everything changed. Yoonah hadn’t visited in time to spare Jisung from the other woman that came in. Or the vampires after her. He knew what was happening. Yoonah had taught him a lot and history helped him with this one. He had to get out. He refused to let it happen again. It wouldn’t happen again. 

So when Yoonah finally visited jisung was glad. She would be the one to fill his blood today. It was always someone different but he was glad it was her. He’d have his opportunity to get out of here. She took Jisung arm and inserted the little needle. She mentioned how she was surprised jisung was awake after being fed off of just moment before. He told her he was getting stronger. She just laughed. It’d be her last. 

As the blood filled Jisung he waited for her to light her cigarette. Then he ripped his needle out and stabbed her. She must’ve been really weak because it didn’t take a lot. She didn’t seem to fight it for some reason. He just kept stabbing. Her face. Her neck. Her eyes. He didn’t stop. And she just didn’t stop him. There was nothing strong about what he’d done. He knew he needed to be strong. So he did the only thing he could. He drank her blood. He didn’t kill her though, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He left her head on. Nobody else would be so lucky. 

After drinking her blood he continued on. He killed everyone he came in contact with. Room to room. He was surprised that there were so few rooms. Most were occupied with weak vampires he killed easily. It was shocking. How weak they all really were. If jisung had just tried sooner he would have escaped earlier. 

Jisung wanted to spare the kids, he did. But in the bloodlust he killed them too. Half of them were begging him to anyways. He was their savior. And when he was done he was ready to kill himself. He’d taken a knife off one of the vampires and had used it on the majority of the clan. He positioned it at his chest. He had the strength to plunge it right in. But no. He couldn’t have release. He was stopped. 

The league. 

━━━

For the next two years he was trained with this group that called themselves the league. They’d taken jisung in and fed him more food than he’d ever seen. He remembered how his weight had changed drastically in just weeks of being there. He’d gotten stronger too. He had no reason to doubt he league. They were all humans. They all hated vampires. It was enough for him. 

So when he was finally placed into a team he felt ready. He’d almost completely left his past behind. It started with him and this wide eyed boy with fluffy brown hair. He was awfully cute. They clicked well. And eventually they ended up together. He felt secure with this hunter. This hunter was fun and the closest thing to love he’d ever felt. Minho was special. He always would be. Minho had almost completely made him forget about the horrible things that happened to him. Hell, Minho was the only one who knew about his past. He’d only told the League about the leaching. Nothing more. Minho got everything. The clan, Yoonah, the abuse. Everything. And he was still beside him. Still fighting with him and loving him all the same. 

Later on they met Lisa. Then Changbin who would be Lisa’s partner. They were a team. The four of them. They worked well together and no one ever questioned why Jisung was so adamant about his kills. They just accepted him. It was bliss.

When Lisa died not much changed. Lisa and jisung were never too close. Not like her and Bin. Changbin had gone cold after her death and took him awhile to get back together. But once Felix joined the team he brightened up again. For the last few years he’d felt safe. He loved this group. He loved all of them. He wouldn’t let anything happen to them. They were his home. But he couldn’t protect them all. He couldn’t protect Felix. He wasn’t sure he could protect any of them anymore. 

━━━━━━━༻Minho༺━━━━━━  
Minho loved his father, he really did. He loved that his father always supported and made sure he had everything he wanted. He loved how he worked hard and always had breakfast ready even if he was stressed. What he didn’t love was his father's affair with a tall woman who wasn’t his mother. 

Minhos mom worked a lot. Every night she was working late at the hospital while Minhos father would bring over another woman. She went by Taeyeon. An interesting name. He didn’t hear it often on women. His father introduced her as his second mom. He always wondered what his mother would have thought of that. But his father begged Minho to keep it their secret. So he did. Because he loved his father. 

Taeyeon was kind. She had wide, bright eyes and long blonde hair. It was obviously dyed but it suited her. She was a lot younger than his father, too. But she had a charm. Minho didn’t hate her. He couldn’t. He’d met her so young she really was his second mom. When Minhos father would go out she’d watch him. They’d watch tv and make cookies for his father when he returned. He really loved her. 

So when Minho got old enough to understand his situation better he couldn’t hate them. He knew it was wrong. He knew his father was cheating on his mother. He knew his mother should have known. But he loved his second mother. He couldn’t lose her. She figured he’d found out and told him that she would have to leave. He didn’t want that. 

More time passed. Minho was around 15 when it happened. He came home late at night and found blood all over the living room floor. He panicked and went to call the police. But he saw his father. His father in the grasp of a wild vampire. He couldn’t tell what they looked like. He panicked and dropped the phone. The vampire just smiled in the dark before grabbing his face. He only remembered waking up to see his fathers dead face staring back at him. 

Minhos mother was heartbroken. She would cry every night for her husband after that. Minho wanted to console her. He did. But he didn’t know how. Taeyeon never came by. He hadn’t seen her after his father's death. For awhile he thought she killed him. But he wasn’t sure. Taeyeon loved them. And she wasn’t a vampire. She walked around in the sunlight. She couldn’t have been. 

A year later Minho finally saw Taeyeon again. But not in the way he imagined. This time he didn’t want to see his second mother. She was in his kitchen this time. She looked wild. Her hair was black and her skin was different. She looked older. But impossible. She was always so radiant? She turned to face Minho with a smile. A blood-stained knife in her hands. Minhos mother on the floor.

’this fake just slipped’. She told him before shoving the knife into Minhos hands and leaving. Minho didn’t stop her. He didn’t know what to think. He just collapsed onto the ground. He remembers the police coming. They of course questioned him. First his father. Now his mother? It must have been Minho. 

While Minho was sat in an interrogation room the detectives were ready to pin it all on him. Take it to trial. But a group came. They came and took Minho with them. They said that they would help. They told him Taeyeon was a dangerous woman who was being controlled by witches to do their bidding. It took him awhile to understand. But he got the gist. They told him they’d eradicated her. He believed them. They also told him that they would help him find his father's killer. Minho didn’t have a choice. It was go with them or be pinned for the deaths of his parents. 

Once he turned 20 he met his partner. Some kid who’d been training longer than him. He had blonde-dyed hair and cute cheeks. They got along well he thought. This boy was as wild as Taeyeon. He liked him because of that, though. He reminded him of the warm woman he once knew. It was comforting. Jisung was so comforting. Eventually they ended up dating. Minho took him out on little dates between hunts. Jisung loved it. 

It still crushed Minho. Jisungs past. The boy he loved being in such a cruel situation as a child would always be in his soul. He loved jisung so much. And his story hurt. But like with Taeyeon, Minho wasn’t sure he could hate the woman who had raised Jisung. She protected him. She was the reason he had gotten out and met Minho. He admired the woman for giving him Jisung. He’d never tell Jisung though. 

 

━━━━━━━༻Felix༺━━━━━━

Felix should have left it alone. He should have let the cops handle his little sisters death. He should have just stayed home in Sydney. If he’d done that he wouldn’t be dead right now. 

Lee Felix remembers clearly the night his sister had gone missing. He and his older sister were in the living room arguing over their favorite show. They were supposed to be watching her but they figured she was fine in her room. She was sixteen not five. It was on the first floor and close enough. They usually left her alone. They had no clue that she’d go missing one night. 

After a few days of frantically looking for the younger girl, they found her body. News reports counted her as one of the many girls who had been abducted and murdered senselessly in a Sydney massacre. Felix and his family were crushed. They were told she was taken by some random ass dude even though her body had clear indication of her being drained by a vampire. And Felix wouldn’t believe it. He couldn’t. So he started to investigate it. That led him to the man who killed her. At 20 he was face to face with the man-no vampire, who killed her. Felix had heard of vampires. But they were rarely in Australia. The string of murders led him here. To this beast. 

For some reason it was easy to eliminate the vampire. It only enraged Felix more that the police hadn’t caught him sooner. He didn’t put up a fight. He was just a wandering bloodsucker who preyed on weaker little girls. Felix however was an awfully strong person. The vampire didn’t stand a chance. 

After that he joined the league. He was offered a spot online from on of their major advisers. It seemed legit. So he left home and went to Korea where they’d sent him. Free of charge. After a year of training he was placed in a team of three. Changbin was his partner. They took him in with no problem. He was shocked they enjoyed his company so much. He liked the fit. 

He didn’t know his time with them would be so short. He didn’t know that his best friend would be kidnapped by a master vampire. He didn’t know he would watch one of them be murdered and forced into being a vampire. He tried to leave, he did. He didn’t want to witness anymore of the people he loved being killed by this mission. It was too much. He didn’t know that it would lead to his death. 

━━━

Felix could feel nothing but stinging pain in the back of his neck after the accident. At least he thought it was an accident. He could remember his head hitting something. He remembered getting out of the car. But after that it was a blur. A huge blur until he awakened in a dark room. 

If Felix had any idea this room would be the last thing he saw before he died he might have taken the surroundings a little more. Just to see more than black. It would have been nice. 

“Felix Lee, was it?” A voice spoke. It was soft. A little too soft. It was almost comforting. 

“Where am I?” The ginger asked as he rubbed his tired eyes. When he moved his sleeve he could see the blood from his head. He felt panicked. “Where am I?!” He asked again, voice higher than he’d usually used. 

The voice now had a face. She stood right in front of him. Her hair was red. Really red. Her eyes were big and wide. Full of wonder. Felix couldn’t help but feel comforted. Something in her eyes was so motherly. 

“Who are you?” He asked, watching as the woman settled into a single chair in the wooden chair before him. 

“My name is Yoonah for the moment. Just for the moment.” She spoke, voice running off of her tongue too well. 

Felix pulled himself up more, still looking in those wide eyes. “Today? Where am I, Yoonah.” Felix tone was sharper now. 

The woman laughed, pulling off of the chair to look at Felix, hand holding her chin as her wrist lay against her knees. It was childlike. 

“Felix Lee. I’m so sorry that you got dragged into this. It’s a shame Lisa died so early. Those hunters are aggravating for living so long.” His tone changed. It scared Felix. Who the fuck was she? Her eyes flickered. But it wasn’t the flicker a vampire gave. It was much more sinister. The ginger clasped his chest, releasing a staggered breath followed by a low ‘protect me.’ And then Felix couldn’t move. He was frozen in place. And now his heart was racing.

“What the fuck are you talking about? How do you know about changbins old partner?!” Felix winced then at the pain at the side of his head before pausing. No. “You..you’re the witch, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Felix.” She smirked, patting Felix hair as she stood up. “Again, I’m sorry that you’re involved. I just needed a little replacement for mister Seo. He needed a pick me up to get him to this point. Now I really need your cooperation here. You’ll break them down a little more for me. Just two left.” She spoke then, watching Felix close before going towards the darker side of the room. Just two left? She mustn’t have known Jisung was alive. “I would tell you about why I did this. I would tell you everything but…it’s none of your business.”

When she returned she had dark black eyes. She looked manic. She also looked entirely different. Her hair was blonde. Her demeanor was almost completely changed. Felix didn’t feel comforted anymore. Though she still had this motherly smile he only felt fear. 

Felix didn’t even get to scream. Because it went black immediately. He never got the chance to fight it. He didn’t get to ask who she really was. Or what she was doing. He was irrelevant in her scheme. His last thoughts were about Changbin and Minho and Jisung. She was going to kill them too. They were going to die. And he couldn’t save them. He couldn’t. He didn’t even know how he was killed. There was no weapon. No indication that anything had happened to him. It was black. 

Everything was black. 

“Protect me. Please protect me.”

━━━━━━━༻Changbin༺━━━━━━━ 

 

Nine AM. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Changbin groaned into his pillow, hand feeling the desk besides him to turn off the alarm he’d set. He should have been used to this by now. But for some reason every morning he fought to find his phone. It was always in the same place. He was just stupid, he thought. 

The fifteen year old sat up in his bed then, finally turning off the alarm and throwing his phone across the room like he always did. And it somehow always landed on the cushioned bean bag chair that sat in the corner of his room. He yawned, stretching himself before sliding his glasses onto his nose, puffing out uncomfortable air. One day waking up for school wouldn’t be such a chore. 

Changbin made his way into the hall, leaning onto the entrance to the small kitchen where a taller woman was standing over the stove. Her long dark hair swaying as she hummed to the song that was blasting on the radio. Some Zico song. 

“Morning Imo.” He yawned, moving to plop himself down into the comfortable bar stool at the counter, head resting on the marble. “Did mom leave already?” He asked with any mother king yawn. 

The woman laughed in reply, turning to offer Changbin a wide grin before setting a plate down in front of him, wiping her forehead as if toast had been a hard meal to craft. “Yeah she had to go in early. I made you breakfast. Eat up. It took hours~.” His aunt laughed again, ruffling changbins hair now. 

“Ahh, Stop! I’m not twelve anymore.” He shot back with a playful smirk of his own, “toast? Imo you need to learn how to cook.” He snorted then, the woman shooting his a look with her wide eyes. 

“You can always go hungry, Binnie.” She scoffed before tapping the boys head again a moment. “Hurry and eat though. Your mother would hate for you to be late again.” 

“Okay okay. Thank you Seohyun noona.” Changbin laughed, a towel being thrown at his direction along with a curse as the boy ran out of the kitchen, toast in between his lips. 

His mornings always went this way. Seohyun would make his breakfast and send him off. She was a good aunt. She took care of him and his elder sister more than his parents did. But he didn’t blame them. They worked a lot for him to have such a nice place to live and go to school. He had a good life. He loved it. 

But all good things come to an end. They always do. Maybe not in this way. But all things are ephemeral. 

━━━

Changbin was sixteen now. His older sister had left the house and his aunt had started to spend less and less time at home. Changbin always wondered what had happened to her. She had always been weird.But when Changbin turned sixteen she was off the rails. She would come home so late at night. She’d reek of alcohol and…he could never pinpoint the other smell. It wasn’t so unpleasant though. 

“Imo…where are you always going at nights now?” Changbin asked one day, the dark haired women glaring at him in reply. Her warmth had vanished in a little over a year. 

“I made new friends, Binnie. That’s all.” She whispered. “I met a man too…” she smirked at that. Changbin was honestly happy to hear that too. She had been lonely for a long time. 

“Ah…that’s good. What’s he like?” He asked, smiling to her now. He missed his aunt. 

“Married.” Her reply was so sinister. It was laced with a weird undertone changbin didn’t like. 

Changbin turned away from that, looking off towards anywhere but her wide eyes. “I’m happy for you.” He lied. 

After a week his aunt never came around. She mentioned moving into her own place but he didn’t believe her. He’d wake up and leave an empty house. He wasn’t sure where she’d gone. Eventually his mom said she was running with a bad crowd and they’d kicked her out of the house. 

━━━

Things changed at nine AM one morning. He woke up to smoke. He wasn’t sure why his room was on fire. Or why he couldn’t breathe. All he knew was he had to get out of their. He wasn’t sure how he did. He hadn’t left his bed. He was suffocating. And then he wasn’t. 

Changbins hands were on the wet concrete. He was coughing and he could see the flame consuming the home next to him. He was shivering. He could only see flames. And then a figure. The figure was swaying as if they were dancing to the beat. It was recognizable. But when the person turned it wasn’t his aunt. He felt little relief. The woman still smiled at him, hands up like the fire was the best thing she’d ever done. She wasn’t alone. There were more. Maybe four. They had fangs?! And they were laughing at him. But soon he couldn’t see anymore. His thoughts were clouded and his eyes went black. 

When changbin had finally woken up the nurses told him that he was the only survivor to a house fire caused by an accident. Changbin knew it wasn’t an accident. He knew what he saw. 

What surprised him was his aunt showing up and taking him to where she was living after a week of being in the hospital. He was quiet the whole time. It was too much and his brain couldn’t focus. 

“Sixteen is an interesting age.” The woman whispered the morning after she’d taken changbin to her new home. They hadn’t spoken about the incident. “A lot happens at sixteen for young boys.” 

Changbin kept quiet, “they were murdered…” he said the, his aunt sighing as she sat at the table besides him, rubbing the others shoulder. “I saw them.” 

“Did you?” She asked, looking to Changbin with saddened eyes. “I’m so sorry. Binnie who did this?”

“Vampires. You know like the ones we see on the news every night…” changbin kept his voice low, his aunt giving him a look. 

“Ah binnie. If it was vampires you should hunt them down, Yeah?” She smiled, ruffling changbins hair. It was like the deaths hadn’t affected her at all and it bothered Changbin. 

“…why are you so calm, imo?” The younger asked before the woman sigh back in reply. She sounded irritated. 

“Binnie. You should join the League. Those vampire hunters.” She ignored his questions. “They could help you find out who did this.” She was too casual. Too pushy. 

But Changbin didn’t have a lot of options. He either lived his life as normally as he could knowing the vampires who killed his parents were still running around, or he could just join this stupid league and find them.

━━━

A year later changbin joined the league. He tried to be normal. He really did. But it just didn’t work. His aunt pressured him to join this vampire hunting organization. So he did. 

Another year passed and his aunt was gone. She’d disappeared completely. After forcing him into the League , she fled. Changbin would never know why. She just vanished. But it was okay. Changbin found new friends in his team. And he had Lisa. 

Lisa. 

Lisa was special. She had joined the league to follow her family's footsteps. Each woman in her family joined once they turned sixteen. Sixteen really was an interesting age. Sixteen was an age that seemed to follow Changbin around. He learned that sixteen was the age Jisung joined the league. And sixteen was the age Minho was when his mother was murdered by the woman his father was sleeping around with. Sixteen was the age Felix sister was when she was murdered. Sixteen was such a tender and interesting age. Changbin could never grasp why sixteen was so significant. 

Lisa. Lisa was Changbins friend. They didn’t end up together by any means. It was completely platonic. Neither complained. They loved being partners. Lisa was the eldest, tall and smart. She was also from Thailand. She was funny and got along well with Changbin and Minho. Her and Jisung didn’t really mesh well but no one ever paid attention to that. They worked well as a unit. She was their leader. But then Lisa died. 

Lisa died on a simple mission. They were to rescue a woman and her kids from the woman’s husband who had been turned by another vampire. This man was abusive and had threatened his families lives. So Changbin and Lisa went to handle it on their own. There was no need to include Jisung and Minho considering the threat level was low. 

But for some reason the information they had received was skewed. They were told the man was threatening his wife. Not that he’d already killed and turned the entire family. So when Lisa and Changbin went in something went wrong. Lisa was attacked. It always bothered Changbin how the vampires had only attacked Lisa. They’d left him alone. Yes, she went in first. Yes, she shielded the younger boy. But it was no explanation for the entire family to focus on ripping the female hunter to shreds. Lisa fought back with all she could. They both did. But she didn’t make it. Changbin had to wait for the League to come as he sat in his leaders blood. It was supposed to be simple. But it hadn’t ended that way. 

After the incident the league implemented the trinkets that were to protect hunters from being killed in action. Lisa was a great loss to the company and they didn’t want anymore of their star hunters dying. Changbin had always wondered what made the trinkets special. They were silver. But that alone wasn’t enough to protect them. The league refused to tell them the truth. 

The truth would be painful. The truth would be hard to take in. Changbin knew that there was more. 

Felix must have known there was more to it as well. Felix joined almost a year after Lisa’s death. He was nice enough. Changbin took him easily. He was Jisungs age but more naïve. He figured he had to take care of the hunter. They clicked well. But Felix had pointed out that witches were the only creatures who blessed objects with protection. Changbin ignored it for a long time. But he wished he hadn’t. 

If changbin had just realized the League was operating with witches maybe Lisa would still be alive. Maybe jisung wouldn’t be a vampire. Maybe Felix wouldn’t be hexed and cursed to die. Maybe everything would have worked out. Maybe.

Maybe if he had realized a witch was right under his nose his whole life he wouldn’t be in any of this mess. He’d still have his parents. If he’d noticed Minho would still have his parents. If he noticed Jisung might have just died in the facility as a child. Maybe Felix would still be alive and living in Sydney with his sister. Maybe he wouldn’t have put Woojin and Jeongin at risk. Maybe Hyunjin wouldn’t be in danger with the witches hand wrapped around his throat. Maybe he could have prevented everyone’s suffering if he had just opened his eyes and realized that the witch they’ve been struggling against was his own blood-relative the whole time. The witch had been his fucking aunt the entire time. And her family blood coursed through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clears some things up. Also if the woman seems too similar in each story that’s because she’s supposed to be ;)
> 
> Also don’t fight me about Felix I’m sorry ;0;
> 
> Felix Navidad.


	20. W1,000,000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to write battles but here ♥️ Also I combined two chapters again because I don’t want this thing to be too long ;; this isn’t even half way through.

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Gasoline. 

       “This is touching.” The cracked voice of the master called out, fingers twitching at the entry way. His jaw was already hanging low and his claws were out, purple flickers leaving his fingertips and in his black eyes. 

       Woojin put himself in front of the others, his green flickers shining back and earning a laugh from the master. “Summon whatever you want. It won’t work this time.” Woojins lips curled into a smile. 

       “Oh? This time I’ll rip his little blonde head off. She told me that I can’t go back till at least he’s dead so she can eat him up.” The master was staring right to Jisung whose fists were clenched. 

       “Not happening.” Jisung growled back, his eyes flickering that blue which made the masters eyes widen in shock. 

       “Oh? Oh wow. You are really interesting. We could fight all night long. All day long.” He laughed, veins darkening against his flesh as he scanned the group before him once more. 

       Woojin moved first, quickly teleporting himself behind the master in attempts to end it as fast as possible. But the master was faster. He grabbed Woojins wrist then, forcing woojin back into the bar. But his victory was short lived. Jeongin was behind him, forcing him to the ground. More of his bones were breaking under the small vampires will and he was rolling on the ground in momentary pain. Minho and Changbin took this opportunity to rush to either side of the vampire and pin him by his hands to the ground with their blades. The silver was burning into him and both hunters kept the blades down, holding his arms. 

       The vampire was screaming and laughing all together like what the hunters were doing was useless. It was. He ripped his hands from their grasps and threw them violently on either side. Jisung luckily caught Minho in time. Changbin not so lucky. The vampire threw him to the complete other side. His back smashing into the wall by the entrance of the bar hard. Hyunjin could swear he heard a crack. His eyes darted to changbin but he had to finish this. 

       Jeongins eyes were leaking blood now as he tried to keep the vampire down. But the vampire was fighting the bones breaking inside of him. And now he was standing before the tiny vampire ready to strike. But Hyunjin tackled him down. As much as he wanted to check on the hunter he had to focus on the vampire. 

       “Hyunjin!” Woojin yelled out as Hyunjin and the vampire clawed at one another on the floor. Hyunjins body was beaten down from just a few punctures. He was no match for a master. He didn’t have enough fighting abilities to cause enough damage. But woojin did. He had just a bit more fight than he did. Because now the vampire was screaming on the ground, gripping its head as woojin came close, green flickers wildly dancing across his fingertips, but his eyes were bleeding too. The witch must have strengthened the vampires will somehow. 

       Hyunjin got back to, glancing to Changbin who was being checked on by Minho now. Then his gaze met the vampires again. He pulled up, teeth baring before pinning the vampire again. “Hold him!” Hyunjin yelled to his sire, readying his claws to strike the masters throat. But woojin couldn’t hold him. It was too strong. Woojin has collapsed from trying to hold him down. And now Hyunjin was against the wall from being thrown off of the vampire. 

       He didn’t know what to do. Jeongin and Woojin were no match for this vampire. How could he and the hunters handle it? 

       “Just give in.” The vampire laughed, obviously in pain from his many un-healed wounds. “Now…come here.” He growled, leaving Hyunjin and lunging towards a defenseless jisung. 

       Defenseless. That wasn’t the right word to describe Han Jisung. Because now the master was screaming again but this time it was from the little blonde hunter in front of him. Jisungs eyes were flickering wildly a much brighter shade than before, the vampire screaming as his eyes and mouth were filled with bright fire. Pyrokinesis. Jisung had really lucked out in the ability department. Hyunjin was a tad jealous. 

       “You were saying?” The blonde growled before swiping Minhos silver blade. Hyunjin could see how it burnt against the hunters skin from the silver. But the hunter ignored it and was now settled on top of the vampire he was burning from the inside. “Hey bitch. You should have made sure I was dead.” He growled, slashing the silver blade across the vampires throat. 

       Hyunjin got himself up and rushed over, keeping his gaze off of the sun-like fire escaping the masters eyes and mouth, tugging the blade from Jisungs hand that was now covered in second degree burns. He’d feel it later. He tossed the blade and gave jisung a look before the blonde moved over to let hyunjins claws finish the job. He mustn’t have known how to use his own yet. 

       “Stop! No stop jisung don’t let him kill me! Jisung Stop!” The vampire screamed. Jisung seemed a little startled. The witch must have been speaking through him now. 

       “No. Fuck you.” Jisung growled back, Hyunjins claws out and ready to rip the masters head off. But he stopped. The beast started to laugh through screams. 

       “Jisung. It’s Yoonah.” He cried out, causing Jisungs eyes to avert back to brown. Hyunjin cursed under his breath as the fire died out. Hyunjin tried to finish but the vampire grabbed his arm then, shoving him backwards into the ground, saliva and blood from the vampires awkwardly hanging jaw hitting his face. 

       “What the fuck are you talking about…?!” Jisungs face was filled with fear. Minho was busy with Changbin who must have hit the wall harder than they’d thought. Jeongin and Woojin struggling to stand from the energy usage. 

       “Jisung burn him again! We’re so close!” Hyunjin cried out, getting Minhos attention now. 

       “Jisung!” Minho yelled then, rushing to the vampires side and picking up the knife, kicking the vampire away from Hyunjin before he could do any major damage on the other. 

       The vampire simply rolled off and cackled again, pulling itself up and staring at them with burnt out eyes. “Minho-Ah…it’s Taeyeonie too~” now Minho was frozen. Who the fuck were these people? Hyunjin pulled himself up, shaking jisung as Minho just stared at the vampire. 

       “Don’t listen to whatever this thing says! Jisung light it up again! We can kill it if you do that again!” Jisung opened his mouth to reply as Hyunjin shook him. But nothing it was like the mere mention of the names had frozen both boys in place. And hyunjin was quickly pulled off of jisung, thrown hard against Minho. 

       “You’re first. You’re supposed to be first.” The vampire growled, gripping Jisungs shoulders as the hunters eyes widened. “You. Fi-“ 

       The vampire was cut off with a loud thud to the back of the skull, causing him to release Jisung and spin around. Changbin stood there, scrap wood in his hands as his breaths shook. He had blood running down the side of his head and he was clearly in pain. “Don’t fucking touch my friends.” The dark haired hunter growled then, swinging the wood again. The vampire went to strike Changbin but was quickly stopped by Woojin who had managed to get behind and grab him, forcing him down the ground.

       Hyunjin pulled up, noticing Minhos very broken arm and mouthing an apology before rushing over, claws on display again before helping woojin hold the beast down, smashing its head into the ground. He could feel how powerful the master was. And he was running low of strength. 

       Changbin got close again, sliding his blade out and stabbing the back of the vampires throat, dragging the blade deep into its head. It wailed in pain, tying hard to push the two vampires holding him down off. “Binnie Stop! Don’t do this!” Changbin nearly froze like the other two but he kept on, trying to drag the blade to start a cut. If he could get that cut in than they could rip the masters head off of his shoulders. “Please binnie! Don’t do this to your Imo!” Changbin froze, clutch on the knife leaving him. 

       “Changbin!” Hyunjin yelled, cursing as the vampire laughed and stirred once more. “What the fuck!” Woojin was struggling. Jeongin was still on the ground. The others were frozen. There was no one left to do anything. Hyunjin cursed and grabbed the silver blade in his hand, crying out as he pulled it across the vampires neck, able to pull the blade out the other side as the vampire screeched in fear of being beheaded. 

       Woojin kept his hold, the vampire swiping hard at them and placing deep cuts all over the two. But hyunjin couldn’t stop. He gripped the blade again and pushed woojin off to get a better angle. He could feel his hands burning against the blade. It stung so bad. But he couldn’t stop now. The vampire pulled up in fury before Hyunjin swiped the blade hard across its throat, causing him to gargle in blood and frustration before Hyunjin threw the blade, grabbing either side of the vampires head and pulling upwards in hopes that the incisions were deep enough and he was strong enough to rip his head from his shoulders. 

       By some miracle the head pulled right off, the masters screams dying as the frozen hunters around him began to breathe heavily as if they were under some spell. Hyunjins breaths were heavy. His body was cut up and sore. He could feel relief now that the master was slain. He tossed the head then, collapsing to the ground. 

       “Shit…” woojin grimaced, holding his own shoulder before kneeling to Hyunjin. “Hyunjin…you did good.” He whispered, patting the young vampire at the shoulder. Jeongin had managed to sit up, wiping the blood from his eyes and nodded to his sire that he was fine. 

       “What was that? Why did you guys stop?!” Jeongin cried out, Minho speaking first. 

       “Taeyeon…the name. The name of the woman my father was seeing. She’s the one who killed my mother…he said her name. I-I couldn’t move. I tried but I couldn’t.” Hyunjin believed him. Minho was shaking and now gripping his badly injured arm. 

       “He said Yoonah…” Minho shot Jisung a worried look before limping to the blonde, wrapping his good arm around the other as the other dangle besides him. Hyunjin would heal him later. He was too weak now. “Why does he know their names?!”

       “Imo.” Changbin whispered then, cursing as he pulled himself upright. He must have really injured his back when he was thrown. “He mentioned my aunt. She disappeared ages ago.”

       “…how did the witch freeze you guys like that?” Jeongin sounded hoarse. He’d need to recover at home as soon as possible. His ability to break bones and shut down organs took a toll. 

       “Taeyeons dead though…the league said she was dead.” Minho choked, causing Jisung and Changbin to look back to their friend. 

 

       “Wrong.” A soft voice called from the entrance of the bar. Everyone in the room had directed their attention to where the voice was standing. The owner of this voice had long hair, very red. And her eyes were wild. At the sight of her Hyunjin felt an uncomfortable warmth. He didn’t like it. Chanbgin, Minho and Jisungs jaws were all dropped at her sight. They looked pained to see her. They all knew her. 

      “I…” changbin couldn’t form any words, he just let himself fall on his knees, watching the woman in awe. 

       Jisung was now next to Minho, holding the male up with his arm hanging around Jisungs neck. “Yoonah…” he whispered, his voice catching sobs. 

       “Taeyeon…” Minho whispered then, the other two hunters looking scared and confused all at once.

       Hyunjins swallowed hard at the hunters reactions. They all knew her. They all knew her under different aliases. They were connected. Whoever this woman was, they all had the same comforted yet pained expression towards her. Like she was their mother. But she’d wronged them, hyunjin could tell.

       Then woman only smiled on return. A dark and twisted grin that caused shivers to run down everyone’s back forming. 

       “So. Where were we? Jesus if you want something done you have to do it for yourself.” She grinned, eyes turning straight to jisung. The witch. It must be her. “I did say you were first, my little Jisung.”

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

       None of the three had moved. Hyunjin couldn’t move. Woojin and Jeongin we’re frozen too. They couldn’t even move when the red haired woman made her way to them, hands pressed to Jisungs cheeks. She smiled. 

       Jisung was visibly shaken, his face had paled at her sight. His breaths were hitched and erratic. “Why…?” He whimpered, her fingertips caressing the boys cheeks. 

       “Sixteen. Sixteen is a special age, isn’t it?” Her words made Changbin grimace. He knew them well. Hyunjin saw that. He could see how Minho had frozen over too. 

       “Ah, you’ve grown so beautifully.” She sounded so genuine as she moved to Minho. He looked terrified. “I know my hair is different. But I look about the same, hm?” She smiled, placing a kiss to the brunettes hair before taking his arm that hung from the break, whispering something and letting it fall again. 

       “Get your fucking hands off of them.” Changbin had spoke. He was still on the ground but was in less awe as he watched the woman touch the other two. 

       “Binnie…” She spoke with a turn. The voice had changed. It was more stern. “What did I tell you about talking back? You always spoke back to me. Also I healed his arm. You should thank me and maybe I’ll help your back, too.” She pouted then, kneeling to him innocently before snapping her fingers. A loud crack from the back. Shit. No. Felix. 

       “You bitch…” changbin cursed, the others silent to not piss her off more. “I’m going to kill you for this.”

       Felix has staggered out and was now kneeled besides them. Hyunjin could see how Jisungs face fell at the sight. He’s the only one of the hunters who hadn’t seen the ginger yet. 

       “Hyung…it’s okay. It’ll all be over soon. You can join me.” Felix spoke, accent barely there as he held a hand to the hunter. 

       Changbin only spit in their direction, causing the witch to grimace in disgust. “You’re not Felix. And you’re just a fucking shifter. You’re not my aunt.” 

       Hyunjins eyes widened, he gave woojin a look before looking back to changbin. He needed to do something. Anything. But his body wouldn’t move. 

       “No. I am, binnie.” She snarled, getting up along with Felix. “Sixteen was a nice age. At sixteen.” She pointed to jisung first, “you joined the league. With my help of course. Your parents were a problem like Minhos. Oh Minho. Sorry about your mom. I had to make you join somehow. You weren’t too upset about your dad I guess. You needed persuasion.” Both boys looked more pained. Changbin growled back at her again. ”aish, binnie. You always knew your parents were pieces of shit too. All three of your parents were fucking demented. They deserved everything they got.”

       “So why us? What did we do to you?” Minho didn’t question the parent thing. He knew his dad was into something he shouldn’t have been. “You got rid of them. Why are you doing this to us?”

       The witch smirked then, leaving Felix with Changbin to go towards Minho, her fingertips grazing his lips with a hiss from jisung. “Hush, I’m not interested in him. Though I really did like your father.” She spoke, tilting her head to Minho. “You look so much like him.”

       “Answer me.” Hyunjin had never heard the hunter sound so angry. Minho was a completely different person with this witch. 

       She grabbed the males chin, violently tugging him forwards from Jisung. “Honestly? I wanted to see how much pain I could feed off of once I killed you all. Lisa was first. She was easy.” Changbin growled but was ignored by the witch, “Lisa’s mother worked for me. Like all of your parents. But Lisa’s mom found out too much. Just like Minhos father. The girl was supposed to last longer but she was useless and her bond with the other two was too weak. So I killed her on the first chance I got. That family, the ones who ripped her apart, my command. It was a shame. But I found this one,” she patted Felix hair, “and figured I could just continue. You guys bonded with him so well. I can feel the pain radiating off of you boys.” She spoke, the boys still very confused and enraged. 

       Minho shifted uncomfortably in her grasp as it tightened, “your father was trying to shut the League down. He found out that my little organization existed to harm. Not protect.” Hyunjin noticed the witches hand had wrapped around the brunettes neck now. Minho was starting to silently choke in her grasp. 

       “Minho!” He yelled then, woojin trying to shush him. 

       “Ah. Yes. The vampires. It’s interesting that you three joined a vampire. A useless one at that.” She spoke, eyes rolling as she let Minho go. He coughed as she made her way to Hyunjin. “Aw. You’re awfully cute.” She said then, changbin sending another growl her way. “Oh. Binnie and you. Oh! I’ll have to keep you alive longer then, hm?” She laughed, a little too manic for his liking. 

       “Nothing you said makes sense. Fuck our parents. What did we do?!” Jisungs words were pained and he was trying hard to keep from breaking down. 

       The witch sigh, leaving Hyunjin to go back to Jisung, scanning his face. “Oh jisung…I just told you. I feed off of pain. I figured the most delicious pain would come from betrayal. Like how I pretended to drink your blood all those years. Like how I made you believe I cared about you. I even gave you the strength to take down an entire clan. I did that all for this moment right here. I can tell you hate me so so much. I just need a little more anger from you. You’re going to taste amazing, Jisung.” 

       Her words made hyunjin shiver. He could tell what she meant. She wasn’t going to kill Jisung first anymore. It made hyunjin want to scream. “Stop…this is wrong. You wronged them.” Hyunjins voice was so weak. 

       “You bitch. Don’t fucking touch them. Get away from them. Take me!” Changbin yelled out, “take your shit ass spell off of them and take me.” Changbin managed to move his fingers now, digging into the floor. 

       She sigh and rolled her eyes, going back to Minho now. The brunette was shaking. She wrapped her fingers over his neck again. Jisung and Changbin struggling to move against the spell. “I’m so close. Binnie you and Jisung are going to be satisfying. I thought that killing Jisung first would make this one angry enough to sweeten. But I’d rather just anger you two a little more.” She laughed, unfreezing Minho who shoved her away immediately. “Felix. Go on. Kill this pathetic spawn. I want the other two tasting their best.” She smirked then. 

       No. 

       “No! Stop!” Jisung was screaming. He was screaming against the spell. Hyunjin could see him trying hard to move. 

       Minho panted a moment and pulled his pistols out, Felix stepping to him with a wide inhumane smirk. “Felix…” he muttered under his breath, pulling the triggers on either gun. Nothing happened. “What the fuck?!” He panicked, backing from the boy who was slowly and very awkwardly making his way over. 

       “Oh my sweet boy. You’re going to have to use your hands. Good luck.” She laughed, wrapping her arms around jisung and spinning him to face the scene. Jisungs eyes were filled with panic. “Awh it’s okay Jisung. You’ll be next. Then I’ll kill those vampires. Changbin you’re going to keep my youth for decades.” 

       Hyunjin was panicking. His eyes darted to Jeongin who hadn’t moved an inch. Then to woojin. Woojin. He’d moved. He wasn’t where he had frozen. Woojin. Hyunjin stayed silent, scanning around for his sire. He was still here. But where. 

       “Fuck…” Minho panted, throwing the pistols as Felix's jaw started to stretch in the same way the masters had. He was holding a blade. Changbins blade. 

       Minho let out a frustrated sigh and tried to pull the knife away only to be swiped at, Felix causing a gash in the front of Minhos shirt. Luckily the hunter had a protective vest on. Felix laughed and did it again, Minho grabbing his wrist this time and shoving him down to the ground. Felix was stronger though. She must have put extra strength in him much like the master from earlier. He flipped them over, Minho on his back now. He’d lost grip of the blade and Felix drove it into the hunters shoulder. 

       “Minho!” Jisung screamed, moving slightly in the witch grasp. His eyes were filling with tears and Hyunjin wanted so badly to move. 

       Minho cried out, trying to push the hexed human off of him. Luckily his shoulder wasn’t anything vital. “Get the fuck off of me!” He yelled, kicking Felix back towards the witch. 

       The witch only laughed, gripping Jisungs throat tight in her grasp. “My Minho putting on a nice show.” She was enjoying this too much and her choice of words were pissing Hyunjin off. 

       Felix got back up and held the blade tighter, staggering to Minho who was pulling himself back from the human. He wasn’t fast enough. Felix rose the blade above him before slashing down, blood spraying the ground. But it wasn’t Minhos. 

       Woojin. Felix staggered backwards before falling, head falling besides his body. Minho yelled out along with the other two hunters and jeongin from the shock. Hyunjin only felt relief. 

       “Felix..” changbin whispered out at the sight. Hyunjin knew that it wasn’t Felix. But it still affected these hunters. All three looked like they’d been stabbed in the heart. 

       The witch growled, pushing off of jisung and taking the blade from Minhos shoulder to finish the job herself. She stood over Minho, pushing the hunter back before holding the knife over him. But before she could do anything woojin had shoved her off. Hyunjins fingers twitched. She was losing grip on them. 

       “Dad!” Jeongin yelled then, being able to pull himself from her spell. He rushed to them, eyes flickering as the witch began to cry out in pain. Her bones. 

       It mustn’t have been enough. She threw woojin off and moved her own fingers in the small vampires direction causing him to yell out. Hyunjin grimaced and struggled to pull himself up. Changbin was attempting the same as Minho had jisung tight in his arms, trying to help the vampire fight the hold. 

       “How!” She screamed, face contorting and veins appearing over the skin. Her hair had changed too, long dark and black now. There was no motherly vibe to her anymore. 

       Woojin shot her a look as he caught himself, standing in front of Hyunjin, “you can’t hold sires. Your little spells don’t do shit on us.” Woojin was pretending earlier. Good. It gave them time. 

       She let out an angry laugh before raising her hand again, whispering to herself. But again, before she could finish she was forced to the ground. Changbin this time was on top of her, trying to shove his fingers through her eyes. He’d broken before hyunjin could. He was strong. But finally hyunjin felt himself let go. He launched towards her, pulling changbin away to dig his claws through her chest. He was successful and she let out a long cry. 

       “Hyunjin!” Jisung yelled from the side, a piece of sharp wood landing in his reach. The vampire grabbed the wood and fought the witch struggling beneath him down. He wanted to stake this woman so hard. 

       “Stop!” She screamed then, before disappearing from underneath hyunjin into a thick black smoke. Hyunjin panicked, looking around for her location. 

       “Where did that bitch go!” Changbin growled, struggling to lift himself up. 

       Minho pulled himself up, securely wrapping an arm around jisung. Jeongin was pulling up from the ground from where he’d fallen from her attack. Woojin our of sight. “Where is she..?!” Minho spoke then, out of breath. 

       “Woojin?” Hyunjin whispered, scanning the room. No woojin. No witch. “Jeongin…where is dad?” He could feel an uncomfortable lump in his throat. Where was she?! Where was he?  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay one baddie down and one bitch to go. ;;
> 
> Thanks for reading lol rip Felix I’m sorry


	21. Dragon Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi another early update because I have to work early again :,(
> 
>  
> 
> Slight tw: Minsung feeding is a little sensual I’m sorry

Changbin POV  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Morning came fast. Hyunjin and Jeongin had no choice but to retreat back to Woojins home. No sign of Woojin. No sign of the witch. 

       Hyunjin had healed the hunters before departing home, though their hearts were still pained and broken down. It’d been hours and none of them had spoken to each other. 

       “I said something horrible to Felix…” jisung whispered first, Changbins gaze moving from their dead friend to look at the vampire. “When he tried to leave..I used his sister against him. I never got to apologize to him.” Jisungs eyes weren’t teary. They were beyond that. They were empty. 

       “Jisung…” changbin started, pulling up and bringing the blonde into a hug. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t say that it was okay. It wasn’t. Felix was dead. The witch who had infiltrated their lives had murdered him. She wouldn’t stop till they were all dead. 

       “We should go…we should call Felix family. Not today but…soon. The league won’t do anything. We can’t trust them anymore.” Minho whispered, smashing his phone to the ground repeatedly in attempts to keep them from being tracked. “We need to go…” Minho was never like this. 

       Chanbin gave a shaky breath before taking his leather jacket and laying it across Felix torso where the gingery boys head lay, “we just leave him…?” He whispered, Minho nodding back. 

       “Okay…” jisung sigh, pulling himself up before going to pull his partner to his feet. “We can’t stay here.” The blonde took his own phone then, throwing it against the wall with enough force to smash the screen. “Bin…” he started, turning to the defeated hunter. 

       Changbins head was spinning too hard. He just wanted to sit down. He wanted to sleep. He wanted this to be over. He wanted Felix back. He wanted Hyunjin. 

       “Bin. We have to go, okay?” The blonde spoke then, grabbing Changbins hand into his own. “Please?”

━━  
       Minho had decided they walk back to Woojins place after discarding their phones. Hopefully the League wouldn’t be able to track them. They left Changbins car, too. It was too risky now. Luckily Woojins home wasn’t too far and there were plenty shortcuts to get around cameras. They were so worried they were being watched. 

       When they arrived Changbin was able to get into the home from a back window, letting the other two in right after. No sign of the witch or Woojin. Changbin looked to the ground and shivered. He needed Hyunjin. But the day was just starting. 

       “Bin…there’s plenty rooms. We’re going to go get some sleep. We’ll need it for whatever we decide to do later. Please rest..” Jisungs voice was weak. Changbin was glad they were safe though. 

       “I’ll feed Jisung.” Minho added with a cringe from the hunter. “Get some rest.” 

       Changbin knew there were rooms with beds. But he just wanted Hyunjin. He wanted him so bad. He needed the vampire. So he went downstairs and tapped on one of the coffins. He hoped it was Hyunjins. 

       It took a moment but the lid popped up, Hyunjin sitting up and looking tiredly to Changbin. He didn’t mean to break down in front of the vampire. But he did. He kneeled down, pulling Hyunjin into a warm hug. For some reason the vampire was incredibly warm. He loved being in his arms. 

       “Hey changbin…” the vampire whispered. He was tired. So exhausted and he must have been so worried about his sire. 

       “Yo…” changbin whispered in reply, not wanting to let go of the other for anything. “I’m so sorry…I don’t know what happened to your sire. I’m so..” hyunjin cut him off, pulling away to look into his eyes. 

       Hyunjin felt so warm. He loved how warm he was. Hyunjin offered a gentle smile, it was sad but beautiful. He loved it. “Don’t apologize. We’ll find him. And we’ll kill that witch too. But for now you need to sleep. There are beds up-“ changbin shook his head and grabbed either side of Hyunjins face. 

       “I’m not leaving your side…” the hunter spoke then, leaning forwards to press his lips to the vampires. But only for a moment. “Do you have a coffin for two?” 

       Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh at the little hunter, stroking his hair as he pulled himself up and out of the coffin to join the other male. “I don’t. But we can make some room if you’d like? We’ll just be really close.” Hyunjin said, that cute little flush covering his face. 

       Changbin smiled, leaning up to press another kiss to the vampire before being pulled into the coffin, resting on top of the others chest. Hyunjin left the lid up. “This can’t be comfortable…”

       “You’re comfortable.” The vampire whispered, pressing another kiss to Changbins mouth, pulling the hunter to nuzzle into his shoulder. “I don’t mind it…” he yawned then. 

       “It’s weird…” Chanbgin spoke back, resting to comfortably into the other as hyunjin laced their fingers together. 

       “What is?” The vampire asked, voice so soft and addictive in changbins ears. 

       “We just met…” he started with a little sigh, “and I’m already so in love with you.”

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

Jisung POV

       Minho had dragged them into one of the rooms closest to the stairs. He said they needed to be close to the others just in case anything happened. Ever since the bar Minho had been overly cautious and had jumped at anything. He even panicked at the sounds of birds outside at the balcony. Jisung felt so worried for him. 

       He felt worried and guilty. And he wasn’t as hungry as Minho had thought. Woojin said he had days before the hunger set in. But Minho was still panicking and trying to tell Jisung that he had no choice. Minho was so panicked. 

       “Min…you have to calm down. We’re all tense but you’re losing it, baby.” Jisung didn’t use pet names often. He hated them. But baby had been the exception. He loved how it rolled on his tongue. Minho loved it too. Even if they were in pain maybe Minho would feel comfort in the word. 

       He must have because he turned and gave jisung a weak little smile back. “I’m sorry…it’s just a lot. A lot.” Minho settled onto the bed, face in his hands as he let out a frustrated and sad sigh. He was so broken over Felix and jisung could tell he was terrified that he was first on the witches list. Jisung wasn’t sure why the witch wanted him dead so badly. Why she was so much more cruel with Minho. It could have only been from her relationship with his father. But jisung wasn’t going to salt the others wounds. 

       Jisung sigh then, standing in front of the brunette and brushing his fingers through the messy hair, “I know. You just have to breathe. She’ll pay. We’ll make her pay.” He soothed, Minho melting into the touch. Minho loved when his hair was played with. 

       “How…? That woman…I grew up with her. She was like my second mother.” Jisung pulled Minhos head to his stomach, still brushing fingers into the hair. “We all grew up with her..she hurt us. She knows how we tick. She’s going to kill us, Sungie.”

       Minho was so defeated. So weak. Jisung hated seeing him this way. He loved Minho so much and his heart was breaking at the others pain. 

       He pulled back, settling himself at Minhos lap now, face in his hands. “Minnie…I’m not going to let her hurt you. I’m not going to let her hurt us this time. I promise.” Jisung wasn’t sure if he believed his own words. He couldn’t. But he had to do something to convince his partner. 

       Minho didn’t reply, he pulled Jisung comfortably into his lap, looking into the blondes eyes before turning his neck. “You should feed.”

       “Minho…you know I won’t. I’m fine. We don’t need to do this right now.” The blonde frowned. He didn’t want to feed. No. Minho was just distracting the from their actual problems. Distracting them from their dead friend. 

       “You can’t protect anything hungry. Drink. I know you won’t hurt me, jisung.” The male replied, hands moving to hold jisung by the hips securely. 

       “Min…I’m not drinking it.” Jisung bit his lip then, he couldn’t do it. Minho must have known he couldn’t. 

       “Jisung. Do it.” Minho have him a stern look squeezing the boys hips. He could tell Minho was begging him. He knew Minho wasn’t asking anymore. 

       He swallowed thickly, looking to Minho with a pained expression before giving a nod. He’d do it. Just once. Just to soothe his Minho. 

       He moved his lips to Minhos neck, the smell of lavender filling his nose. It was so comforting. This scent brought Jisung bliss. But rather than bite he pressed little kisses. Minho let out a breathy sigh in protest. But jisung kept his face turned, hand cupping the side of his face as he kept his lips at the flesh. 

       “Jisung…” Minho sounded both irritated and pleased. Jisung wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

       So he continued peppering kisses before letting his teeth graze the skin. If he was going to feed off of his boyfriend he’d make sure the other enjoyed it. Jisung pressed himself closer into Minho, the other letting out a soft moan as the blonde started to nibble at the spot that’d give him the most blood.

       Minhos hands slipped to wrap around Jisungs back, pulling the vampire closer. He felt so warm in Minhos grasp. He could tell Minho was stirring under him. Losing control.

       But jisung kept on, hips starting to roll softly as his fangs made themselves known, poking against the brunettes skin. 

       “Min…are you sure?” He asked once more, voice low and breathy. 

       Minho nodded, another moan escaping his lips as Jisungs hips moved against him. He was distracting Minho the best he could. This wouldn’t be pleasant. 

       Jisung winced to himself before sinking the fangs into the others throat, Minho jerking at the sensation. He could tell Minho didn’t like it at all. He almost pulled off until Minho pulled him closer, whispering that he was okay. Jisung wasn’t so sure. 

       Minho tasted so sweet. He smelled like lavender and his blood tasted like chocolate. It was addictive. Minho was so addictive. And Jisung felt so at bliss. He kept moving his hips against the other, arms wrapped around the males neck now as he felt the blood fill him. 

       When he’d drank that woman’s blood years ago he couldn’t remember the taste. But Minho. Minho was so good. Jisung could drink forever. Minho seemed to be more pleased than scared now. He was breathing heavily, moans dripping with honey. He hadn’t intended on this being so good. He almost felt bad that he was enjoying this. Is this how the vampires who’d fed off of him years ago felt? It was euphoric. 

       “Jisung…” Minho breathed out, hips bucking at the sensation running through him, “jisung…you can stop.” 

       Jisung nodded, snapping out of his daze and lips leaving Minhos neck as he let out a shaky moan of his own. He really didn’t expect this. He had no idea Minho would taste so amazing. He sigh pleasantly as the blood trickled down his chin. 

       The two of them seized movements, Jisung pulling Minhos face to face his own, blood still at this lips. Minhos eyes were lidded, he looked tired but happy. It was odd. 

       “I love you.” The brunette sigh, leaning in to press their lips together. He knew that Minho could taste the blood that was at his lips, but the elder seemed to ignore it. 

       Jisung let another gentle sigh leave his lips as he pressed into the kiss. Minho lay himself back then, jisung over top of him as they kissed. Jisung could hear his heart racing under him now. His own heart was racing too. 

       “I love you too, Min.” He whispered, pulling up a moment to look at the exhausted brunette before diving back down into his embrace.  
         
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━


	22. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recovering little Felix and taking these dumb babies to get some food ;;

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Hyunjin would be lying if he said he’d slept well. As much as he loved Changbins warmth, it was uncomfortable. But he’d never tell the hunter that. When he woke up Changbin was still sleeping soundly on top of him. 

       He smiled a bit, brushing his fingers into the males hair before noticing that Jeongin was looking down at him, a weak approving smile at his own face. 

       “Good evening…how is he?” Jeongin asked, stepping back a bit to give them some space. 

       “He’s okay. He’s shaken. But he’ll be alright. How are the other two?” He asked, jeongin giving a little laugh back in reply. 

       “I don’t think they slept much. But they seem to be doing.” He coughed to himself. “Alright.” Hyunjin laughed in reply, pulling himself up and pulling the sleeping hunter into his lap. He was glad the two hunters were okay. Gross. But okay. 

       “And you?” Hyunjin asked, nuzzling into the sleeping hunters hair. 

       “I don’t know. Dad hasn’t contacted yet. I’m worried about him, Jin.” The vampires face fell but he still offered hyunjin his innocent smile. “I’m going to contact a friend. Maybe she can track him.” Jeongin spoke then before disappearing up the stairs. 

       Hyunjin nodded then, shaking Changbin slightly to wake him. The hunter growled low in response. But it was a cute growl. And Hyunjins heart was going to burst. 

       “Changbin, its night. We need to go to the bar.” The vampire whispered, pressing gentle kisses to the others hair. Hyunjin figured he wouldn’t mention Felix directly for the time being.

       Changbin whined again, wrapping around Hyunjin like a koala. Only making Hyunjin weaker for him. Hyunjins face fell hot once he remembered last night. Changbin had told him he loved him. 

       “Hey…changbin. About yesterday…did you-“ changbin pulled up and pressed a kiss to the other lips. 

       “Yeah. But can we talk about this after we recover my friend.” Changbin sounded agitated like he just realized that Felix has passed. But Hyunjin understood.

       “Let’s go get the other two, okay?” Hyunjin pressed, pulling up with the hunter still in his arms. 

━━━━━

       “Evening.” Hyunjin spoke once he had finally gotten Changbin upstairs. The other two looked pleasant despite clearly not actually sleeping much. 

       “Hey,.” Jisung spoke, sat in the others lap before letting out a little yawn. “We should head to the bar, huh?” His face fell then, resting back into Minho with a sigh. It was like the hunters had momentarily blocked out what had happened. 

       Hyunjin arched a brow to Minho who had little fang marks at his neck. The more surprising thing was the little purple marks that littered around the area. They really must have had an interesting day. Hyunjin coughed then, overstepping his boundaries in his head. He shouldn’t have been thinking that way honestly. What he needed to be doing was mourning the hunter that wasn’t there anymore. But the realization hadn’t seemed to hit yet. 

       “Okay let’s get ready and then go get our boy…” the atmosphere got heavy with changbins words and the four all got up. 

        “Woojin has a car in the garage. He never uses it but we can take it to get him. Hopefully no one visited while we were away.” Hyunjin spoke then, going to the little drawer by the front door and tugging out a key ring. 

       “There are clothes upstairs. Be free to pick whatever. Woojin loved collecting…they might be a big for you two again, but it’ll be alright. The showers are open too. We have a little time.” Hyunjin sigh, nodding to Changbin and Jisung who were relatively small. 

       “Thank you.” Jisung nodded, pulling himself off of Minhos lap and tugging him along to get some fresher clothes and probably another shower. 

       “Wanna take me up on the shower offer?” Changbin asked, his voice low and held back again.

Hyunjin didn’t decline this time. 

━━━  
          
       “Felix died.” Jisung spoke suddenly, the other three sighing in reply. “He died last night.” 

       “No Sung. He died days ago. He was dead the night he went missing.” Changbin replied, voice low as if it still hadn’t hit him. 

       “It doesn’t feel real. I feel like when we go to the bar he’ll be there smiling at us again.” Jisungs words were hurting the other two hunters. Hyunjin could feel it. But it might have just been how jisung was coping. He would talk about it till it didn’t hurt anymore. 

       “Can we stop talking about it…” Minho whispered, squeezing Jisungs hand. The blonde just sigh under his breath, looking out the window now. 

       “He’s fine.” Hyunjin spoke in the others defense, “everyone copes in different ways.” Changbin shot him a look before turning the vehicle into the bar parking lot. 

       Hyunjin wondered how seungmin was doing as he looked at the broken bar. While the witch and woojin were missing he thought he should go visit his friend. He needed too. He hadn’t spoken to Seungmin since what happened. And Jesus he really should know about Felix. Though they’d only flirted a few times seungmin deserved to know. Chan too. But later. Not now. 

       Jisung left the car first, cautiously making his way inside the building followed by Changbin. Minho hadn’t moved. Hyunjin frowned and turned to face the hunter.

       “I don’t want to see Felix. I don’t think I can bare to see him on the ground like that again.” Minho was shaking. He must have temporarily pushed Felix aside for jisung. But now he was crashing. Hard. 

       Hyunjin reached a hand back, patting the hunters knee. “Everyone is hurting. You guys have been through a lot. If you want to stay here I’ll go tell them. But you have to stay low. I don’t want you going missing before I get back.” Hyunjin was still fearful that something would happen to the hunter while he was gone. 

       Minho smiled sweetly, “I’ll be okay. I’ve got Irene and joy.” He forcibly laughed then, slipping his twin pistols out. 

       “Irene and joy? Like the pop stars?!” Hyunjin smiles weakly before slipping out of the car. “I’ll be right back. Please don’t go missing.”

       “I won’t.” He spoke back, locking the doors and squishing down in the seats just in case. 

       When hyunjin entered he didn’t expect both of the hunters to be crouched by the youngest one crying. It must have just hit them. Hard. Really hard. It was a good thing Minho wasn’t inside. 

       “We have to move him…” changbin choked out, wiping his eyes with his sleeve once he saw Hyunjin. This poor boy had lost two partners. Hyunjin couldn’t imagine.

       “Hey…I’ve got it. You two go to the car.” Hyunjin offered, lifting a shaking Jisung off of the ground. “Seriously. Go to the car. I’ll get him…” he spoke, jisung just nodding. The blondes head was low but he could hear the sobs. Jisung staggered a moment before heading back outside. 

       “N-no I’ll help. I got it.” Changbin whispered, sniffling. His face had reddened and he was shaky too. Hyunjin opened his mouth to protest but Changbin just hissed in reply. His eyes dark. 

       “Changbin…” the vampire frowned then, slipping the body down to the ground. “Go to the car. You don’t need to see this.” He glimpsed over to the ginger hair that lay besides from the body as Chanbgin moved his jacket. It made him shudder. Woojin had done it to save Minho that night. But it was so painful to see. He pulled the smaller into a hug. 

       “I can’t. It has to be me. He’s gone because of me.” Changbin was losing it. Like the other night he’d forgotten and now it was coming back. The hunter pulled himself away from Hyunjin, reaching for the body again. He must have looked at the head because he was now turned and vomiting off to the side. Hyunjins heart was twisting at the sight. 

       Hyunjin moved then, heading to the back room and coming back with a large bag from one of the lockers. He set it down and sigh before wrapping the black bag around the head that lay to the side. He zipped the bag then with a heavy sigh, scooping up the boys body then and throwing the bag over his shoulder. He made sure to keep Changbins jacket over the base of Felix neck. It wasn’t a pretty sight. 

       Changbin was too busy puking. Hyunjin wasn’t sure what he was spitting up considering he hadn’t seen Minho or Changbin eat in the last day. He’d have to feed them. They needed something in their stomachs. 

       While changbin was puking his guts hyunjin had reached the car again, popping the trunk to lay the dead hunter inside, shutting it tight to see the other two in the car. Jisung looked so defeated. Seeing the body only strained them more. 

       “Where’s Bin?” Jisung whispered as Hyunjin walked passed the window. He stopped to turn towards the other two. “Is he okay?” Jisung swallowed hard, Minho rubbing his shoulders. 

       “He will be. I’ll go get him.” Hyunjin spoke then, nodding to Minho that he’d be right back before heading back into the bar. Changbin was still coughing and gagging. But now nothing was escaping. 

       “Changbin…lets go, okay?” Hyunjin sigh, pulling the hunter up to face him, taking his jacket off to wipe the hunters mouth. 

       Changbin simply nodded, nearly falling against Hyunjin as they walked over the glass still strewn on the floor. Hyunjin wanted to help him more, but he didn’t know how. 

       Once they were back in the car Hyunjin had switched seats with changbin, telling them he would be driving. 

       “What do we do with…?” Minho pointed to the back of the car in order to not startle the two younger boys.

       “Later. You guys need to get some food in you.” Hyunjin spoke as he started to drive, patting Changbins head with one hand. “What do you guys like to eat?” 

       “I can’t..he’s in the trunk. We can’t.” Changbin spoke weakly, head resting against the window. He seemed to get some comfort from the touch to his head though. He was dozing off. 

       “We used to go out together and eat ramen.” Minho spoke up despite nodding to what changbin had said, Jisung resting into his side. He looked so worn out. Much like Changbin, hyunjin was sure he’d fall asleep on the way too. 

       “I know a place…it’s not very hunter friendly but we can all get something to eat. It won’t take long I promise. The sooner you guys eat the better.” Hyunjin smiled, Minho laughing and tossing his guns to the floor. 

       “Thanks for sticking with us.” Minho spoke then, Jisungs eyes shut. He fell asleep as fast as Changbin. “I knew you were special when I met you.”

       Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile at the hunters words, “I don’t know why I did. You guys are so much trouble. Lord knows where my dad is…I’m sure he’s okay. I have a feeling he teleported with that witch far away from here. He’s definitely alive.” Hyunjin sigh, leaning back in the drivers seat more. 

       “How are you so sure?” Minho asked, trying not to sound rude. 

       “When a sire dies, his progenies lose their vamp status.” He spoke then, Minho perking up. 

       “What, really?! Do you guys die or?” Minho wasn’t familiar with this. 

       “No. It’s like our life starts from where it left off. We get to kind of continue to grow until we die. Just like humans. Even though Jeongin was born decades ago he’d be 16 if anything ever happened to Woojin.” Hyunjin felt slightly uneasy talking about the possibility of his sire passing. 

       “Wow. That’s insane. That works for all vampires?” He asked the , brushing fingers into Jisungs hair. 

       “Not masters. They’re tainted once they’ve lived and killed a certain amount of people. They’re cursed for eternity. Everyone else has opportunity to be human.   
But sires are important. They keep our kind alive. So even the most bitter progeny would never kill their sire.” He added just in case Minho was getting any ideas. 

       “That’s so cool.” Minho repeated, resting his chin on the blondes hair now. He looked tired too but he was a lot more calm about the dead hunter in the back of the car. “Hey don’t you need to feed soon?” 

       Hyunjin glanced to Changbin before shaking his head, “The place we’re headed to had options for me. You guys need food more, though. We’ll figure out what to do with Felix after everyone’s settled down.” He spoke, driving on. He had to admit he was starving.   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

     “Okay. So they don’t like hunters too well. So just don’t mention that you guys are with the league.” Hyunjin spoke, nudging Changbin awake as they stopped at a little restaurant that seemed quiet enough. 

       “Nah. We’re not in the fucking league anymore.” Changbin sigh as he pulled himself up, stretching and laying his head against the seat. “We’re done with that. But we’ll deal with it later. How the fuck are we supposed to eat like this…Felix is in the fucking trunk.” He spoke, sighing now. 

       Hyunjin frowned, patting Changbins hair calmly. “Just eat first.”

       Jisung had woken on the way, a lot more calm again now that he’d had some time to rest. “It sucks I can’t eat anything.”he pouted, Minho patting his shoulder in sympathy. 

       “Woojin said you were human-ish, right? Try to eat something.” Hyunjin said then, slipping out of the car. He opened changbins side and pulled him out of the car though the hunter didn’t want to budge. The other two following behind them. 

       “Fuck I really hope I can eat..” jisung stopped , turning to the car. “Is it okay to…we shouldn’t leave.” He stopped when changbin turned. He mustn’t have wanted to upset the elder hunter anymore. 

       “Sung. We’ll deal with it after. Let’s go eat.” Changbin spoke then, walking back and looping his arm with the other before tugging him along. 

       Hyunjin smiled after them, walking besides Minho now. They stayed silent as they entered the tiny restaurant. 

       It was nice. Small but nice. Lots of lanterns and the colors were all neutral. The smells were unbelievable too. Of course this was more than just a ramen place. It was ran by vampires than Hyunjin had known well. They would usually have humans who donated their blood at night for their vampire customers. He figured coming here was good for him. He didn’t want to force changbin to feed him again after last night. 

       “Oh my god it smells fucking amazing.” Jisung gasped, leaving Changbins arm to tug Minho towards the large menu at the entry way. Jisung was really trying to ignore his pain. Hyunjin could sense how anxious the boy was. 

       Hyunjin smiled to them though before pulling Changbin close, pressing a little kiss to his hair as one of the owners approached. She had a wide smile on her face as she saw Hyunjin. 

       “Hyunjin! What brings you here? It’s been so long. I see you brought a new vampire friend along.” She spoke, pointing to jisung who was excitedly pointing at the menu. “He knows we have food for him in the back, right? Does he know he can’t eat the food?” She spoke softly then, whispering the last part. 

       “Hi noona, oh no he’s special. He has uh…blue?” The woman gasped and looked over excitedly then, “he’s a new vampire though. We’re not sure if he can eat food but our sire told him he was more human. I don’t know a lot about blues.”

       Changbin nodded to the woman before heading towards the other two hunters. He still looked out of it. He really needed some food in him. 

       “Ah that’s so interesting! Oh and he’s your bloodline too? Wow that’s amazing. He should be able to eat. He’s a lucky one.” She spoke then, smiling towards the blonde. Hyunjin had always liked Jieun. 

       “Yeah He is. Woojin turned him a few days ago.” Hyunjin paused. He didn’t want to tell her more. He also didn’t want the boy being exposed as the infamous Han Jisung. 

       “Where is woojin-Ah? Is he home with jeongin? They need to come by soon.” She grinned before taking Hyunjins hand, “would you like to go get a meal? You look hungry, sweetie.” Hyunjin nodded the , glancing to the hunters again, “give them the best. They lost a friend recently.” Jieuns face fell a moment but she nodded. 

       “I’ll have Chansung feed them well. Let’s get you sorted first. I can see your ribs!” She teased, tugging hyunjin towards the back, he quickly motioned to Minho that he would be back soon. Minho nodded in reply, waving him off. 

       Once Hyunjin was in the back Jieun sat him down, patting his hair as a younger girl came in, nodding to Hyunjin. 

       “This is Chaeyoung. She’s been here for a few months now.” Jieun smiled, sitting the young girl down besides Hyunjin. She was a little older than he was when he turned. 

       Hyunjin didn’t like talking when he was in the back. So he opted to nod to the girl before Jieun left. The girl didn’t say much either, she exposed her neck for Hyunjin and he went for it. She tasted like rosé.  
         
       Once he was finished he thanked the girl and got up, heading back to the front. He saw Jieun standing at the front and went to her to thank her for the blood, getting his wallet out to pay for whatever the hunters had decided on eating. 

       “Thank you noona.” He told her as she turned to face him. She didn’t seem too pleased with him. Shit. 

       “Hyunjin. I love you and I love your family. But you should have told me you were bringing hunters into my establishment…they’re eating in the corner but Chansung recognized your new vampire friend. Said he was the infamous Jisung. Is that true?” She didn’t seem mad. She seemed concerned. “Are they…did they capture you?”

       “No, no. I promise it’s nothing like that. I’m so sorry. I’ll leave with them soon. I didn’t know where to take them. I’ve missed a couple of days because of some important stuff. I’m helping them out. But it’s nothing bad. Nothing serious.” Hyunjin wasn’t sure why he was pleading so hard to this woman. He knew she’d understand. 

       “Chansung didn’t say anything to them. But you should tell me beforehand. Chansung was terrified when he saw that boy. It doesn’t help that he’s a vampire now, too.” She huffed, brushing her fingertips to her apron. 

       “The rumors are false. Believe me.” Hyunjin smiled then, looking to her pleadingly. “He’s a really good kid. And I guess he’s kind of my little brother now?” He nearly laughed at that one. Jisung really was his family now. It was odd to say aloud. 

       “I trust you. Chansung does too. That’s why he didn’t say anything to them or cause a problem. But you guys should leave soon. I don’t want a patron recognizing that boy. I love you Hwang Hyunjin.” She smiled, giving the taller male a hug before going towards the kitchen to probably talk to Chansung. 

       Hyunjin sigh, returning to the boys to see that they’d all been eating well. “How is it all?” He asked, sliding besides Minho since Jisung seemed to have stolen his boy for the night. 

       “It’s amazing. Thank you for this.” Minho smiled, his bowl already empty. 

       Jisung had finished his bowl too, he was just patting Changbins hair now. The elder hadn’t touched much of his food. “He said he couldn’t stomach it.” Jisung spoke, looking to Hyunjin worriedly. 

       “How can I when our friend is in the trunk…” changbin was feeling it again. That pain from Felix death. It seemed to be coming in spurts. 

       “Hey Bin, eat up please. Felix wouldn’t want you starving yourself.” Jisung spoke again to only earn a growl in reply. 

       “Felix would want to be alive. That’s what he’d want. Can we please talk to his family. They deserve to know about their son. Please?” He was right. But he was also wrong. They needed to tell Felix parents. But now wasn’t the time. The witch was still on the loose. And who knows how Felix family would react. They might tell the league. They can’t risk that. 

       “We have to wait longer.” Minho spoke, “If we tell his parents they’ll come here. The league will find out.” It was like Minho read his mind. 

       “This is so fucked.” Changbin sigh, crossing his arms and laying his head at the table into them. “This is so fucking dumb.” 

       Jisung patted the elders hair then, “I know Bin. We have to wait. If the league finds out…I don’t know what they’ll do to us.” Hyunjin could sense how nervous Jisung had become at the thought. 

       “Why don’t we head out then. We can take the ramen to go. We’ll go keep him somewhere nice, okay?” Hyunjin whispered, lifting Changbins chin to smile at him. The elder couldn’t help but let the corner of his mouth rise a bit. 

       “Let’s go.” Changbin spoke then, kissing the boys hand as the hand slid from his chin.   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this was a little break from all the b.s they deal with lol


	23. Peer Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I apologize in advance for this chapter. It’s rushed because I lumped things together so here ((((: 
> 
>  
> 
> Also ty if you’re still reading this shitstorm with me ♥️ And I heart you all ;;u;

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       “Lix. I’m sorry this happened to you.” Jisung spoke, the four of them standing around the coffin that resided in the basement space of Hyunjins apartment. Woojins place had become a little dodgy considering their circumstances. They didn’t want the witch finding them their. They weren’t sure if she’d done anything to woojin. 

       “Jesus Christ.” Another Aussie voice spoke, cursing almost right after. Chan. 

       Hyunjin had called Seungmin when they made their way over. They deserved to know what had happened. It was only fair. 

       Seungmins face was blank. His hands were deep in his pockets as he stared at the coffin. It felt so empty. Hyunjin could tell the other had felt something for the Aussie boy. It wasn’t fair. Seungmin had really gotten shit on for someone who had nothing to do with any of this. Chan too. 

       “I should have been there.” Chan spoke, voice rocky as he kicked the wall in frustration. 

       “There was nothing you or I could do.” Seungmin spoke suddenly, the three hunters and Hyunjins gaze meeting his. “He was taken by that witch. The one who ruined my bar. The one who nearly killed you too, hyung.” Seungmin brought a hand to his forehead and sigh. 

       Chan had his hands in his hair, watching the coffin along with the other. 

       “So…you got involved with some fucked up stuff, huh?” Seungmin spoke then, voice directed at Hyunjin who now felt very small now that his friend was there. He felt horrible that all of this had happened. He felt sorry for his best friend. 

       “I didn’t want to involve you…the vampire read Felix mind. He was going after whoever was working that night. I’m sorry Chan. Seungmin…. I’m so sorry this happened.” hyunjin winced, fingertips on the dark coffin. “I was just trying to help these guys. I thought maybe this vampire was involved with my family. I never really asked. But I don’t think he was. I think it was that witch.” Hyunjins voice was even smaller now. 

       “I’m not mad at you. You don’t deserve this. None of them do.” Seungmin frowned, looking to the three hunters. “This sucks.” 

       “What do we do…? How the fuck do we know she won’t still come after seungmin and I? She already destroyed the bar. She nearly had me killed!” Chan was infuriated. With good reason. 

       “Woojin and that witch disappeared. She’s only in it for these three. You guys were just collateral to get rid of Lix.” Jisung spoke, brushing fingers through his hair before heading back upstairs. “I’m going for a smoke. I’ll be right back.” He sigh before Chan started after him. 

       “Mind if I join you? I can’t stay down here.” Chan must have known all of the hunters. Hyunjin had thought that he only knew Felix. But he must’ve been closer to them than he thought. 

       “Could I…just stay with him a moment? I didn’t know him long but I felt connected so fast. He even called me before he was taken….I remember him saying he would see me before he left.” Seungmin sigh, adjusting his white button up as if it was hot inside. Seungmin glanced to Minho a second and sigh once more. 

       “Yeah.” Changbin whispered, pulling Minho and nodding for Hyunjin to follow. 

       “What now?” Minho asked as they reached Hyunjins messy kitchen. “Do we just sit around and wait for woojin to return? We can’t contact the League. Not like this.” 

       “We need time…” Changbin whispered back. “We need more time to fix this.”

       Hyunjin took Changbins hand then, giving it a light squeeze as Minho went outside saying he would keep an eye on Jisung and Chan. 

       “How are we supposed to go on? Felix isn’t just sleeping in that coffin. He’s dead. Dead dead.” Changbin looked so defeated. So exhausted and over it all. “I miss him so much.” He looked up, blinking away the stubborn tears. 

       Hyunjin stayed quiet, pulling Changbin onto the couch with him settling the hunter on to his lap. He looked at him a moment before putting a finger over the others lips, “I’m here for you. We’ll figure something out. I’ll do everything I can to find a way to stop this witch. And if there’s any way I can save Felix I will.”

       “He can’t be saved…his head-“ hyunjin clasped his hand tighter, tilting his head sadly to the hunter as he finally stopped. 

       “Just calm down. We’ll fix this. I promise.” Hyunjin was trying hard to help Changbin. He knew that there was almost no way to save Felix. They had his body but the witch had his soul. She’d never give it back. Even if she did they’d need her to put the ginger back together and then reverse the death. But she wouldn’t. Why would she? 

       “Bin!” A shrill yell called out from outside causing the boys to jump in surprise

       “Shit that’s Sung…” changbin panicked, pulling off of Hyunjin to open the door. He wished he hadn’t. 

      Blood had sprayed onto the little window at the top of Hyunjins apartments door. And then it opened. There she was. That witch. That witch who had blood dripping from her hand. Fresh blood. 

      “Hey binnie.” The dark-haired woman spoke, licking her fingers. Blood. “I thought I’d stop by and finish the job. Your little sire tried to keep me away but…he failed.” She smiled wide, Hyunjin jumping up in surprise. 

       “Who…?!” Changbins voice was hoarse now. He peeked over her, begging for the three boys who were outside to still be alive. 

       She laughed, pressing Changbin back as she entered the home. Her wide eyes scanned around before fixating on Hyunjin. “Nice place~”

       Changbin was frozen, eyes wide as the woman made herself at home. Hyunjin backed up, his eyes meeting the humans who stood at the stairs, making sure Seungmin could see what was happening. He hoped his friend would stay silent. He needed him to. Seungmin gave a nod then, pulling the door down with stealth. The witch hadn’t noticed. 

       “Wh-Where are they.” Changbin chokes out, backing away from the black haired woman. 

       “You forgot my list already? I told you who was next.” She smirked, Hyunjins eyes growing wide. Minho. No. He scanned quickly. Nothing. No one was outside. Nothing alive, that was. 

       “You bitch!” Chanbgin screamed, unsheathing the blade that was always in his boot, “why!” Changbins blade shook in his hands. He didn’t know what to do. Hyunjin didn’t either. 

       “Binnie you’ve changed. You used to be a good kid.” She spoke, fingertip poking the blades sharpened tip. “Don’t worry, you’ll see them soon.” Her eyes were wide as she shoved Changbin down onto the couch, her hand cupping over the boys mouth. “How does it taste? Is it delicious?” She laughed, changbin struggling underneath her as the blood from her hand touched his lips. 

       Hyunjin panicked, grabbing the closest thing and hauling it to the witch who only hissed in reply. “Don’t touch him.” He glared, nails out and eyes flickering. 

       “Hmm…you again? Are you two a thing?” She smirked, lifting off of a shaken changbin. “I’ll just add you to the pile outside.” Her smile grew wild as she raised her hand to hyunjin, causing him to hit the wall hard. “Jesus. You vampires are so troublesome.” Hyunjin shut his eyes right as she approached, eyes scary and wide as she started to whisper something. Hyunjin could feel his body tearing apart. She was ripping his muscles from the inside. 

       “Think again bitch.” A voice called before the witch was thrown back into the door, hitting her head hard against the tiny window at the top. 

       Hyunjin collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily before turning. What!?

       Seungmin?! The male stepped over Hyunjin, the hatch closing to the room Felix lay with no on touching it. “Good try. But no cigar .” Seungmin spoke, leaning down to examine the now infuriated witch who couldn’t move an inch. “You fucked with my livelihood. And you murdered my love interest. This isn’t going to go your way.” 

       Hyunjin was still coughing from the witches spell, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Changbin couldn’t either. He stood there in complete disbelief. 

       “You think I’m afraid of some D grade warlock?” The woman laughed before Seungmin shook his head. Hyunjin swallowed hard at her words. Warlock. What? 

       “Listen. I didn’t want to expose myself. I really didn’t. You’ve really fucked things up here, haven’t you?” The witch growled at Seungmins reply, pulling herself up and lunging for him. No avail. “I’m not D grade. That’s just insulting.” A crack. The witch screamed under him. 

       “Get him out of here.” Seungmin said then, changbin rushing towards Hyunjin and pulling the vampire up. 

       Changbin went around the witch, the woman cursing as they exited the apartment. The hunter slid hyunjin down then, gasping for air. 

       “You didn’t mention your friend was a fucking warlock…” changbin growled, hyunjin shooting him a look of confusion. “Wait…you didn’t know?” Changbin pulled himself up, the panic setting in again. “Where are they…where the fuck are they.” 

       “Bin!” Jisung. 

       Chanbin and Hyunjin whipped towards the parking lot, Jisung followed by Minho and Chan. Woojin too. 

       “What the hell happened?! She said she…she had blood all over her! Minho!” Changbin was still in shock, but he managed to wrap his arms around the very safe brunette. “Seungmins in there now…with her.”

       “Seungmin.” Chan spoke, sighing as he shot Hyunjin a quick apology. “He wouldn’t let me tell anyone. I’m sorry.”

       “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you.” Woojin spoke in hyunjins direction. “We needed to keep her away. Seungmin kept me safe. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come sooner.” Hyunjin just wrapped his arms around his sire, trying to hold his tears in. 

       “I thought she’d harmed you…me and Jeongin were so worried.” Hyunjin kept his grasp on the elder before turning to Chan. The hunters were questioning him hard on Seungmin. 

       Hyunjin looked to Changbin a moment before reentering, the witch was gone. Seungmin no where in sight. He stepped inside, peering around for any sign of the other. “Seungmin …?” He called out before stopping in his tracks. He felt like his heart was about to drop. 

       “Hi Hyunjin.” Seungmin hadn't come up the stairs alone. Next to him was someone he would have never expected to see again. He was there. Smiling that bright smile again. It was him. 

       It smelled like honey.   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for killing Felix for five minutes LOL 
> 
> In all honesty Felix was never supposed to come back originally but every time I read it I hated myself so I had Minnie fix him. Oh btw welcome seungmin is a witch and has a huge part in the story and also fucks stuff up low key so here !


	24. Sesame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so idk if it was noticeable but some chapters back there was a tiny conversation snippet between Felix and Seungmin. Idfk if that was st all obvious ;; but that’s how Felix is okay. I remember throwing it in when I decided to save Lix. Lol

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       “Felix…how?” Hyunjins mouth was dropped. He couldn’t believe that the little Aussie hunter was standing right there. 

       “Ah…I don’t know honestly.” The ginger spoke, glancing to Seungmin who looked very tired now. 

       “Seungmin…did you save him?” Hyunjin whispered, making his way to the two of them. “How?”

       “Well. I just kind of gave him a protection charm. Reattaching his head took a lot of energy but it worked,” He started, pulling up Felix shirt to expose the little tattoo over his chest, “He’s all good.” Seungmin smiled, patting the others back.

       “Head reattaching…?” Felix whispered back before being nearly pushed over by Changbin who had rushed back into the apartment. 

       Hyunjin and Seungmin didn’t say anything as the elder hunter cried into the youngers chest, whimpering inaudible words. 

       “Why didn’t you tell me…?” Hyunjin asked, Seungmin offering a weak smile. 

       “Remember when we met. Your glamour. It sucked.” Seungmin spoke then, watching where the witch had left. “It sucked a lot. But me being immune didn’t help. I should have told you. I just…” Seungmin let out a long sigh, fixing the collar on his shirt again, “I couldn’t. I was trying hard to stay hidden. But I couldn’t let you do this alone. Not when I found out you were dealing with a witch.”

       Hyunjin furrowed his brow, “why didn’t you just tell me then?! Why surprise me with this? Seungmin this is insane.” 

       “I know. I’m sorry. Just enjoy it while it lasts. I don’t know how long before she returns.” He sigh, looking around worriedly. “You should tell the other two to come in and see their friend. Chan knew I would bring him back…Woojin knew too. But don’t be mad at them. I made them keep quiet.” He spoke. Hyunjin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

       “How long have you..?” He asked, looking down at where the witch had been. 

       “How long have I been a warlock? Forever. How long have I been trying to save your asses from this witch? A couple days now. Woojin helped me out with keeping her distracted. I needed energy to bring Felix back. I couldn’t have her killing anymore of you so he helped me. I’m sorry we kept this from you all.” Seungmin shrugged. 

       “What do we do about her?” Hyunjin growled, knowing she’d come back. 

       “Nothing for now. She won’t be able to do anything for a few days at least. I know she seemed strong but her energy is fading..” seungmin took a breath, “i’ll handle it. Just let me worry about her returning. You get those boys outside. They deserve a little peace.” Seungmin smiles then, patting hyunjins shoulder. 

       Hyunjin couldn’t believe this. He had a thousand questions but he just kissed Seungmins cheek hard, rushing out to the others. 

       “Come inside. Now.” Hyunjin panted, the group giving him strange looks. “I don’t have time come on!” He groaned, tugging Minho and Jisung back inside. 

       The two kept staring at the vampire awkwardly before halting. They must have seen Felix. 

       “Lix…?” Jisungs face froze at the sight, rushing over and pulling the ginger into a tight hug. “What the fuck…?!” 

       Felix seemed just as confused and had his arms locked around the other for support. “I’m sorry you guys suffered because of me.”

       “Shut up. Don’t apologize.” Jisung hissed, arms tight around Felix. Minho just smiled to Felix. He seemed tired for some reason. But Hyunjin could tell how happy the elder was to see the little hunter alive again. 

       Felix just offered his bright laugh, swaying with the clingy vampire in his arms. “Well I’m here now. You guys better not cry again.”

       Changbin finally returned somewhat of a smile. Hyunjin really did enjoy seeing his grin. It was awfully cute and didn’t match the dark aura he gave off at all. 

       Even if this was momentarily. He loved it. He would enjoy every second of these boys happiness. He had no clue what would happen next. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Everyone had been alert for the next few days. Yes, days. No sign of the witch and no issues. It had given them more time than they could have ever imagined. 

       Hyunjin had spent so much time with Seungmin and Chan. He missed Seungmin so much. And now it was like he was meeting a brand new person. The seungmin he knew had been so different.He wished in these days of freedom he could have spent more time with Changbin. But he wasn’t all that disappointed. The dark-haired boy needed time. Time with Felix. Hyunjin would never get in the way of that no matter how much he just wanted to shower the boy in kisses. He really did like him. He really wanted to return those words to him. The ones he’d spoken days ago in the coffin. He really wanted to tell changbin he loved him. He never got to. 

       “Jin Jin, you Alright?” Chan asked, settling down at Woojins table with a bowl of instant ramen. “You’ve been down for days.” 

       Hyunjin found it interesting that Chan had been staying at Woojins home for the last few days. Even more interested in how Woojins world seemed to revolve around this silver haired human. It was almost as if his dad had take a liking to someone. But hyunjin had left it alone. He liked spending time with Chan and had even teasingly called him ‘mom’ a few times. 

       “I’m good. I just miss my little hunter.” He laughed out, Chan shooting him a look , “have you spoken to him much?” He asked then. 

       “Your boyfriends good.” Chan snickered, slurping up some of the noodles and audibly letting out a sigh of bliss. Chan was always animated with food. Just like when he’d bartend at the bar. Animated fool. “He mentioned you yesterday when Felix took us to this bar. Said he wanted to see you. Why haven’t you seen him, again?”

       “Felix. He needs time with his partner.” Hyunjin was obviously dodging the truth. He just hadn’t seen the hunter because he was afraid of the stupid feelings that were bubbling inside of him. He was also terrified the witch would come back as he tried to talk to the other about it. He’d had nightmares about it for days now. He couldn’t bare it. 

       Chan pouted, watching him close, “you should talk to him. Jisung mentioned he missed you, too.” 

       “Hmmm, now I really don’t want to go see them. Jisungs lying.” He laughed then, Chan flicking a noodle at him. “I’ll go see them soon. I don’t want anything to happen though, you know?”

       Chan wipes his mouth and gave a sigh to the vampire, “life happens. You just move along. Don’t go in worrying about that witch. Just go in worrying about how you’re going to confess your feelings to that boy.” 

       Hyunjin knew his face had visibly gotten uncomfortable, and his sleeve was pressed against his lips. “Mmh…I don’t know how I feel.”

       “Seungmin told me you guys slept together. Just get together already. At least if we all get killed later you won’t regret not being able to get some more hunter action.” Hyunjin scrunched his nose, smacking Chan playfully though he would be smacking Seungmin harder for telling his business. 

━━━━  
       The vampire had caved. He decided after three whole days of not seeing the hunter that he’d go see him. He wished he could text him but the three were still being cautious. Saying they didn’t want to get new phones till this whole mess was over with. 

       He breathed in the cool air, hands deep in the pockets of his hoodie. Their apartment smelled nice. He missed the sweet aroma of cinnamon. He lift his fist to the door, taking in the smell again before letting his hand collide with the door. 

       It didn’t take long before the door was answered, a bright dark-eyed boy answering with a slight grin. Hyunjin honestly hadn’t recognized him at first. 

       “Jisung?” He started, tilting his head to the now black-haired hunter. He looked so different with this hair. 

       “Hey, come in!” He beamed then, tugging the vampire in, “Yeah I dyed my hair.” He spoke then as if he’d noticed Hyunjins confusion, “it’s a little harder to recognize me as the ruthless vampire killer without that bright ass hair.” 

       Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile. Jisung looked a lot happier now that Felix was back. His whole attitude had changed, too. Jisung had been warming up to him before but this was complete acceptance. 

       “You want me to go wake Bin for you?” He asked, pointing to wards the back. 

       “Ah, I can go get him. I’ve been meaning to talk to him. Thank you, though.” Hyunjin smiled back, placing a hand at Jisungs hair as if he’d forgotten that he was Jisung. 

       Jisung arched his brow but let it happen, shooing Hyunjin off as he picked up the little pack of cigarettes that lay on the table. “I’ll be outside a minute. Felix and Minho went to get food. Have fun.” Jisung winked, receiving an eye roll from the vampire now. 

       Once jisung had gone outside Hyunjin let out a comforted sigh. That cinnamon scent was so overwhelmingly good. He loved it so much. The vampire made his way to the familiar door, tapping slightly before having it swing open. Changbin. 

       “Hey.” The dark-haired hunter spoke, eyes bright beneath the circular glasses that sat at his nose. Even at home he had that stupid leather jacket over his shoulders. “It’s been a couple days…”

       Hyunjin could tell the hunter had missed him by the way his words fell together. So he just instinctively brought him into a hug, pressing little kisses to his hair. 

       “Aish, Hyunjin!” Changbin laughed, wrapping his arms around the vampires back. 

       Hyunjin pouted, squeezing the other tightly getting a tap at the lips, “hm?” 

       “I missed you.” Changbin smoked then, pulling Hyunjin into his room. “A lot…why didn’t you come by?” 

       Hyunjin shot him a look before pulling the hunter onto his lap at changbins bed, “well. You didn’t visit me either.” 

       Changbin rolled his eyes, leaning in to press a kiss to the vampires mouth before offering a sigh, “you’re right. I could have. It’s been busy here, though. I wish you’d have come.”

       “I know. I’m sorry I didn’t.” Hyunjin smiled, letting his arms wrap securely around the others waist. “Honestly I was kind of avoiding you.”

       Changbin slapped Hyunjins arm playfully, leaning in to press another kiss amongst the boys lips, “Yah so you were blaming me for nothing?!” 

       Hyunjin nodded and laughed back. He really couldn’t get enough of this hunter. “I wanted to talk to you about that night in the coffin.”

       Changbins gave reddened, the boy averting his gaze and giving a weaker laugh back. “Ah…the feelings thing.”

       “Yeah.” Hyunjin replied simply. 

       “Look, I was emotional and I just let it slip. It doesn’t change how I feel but I should have been more careful with my wo-“ he got cut off by Hyunjins lips that had made their way back to the hunters. 

       Changbin sigh pleasantly as one of Hyunjins hands made it into the others dark hair, fingers carding through the locks of black. Hyunjin wasn’t good with words. He never had been. He hoped Changbin would see what he was trying to say to him. No hyunjin. Grow up. He pulled away, eyes fixated on the hunter who looked like he was in a state of euphoria. 

       Hyunjin swallowed had before looking back at the hunter now, a smile sliding across his face. “Changbin. I think I love you, too.” 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always ty for reading. I don’t deserve uwu
> 
> Ps, don’t fall in love with someone after a literal week I wanna facepalm do hard at this mess jfc


	25. Intro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cute chapter to soothe your fluff needs. (,:

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       “How long have they been in there?” A voice from outside laughed causing Hyunjin to stir uncomfortably. It sounded like Felix. They must’ve come back. 

       He rubbed his tired eyes, glancing to the hunter in his arms. His face heated as he realized how the last couple hours had gone. Hyunjin let out a soft breath, lacing his fingers into Changbings as he slept, “Hey Changbin…” he whispered, nudging the hunter. 

       Changbin groaned, pressing his face into Hyunjins chest. “What?” He asked tiredly, Hyunjin wanting to scream at how small and cute he looked like this. 

       “I think the other three are gossiping outside.” He spoke, pressing little kisses to changbins messy hair. 

       “Yah, go away!” Changbin yelled out then, still cuddled into the vampire. 

       Hyunjin could clearly hear Felix laughing behind the door now, Jisungs laugh following. He sigh to himself, hugging the other male securely, “maybe we should get up and enjoy our night before I have to run off again.”

       “Grrr…” changbin fake growled, lifting up to press a kiss to Hyunjins nose, “or we could just stay in bed all night and you can just hide under the covers in the morning?”

       Hyunjin snorted in reply, pulling himself out of the bed and sliding on the pants he’d discarded earlier. “Or we could feed you. Your stomach is growling.”

       Changbin pouted, rolling onto his back. “Ah, you suck Hyunjinnie.” 

       After forcing the smaller male out of the bed they went out to the living room, the three hunters had been eating and drinking. Whatever they made smelled amazing. Hyunjin always missed human food. Jisung was lucky he could still eat it. If Hyunjin could have hand picked abilities he definitely would have chosen day-walking. 

       Jisung looked in their direction, cheeks stuffed of food before nudging Felix who shot hyunjin a little wink. “You guys are into the biting thing, huh?” Felix laughed, pointing to the little marks littered across Changbins side and stomach. Curse him for not putting on a shirt. 

       “Hey felix want to die again?” The elder spoke then, throwing something from off of the bar island towards him. Hyunjin raised his sleeve to cover his laugh and maybe a little bit of embarrassment. 

       “Ouch. Too soon, hyung.” The younger just laughed, jisung joining in. It must have been nice. Having Felix back. It was like he had never left. Hyunjin was glad. He’d never be able to repay Seungmin for this. 

       “You guys thirsty?” Minho spoke then, holding up a full bottle of some type of vodka which made Changbin gasp in excitement. 

       “For me?” He fake gasped, eyes wide as he took the bottle. “You’re a bad influence, hyung.” The dark-haired male snickered before popping the cap and taking a long gulp. Minho had been the instigator in the couple of times Hyunjin had seen these boys drink together. 

       “You really are, are you an alcoholic? Should we be worried?” Hyunjin spoke then, gaining a bright smile for Minho. 

       “Oh of course.” Minho laughed, scooting over in the couch some, “It’s been awhile, come sit.” Minho patted the seat besides him. He must have figured jisung and Felix were too rowdy to sit by right now. 

       After a couple of hours Changbin and Felix were arguing back and forth through their drunken states, talking about some anime they watched as kids. Hyunjin had no clue what they were going on about. 

       “I found the worst thing about being a fucking vampire,” jisung started. He’d moved from Felix to slip into Minhos lap where he had been the last hour now. “You can’t get drunk anymore. That blows.”

       Hyunjin just offered a smile. It did suck, kind of. It was nice to always be aware of things. 

Minho laughed, burying his face into the now black-haired boy on top of him, “you can supervise us now.”

       Jisung tsked, “like you need supervising. You don’t change at all when you drink.” The boy sigh, resting himself comfortably into the other as he looked to Hyunjin. 

       “Woojin turned you because you wanted it, right?” Hyunjin snapped his head towards him. He’d never really spoken to Jisung for more than a few minutes at a time. So he wasn’t sure how to really speak to him still. 

       “Uh…Yeah. Woojin found me when I was a baby. He raised me and I just decided I didn’t want to age. I wanted to stay with them forever.” He shrugged. Jisung looked perplexed at that. 

       “Despite my obvious hatred for the whole blood-sucking thing…I don’t see why you would ever want this willingly.” Jisungs tone was slightly sympathetic as if he felt sorry that Hyunjin was a vampire by choice. 

       Hyunjin shook his head in reply, bringing a hand to brush his long dark bangs from his eyes, “I didn’t really have a normal childhood I guess. I grew up around vampires and they were always so nice to me. I didn’t see much to a normal life I guess…? I never found out what career I wanted. And I don’t want kids. I just didn’t see a point in growing old. I like what I am.” Hyunjin shrugged again. He honestly wasn’t sure how he would be if he wasn’t a vampire. For ten years he’d had an amazing time being one. He’d met amazing people, traveled and had a great family. But there was some lies in there. Though he didn’t know what he wanted to do career wise he’d love kids. A family of his own. A normal life seemed so nice but...it wasn’t within reach. He couldn’t have both things. 

       “Everyone around us will get old, though. All of the humans.” Jisung frowned then, Minho wrapping his arms around the younger with a sigh. “I mean…I know we have lots of time but I don’t think I want to live on when these guys pass, you know?” 

       Hyunjin could understand that. Jisung didn’t want this in the first place. He didn’t know how he would handle Changbin growing old. It really hadn’t occurred to him. “Just enjoy the time you have. I don’t like to think about how my life would be without Seungmin or you guys. Most of my friends are other vamps but…I don’t know what I’ll do when he goes.” Hyunjin sigh, looking to Changbin who was still yelling playfully with Felix. 

       “Stop ruining the mood.” Minho spoke then, leaving little kisses at Jisungs neck. 

       “Yah! Not in the living room!” Changbin yelled then, he must have noticed the two at the couch getting too cuddly for his liking, “every night you two do this!”

       Felix broke out into laughter, smacking Changbin playfully. Hyunjin loved them. A lot. He really didn’t want to imagine them growing old. 

       “Fine. I have to eat anyways, if you don’t mind.” Jisung asked, pulling Minho up from the couch who just offered a slight grin. 

       “Gross. Go get out of here!” Changbin grimaced, slapping at the two as they walked on passed. Hyunjin couldn’t help laugh. 

As if right on time the front door had a gentle tap. The two drunk hunters on the floor looking perplexed as to who the hell was at their door at this time of night. 

       Hyunjin looked to the door and his smile grew wider, giving Felix a look before hopping off of the couch and opening the door to a very exhausted Seungmin. “Hey,” The male smiled peering in to wave at Felix and changbin. “I hope it’s okay that I came by-“

       “Seungminnie!” Felix shouted, staggering up and pulling the other inside, “it’s been so long! You’ve been ignoring me!” 

       Seungmin couldn’t help but smile, watching Felix with the most loving stare Hyunjin had ever seen. “It’s because you guys don’t have phones. It’s hard to contact you guys.“ Felix just smiled back, tugging him down onto the couch where the other couple had sat. 

       Hyunjins gaze met Changbins then, a smile on the hunters lips followed by a thank you. Felix must’ve really missed Seungmin. He just smiled back, going over and taking a seat by the hunter. “Hey Changbin, it’s almost morning. Wanna head back to my place?” He asked, pressing a light kiss to the others shoulder. 

       “You really fuck up my sleep schedule.” Changbin laughed, obviously very drunk. “Hmm…I want to go home with you. Yesssss.” He slurred. 

       “I’m actually going to be sleeping. No touchy stuff.” Hyunjin snorted, nuzzling into the other as Seungmin and Felix laughed on the couch together about the date Seungmin planned on finally taking Felix on. 

       “Fine.” Changbin pouted, glancing to the two boys on the couch. “They’re cute. Everyone’s so cute.” He laughed then, looking into Hyunjins eyes now. “I wanna be cute with you too…”

       “We are cute.” Hyunjin pouted, rubbing their noses before Changbin offered a low laugh. 

       “Like. Official cute. Official like Jisung and Minho. We never talked about it.” For someone who was drunk Changbin really kept it together when he was speaking to someone. 

       “Like boyfriends?” Hyunjin asked, receiving a nod from the boy who was resting into him too comfortably as if he would fall asleep at any moment. 

       “Jesus Christ are we twelve?” Changbin snickered before looking to Hyunjin more sweetly, “Yeah. I’d like that.” The hunter whispered, keeping himself close to Hyunjin. He was so sleepy. 

       Hyunjin leaned down to press another kiss to the hunters head, “Hey Seungmin. I’m gonna head out. I’ll see you guys in the nighttime.” The vampire spoke, pulling Changbin up in his arms. 

       “Be safe !” Felix yelled passed as Hyunjin made his way to the door. 

       “I’ll text you tomorrow night. Goodnight, Jin.” Seungmin smiled before turning his gaze back to Felix. They would be really cute. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
Minho POV   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Minhos breathing was heavy as the black-haired vampire sat on top of him. They’d done this a few nights now but it was still scary each time. Minho would never tell Jisung, though. The younger boy would refuse to ever drink again. And Minho couldn’t lose his partner. He wouldn’t. Every night it hurt. The feeding, their time after. It was all too much but Minho couldn’t let jisung know. He didn’t want jisung to leave. 

       Jisung pulled off of Minhos throat, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. He could see the others blue flickers wildly activating in his eyes as the light from the blinds outside cast beautifully across his face. Jisung was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe he had him all to himself sometimes. But he was also so scary. Especially when he fed. 

       Jisung was trying though. For instance, he’d always sit on Minhos lap and try to distract him by grinding against him. It usually worked but tonight - especially mixed with the alcohol, Minhos focus was only on the fangs in his neck. 

       Minho kept panting as he lay himself back against the bed, shivering from the arousal and throbbing. “You’re going to kill me one day, Sung.”

       Jisung just laughed, wiping his mouth and climbing on top of him like he always did, “I would never, baby.” And like he always did he kissed him. Every time they kissed after feeding the little vampire he could taste his own blood. Every time. It was a sickening taste in his lips but jisung always changed the tone. 

       But tonight Jisung pulled off of him. It must’ve been because of how drunk Minho was. Though Minho didn’t change much when he was drunk, Jisung knew his limits. Jisung wasn’t interested in sleeping with someone who was drunk, either. He’d always been a sober or nothing kind of guy. It was a good thing. The pain would cease here for the night. 

       “You need anything?” Jisung asked as he got himself together from their always intense feeding sessions, “water or anything?” 

       Minho rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms right around the others stomach, lifting his shirt slightly so he could leave little kisses on his hip. 

       Jisung laughed in reply, running fingers into the brunettes hair. Minho loved his hair being touched. So much. “Min, not tonight. You drank a lot. Don’t think I couldn’t taste it in your blood.” He said then, continuing to run his fingers through the others hair. 

       “I know. I just want to kiss you.” Minho whispered, continuing to press innocent kisses on his favorite place on Jisung. It wasn’t like he wanted to do anything else tonight anyways. If he could save himself from the aching tomorrow he would. 

       “Hey Minho…I know I’ve asked before but…how does this make you feel?” Minho stopped his lips and breathed out a tired sigh, pulling up to look at his doe-eyed boyfriend.

       “Its just feeding. It’s nothing serious.” Minho was lying. Every time he felt so terrified. He knew Jisung would never hurt him but the fact he’d be doing this every day was taking a toll on him. 

       “You’re not as active lately…am I overdoing it?” Jisung spoke then. His hands stopped which made Minho let out an irate breath. 

       “I love you, Jisung. I’m going to do this for as long as I have to.” Jisungs face changed as if he could see right through Minho. Minho brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples in irritation. 

       Jisung was sighing now, turning to face the elder. “Baby, if I’m hurting you. If this is affecting you… I can stop. I can go to that restaurant and feed. It’s fine.” Minho didn’t want that. He didn’t want jisung to feed from anywhere else even if it would give him peace. He wouldn’t. 

       So Minho put up a farce, “no. I like feeding you. I like everything about it.” He whispered before pressing his lips to the others again, sliding a hand to cradle the back of Jisungs head so he could deepen the kiss a bit. Jisung didn’t fight it. Jisung didn’t press the issue anymore either. And soon the younger hunter was sleeping besides him. 

       Minho would do this for as long as he had to. No matter how uncomfortable or scary it got. Jisung was his world. He was all he had. They were all each other had. Minho wasn’t going to let him go. Never. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━


	26. Wallet Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hate his chapter every time I read it but here you go >.<

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Beep. 

       Hyunjin growled as he pulled the lid off of the coffin, rising up with Changbin cradled to his chest again. He was surprised changbin was so calm being closed up in the coffin all night. He smiled, pressing a kiss to the hunters hair before grabbing his phone that rest on the floor besides him, scanning the message he’d received. Seungmin. 

Kim Minnie: hey I got an update on your witch 

       Hyunjin sat up more, resting changbin in his lap before typing away back to his friend, taking a quick snapshot of the sleeping hunter. 

Hwang Jin: I’ll be there soon gotta wake sleeping beauty.   
[attach image: 400ERK7]

       He laughed before nudging the boy softly. “Hey Changbinnie…it’s night time.” The vampire yawned, fingers tangling in the other hair now. 

       “Nooo.” He frowned back, hiding his face I complaint. 

       “We can go shower?” Hyunjin pressed, leaning down to press kisses to the others hair. 

       “Fine.” Changbin stated in defeat, pulling himself up with another groan. “We really need to get a bigger coffin. This one is trash. No offense.” The hunter smirked, pressing a kiss to a hyunjins nose as he pulled himself up out of the coffin. 

━━━

       “So…she’s active again?” Hyunjin figured they’d have to deal with this woman again. He was thankful for the time they had but he wanted so much more. “How do you know?”

       “She must have the league helping her. Have you guys gotten anymore missions in the last few days?” Seungmin spoke, watching the others closely. 

       “Just one. But it was handled quickly. Some domestic abuse thing.” Minho spoke as he sipped his coffee he’d picked up earlier. Hyunjin noticed he seemed a little off. He wondered if him and Jisung had fought or something. They weren’t as cuddly as usual. 

       “She’ll probably come after you guys soon.” Seungmin sigh, looking over footage Minho had pulled from cctvs nearby. She’d shown up a couple of times. 

       “Why does she look so old?” Felix asked, his attention to detail never failing to impress Hyunjin. 

       “She probably hasn’t harnessed enough energy lately. She might literally be feeding off of misery. Some witches need to feed off of pain to stay young. Like how in movies they sacrifice children for youth.” Seungmin spoke again, examining the photos closely. “That’s probably why she had that vampire going around killing young men.”

       “I mean that’s why she fucked up our lives so hard. For some sick energy feast.” Changbin added, face in his hands as if he was bored. Hyunjin figured it was just stress from this whole ordeal. It was a lot for these boys. 

       “Mmh…she’s got two options now that jisung is a vampire. Plus she doesn’t know Felix is back. I made sure her ass was gone before I revived him.” Hyunjin noticed how lovingly Felix was watching the other male. It was quite adorable. “She’ll be going after Minho first most likely. According to what you guys said that is.”

       “I’ll keep him with me at all times. I’m not letting her freeze us up again. I’ll fight harder.” Jisung spoke up, having taken in most of the information, “this bitch isn’t going to hurt any more of us.”

       “Easier said than done. We don’t know what she’s got up her sleeve. If what Hyunjin told me about when you guys faced her the first time was true, she’s awfully powerful. You’re going to need more than some hunters and a couple vamps. I can halt her abilities to some extent. But she’s a hell of a lot older than I am.” He added, hands crossed as he looked to Hyunjin now, “we don’t even know how the league will react to any of this.”

       “We have time. We just have to stay together and prepare for the end.” Changbin sigh then, “all we need is some time. The longer we delay this the weaker she’ll be.”

       Hyunjin nodded, looking down at the images. She looked awful and broken. She looked like she herself had run out of time. 

       “Changbin. You said she was your aunt right? Was it by blood?” Jisung and Felix shot Hyunjin a look as if he’d committed murder. 

       “Hyunjin what the fuck?!” Jisung growled, changbin putting his hand onto the black-haired vampires knee. 

       “It’s fine. Yeah she was. Why?” Changbin didn’t seem upset by the question. 

       “Is there anyway we could use that against her?” Seungmin shot up then, an ‘o’ shape at his mouth as if Hyunjin had solved everything. “Y’know since she’s blood?”

       “Ah! Jin you’re a fucking genius!” Seungmin got up, hi-fiving the vampire hard as he scanned the image Felix had pointed out. “Family. Changbin is her focus.”

       “She was like a mother to me. And she took care of Jisung too…she seemed pretty intent on killing all of us.” Minho whispered as jisung rubbed the elders back. But Minho seemed hesitant, almost uncomfortable. Hyunjin let it go, though. 

       “She needs Changbin to be broken. Hyunjin told me everything. She was so focused on Changbin despite trying to kill Minho. He’s her blood. Your energy could expand her life by years.” Seungmin spoke, taking Changbins hand, palm up. “Do you mind if I take some of your blood?”

       “Witches are so weird.” Jisung sigh, sliding up. “Cig break. I’ll be right back.” The vampire spoke, leaning down to press a kiss to Minhos hair. Again, Minho looked off. No affectionate smile back. Something was wrong. 

       Changbin frowned to Jisung and turned back to Seungmin, “go ahead. If we can use my blood against her that’s awesome. Fuck her.”

       “Hey Minho. Can I talk to you a sec?” Hyunjin spoke suddenly as Seungmin stared at Changbins veins before pricking him with a needle he’d taken from his bag, moving the males blood with his hand into a small vial. Hyunjin would never get used to Seungmins magic. 

       “Yeah…sure.” Minho seemed tense but he got up, Motioning Hyunjin to the back of the hunters apartment. To his room. He’d never been in Minho and Jisungs room. It was really nice. Cozy. They had their bed positioned right in front of the window. The moon hit the bed so nicely. 

       “What’s up?” Minho asked, voice concerned. 

       “Are you doing okay..?” He asked first, scanning Minhos face for truth, “every time jisung has touched you today your aura has changed. You get tense. Did he do anything to you last night?” Minho looked hurt at what Hyunjin was implying and shook his head quickly. 

       “If you’re asking if he hurt me…no. Why would you ask that? There’s nothing going on. Jisung would never harm me.” Minho was becoming angry but there were lies laced in his words. Hyunjin opulent help but piss himself off. 

       “…is it the feeding?” Minho paused then before turning away. Hyunjin sigh, crossing his arms to the other hunter, “Look, being fed from everyday isn’t safe. You have to let him feed on other people.” 

       “I can’t.” Minho spoke then, taking a seat onto their shared bed, “I can’t do that. He trusts me. He can’t feed off of anyone else. He’s terrified to.” Minho must have been exhausted from it all. His mood was faltering quickly. Minho never broke like this. 

       “Minho…let me talk to him, Alright? If you’re too weak when we need to face that witch again you’ll die. None of us want that. I can even take him to Jieuns. She’ll take care of him.” Minho didn’t seem to be registering hyunjin well because he just rolled his eyes in response. “Minho. Your energy is weak. You’re not as alert I’ve been told. You need to stop.”

       Minho shook his head, “he can’t drink anyone else. I’m sorry.” He shoved passed hyunjin then, causing the vampire to sigh heavily. He only wanted to help. But talking to Minho was useless. He’d have to talk with Jisung. Hyunjin let out a loud groan before headed back to the front, the three boys still on the couch discussing the images. 

       Hyunjin opened the door and huffed, eyes fixated on the vampire with the cigarette hanging from his lips. “Hey.” He shouted slightly, causing jisung to stir and smush his cigarette against the railing. Hyunjin really didn’t understand why the hunter smoked so much. 

       “What?” Jisung asked calmly, leaning over the railing as Hyunjin stood besides him. 

       “What’s going on with you and Minho?” He asked, resting his own arms at the railing. “I asked him but he kind of shrugged me off .”

       Jisung frowned, eyes staring downwards, “I don’t really know. Ever since I started feeding off of him he’s been like this. He always assures me he’s fine I’m not so sure. I don’t even know how much blood I’m taking each night…am I slowly killing him?” Jisung turned to face Hyunjin now. Their opinions about one another had changed so drastically. 

       “No…you just need to alternate. Feeding on Minho every day is dangerous. He’s losing a lot of energy.” Hyunjin frowned when Jisung pulled another cigarette out, “both of you are so stressed out over this. You don’t have to be.”

       Jisung let a sigh leave his lips as his cigarette lit itself from the vampires ability. “I try to pull off of him…but by the time I do he’s so drained. His blood is amazing. How do you pull off Bin?” He asked, raising a brow. 

       “I just do. His blood is nice but it doesn’t keep me from knowing his limits. It must be because you’re new to this. You have to do something. Minho won’t let up.” Hyunjin frowned back. 

       “He’s under the impression I can’t drink from anyone else,” hyunjin arches his brow as the darker haired boy spoke, “but I’ve offered too. He just won’t let me. And I know it’s taking a toll on him. But every night he’s told me it’s okay. Hyunjin what the fuck am I doing to him?” 

       Hyunjin hesitantly brought a hand to the others back, rubbing softly. “You need to feed elsewhere. Minhos mood and body is being affected by all of this. Soon the others are going to catch on.” Jisungs breaths were shaky. He could tell Jisung felt pained by all of this 

       “I think I’m just hurting him all the time and I’m not able to read him anymore. His words and actions say he’s fine but he isn’t, is he? Like even when we sleep together he-“ Jisung looked as if he instantly regretted his words because he smushed the barely smoked cigarette against the railing again before turning to sit against it, hands in his hair. “Oh my god. Forget I said that.”

       “Being a vampire is scary. It’s hard to read how a human feels. I got lucky and have the ability to glamour everything in my favor. When I was taking boys home every night I would force them to be my blood bags before tossing them away. You don’t have that option it seems. You have to be careful. With everything. When I’m with Changbin I make sure I’m extra careful. Even if Minho states otherwise you have to be cautious. We’re a lot stronger and it’s hard to control ourselves and everything.” Hyunjin felt weird talking about this with Jisung. But if he didn’t Minho would just suffer in silence while Jisung wouldn’t know what was wrong.

       “Ugh. Being a vampire sucks.” Jisung spoke, hands dropping to his sides as he sigh, “tomorrow night take me to that woman we met a week ago. I’ll try to drink someone else. For Minho. I’ll also hold off on the other stuff. You know.” Hyunjin smiled. Jisung would genuinely try. 

       “Thank you. Now let’s get back inside before Seungmin drains my boyfriend.” Hyunjin spoke, getting up and hearing a laugh from next to him. 

       “You guys finally dating?” Oops. 

       “Oh shit. We didn’t say anything, did we?” Hyunjin gulped, jisung looping their arms suddenly. 

       “Let’s head in. We’ll talk about it later.” Jisung snorted, tugging the taller male along with him back inside.   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️


	27. Alchemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter squad finally faces the witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi they finally fight the witch maybe :):):):):):):(:(:(:(:(:(:
> 
> Early af update because I work tonight and I’ll be too tired when I get off D,:

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       After another day of the hunters preparing night had fallen again. This time Hyunjin has stayed at the hunters apartment, listening to Changbin and keeping underneath the hunters thick covers. It was much more comforting than his coffin at home. Hyunjin felt refreshed as he pulled the covers from his face, a nice shadow cast over him as the ceiling light flickered on. 

       “Sup.” He heard from the shadow - changbin, who was standing over him in those cute glasses, plate of rice and vegetables in hand. “It’s time to get up. We’ve got a busy night.” The male spoke casually, sitting himself on the bed as he ate his food. 

       “Five more minutes?” Hyunjin pouted, sliding the blanket around his face to look as innocent as possible. 

       Changbin snickered, “you look like a worm. Get up.” Hyunjin sigh before sitting himself up, chin rest on the hunters shoulder comfortably. 

       “Witch exterminating today?” Changbin nodded, pressing a little kiss to Hyunjins cheek before going back to his meal. “Do we know where she is?”

       Changbin nodded, “League. She’s hiding out there. Seungmin said she managed to get herself out of the jungle he’d sent her off to and had been going around town trying to feed herself. From what we saw in those images the other day her old ass isn’t finding anything. She’s not happy. Oh, Woojin already stopped by and is going to help jisung and Felix get in without being noticed.” 

       “Will that work?” Hyunjin asked, furrowing his brow. “I mean…the league center here isn’t that huge but…it’s just one of many isn’t it?”

       “This is the corrupt one. Who knows how the others operate outside of Seoul.” Changbin shrugged, adjusting his round glasses. 

       “How’s the couple doing?” Hyunjin asked then. He’d only told Changbin the gist of their mess late before he had to go to bed and he really didn’t want to focus anymore on the league or the witch right now. 

       “Eh. Minhos moody and Jisung seems a little down. They spent the day out together. I’m pretty sure they got into an argument. And yes, they were safe. Jisung dyed his hair for more than just fashion. Nobody confronted him for once.” The hunter snorted, resting back against Hyunjin. 

       “They better be okay to fight tonight. This is serious.” Hyunjin sigh. “Seriously. A lot could go wrong.”

       “Hyunjin. It’ll be fine. We can do this. Seungmin told us her energy is weakening. She doesn’t have that vampire doing her bidding anymore. No young boys equals no youth. She’s dying. She’ll be lucky if she can freeze us up again.” He assured, hyunjin still feeling uneasy about it all. 

       “It feels too easy…doesn’t it?” He spoke before changbin offered up a laugh. 

       “This is far from easy. We have to get into the league building, locate that bitch without getting caught, and somehow kill her ass. This isn’t easy but it’s not impossible either.” Changbin spoke back, laying his plate onto the side table and turning to face the vampire. “Don’t worry. Worry will only cloud your mind. We have the advantage.” 

       Hyunjin simply nodded and let out a small breath, “I should start getting ready huh..?”

       “You think?” Changbin smirked back, pressing a little kiss to Hyunjins forehead before pulling off the bed to change. 

━━━

       Later on Woojin and Jeongin had joined the group. Chan was there too but to solely be a driver. He refused to let Woojin leave without him which Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh at. 

       “Okay. So Changbin and I will go in first.” Minho started. He still didn’t look ready and it worried Hyunjin a lot, “Hyunjin said that he can feel our energies. So if anything happens you guys will be in there immediately.” 

       “Sounds good to me.” Changbin chimed, adjusting that leather jacket Hyunjin loved so much. Hyunjin noticed how the freckles hunter seemed to shrink down at the elders confidence. 

       “Please call us. Don’t wait too long.” Felix spoke, changbin giving the ginger a tight hug. Hyunjin could feel Felix’s energy clam. But there was still a huge worry on the boys shoulders. Hyunjin would have to protect the hell out of the other two hunters once he was inside. 

“I will do everything in my power to make sure we all get out of this. Alright?” He spoke, kissing Felix hair. 

       Hyunjin smiled as Felix nodded back. Felix’s worry was slowly overwhelming him. He was now consumed in worry that something would go wrong. There was no way the league didn’t know what had happened. There was no way she hadn’t told them, right? 

━━━  
       Nothing felt right inside the vehicle as they waited. Changbin and Minho had been gone an hour. But luckily the vampire could still feel the two hunters energies in their radius. They seemed fine. But it didn’t help. Hyunjin still worried and Felix constantly asking if Hyunjin could sense anything was getting in his nerves. 

       “Lix, if you don’t shut the fuck up. I’m already stressed the fuck out about Minho being in there with that fucking witch. I don’t need you whispering constantly to Hyunjin how they are. Stop.” Jisung snapped, hands tangled in his now black hair. He seemed so angry tonight. So angry that he and Minho must’ve gotten into an argument like Changbin had thought. Not good. 

       “I’m sorry I can’t help it. What if something happened and they’re just tricking us into thinking that they’re okay when they aren’t?” Felix sigh back, hitting the back of he seat with a pout. 

       A tap at the back window caused the hunters to jump before both cursing at the warlock who was leaned over, peering into the window. 

       Felix rolled the window down, resting his chin against it as he looked up to Seungmin, “nice to see you finally joined.”

       Seungmin pulled away from where Felix had moved, giving a nervous cough before glancing towards the building only yards away. 

       “Chan’s with Woojin and Jeongin. I told them I’d go ahead and see how it was going.” The warlock spoke, gaze meeting Hyunjins. “How are they?”

       Hyunjin looked to the building before looking back to his friend, “Fine. Nothings really changed. They’ve been there an hour though. I don’t know what’s going on. Last I scanned they were in a conference room with a few other people. They seemed to be laughing so…I guess it’s going okay.” 

       Seungmin crosses his arms, nose releasing breath. That meant he was concerned. Hyunjin knew that much. “Shit. For an hour?” He seemed to be leaning towards what Felix had just said about being tricked into thinking they were fine. “We should go in. I don’t trust that. Scan again.” Seungmin spoke before presumably going to fetch woojin and the other two. 

       Jisung only looked more stressed out and that wasn’t good. They needed to be sharp once they went in. Jisung looked like he was going to shatter. But Hyunjin didn’t have time to figure what was wrong. He just scanned the building again. They were still there. They were still in the room. Same aura. Same energies. 

       “Even seungmin thinks something’s wrong…we need to get in there.” Felix pressed, gathering his bow together, “Hyunjin any change?”

       Hyunjin furrowed his brow before getting out of the car, Felix and Jisung following him out quickly. “It doesn’t make sense. They are still in there.” This was wrong. Felix was right. They were laughing still. Still sounding okay. Still seeming to be fine. But they should have moved by now. 

       “Shit.” Jisung cursed, his hand wrapped around the little blade at his waist. He was obviously struggling with the scan but he shook his head confirming he’d seen what Hyunjin had, “no way. The last time you checked was fifteen minutes ago. No way they’re doing the same thing now.” 

       Seungmin came back followed by the other three, looking in disbelief to the other three, “We should go in now, huh?” The warlock sigh exchanging glances with Woojin. 

       Hyunjin nodded as the boys gathered around Woojin. Moving seven boys wouldn’t have been easy for anyone but Woojin was exceptional. 

       “I’m never getting used to that.” Chan spoke then as the boys were now huddled tightly in what looked like a storage closet. Thanks Woojin. Hyunjin sigh, pulling himself out of he cramped place and stepping into what looked like a normal hall. It wasn’t as scary as he’d thought. The whole hall was decorated nicely with rich wooden panels and little knick knacks. Even a little tea set sat at a table close by . Hyunjin would have never guessed vampire hunters would have such cute tastes. 

       The others piled out, Jisung cursing about how he’d smacked his hip into a box when they’d teleported. He’d be fine. Seungmin waved his fingers, looking around to make sure no one was close by. 

       “What are you doing?” Felix asked as Jeongin shushed him. 

       “Let him focus. He’s hiding our presence.” The other car must have actually spoken about what to do once they arrived. In his car he was busy scanning while the other two worried about the two hunters. They had no plan. 

       “Alright. We need to stay quiet. They can’t see us but they can hear us.” Seungmin spoke then, Woojin stepping forward and peeking about the corner, “now let’s find them and that witch.” 

       Though the outside looked small it was a complete maze inside. The building was full of different rooms and turns. Soon they found themselves descending down stairs to an even larger mess of rooms. Hyunjin had frantically been scanning around. But it was a mess now. They were still in the conference room. Then they weren’t. Back and forth. 

       Finally Seungmin had them stop as they reached another hallway. He looked as if something had frozen him there. Like this spot was special. 

       “Hyunjin do you have any idea where they could be?” Chan asked, keeping close to the sire as Seungmin shot him a worried look. 

       Hyunjin paused, using his senses to track the boys scents down. “…no.” His eyes flickered then as he scanned the area once again. Now there was nothing. Not even the same scene of them laughing in one of the rooms. It was silent. “I can’t feel anything…”

       “Me either.” Woojin spoke, eyes flickering their emerald shade before he turned to Seungmin. “It’s like they disappeared. They’re not here anymore.”

     “Are you looking for your little friends?” A voice from behind spoke. Jisung and Felix visibly froze in their place while the others turned in shock. 

       Hyunjin could feel his body tense as he turned. The witch. She stood there, her face nearly caving into itself as if all the water from her being had been sucked out of her. She looked lifeless. And wild. And hungry. Woojin moved in front, arms extended to keep the others behind him as she gave them a dark grin. The witch smirked and waved her hand. She must have exposed them. 

       “You can’t fool me with that little trick.” She whispered before Seungmin moved to the front instead, moving his fingers behind his back as he started to chant. “None of that shit either.”’she growled, Seungmin growling in response as his arm twisted unnaturally. 

       She should have been weaker. She shouldn’t have been able to do anything to Seungmin. But there he was at the ground with Felix beside him as he cradled his now broken fingers and hand to his chest. When the witch noticed Felix she seemed to let out an irritated laugh. 

       “Where are they!” Jisung growled then, a black blade he’d pulled from his side tightly in his hand. “You still look like shit so I know you didn’t devour them. Where are they, Yoonah.” 

       Hyunjin gulped, keeping his eye on the witches actions as she staggered towards them a bit, hand brushed along the wall. “They are…safe. I wanted to collect the rest of my meal first. I love a full course.” She was so weak. But was also able to subdue Seungmin. She was still too strong. 

       “Where is Minho.” Jisungs voice shook now, Jeongin holding an arm over him to keep the other vampire from lunging towards the witch. His eyes were flickering blue and Hyunjin could tell he would try to light the witch up at any moment. 

       “Fuck this.” Hyunjin growled, nodding for Jisung to do his thing while he pushed the witch back hard. 

       She cursed and nearly fell backwards before holding herself up against the wall. Her eyes darkened before she started to cough. Then she laughed as little flickers of blue light filled her mouth and eyes. 

       “Ah…sweetie you really lucked out with the fire thing. Shame it won’t do anything to me.” She cackled, rising up and moving her own fingers sending Jisung and Hyunjin hard back into Felix and Seungmin. 

       Woojin teleported behind her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hold as Jeongin began to shatter the bones in her hands. The witch cursed out, trying to tug away from his sire. Woojin was a lot stronger though, and five times harder to flick away like the other boys. 

       “Let me go or they die!” She yelled out then, Jeongin stopping immediately and looking to Woojin in fear.

       Woojin growled and threw her off, keeping his stance with his fangs out to keep the witch intimidated. Hyunjin had pulled himself off of the boys he’d been thrown in, standing yell with his claws on display. He didn’t trust this witch but the small chance she could harm them was enough to get him to halt any further attacks. 

       “Where are they.” Jisungs voice was shaky and he wanted so badly to rip this woman’s head off. Hyunjin could see how dark his expression was. “Enough games.”

       The witch sigh out, pulling her long hair over her shoulder as she brushed herself off. “Follow me, babies. Oh and don’t try anything. You’ll all die anyways so you might as well wait to die with your little friends.” Her words made Felix aura darken quickly. The usual bright boy looked so torn. All of these boys just wanted to kill her now. 

       “Fine…” Felix scowled, pulling himself up to follow the witch. Jisung and Woojin nodded with hesitation. They’d follow this witch just to find their loved ones. That’s all. 

━━━

       “Nice to see you again, Lee Felix.” The witch spoke as they walked behind her. 

       Felix ignored her. He didn’t seem afraid of her at all. More pissed off. Hyunjin grabbed Felix hand in his, giving him a look of comfort. 

       “Oh. That’s fine. You don’t have to talk to me.” She spoke too casually despite threatening them all moments ago. But they had no choice right now. Once they had the other two hunters they’d strike. She probably knew that too. Everything was so uneasy. 

       Finally she stopped at another room, fingers tracing over the little markings that littered the door. They looked like little symbols and Seungmin was visibly uncomfortable with all of this. 

       “Wah lah~.” The witch smirked, holding the door opened to a much darker room. 

       But all of a sudden a rush of cinnamon and lavender finally filled Hyunjins nose. His heart dropped but he stood his ground. Jisung did too despite obviously picking up the lavender scent. Hyunjin could see him struggling to keep himself from running inside. 

       “Hmm, go on then.” She laughed, grabbing Jeongin who was a little too close to her, suddenly and shoving him inside the room. Woojin didn’t seem surprised. Which bothered hyunjin a bit. 

       “They’re here!” The little vampire spoke, rushing back towards them at the doorway. “They’re against the wall. They’re okay. I can feel them breathing..they look really beat up though.” He was out of breath and panicked. But they seemed fine and it was enough for them to calm their nerves a bit. At least they were alive. 

       Hyunjin wanted so badly to rush in there but the markings at the door were too suspicious. He gave the witch a look before taking a step back. 

       “Go on. Go get your little hunter boyfriend.” She spoke before Jeongin went to step out of the room. 

       Jeongin let out a cry as he pulled himself back then, the others startled now. Shit. The witch just laughed and waved to the small vampire before slamming the door. A barrier. 

       Seungmin pulled back with Chan as Felix kept his hand tight on his own knife he’d snuck in. “What are you going to do with them?” The warlock asked before swallowing hard. 

       There wasn’t anything they really could do. The witch had locked them in there. Even if they were to kill her they wouldn’t be able to lift the curse on the room. Right? Hyunjin regretted not killing her back at the hunters apartment that day. The worst part about everything was that she now had two hunters and Jeongin. But she wasn’t done. She seemed to enjoy toying with the them too much to end it here. What she wanted with Jeongin, Hyunjin didn’t know. Maybe it was to harm the remaining members. Maybe she knew that Woojin didn’t have any connection to the other two. Now she had leverage on everyone there. 

       “How about we head to the dining room. Where I’ll be feasting on your two friends in there. Oh and Jisung too once I’m done with Minho.” She laughed with too much excitement, hands clasped together now. “I figure we should get a little more acquainted before I kill you all in front of them. They’ll taste so good once you’re all carcasses at their feet.” Jisungs face was upturned in nothing but rage. He would snap again soon. 

       “We’d love to.” Woojin shot, Jisung and Chan both looking to him in a mix of disgust and confusion. “Lead the way.”

       Seungmin looked perplexed too but as soon as the witch turned woojin shot him a look before grabbing Chan and holding him protectively at his side. Seungmin nodded. He must have known what woojin was planning. Hyunjin would never doubt his sire. Woojin knew what he was doing though hyunjin felt stuck. 

       Another walk with the witch and they’d made it towards double doors that led to the large dining hall. This place didn’t make any sense. And according to Jisungs face he had never once seen this hall. They piled inside, turning to face them now with that sick grin. 

       “What do we call you?” Woojin asked suddenly, the witch attempting to offer a wide smile though her face screamed in agony and dehydration. 

       “Minho called me Taeyeon. Jisung called me Yoonah. Changbin called me Seohyun. I think Seohyun is my real name. But…let’s go with Hyoyeon now. It’s the only name I haven’t tainted yet.” She laughed, brushing her dark hair back over her back now. “I’d prefer that over being called witch bitch. That’s what binnies been calling me.”

       Woojin just nodded, eyes squinting to her calculating something that Hyunjin just couldn’t pick up on. What was he planning? “Lovely. Hyoyeon how long have you been a Wiccan?” Seungmins eyes widened at the question as he turned to face woojin now but there was a slight smirk too. Hyunjin couldn’t read him at all. 

       The woman gave an irritated laugh before turning on her heels, eyes dark as she stared at the elder vampire. “I’m a witch. Full-blooded witch.” 

       “Oh I’m sorry. I just thought that you and changbin were related. Are you not?” He spoke, head tilted as if he had no fear of the woman. 

       Hyunjin glanced around, everyone seeming as confused as he before he landed on Seungmins smile. He seemed to get what woojin was doing. 

       “He is my nephew.” She growled back before woojin held his hands up as if were about to apologize. 

       “So…is he a witch, too? Just by a little? Witch blood runs deep. So if you’re blood related and a full witch rather than someone who dabbled in it…that makes that boy one too, yes?” The elder asked. Hyunjin was still clueless. “And let me guess, there’s more to Minho too, right?” The witch was visibly upset. Her hands shook. 

       Jisung looked hurt. He looked hurt with what Woojin was implying. If changbin was part witch they would have known, right? Did Chanbgin know? 

       “You cant cast a barrier that affects both humans and a vampire like that. It doesn’t work that way. Unless my progeny is a human and I don’t know about it..I’m guessing those boys are both apart of your bloodline. At least that’s what I can tell. They have that little witch gene in them, too. Am I right little Wiccan?” hyunjin was confused. There was no way Changbin and Minho were warlocks. Seungmin would have noticed, right? Maybe he had and just didn’t tell them. Hyunjin glanced around. For some reason the only ones surprised were himself, jisung and Felix. The other three seemed too calm. They knew. 

       She just laughed and shook her head in disbelief, “I’m not a fucking Wiccan. I’m a witch.” She corrected, biting her lip as the flesh instantly bled around it, “they’re just pathetic humans. I can put a curse on whomever I want.”

       “Bullshit. Every magic-user knows that curses like that can’t work on both humans and supernatural beings. You can freeze everyone up and you can distort realities but when it comes to keeping a hold you can’t pick and choose, bitch.” Seungmin and Woojin seemed too confident in what they were saying. 

       “Are you really about to devour your nephew and son in there?” Woojin spoke then, the woman giving him a look of pure hatred. Hyunjins eyes widened and he quickly glanced to Jisung who’s jaw had dropped. What the fuck? Hyunjin felt sick to his stomach. If what woojin was claiming was true…Minho was her kid. “Is that why you wanted them dead in the first place? Family blood is a lot more powerful to eat than anything else.” Woojin just had a confident smile at his lips. 

       Felix had stayed silent though his expression was irate. But jisung was visibly shaken and confused, his breaths staggering. The information was too much and none of it made any sense. Hyunjin couldn’t wrap his finger around how Woojin and Seungmin had hid this information from them. There was no reason to. And he was sure Minho deserved to know. 

       “When I transported you away. Did you seriously think I didn’t read your memories?” Seungmin spoke then, his mood completely changed as if he and Woojin had planned this again.   
         
       The witch nibbled harder on her lip then, backing a bit from the group. Her confidence was out the door. Hyunjin could tell she was starting to crack under the others pressure. 

       “You and Minhos father go way back. It’s interesting that you and him met so long ago. When you were sixteen, right?” Seungmin spoke, causing the witch to fling him hard across the room into tables causing the rest of the group to take their weapons out. 

       “Go ahead and try to hurt me. I’ll just make sure those three starve to death in there!” She yelled back. The two had obviously upset her greatly. “Those boys aren’t shit. They’ve got so little power that they’re basically human.” She looked wild and mad again. Hyunjin was sure she’d snap soon. 

       Felix had rushed over to seungmin, assessing the warlocks wounds before nodding to the others that he was fine. 

       “What the fuck did you want with me, then?” Jisung spoke then, knife tight in his grasp. “I’m not related to you.” He spat then, the witch giving an irate sigh. 

       “Jisung. When I first visited my leaching facility you were so small. So innocent and…I just had to have you.” She shrugged, no one buying it. “Originally you were just a meal I wanted later on. When I killed Lisa you were supposed to go right after. But then you and my son…that was interesting.” Jisung tsked and kept his blade held tight. 

       The words stung. The fact that this witch was admitting her relationship with the boys made Hyunjin want to vomit. She was so ready to kill Minho and make the other two watch. She was so ready to off her own child just so she could live longer. 

       “You did mean a lot to me. As you grew up I really did see you as my son.” Hyunjin saw how Woojin was scanning around as if he was calculating a way to get the three locked in the room out. He was working hard as they spoke. “That’s why I was fine with Minho dying first. I only really knew him in his teenage years. But he loved his fake mom more than me. He always did. So he means nothing. But you and Changbin…you’re so special.”

       Jisungs eyes were flickering again. He looked as if he would explode. Her words were cutting through him like a knife and Hyunjin didn’t know what to do. 

       “Hey witch!” Seungmin called as he’d finally gotten up from the ground, Felix close and holding Seungmins small bag at his chest with a grin, “catch.” He smirked before throwing the vial he’d collected of Changbins blood at her feet. 

       Hyunjin was pulled back by woojin, watching as the blood bubbled at her feet and encircled her. The witch tried to move but she was frozen. She cursed and started to wipe the blood away, only screaming from the frustration. 

       “Your nephews got witch blood, right?” Seungmin smirked, kneeling to her to give a wide toothy grin, “his blood is fascinating. It’s a shame you’ll never get to taste it.” He laughed before getting up and holding his hand to Hyunjin who quickly got the gist. Once Seungmins fingers were healed he whispered something before fire lit up around the witch, making her shudder and cry out at the fear. 

       “Why did you keep that from us?” Jisung glared, blue flickers still prominent at his eyes. But now also at his hands as if he would light something up again. 

       Seungmin sigh and shoved his hands into his pockets, “again, we couldn’t tell you. She could have easily read your memories and gotten it out. Magic-users can’t read each other’s minds, or certain supernatural beings. Woojin was the only one I could trust with the information considering sires minds are impossible to tap into. Don’t worry we’ll get those three out of there.” So Chan wasn’t aware. 

       “Why didn’t you do that in the first place?” Felix asked, perplexed by the nonsense everyone had spewed out. “We could have ended her back there?”

       “Witches like to play games.” Woojin spoke with a sigh and an eye roll, “Seungmin wanted to see what she’d say. We had every intention on getting everyone out of here safely. Jeongin was safer in that room than with us. I wanted her away from Minho and Changbin before we did anything to her. It was best they don’t know about any of this.”

       “Our lives aren’t a fucking game. Minho and Bin deserve to know everything!” Jisung hissed. He, much like hyunjin, didn’t understand why they were hiding things from them like this. “When he brought Felix back we could’ve ended this! Why did you even send her away?! Why did you do that?”

       Seungmin nodded at Jisungs frustration, the witch still screaming to be let out and that she’d kill their friends if she didn’t. “Jisung. We are inside of the League building. That means we have direct access to everything. Yes, I could have exterminated her easily then. But now we can get more information about her part in all of this. Who knows if she’s got anything lined up to track you hunters down if she dies.” He sigh, jisung still livid. 

       “Fuck this. Fuck you. I want my fucking boyfriend.” The vampire spoke, pushing passed Seungmin and down the hall. Woojin sigh and followed after him. 

       “They can’t get in there, can they?” Hyunjin spoke before Seungmin shrugged. He was being very dodgy. 

       “The barrier should lift now that she’s subdued in here. None of her magic will work while she’s in here.” He spoke, looking down at the horrified woman. 

       “How long does this circle hold…? We should kill her!” Hyunjin spoke, watching the woman who was muttering spells she couldn’t cast. 

       “As long as Changbins blood is strong enough. We should hide her after we find out more about this particular league station. She says she pretty much runs it so we should know everything we can before we get rid of her.”

       Hyunjin rolled his eyes, pulling Seungmin aside as Felix and Chan started listening in on them. “This is stupid. We should just get this done with. Once she’s dead they’ll be fine.”

       “No once she’s dead they’ll never be fine. They’ll never be safe. They won’t know who is on her side ready to strike them down if she’s killed. I literally just said this.” Seungmin’s words were laced in annoyance. He should have just trusted him and Woojin but this was all too much. It was so hard to not rip her head off and believe it’d be over with. But seungmin was right. 

       He always was.   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry if this seems like a lot. This was three chapters I put together so the update would be more lengthy. Some nights I would write a bunch and others I only wrote a little. So here’s this :,) 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh if it’s confusing at all the barrier on that room can’t affect both humans & supernatural beings. So binnie and Minho are a little special ♥️


	28. Scene Stealers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Changbin are in pretty bad shape I’m sorry ♥️

Changbin POV  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Changbin had wondered why the group outside hadn’t rushed in as soon as Minho and he stepped foot into the building. As soon as they made their way down to the conference hall Changbin knew well it went black. 

       Officers they’d known for years had led them to the black haired woman who knocked them cold. For hours Changbin sat inside his thoughts wondering why he wasn’t waking. It was terrifying. He sat there in the cold, dark abyss waiting for rescue. Waiting for the warmth of Hyunjin. It never came. What came instead was a painful throbbing at the back of head. He didn’t know where he was but when he woke up he could feel an energy forcing him down. Though he could move himself he felt too heavy. He felt hot and sick to his stomach. Whatever his aunt had done had really taken a toll on him. 

       “Changbin…” a soft, and very comforting voice spoke beside him. Minho. 

       Minho looked awful. He had blood trickling down his forehead and his eyes were struggling to keep themselves open. Changbin wasn’t sure how he looked. He couldn’t feel any blood but he figured there must’ve been something. Because Minho looked bad. He scanned the elder hunter more, noticing that the arm she had healed for him the other night was badly broken again. His white t shirt was covered in the crimson color that made Changbin want to scream. The other hunter also had gashes at his neck and face. But those were made with a knife. Probably the witch. He wasn’t sure how close they were to death. Everything just felt so heavy. 

       “Please answer me…” Minho coughed then, head hanging low as the blood kept trickling down. He looked so so bad. 

       “Min…” Changbin could barely let out that much. His voice was hoarse as if he’d been screaming. But he hadn’t been screaming, had he? He felt his throat tighten. He must’ve been cut there too. Because it was so sore and there was a bitter taste in his mouth. Blood. He didn’t even know where he was bleeding from. 

       “Hi…” The brunette spoke then, head falling back against the wall behind them, “I don’t know what happened…you look like shit.” The hunter whispered. 

       Minho must’ve grabbed Changbins hand because there was a stinging warmth down there. His hand must’ve been smashed up somehow. But he could feel the small digits caressing his palm. It was soothing. 

       “What…do I?” Changbin couldn’t continue. Everything was spinning and he felt like his throat would combust. 

       “Mmh…bad. Your throat is all cut up. I’m sorry I made you talk…mine must be wrecked too.” It was. Changbin was sure he was struggling to speak too, “Mh must’ve been her, huh?” He then let out a pained laugh, sounding more sad than anything. “Wanna know what I heard while I was in the dark?” 

       Changbin turned his head, instantly regretting it as more pain shocked him. The witch had to have done something to the back of his head. He wasn’t sure what. But it hurt more than anything else though his body wouldn’t let him react properly. 

       “That woman…she said she was my mom.” Another pained laugh as Minho turned to face him. Chanbgin could see that whoever hurt them had struck the side of Minhos head with something sharp. The blood kept on trickling down his face. “She spoke and said I was her kid. Can you believe? We’re cousins I guess.”

       Something about the way Minho spoke was too real. Like he fully believed her. Changbin wasn’t sure he could but right now the pain was too much. He really needed Hyunjin. 

       “If she’s my mom…why did she do this to me?” He was shivering through his words. Changbin figured he was just dying. He wanted to scream and keep his friend alive but he didn’t even want to move a muscle. 

       For some reason changbin felt a little warmth though. He felt a little more relaxed. Suddenly everything felt a lot nicer. He could feel energy radiating into him. But from where? Changbin shifted a bit but cursed as his back throbbed. Something was giving him energy. 

       Suddenly, Minho rolled his head away that gentle caress disappearing. Was it Minho…did he do something? Changbin didn’t want Minho to die. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t know what was going on and instead he was crying for Minho to wake. He was so scared that he’d die here too. But his body refused to let him move. Refused to let him speak. But he could feel the stinging in his cheeks from the tears. It was too much. He just wanted to go home. 

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
Jeongin POV

       “Changbin!” The vampire cried out, hands on the hunters shoulders. He looked awful. They both looked so awful. Jeongin has rushed over the moment the door shut. He knew he couldn’t escape but he trusted Woojin. 

       Woojin had told him everything he could without telling too much. He told him that he needed Jeongin to stay with the hunters. Told Jeongin to stay the closest to the witch so she knew he’d be easy to grab. All through telepathy as they followed her down that hall. He seemed to know they’d be hurt. Though Jeongin couldn’t heal fully he could help them. Like with shutting down organs and breaking bones, he could repair them. When he asked why Hyunjin wasn’t the better candidate Woojin told him it was because he was too close to them. He needed Hyunjin just in case anything went wrong. He must’ve assumed Jeongin be safer locked with the boys anyways. Woojin and Seungmin had a lot planned out it seemed. 

       But now he was here with two clearly dying hunters. Hunters that honestly should have bled out by now. The two blood pools around them were bad. Changbin looked bad but Minhos breathing was more shallow. He was dying. Jeongin cursed at himself and placed his hands on to the hunters chest, feeling what was wrong with him. His heart was losing rhythm. He must have injured his brain somehow from whatever had hit his head too. He also had deep cuts at his throat. He also had multiple stab wounds at his torso. Jeongin really was surprised the two lasted so long. He looked to the broken arm and figured he’d save that for later. Minhos heart and brain were priority. 

       The small boy gazed around before tugging cloth off of his own shirt, tying it snug around Minhos throat and putting pressure there. He wouldn’t be able to help Minhos neck. Cuts were things he couldn’t fix. He could repair arteries and organs that’d been hit though. So he placed his fingers over the males head where blood had been leaking out and blew air to him, his eyes flickering wildly as he felt any damage to the males brain repairing. He then took another piece of cloth and held it to the males head as he did the same healing to any organs that were hit while the witch or whoever had stabbed him. He was lucky he got there in time. Minho didn’t have a whole lot of it left. But once he’d repaired his heart and brain the males breaths had gotten better. 

       Jeongin sigh, already feeling dazed from the amount of damage on the brunette. But it was Changbins turn. The witch must’ve felt sorry for him because he didn’t have any brain injuries. His face injuries weren’t so bad either. He did have bruises at the back of his neck though. As if he’d been stomped at the back. Jeongin sigh in realization that she must’ve returned the injuries they’d received at the bar. He remembers changbin hitting the wall hard. But the injury wasn’t bad enough for Jeongin to help. No bones were broken but a couple in changbins hand that he healed quickly. He had, like Minho, been stabbed all over the torso though. But their attacker seemed to meticulously miss anything vital. He wasn’t sure what made Changbin more special but she wanted him alive. Jeongin sigh and went back to Minho, healing his badly broken arm before pulling off with struggle. Healing bones was harsher than breaking bones for him. 

       He ripped cloth from Minhos shirt to press against the bleeding cuts at his chest before returning to Changbin to do the same, making sure they wouldn’t die from blood loss. 

       He waited a few more minutes before hearing a loud moan from Chanbgin. He shot up and grabbed Changbins shoulders again, holding firmly as the other male turned to face him. His back injury must’ve been hard on him. He was so stiff. But jeongin couldn’t repair that. 

       “Minho..?” He whispered before seeming to growl at himself as he tried to face his friend who sat next to him.

       “Minho is fine. Don’t move your head anymore.” Jeongin said, the hunter resting his head back and returning a small ‘ok’. “Who did this?” The small vampire asked, brushing fingers into the dark haired hunter that his brother loved so much. Chanbgin must’ve found it comforting considering how calm he became. 

       Changbin just shook his head slightly, too pained to speak anymore. Jeongin frowned but could understand how they wouldn’t recall. The witch must have had them drugged when they entered the building or something. 

       “It’s gonna be okay. Everyone’s here.” The vampire spoke, gaze moving to Minho who was slowly waking. “One second.” Jeongin spoke before moving to Minho, hand at this males hair too. It seemed to help him as well. 

       “Where’s Jisung…?” The hunter whispered, voice still shaky. Minhos energy had changed. He couldn’t pin point what it was. 

       “With the others. They are all here. Everyone’s fine. They’re probably taking the witch down as we speak.” He told him, pressing his hand against the cloth he’d wrapped about the hunters head. “We’ll meet them soon. You two need to rest and wait for Jin.”

       “Is Hyunjin okay..?” Changbin whispered then, his voice barely audible. He was surprised the boy could say anything with his throat so damaged. 

       Jeongin nodded in reply, looking behind him towards the door. “They’ll be here soon. I promise.”

       Jeongin must have spoken some magical words because Jisung pushed the door opened and rushed inside, pausing to gasp at the sight of the two hunters before kneeling besides the vampire, taking Minhos hand into his own. 

       “Wh-What the fuck did she do to them?” His voice was shaky and Jeongin could tell he was terrified. 

       “I healed their organs and bones..Jin is gonna have to do the rest. Don’t move them yet. They’re still losing blood.” He sigh then, woojin coming in now and offering Jeongin a grateful smile. 

       “Baby, are you okay?” Jisung spoke through his oncoming tears, bringing Minhos knuckle to his mouth to leave tiny kisses. Jeongin wondered if jisung could feel the change in energy. 

       “Yeah…jeongin helped a lot. Thank you.” Minho spoke, his free hand reaching to pat the small vampires hair. 

       “Is everything okay?!” Jeongin turned to see Hyunjin then who looked irritated with everything they must have had to face. Jeongin hoped the witch was dead but Hyunjin was hard to read. 

       Changbin moved suddenly and cried out in pain then, overly excited to see Hyunjin who was now settled in front of the hunter, grabbing at his face and eyes flickering wildly. 

       Jeongin sigh and watched the two before pulling himself up to stand beside his sire. “What happened?” He asked, receiving Woojins arm around his shoulder. 

       “We have a lot to do. Let’s go find out more about the league before we head out.” Woojin loved to dodge his progenies questions. But jeongin wouldn’t fight it. Whatever it was would be handled.   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always for reading my train wreck ♥️
> 
> Don’t hate me for hurting them 24/7 I warned you guys in the tags ! ;;


	29. Tik Tok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short I’m sorry ;n; 
> 
> I was going to combine it with the next one but it’s like a Minsung side thing I’ll save lol

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       The dining hall was quiet. The witch had grown tired of screaming and was now rocking back and forth chanting useless things. She hadn’t said anything when Changbin and Minho came in though her eyes widened at Minho. Just for a moment though. Both hunters seemed to want to rip her apart but had opted to ignore her until they had everything they needed. Hyunjin could see that Minho was struggling to hold back. Jeongin had told him she was a lot more cruel with Minho than Changbin. Whatever she’d done to Minho had changed his energy though. Hyunjin didn’t know what it was. But he was different. Maybe he knew about the witch being his mother. Maybe that was it. He hoped so. 

       “How much longer before we can kill her?” Felix spoke then, settled with Seungmin at one of the tables. 

       “When we get rid of everyone who works under her. Once we do that she’ll be disposed of. But with all the contacts she has it doesn’t look likely.” Woojin shot back, typing away with Chan through a laptop they’d pulled off a guard the floor above. Hyunjin wasn’t sure if they killed the guard or not. He wasn’t sure what they had done while he was healing the hunters. 

       Minho and jisung were settled at another nearby table, Jisung still holding onto the brunette tightly. Whatever they’d fought about during the day seemed to have died off. Hyunjin was thankful for that. 

       Changbin was rest on Hyunjins lap as they sat on top of another table. Hyunjins fingers were stroking the hunters hair calmly. He really loved Changbin. He was glad the boy was safe. As he raked his fingers into the others hair he could sense him dozing off. He’d let him. Changbin and Minho needed rest. 

       “Are you okay...?” Jisung finally spoke and his voice echoed through the dining hall as his gaze was fixed on the others. 

       Minho seemed to hesitate to respond, “I’m fine…I don’t know.” Jisung just swallowed hard and pulled the male to his chest. Hyunjin really didn’t know if Minho knew yet. He hoped he didn’t. Minho didn’t deserve the weight of it all. 

       “Let’s not talk about anything right now.” Hyunjin spoke then. He didn’t want them to discuss it right now. It would only upset Minho and jisung. He was so worried jisung would try to kill her. And they needed the witch alive right now. 

       Changbin brought a hand to Hyunjins face, pressing a finger to the others lips, “shh…,” He whispered before pulling himself off of him to settle on top of him and into his lap. ”he knows.” Changbin must have read his mind. 

       “He does?…about her…?” Hyunjin whispered back before glancing to Jisung and Minho. Minho had turned to face the other two now and just nodded. Jisung seemed to be pained by it and went to pull the other closer into him. 

       “Cute.” The witch hissed as the fire kept rotating around her. Her voice was more hoarse than before. “When I get out of this I’m definitely killing my son first. I hoped he’d die in that fucking room.”

       Hyunjin grimaced and could see Minho bury himself more into Jisung. Minho hadn’t done anything to this witch. There must have been more reason for her hatred to him. She seemed to want to dispose of him a lot faster than the other two. With Changbin and Jisung she was so motherly. Hyunjin wouldn’t believe she hated him because he favored the mother who raised him over her. That wasn’t fair. There must have been more or it. 

       “Don’t listen to her, Min. We’ll get rid of her ass soon.” Jisung was holding back as he rocked the other hunter in his arms. Hyunjin knew jisung would kill her as soon as they got the word. 

       “Alright. Confirmed that she has a few mercenaries working with her. Warlocks, other master vampires, some wolves. Lots of shit working with her here. It’s just a chain of shit to face if she dies. She set up a link with these people.” Chan sigh, reading though the information he’d been staring at the passed hour. 

       “So what does that mean…? She’ll never tell them to back down.” Hyunjin frowned before Seungmin got up, peering over Chan’s shoulder before looking back to the witch. 

       “Just means we have to keep her alive. If she dies the link activates. And all that shit will be coming for your guys. We can burn this place to the ground and kill everyone we haven’t dealt with already inside but if she dies it won’t matter.” Seungmin sigh. Hyunjin winced at the tiny confirmation that they’d gone and killed some of the league staff while he was healing. 

       “Absolutely not. She can’t live. She’ll just come after us again!” Jisung shot back. “I’m not letting her hurt him.” He was growling again, eyes lighting up as he held Minho even closer. 

       “We’ll keep her in a coffin.” Woojin spoke then, the room growing silent. “I’ll keep her in one of my rooms locked up tight. All we need is to get her there. Also we’ll need more blood.” He spoke, looking to the two relatives of the witch. 

       “Nope. Not him.” Jisung added as woojin pulled a face. “No.”

       “Minhos blood relation is stronger since he’s her direct heir. His blood will keep her down forever. We just need to be fast enough to transport her without her doing anything.” Seungmin spoke. 

       Jisung just shook his head and rocked Minho rhythmically with him. Hyunjin could tell how angry he was. 

       Hyunjin had stayed quiet, still raking Changbins hair. “It’s dangerous…can’t we just leave her down here and put up a barrier so no one can get to her?”

       “We could but once this place is rubble she’ll be discovered. We have to move her. Woojins home is safe and with the right spell nobody would ever find her.” Seungmin spoke back, “it’s the safest option.”

       “Can we sleep on it?” Felix sigh, resting onto the table. “This was annoying and everyone looks so exhausted. Changbin looks like death and Minho doesn’t need to deal with trying to move this bitch securely. We need rest.”

       Woojin gave Seungmin a look before nodding. “We will put up a spell to keep her from being moved by anyone.” The others looked uneasy but agreed to it. “Minhos blood would be-“

       “I said no.” Jisung glared, pulling up with Minho. “No.”  
         
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━


	30. Matryoshka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little minsung side chapter tbh ;;

Minho POV  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Minho felt like he was on fire. His whole body hurt. But that was nothing compared to how his heart felt. Everything he’d known had been a lie. Everything he thought he was had been a complete lie. His mother wasn’t his mother. The woman his father had been having an affair with was. The woman who’d come into their lives was his mother and he never knew. It hurt. It hurt so bad to be deceived. And what was worse was that she seemed to hate him so much. Woojin had spoken to him before he’d left and told him that she had him at sixteen. That’s probably why she as so obsessed with the age. Why she hurt them at sixteen so much. 

       What hurt the most was knowing he was a witch like her. He knew that he’d gotten a hefty amount of energy from her now. Maybe that’s why she wanted him dead so badly. Did he steal her energy or something? Minho didn’t know. He just wanted to rest. He wanted to not be her son. 

       Jisung must’ve noticed how hurt Minho was because he’d climbed on top of him, arms looped around him as he held tightly. He didn’t speak to him. Jisung hadn’t really spoken to him since they left the league building. He wished he had. Jisungs voice would be so soothing right now. Anything was better than the silence and the hole the witch had left him with. It hurt so bad. It hurt so bad that the shoulder he’d pressed himself into had gotten wet from his stupid eyes. 

       Jisung lifted his face then, looking at him with eyes that only made him feel worse. Jisungs eyes were full of pain for the other. Minho felt bad. He felt sorry and bad. He just wanted it to stop. 

       “Minho…” the black-haired boy spoke finally, moving his arms down and sliding his fingers to brush his tears away. Jisungs voice only made more tears flow. Minho hates crying. He hated it so much because it meant he wasn’t in control. Minho needed control almost as much as Jisung did. “Baby…it’s okay.” Jisung looked like he was going to cry too. But he never did. 

       “I’m so sorry…” Minho gulped, moving a shaky hand to cup over one of Jisungs. He was so warm. He loved how warm he was. “I didn’t know…I didn’t know she was my.” He stopped and couldn’t continue. The stupid sobs filled his throat instead. 

       “Don’t apologize for that…” jisung whispered, keeping Minho from hiding his face. “You can’t control who she is.” Jisung looked like he’d break at any minute. Minho didn’t want that. 

       Minho sniffled and held onto Jisungs hand tight, “you…” he swallowed hard and tried to collect himself. Everything was so shaky. “I’m sorry I yelled at you yesterday. I’m so sorry.”

       “Min…” Jisung pressed little comforting kisses to the others hair the , “stop apologizing…the argument was dumb. It was my fault.”

       They were referring to how Minho had literally blown up on Jisung about the feeding thing. Hyunjin must have spoken to Jisung after trying to talk to Minho the other night. Jisung confronted Minho about how he knew the feeding was hurting him. Minho, being aggravated, blew up on him. He remembers even pushing Jisung away at that stupid restaurant that Hyunjin had taken them too. He was so mad that Jisung took them there so he could feed off of someone else. He hated it. He hated not being able to control the boys hunger himself. 

       He even tried to hit him. He raised his hand and everything when Jisung told him he wouldn’t be feeding off of him anymore. Minho felt horrible thinking back. Jisung was just trying to take care of Minho. But he was too angry and drained of blood to realize. The fact he almost hit his boyfriend had been in his mind the whole day. And now jisung was here, again being too sweet to be angry with him. 

       Minho moved Jisungs hand then and wrapped his arms around the younger hunters back, face pressed into his shoulder again. 

       “I know you didn’t mean it. I know you didn’t.” Jisung whispered, only making Minho feel more guilty. “I was hurting you and I didn’t stop. I kept feeding like everything was normal but I was hurting you the whole fucking time. This is on me.”

       No it wasn’t. This was Minhos fault alone. He should have been stronger. He should have told Jisung before it got too much for him. He shouldn’t have kept telling jisung that things were okay and that he didn’t have to slow down or stop doing what he was doing. Jisung didn’t know. He couldn’t have known. 

       “I know you won’t listen to me…but it’s not your fault. Let me take the blame on this one, Min.” Jisung sigh, pulling Minho over so he was laying in his side. Jisung also pulled their blanket over them, making sure Minho was covered completely. “Please look at me, Min.”

       But Minho didn’t want to. He didn’t want to look at Jisung right now. His heart felt so bad. He felt so bad for Jisung. His little hunter had been killed and turned into a fucking vampire. He had to drink blood though he was repulsed by it. Jisung had it worse. 

       “Minho.” Jisungs voice was stern as he held Minho at his chest, kissing his hair. “I need you to talk to me. I need you to stop blaming yourself for everything.” 

       He couldn’t. 

       So Jisung sigh, sliding up out of the bed. It was cold again. Minho didn’t want him to leave. 

       “Sungie…” he whispered out, grabbing Jisungs hand as he turned to walk away. He didn’t want him to leave. He needed him. 

       “I need you to stop. I need you to accept you did nothing wrong. Please.” Jisung wasn’t asking. He was demanding. 

       Minho figures he could always lie. He was good at it. But he shouldn’t. It’d just hurt him more later. “Jisung…I can’t. I should have told you how I felt.” The brunette choked, pulling himself up as Jisung settled himself back next to him. “I shouldn’t have told you I was okay.”

       “I should have been smart enough to know you were hurting.” Jisung sigh again, rubbing his hair with frustration. 

       “That wasn’t your fault. You just turned…” jisung wasn’t used to those words. He flinched at them. “You changed so suddenly and it’s not your fault you couldn’t tell how I felt.”

       Jisung brought his hand to his face now, “I fucking hurt you. A lot. I couldn’t see that you were in so much pain because of me. I should have known drinking from you every night was killing you…” jisung just groaned to himself. Minho could see how pained he was. 

       “Sungie…” jisung didn’t let him speak. He just cuddled back down beside him, arms wrapped loosely around his neck as the younger held back tears. He knew jisung was feeling as guilty as he was. And it hurt. He didn’t want jisung to feel as bad as he felt. 

     Minho held jisung close to his chest, the younger full on sobbing now. He hated to hear Jisung crying because of him. He just wanted to hold him. 

       “Hey Sungie…” Minho spoke softly, bringing the vampires face to his before pressing a kiss to those lips he missed so much. 

       Jisung murmured into the kiss before looking to the male with pained eyes. 

       “It’s okay…” Minho spoke, carding fingers through the vampires hair. “Stop crying…please?” Jisung seemed taken aback by Minhos changed expression. But he nodded, resting himself into the other simply. 

       “Come shower with me?” Minho added, kissing Jisungs hair now. “It’ll be nice.”

       Jisung seemed to agree and pulled himself off of the bed. Minho smiled and followed him, lacing their fingers together. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
Jisung POV

       After their longer than anticipated shower both boys had their backs on the bed, the suns rays splashing across their cheeks. Minho loved the sun, so Jisung made sure their bed was placed in its direct path. Jisung was glad he didn’t have to hide during the day. The day walker thing had its perks. The black-haired vampire hummed softly as fingers lazily laced with his own. Minho was so warm and his smell was so calming. Lavender was such a good scent to have. Jisung couldn’t live without it. The younger vampire turned his head to the brunette beside him, eyes closed and mouth parted as he slept. He was breathtaking. Jisung really didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky. 

       Jisung could remember the wide eyed brunette. He looked a lot smaller and had fluffier hair. He thought he must have been older but Minho was a whole two years his senior. Minho was also a lot softer. When jisung joined the league he was out for blood. So when he got partnered up with this total softie he wasn’t sure how he felt. But later in Minho had definitely surprised him. That wide-eyes boy was insane on the field. His aim was better than Jisungs and he did everything so effortlessly. After they’d accomplish small missions together Minho would act like it had been nothing while Jisung would always end up struggling to catch his breath. Minho was always special. Like he was blessed. 

       Now jisung wonders if the witch blood inside of him caused a lot of things. Minho didn’t train all that often. He always said he was a pro by birth. Minho rarely got overwhelmed. He was amazing and jisung had started to feel a lot of things towards the other hunter. But Jisungs feelings weren’t as fast as Minhos. That lollipop-wielding brunette came at him hard with a random confession while they were driving back to their apartment. 

       Jisung sigh sweetly as he watched Minho, remembering how the male pulled over and gave him a look as he popped his stupid lollipop from his mouth. He remembers how hot his face got when Minho told him straight up that he liked him. Rather than get Jisungs reply that stupid hunter just kissed him. As if he knew. And jisung didn’t mind. He’d never have had the courage. 

       “Sung…?” The boy next to him whispered. Jisung must’ve been staring into the space around Minho for too long. The brunettes eyes were struggling to stay opened against the sun and Jisung thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

       “Hey…” he replied, turning to his side to face Minho better now. God he loved him. 

       “It’s still sunny.” The elder pouted, rolling himself into jisung. 

       Jisung just nodded at that, arms looped around the other male. He was so fucking warm. Jisung breathed in the flowery scent on Minho and released a pleased sigh, “you didn’t sleep long. Go back to sleep.

       “It’s hard…I can’t stop thinking about things.” Minho spoke back, keeping himself closely in the others warmth. “I just wish it would go away.” Jisung frowned and pulled himself up, making sure he didn’t pull too hard from his boyfriend as he settled himself so the sun was out of the elders face. Minho managed to get both of those lovely dark eyes opened now. 

       “Is there anything we can do to get your mind off of things? We could go on an actual date today.” He spoke then, petting Minhos hair, receiving a very pleased sigh from the hunter. 

       “I won’t raise my hand to you again.” Minho whispered sounding pained by the words, “I won’t be mad if you stop at that place to feed, either. I’d love to spend the whole day with you.” Minhos voice was lower now as he caressed Jisungs cheek. 

       Jisung just smiled at that, leaning down to press a tiny peck to the hunters forehead before pulling him up. Minho pouted before melting into Jisungs shoulder. He was still awfully tired. He needed a much longer nap. 

       Minho didn’t sleep though, he just nuzzled into him once more. “Hey Sung…,” He started, jisung lifting his head slightly to tell Minho he was listening, “I think something happened to me. When I was there.” Jisung didn’t want to bring up what the witch had done to the two when they were locked in that room. But he had noticed Minhos energy was stronger. A lot stronger. 

       “What’d she do?” He whispered back, arms secure around the brunette. 

       “No. When she left. Changbin looked so bad, Sung…he was dying.” Jisung grimaced but continued to listen, “I grabbed his hand…and I think I did something. Like…she’s my mom so I have her blood. What if all this time I wasn’t aware of it? I grabbed Chanbgin and I think I kept him alive longer.” Minho spoke, voice hoarse as he pulled up to look into Jisungs eyes. 

       Jisung sigh then, looking down at Minhos hands before leaving them into his own, “You think her blood is that strong..? You think this whole time you were..?” He couldn’t say it. He knew Seungmin was a warlock but to think his boyfriend was one too…it frustrated him. He didn’t want Minho to be doomed to her fate. 

       “I don’t know. I’ve never felt that way till I was there with Changbin. Before I just though I was lucky to be able to do things without much practice or stress. But I think it’s been here the whole time…but with changbin I could finally feel it. I feel it even now…I think I need to talk to Seungmin after we move her tonight.” Minho frowned, fingers weak against Jisungs. 

       Jisung took in everything Minho was saying and just nodded back. “I think…we should talk to Seungmin today. Before we head back to the center.”

       Minho sigh at that but let his head fall back to Jisungs shoulder, “okay.”

 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️ Hi thanks for reading. ;;


	31. Broken Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin POV to help things make a little more sense in his end. Felix POV too c,:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:(:(:(:(:

Seungmin POV  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Seungmin should have killed her when he had the chance. Maybe. He liked the other hunters and knew what killing her would do. But the stress she’d put everyone through really ticked Seungmin off. He was usually a calm guy, but something about her had blown a fuse inside of him. Maybe it was her face. It was god-awful from the whole not devouring cute boys enough. Or maybe it was how she killed Felix, who seungmin really liked. A lot . Or how she fucked his entire bar and ruined his career. It was probably the bar thing. He loved that place. He loved the people. She’d really fucked with him. 

       Seungmin sat back against his desk chair. It’d been days since the bar was quarantined by the little organization known as the league. They’d paid him for the damages along with the insurance company but it wasn’t enough. He missed his fucking environment. Sitting behind a temporary desk in an empty building he’d have to build up sucked. He wasn’t even sure this place would be as successful. Most of his regulars and big spenders were killed by the witch and her little puppy master. God seungmin hated that bitch. 

       He let a breath leave his nose as he tapped at his phone, dozens of texts from his best friend who had fallen for that short hunter. The same hunter that nearly killed him when the met. The same fucker who dragged them into this mess. Seungmin wasn’t really mad at the boy though. Hyunjins the one who suggested he help. Fuck him too. But Seungmin wasn’t like that. He sigh again and read the messages from Hyunjin. He already knew though. 

Hwang Jin: please come. Chan is here. It’s Felix. 

       “He’s been dead for like a whole day, Jin. You fuckers waited too long to tell me.” Seungmin spoke, rolling his eyes to himself. But he couldn’t tell hyunjin he knew. He’d just go and see the deceased freckled ray of sunshine and hope his protection would wake him. Maybe. He wasn’t sure reviving Felix was worth it. Though he really did like that boy. 

       But of course Seungmins stupid ass feelings got in the way. He didn’t know this boy and he was whipped. Just like Hyunjin was whipped. These stupid ass hunter boys must’ve been magical because he and Hyunjin fell really hard. Really fast. 

       So there he was standing above the brown coffin they’d kept the hunter in. They said they would keep him there till they figured out to do. Seungmin wasn’t sure why they didn’t just bury him. It would’ve been so much easier. Seungmin shouldn’t have put that stupid protections tattoo on the ginger boy. Seungmin could have stayed hidden. But that stupid bitch ruined everything. 

       He remembered hearing Hyunjin freaking out upstairs once he’d been left alone with the boy. Seungmin didn’t know for sure how he felt on saving Felix. Honestly. But if he was going to help Hyunjin he might as well. Exposing himself would save Felix and Hyunjin. He couldn’t let his best friend die. 

       So he saved him. He told Hyunjin and the hunter to vacate the building once he was alone with the witch. He managed to flicker the witch away because he didn’t have time for her insulting ass. Stupidly, he should have killed her. Luckily, he’d dragged some memories out of her. Then he rushed downstairs and revived Felix. It was easy. Easy and hard. Hard because of how he looked. Felix looked so fucking gross. But as soon as Seungmin healed him those freckles proudly made themselves known again. His skin had tanned and his beautiful eyes opened once more. Seungmin was in love. Stupidly. In love. 

       Reading the woman’s mind was full of benefits. He found out what she wanted. Why she wanted those boys dead. She wanted her sons energy he’d stolen. But she wanted it to harness more. Minho mustn’t have awakened his abilities yet. And changbin was family too. That extra hateful energy she’d get from him would keep her thriving. He also found that Felix wasn’t at all a priority for her. Which was good. He could sleep well knowing she didn’t want to eat him like the others. But it still frustrated him. The information was a lot. Hyunjins sire and he had been close for a long while. Woojin knew Chan too somehow. They were oddly close. But Seungmin ignored it. What he couldn’t ignore was Woojin calling him out one day. He’d just shown up unannounced at Seungmins apartment. He took all the information in and told Seungmin to keep it to himself. He was going to anyways. But it was hard. He figured woojin would use it in the future. But it was cruel, he thought. She was one of the hunters literal mother. He had no idea and he deserved to know. But he couldn’t say anything. 

 

       Seungmin felt a burning sensation in his throat when he spent the night for the first time with the hunters. They were all drunk. Minho was the instigator of that apparently. But he’d run off with the angry hunter. Seungmin hated that he had to pretend like he didn’t know anything. Felix helped distract him a lot. They hadn’t even really hung out much. Felix was busy sleeping in the day and at night he was with the hunters and Hyunjin tracking their little monsters. But that night he was free. Free for him. It sucked because Felix was so great. Felix was literally the most lovely person he’d met. Seungmin loved him. He loved hearing the Australian talk with him. He even spoke in pure English with the boy that night. He seemed to enjoy it. His face had lit up when Hyunjin said he was fluent. God he was cute. 

       Of course eventually the cute was replaced with regret. Regret formed in his mind when Minho had come out again. He was so unaware of the witch they were against. The brunette looked exhausted, too. Seungmin could see the marks at his neck. Interesting. He wondered if Minhos blood was really special being mixed with the witches. Maybe that’s why he looked so tired. His little vampire boyfriend must’ve been drinking too much from the power running through him. Seungmin really wanted to tell Minho. But the elder just smiled at him before going back to the room. He must’ve just come out for water. Good. Seungmins chest was heavy enough with guilt. 

       Being in Felix’s bed was nice. Felix made sure the other was comfortable. He even placed a body pillow between the two. He was so innocent and cute despite them being the same age. Seungmin hadn’t even slept that night. He just watched the ginger. All night long. He wanted to tell Felix everything. He thought maybe if Felix knew he’d feel better. But he couldn’t. Woojin told him not too. And he trusted woojin. 

       So when the night came to finally get into the league building Woojin had told seungmin more about their plan. With the blood Seungmin collected he would trap the witch. Since changbin had little strains of with blood they could use the blood against her. Seungmin would have preferred Minhos but they couldn’t collect it without exposing the truth about his relationship with the woman. It was funny how when they did it she was surprised. 

       Woojin and him spilled the beans on everything. They’d use it to bring the witches guard down enough for Seungmin to haul the blood vial at her. It worked easily. Felix and Jisung were clearly upset that they had kept the information from them. But Felix seemed more forgiving, and thankful for the protection. Since that night Jisung hadn’t really spoken to Seungmin. Not that they spoke in the first place. He didn’t like the boys attitude. 

       The most annoying part of everything was that Seungmin couldn’t kill that bitch without everything backfiring on him and Hyunjin. Those creatures would come after all of them. They had to keep her alive. It was shitty. 

━━

       “Hey Seungmin, you done staring at the wall?” Felix asked, chin rest in his palm as he watched the other. 

       Seungmin pulled his gaze away. Felix smiled as Seungmin finally pay attention to him. Jesus his freckles were so cute. Seungmin couldn’t believe he’d let himself get lost in anything over than Felix face. 

       “How’re you feeling? I’m sorry Jisung yelled at you.” The hunter sigh, referring to how Jisung had blown up at him before they left and when they arrived back at the hunters place. The two couples had been in their respective rooms. Jisung and Minho seemed okay. Changbin was busy at Woojins place. Probably with Hyunjin. 

       Seungmin pulled himself upright, Felix pulling up now that the warlock wasn’t ignoring him. “I’m alright. He had every right to be mad.” Seungmin shrugged then, giving Felix an earnest look. “I shouldn’t have hid everything like that.”

       Felix thought a moment before speaking in English to him now, “I mean…you were an asshole about it but I see why you had to hide it. She would have figured what you guys were planning. It was too dangerous to tell us.” Felix spoke, Seungmins heart fluttering from the thick Aussie accent. 

       “Thanks. But I deserved it.” Seungmin laughed then, eyes still fixated on the gingers. “Im glad I saved you.”

       Felix laughed aloud which made Seungmin blush. His laugh was so cute and bright. “Me too!” He even gave Seungmin a light tap as he laughed. Felix must’ve done that a lot. He was an animated person. So opposite to Seungmin. 

       “We should take this time to actually do something, huh?” Seungmin spoke then, hesitant to lace their fingers as his hands met with the other males. “Just in case we run out again.”

       Felix seemed to like the idea. He took Seungmins hands and shot another wide grin, “that would be amazing.”

       Seungmin was glad he saved Felix. He was glad he helped Hyunjin and the others with this whole mess they’d gotten into. But it felt too calm. Too nice. Like at any moment it’d all shatter. 

 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━  
Felix POV  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

       As Felix and Seungmin spoke about what they’d do once they finally left the apartment a soft knock hit Felix door. Felix arched his brow, giving a look to the warlock before yelling for whoever was there to come in. He didn’t expect to Minho and Jisung. He assumed it was Changbin coming home or something. But not those two. 

       Jisung kept his gaze away from them, which bothered him. Jisung and him were really close but the vampire was keeping his distance. Especially after what Seungmin had disclosed with Woojin last night. 

       “Hey…I wanted to talk to you.” Minho shot, looking to Seungmin with worried eyes. Felix patted his bed then, pulling Seungmin back against the wall with him. The bed was definitely big enough to fit four. The four hunters liked spending time in Felix room. It was the largest and he liked to keep incense on most of the time. It was a good space. 

       Seungmin moves and Minho sat directly across, Jisung opting to stand. “Shoot.” He spoke then, Felix watching both boys closely. 

       “Is there..like when vampires wake up they’re ‘awakened’ right? Does that happen for witches too?” Minho looked pressed. Like he didn’t know how to explain what he wanted to ask. 

       Felix rest his chin on Seungmins shoulder, giving the warlock a look as he waited for him to answer. 

       Seungmin sigh through nose, “Yes. We get our abilities at different times. I got mine when I was around eight. Really early. You think you finally got yours?” He shot. 

       Felix was still in disbelief with the whole thing. It was weird but how much they’d changed. Felix had died and returned. Changbin and Minho were witches and jisung was a vampire. Just a month ago everything was fine. 

       “I think I saved Changbin…he looked as bad as me. He should have died but…I grabbed his hand and I felt something. Like I was helping him.” Seungmin pulled himself up a bit, Felix giving Minho a soft smile. 

       “You think your powers came out to save Changbin?” Seungmin spoke then, nodding as if he’d figured everything out. “That makes sense. You knew your friend was dying so your powers must have come out. You are her son, after all.”

       “Seriously Minnie…Don’t call him that.” Felix shot, smacking the warlocks arm. 

       Jisung sigh, ready to walk off before being tugged back by Minho. “Yes. I’m her son. It blows but I can’t change it.” Minhos voice had softened, “so what does this mean? Can I do anything now that I have the ability to use magic?” 

       Seungmin thought a moment, leaning back into Felix who had been settled behind him, “Maybe. It’s hard to say. We don’t know what abilities you harness. Plus if you’re her descendant I’d be very careful about what magic you try to use. She went down the wrong path that led her to who she is now. You need to steer clear of powerful magic.” 

       Minho nodded, pulling jisung to settle beside him at the bed though all the other wanted to do was run away. Felix could tell Jisung was pained. But he kept quiet, wrapping his arms around his chest. 

       They talked a little more about powers and magic before jisung had completely dozed off. Through their long talk Felix had shifted from the warlock and pulled the very exhausted vampire into his chest. Now he was stuck here. He wouldn’t dare wake Jisung. He was too stressed out. 

       “Want me to take him back to bed?” Minho whispered then, brushing his fingertips to the vampire cheek. Felix shook his head, nuzzling into Jisung fondly. 

       “No I wanna keep him while he’s being cute. You can have him when he’s awake and grumpy.” Felix laughed, Seungmin running a hand through Felix hair a moment before pulling off of the bed. “Still want to go on that date?” Felix smiled before Minho tapped the warlock. 

       “Jisung and I were planning on going out. We could go together?” He suggested, Seungmin shrugging. Seungmin never really showed much care it seemed. Unless it was with Felix. 

       “I think that’d be great.” Felix smiled, swaying a bit with the sleeping vampire in his arms, “just give this one an hour. Then Minho can wake him. I don’t mind.” He spoke, settling himself against his pillows and large stuffed animals at his bed. 

       Minho nodded, “we could bring back food if you’re okay with it. We can talk more about the whole witch thing too.” The brunette spoke, glancing to Seungmin. 

       Felix pouted that Seungmin would be fine for awhile but nodded the two off, laying himself more comfortably as Jisung slept on top of him. 

━━

       “Lix…?” A small voice spoke from beside him. Felix must have fallen asleep too. The ginger stirred before forcing his eyes to adjust to his friend who had rolled off of him. 

       “Sup sleepy head.” Felix spoke in English, wrapping his arm around Jisungs neck and pulling his cheek to his own playfully. 

       Jisung muttered to himself before pulling himself up, rubbing at his eyes. “Where are our boyfriends?” 

       Felix pouted, shoving jisung nearly off the bed before picking himself upright. “Your boyfriend and Seungmin went to get food. I have no idea how long we’ve been out.”

       Jisung let a sigh out through his nose and let his legs hang off the side of the bed now, “has anyone checked on that woman?” 

       Felix frowned then, rubbing his friends back. “Unless Changbin went by, I doubt it. She can’t go anywhere Jisung. It’ll be fine.” 

       “I had a nightmare. I dreamt she went to Woojins house. I dreamt she hurt changbin again. Can we call him? Seungmin has his phone, right?” Felix nodded and pulled himself to sit beside jisung. 

       “Let’s see if their out there.” Felix whispered back, moving his hand to Jisungs messy hair. He hoped it was just a nightmare. “Did it seem real?”

       “I really don’t want clairvoyance too.” He growled then, pulling himself up and stretching. 

       So it did feel real. “It’s alright, mate. Well go call up Changbinie and confirm everything’s okay.” Felix pulled up now, opening his door and heading to the living room where Minho and Seungmin were. They seemed tense for some reason. 

       “Hey Felix.” Seungmin smiled then, Minho doing the same. They still seemed weird. 

       “Hey jisung had a bad dream. He wants to call Changbin if that’s alright.” He said, brushing his wild gingery hair into a somewhat style. He could tell he looked a mess. Seungmin handed his phone after unlocking it, settling into the couch. 

       Felix scrolled through the numbers. He had a lot of contacts. When he reached Hyunjins number he pressed the phone to his ear waiting for the vampire to pick up. Hopefully changbin was with him and could answer. It was still day time though.

       “No answer. They’re probably asleep.” Felix started, handing the phone back as Jisung slipped on his shoes and draped his jacket over his shoulders. 

       “I want to make sure they’re okay.” Jisung spoke, Minho putting his shoes and jacket on as well. 

       “Alright. There’s food in the fridge we can make up when we get back. I’m sure they’re fine.” Minho spoke, pulling up with Seungmin. Felix wondered what they’d talked about to make them so anxious. 

       As they started towards the door Seungmins phone beeped, the hunters turning to see who it was. Felix rest his chin at Seungmins shoulder as he saw that it was a message from Hyunjin. It wasn’t good. 

Hwang Jin: please come woojin help

       “Fuck let’s go.” Seungmin cursed, tugging Felix out the door with the two very confused hunters. Felix would have to explain the message on the way. But it didn’t look good. Something happened to Woojin. Something bad. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOJIN STANS PLEASE DONT COME FOR ME AGAIN IM D DJDBDJDBEDK


	32. Hoodie Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof hello. Here’s what happened when Seungmin & bby Felix got that message in the last chapter. I’m sorry imdbdbdd

Changbin POV   
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

       Changbin didn’t mind waiting for Hyunjin as he slept. He knew he should have been sleeping too but he loved watching the vampire. Hyunjin told him he couldn’t share the coffin today. It made sense. Hyunjin needed rest. And having another being on top of one as they slept probably made it hard. Changbin told him he’d rest but he was too consumed in how beautiful the vampire looked while he slept. 

       He smiled, chin held by his palm as he rest against the coffin. Through all of this he was glad he found hyunjin. He really didn’t expect to like him so much. At first he found it a little annoying that the vampire would be tagging along. But he’s glad he stayed. The hunters would’ve all been dead without him and his family. They’d saved them from death. He would never be able to repay that. 

       A loud crack from upstairs startled him suddenly, he pulled up from where he sat and closed Hyunjins coffin just in case. He heard little taps now. He knew if it was his team or Chan they would have loudly announced themselves. He figured it could be friends of theirs but he had a bad feeling. For some reason he just felt worry rush over him. He slid his blade from his boot just in case and started up the stairs. Whoever it was had made themselves welcome. Because the front door visible from the kitchens basement was open. It was also cracked at the handle. This wasn’t a friend. 

       Changbin stayed silent, creeping along the wooden floor as his blade was held tightly. He really hoped this was just a break in or something minuscule. He could feel his chest tighten at the sheer thought of the woman they had locked in the leagues hall getting out. It haunted him. 

       “Hi binnie.” His fears must have come alive. He must have been having a nightmare. There was no way she was here. “Happy to see me?” It was her. Changbin could feel his heart race as he turned, the dark sunken face smiling back at him. 

       “H-how..?!” Changbin shivered and had his knife close. As confident as he was something about her always froze him in place. 

       She laughed and forced the knife from his grasp, holding it in her own as she shoved changbin into the wall. He couldn’t move. It must’ve been easy to subdue just one person. 

       “Your blood. It’s not witchy enough it seems. After a few hours the little fire went out. Should’ve used my child’s.” She spoke harshly, shoving changbin hard into the wall. He could feel tingles run down his spine. Hyunjin or one of the other two vampires must have heard that, right?

       “This isn’t real..” changbin grit his teeth, trying hard to move. But his body was still. He felt so useless. 

       “I wanted to go kill your little friends first. But I’d rather save them a little longer. I’d much rather get rid of those fucking vampires instead.” She grinned, Changbin growling in reply. 

       Unfortunately, the vampires below had heard. At least woojin had. Because changbin caught him peeking around the corner at the witch. He looked shocked to see her. The one time he hadn’t expected this, woojin wasn’t prepared for something. When changbin was desperate for assistance woojin didn’t seem to have any idea what to do. 

       “Shall we wake them?” She smirked before tugging changbin with her, she must have seen woojin because she now had changbins knife to his throat. The blade was cutting into his flesh already. It hurt. “Well hello there Kim Woojin. Nice to see you.” 

       Woojin cursed and stepped into the room, hands up as if he had to prove he wasn’t going to harm her. He was protecting Changbin for some reason. 

       “Perfect. I’ll just kill daddy first. That way your little boyfriend and the tiny one will be mere humans. It’ll make it easy for me.” She paused before looking to Woojin, eyes wild. “You’re Jisungs sire too, aren’t ya? If I kill you I have less of a headache, don’t I?”

       Woojin sigh irritably and let his hands fall, “leave my family alone.” He said, the witch raising a brow. 

       “Ah I see. So if I leave you all alone you’ll let me do my thing?” She moved the knife just for a second to swirl it at Woojins direction. 

       “All of my family.” Woojin glared. The witch just rolled her eyes and slid the knife back and forth at Changbins throat, cutting slightly deeper. Enough to make Changbin curse aloud. 

       “No can do. See, I look awful. I need some substance. And I’m a huge fan of keeping things in the family.” She laughed and woojin grimaced. The vampire clearly didn’t know what to do. If he moved she’d slit changbins throat. 

       Changbin swallowed, the knife only cutting deeper and he started to shiver in her grasp despite being frozen. He hated this. He hated this so much. 

       “Let him go.” Woojin spoke, taking a single step forwards as the witch took one back. 

       “Or what?” She laughed before screaming in pain, dropping the knife. Changbin felt the freeze cease and he pushed away from her, hand at his throat as woojin tugged him behind him. 

       Jeongin stood behind her, fingers flickering green as the woman gripped at her hand painfully. She growled before pulling herself up and lunging towards the small vampire. Woojin was faster, she was pinned underneath of him and Jeongin was still attempting to shatter her bones in distraction. 

       “Stupid vampires!” She screamed, kicking Woojin off of her and rushing towards changbin. Woojin stopped her again, both landing towards the door. No. 

       Changbin reached for his knife and scanned around. Jeongin was unable to break anymore of her bones due to how strong she was. The smaller boy was on the floor with blood in his eyes. He was exhausted but soon he pulled himself up, rushing downstairs to get Hyunjin. Changbin just cursed and turned to the witch who had Woojin out the door. No. 

       “Woojin!” Changbin screamed, running out to see the two struggling on the porch. Luckily there was shade to protect woojin from anything serious. But all it took was a few inches to start burning the vampire. 

       Changbin panicked, turning to see the other two vampires coming behind. Hyunjin was hesitant but stood beside changbin, looking to his sire who was now too close to the sun. “Woojin!” He heard hyunjin cry as he started down the steps. Changbin quickly tugged him back, blade tight in his grasp. 

       “Stay up here. I’ll get him.” Changbin shivered, rushing down and throwing the witch off of Woojin with ease. 

       She got up quickly and growled back at Changbin, flinging him towards the steps, Hyunjin luckily catching him. She then rushed back to woojin who was getting up and shoved him towards the light. Hyunjin looked panicked. Changbin cursed and went back down, ready to plunge the knife wherever he could to get her to stop. Woojin was starting to burn but she was on top of him. Vampires abilities became useless in the sun. Woojin was defenseless. Changbin got to them, watching as woojin tried to shield himself as she clawed at him. Changbin growled and pulled her back, plunging the knife into her chest. It must not have been good enough. She ripped the blade out and started to swing it wildly. 

       “Fuck you!” Changbin yelled, taking out his extra blade from his pocket and positioning himself to strike her better. 

       He was no match. This witch was still too powerful. She swiped at Changbins face and chest a few times before pinning him, her jaw unhinging and mouth outstretched, “I guess I’ll have to eat now!” She cried before being pulled off by Woojin. He looked so hurt. His skin was blackening despite shielding himself. He was so burnt and Changbin felt horrible. The vampire managed to pull her back into the shade before teleporting then. They were gone. So suddenly. 

       Changbin pulled himself up and threw his knife in frustration, Hyunjin yelling for him to come back into the shade. Changbin limped up the stairs where Hyunjin pulled him inside, looking over him before healing where the witch had slashed at him. 

       “A-are you okay?” Hyunjin was shaking. He could tell the little vampire was terrified. His sire was burning and he couldn’t do anything. He just sat there, healing Changbin while shaking. Changbin felt horrible. So horrible. 

       “I’m fine…” he whispered, looking to the front door that was still wide opened, “where did they go…?” 

       Hyunjin bit his lip. He was fighting tears. The sight of his sire practically on fire must’ve scared him so badly. They had no clue how hurt woojin was. “I…how did she get here.”

       Changbin swallowed hard before grabbing Hyunjins face in his hands, “I don’t know…we’ll call the others. We can fix this. We will find her and we can trap her, okay?” He was shaking now so much, too. 

       “He…he was burning. He’s not okay. Vampires can’t heal properly from those kinds of wounds. He’s so hurt and I can’t do anything.” Hyunjin was hyperventilating. Woojin was his father. He’s the only thing he’d ever known. Changbin felt like he’s disrupted that. 

       “I’m so sorry…” changbins voice was low. Hyunjin sniffled a moment before pulling the hunter into a tight hug, mumbling for him not to apologize. 

       He couldn’t help it. He felt responsible. If anything happened to Woojin it would ruin Hyunjin. He couldn’t bare that. 

       “I’ll text Seungmin. It’ll be okay.” Changbin spoke then, taking the phone that had been in hyunjins jacket pocket. 

       They had called just moments ago. Oh no. Changbin let out a shaky breath and texted them to come. He was terrified. What were they going to do? The witch was off again. With woojin. He felt stuck. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t come for me lol ;; I’m sorry I’m hurting my children dbebkxjfbdd


	33. Don Quixote

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       “How long ago was this?” Seungmin asked, arms crossed as he cursed to himself over and over. Seungmin came blaming himself. He was mad that his spell broke. Mad that woojin was hurt. Mad he couldn’t do anything to help. 

       “Not too long ago.” Jeongin spoke, the only one of the three at the house who had been composed. He was calm though Hyunjin could tell how hurt he was. Their sire was missing. This time they didn’t know what to do. 

       “We’ll find him. For now don’t mention anything to Chan. He’ll freak out and endanger himself. If we can keep him safe and out of this that’d be great.” Seungmin spoke, panicking as he started to pace. 

       Jisung gave Hyunjin a worried look, “we can’t do much in the daytime. Can we?” 

       “Jeongin and I can’t.” Hyunjin started, still shaking. “I don’t know where he took her. But his wounds were really bad. Wherever he is he’s in no condition to fight her off.”

       “She didn’t…you know?” Felix voice was low. He was asking if she had killed him. 

       “No.” Hyunjin spoke, Minho taking the vampires hand to comfort him. “If he dies his progenies will know. When a sire dies so does the vampire curse.” Jisung looked up at that but quickly averted his gaze. He didn’t think the boy would ever hurt woojin but it bothered him. Woojin was his father. Their father. 

       “I can try to track woojin but he might not want that. Woojin usually knows what he’s doing…tracking them could be dangerous and the exact opposite of what Woojin wants.” Seungmin sigh, settling himself at the dining room chair with his hand at his head. 

       “So we let my dad die?” Hyunjin was hurt. He didn’t want to leave this be. They needed to find woojin and make him comfortable so he could heal. It would take a lot longer than usual but he would be safe. That’s all Hyunjin wanted. A safe Woojin. 

       “We let Woojin do what’s best. He’ll come back when he knows it’s safe.” Seungmin replied, hyunjin just shaking his head. He didn’t feel any comfort in this at all. 

       Suddenly a thud shook the room. Followed by heavy breathing and pained groans. Woojin. Hyunjin rushed to where Woojin had landed downstairs, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of his sire. Hyunjin could feel the tears steaming down his cheeks as he saw him. He was so burnt up. He had burns all over him from the suns rays. Hyunjin felt sick. He kneeled down and reached a hand to the elder, gently placing it at his chest which rose and fell too quickly. 

       “Dad..?” He managed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as Jeongin came down, the same sickened expression across his usual bright face. “Dad please answer me…you can’t die on us, okay?” 

       Woojin gasped and turned to face Hyunjin, reaching a burnt up hand to press to Hyunjins cheek. The sound of cracking flesh made Hyunjins head spin. The others stayed upstairs, Seungmin telling them to stay as he went down. 

       “Holy shit…” seungmin cursed, kneeling beside them and looking at Woojins burnt being. “I can try to heal him but…vampires and the sun…I don’t know if I can.” Hyunjin grabbed Seungmins wrist, a little more force than he meant. 

       “Just save him, please.” Hyunjin wasn’t asking. This was Seungmins fault. The witch shouldn’t have been able to leave. They left because seungmin assured that they’d be fine. He was blaming seungmin for this one. He was pissed. 

       Seungmin nodded, he must’ve noticed the hatred in Hyunjins eyes. He placed his hands over Woojins burnt torso and started to chant. Hyunjin was by his side, Jeongin holding one of Woojins hands. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Chan POV  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

       Hours had passed since the witch attacked them in the day. The hunters had helped Jeongin and Hyunjin back to bed. They told them they’d handle whatever happened and that the two needed rest. Chan had received a call from seungmin. He didn’t tell him what happened. Just that it was about woojin. That was enough to get the Australian over within minutes. He wasn’t sure how he felt. 

       Woojin was lay inside of a coffin, Seungmin sweating waterfalls as he attempted to heal the vampires wounds. Chan froze, unable to look at Woojin for minutes. He was pissed. He felt useless. Being a human and involving himself with these boys was such a mistake. He couldn’t help them at all. All he had helped with was research. And he was sure Minho or Woojin could have done that themselves. He was so livid with everything. 

       “Chan…he might like to see you,” Felix whispered in English, tapping his friend on the shoulder. 

       Chan shuddered at the touch but nodded, finally moving himself towards the coffin. Woojin looked awful. He was covered in burns, though some had chipped off to reveal his tanned skin underneath. It gave Chan some relief. The healing was working. 

       “Oi, Woojinnie what’ve you gotten yourself into.” Chan smiled, taking the vampires burnt hand into his own, pressing a soft kiss to his palm. 

       Woojin didn’t answer but his wildly flickering green eyes met Chan’s. He seemed a little comforted by Chan being there though he could see woojin was screaming internally. 

       “What do we do?” Changbin asked suddenly, sat near Hyunjins coffin. The vampire must’ve been sleeping, the little hunter was protectively guarding it. 

       Chan didn’t answer. It wasn’t his place. He just kept pressing little pecks to the vampires damaged hand and hummed a soothing tune. He really hoped Woojin would be okay. He had just found him not too long ago. He didn’t want to lose him. Not like this. 

       “Nothing…we can’t deal with her like this. We have to wait for the others to wake up.” Jisung sigh, rest against Minho. “We just stay together. No leaving this room. We have no clue where Woojin left her.”

       Chan could feel Woojin tightening his grasp at chans hand. He wondered what it meant. If it meant anything, that is. 

       Seungmin started panting as he pulled off of the vampires chest, Felix rushing over to keep the warlock from fainting. “I tried…but it’s too much. He’ll have to heal on his own.” 

       “That could take days.” Minho sigh, tugging jisung into a more secure hold. Everyone was tense. 

       “We just have to fight her without him. Chan can you stay with him until he’s healed?” Changbin asked. 

       Chan turned to the younger before looking back down at Woojin. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say no because he knew he couldn’t protect woojin if anything happened to him. He liked him a lot, yes. But he knew he couldn’t save him. If that woman made herself present here she would just kill him and woojin. He couldn’t do anything. But the pleading look at the hunters face was enough to make him say yes. Even if he knew it was a bad idea. 

       “I’ll cast protection on this room…but that means Chan can’t be inside. The barrier won’t work on humans. Woojin will be safe. I promise.” Seungmin spoke, Felix pulling him off of the ground now. “I can give you a protection link as I did with Felix if you’d like. Just in case she comes back.”

       “I’ll manage.” Chan spoke, caressing the vampires hand with his thumb. “I’ll be okay. You guys just find where she went and end her for us, right? I’m tired of her fucking up my days.” Chans confidence was only at the surface. Inside he was bubbling with fear. Fear that he couldn’t protect woojin. Fear that the witch would kill him. Fear that the witch would win in the end. It consumed him. 

 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting so close to the end ;n;


	34. Dreamz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont kill me pleaseeeeee.

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       After nightfall Seungmin had placed a protective barrier onto the room. Woojin wouldn’t be able to leave. And the witch wouldn’t be able to get in unless something happened to Seungmin later on. Hyunjin hoped nothing would happen. He couldn’t imagine Seungmin getting harmed anymore. The warlock had been through a lot. Even though Hyunjin was mad at him he wasn’t going to wish any harm on him.. 

       “Hey…Seungmin is trying to locate her now. Woojin managed to tell him that he took her back to that warehouse. I don’t know why he’d take her there.” Changbin sigh, settling beside Hyunjin and letting his chin rest against his shoulder. 

       “He panicked…he knew she was going to kill you or me if he didn’t get her away from us. I don’t know why she hasn’t returned.” Hyunjin spoke, lacing his fingers with the hunter behind him. 

       “Seungmin blessed the house in sage. He said dark witches like her weaken from the power. Maybe that’ll help keep her away a bit. We shouldn’t stay here. It’s too dangerous.” Changbin shifted himself more comfortably before sighing once more, “I’m sorry woojin got hurt in all of this. But I don’t regret you joining us…without you three we would have been dead already.”

       Hyunjin raised his brow a moment before pulling Changbin onto his lap, head tilted to the dark eyed male. “We’ll be okay. Maybe I shouldn’t have dragged them into this but I don’t know what I’d be doing right now without you guys in my life. The witch would have dragged me in eventually…she was always going to destroy that bar to get to Felix.” Hyunjin wasn’t sure that was true. But he had to believe it. He had to believe that he hadn’t brought his family and friends into this dangerous situation like this. 

       Changbin leaned forwards and pressed their foreheads together. Hyunjin could smell the lovely cinnamon scent. “Thank you for everything. Once we kill this bitch I’d love to go on a real ass date or something. The others mentioned going out today but…you know.”

       Hyunjin laughed softly, cupping Changbins face. “I’d love to.”

       “Hey, Seungmin has a track on her. She’s all beaten up. She went back to the League building.” A voice called, Felix. 

       The two pouted now that they had to get up, but knew this was important. Changbin got up first, pulling Hyunjin along with him before making their way to the living room where Seungmin and the three hunters sat. Chan was busy guarding the basement door with Jeongin. 

       “Woojin took a chunk out of her neck. This isn’t good.” Seungmin sigh, watching the cctv of the witch staggering down the sidewalk, blood dripping down from her throat. She looked awful. 

       “Why?” Minho asked, watching the witch enter the building before the clip looped once more. 

       “Who knows what’s in her blood. Woojin could be poisoned. It’ll delay his healing even longer.” The warlock said, hands clasped with concern. 

       Hyunjins face fell. They knew they’d have to fight her without Woojin. But he didn’t realize his sire would be in pain longer than a few days. Who knew how long he’d suffer now. It ticked him off. “When do we go?” He asked, Jisung shooting him a nervous look. 

       “Even though woojin and I took out some guards the other night, there’s bound to be more. Thankfully since each league operates separately the chances of them calling reinforcements is low. This one council could be corrupt while the others are oblivious. Hopefully they haven’t reported the incident at all. They’re pulling some illegal shit working with that bitch.” Seungmin told them, the others feeling relieved that the chances of facing more league members was low. 

       “So how many members are in this particular building? What about trainees? We can’t kill unsuspecting kids. It wouldn’t be right.” Minho spoke, looking more worried than relieved. 

       “If they’re anything like me they’ll fight to the death.” Jisung wrapped his arm around Minhos waist, “there’s no way she won’t use them against us now. If she has as much control as she says the whole building will be expecting us.”

       Hyunjin hated this. He hated that this woman had so much power. “We could always just burn it down.” He suggested, Seungmin giving a nervous laugh before patting Hyunjins knee. 

       “I don’t think we should go at all.” The warlock shrugged, the group giving him a look of disbelief. “I think we draw her out somehow.”

       “Why don’t we just report the league?” Felix shot then, Seungmin only sighing again. 

       “The league operates like trash. If you call on the Seoul division they’ll kill everyone inside. And then they’ll come after you four. They won’t want anyone from the division surviving if they find out how corrupt it is. Even in good faith…that’s why I’m positive they haven’t told the other stations.” The warlock was right. Telling anyone would only cause issues. And if what Changbin said about the league days ago was right, the league didn’t give a shit about them. They wouldn’t help. 

       “We could always go with what we talked about earlier…” Minho whispered, tapping Seungmins shoulder.

       Hyunjin arched his brow, head tilted in confusion. Finally changbin decided to speak up, “what are you talking about?” Felix and Jisung looked perplexed too. The two much have talked privately. 

       “It’s dangerous.” Seungmin spoke before Changbin let out an irate growl causing the witch to jump in surprise. The aura in the room changed drastically. Everyone was more anxious than before. 

       “What the fuck did you two discuss? If it’s dangerous we’re not doing it. No one is dying.” Changbin spat, eyes fixated on the warlock. He must have been madder at Seungmin for hiding vital information earlier than he’d let on. 

       “When we were in that room I saved you.” Minho spoke, Jisungs gaze settled on the elders. “I grabbed your hand and I somehow gave you energy. I didn’t know I could do it but…I saved you. That’s why it looked like I was more hurt than you were.” He spoke, voice low as the room fell silent. 

       “His powers. He awakened. I didn’t think her genes were too prominent in him. But they are. Witches can’t choose when their powers make themselves known, but you dying beside him must have triggered him somehow.” Seungmin spoke. 

       Changbin shook his head, “I’m really fucking tired of you guys not sharing important shit with us. Seriously, Minho. You should’ve told me.” Hyunjin squeezed his hand, sighing at the hunters rage. 

       “What does any of this mean…? What did you two plan…? What the fuck are you trying to get him into?” Jisung was so angry, anyone could tell. 

       Minho swallowed hard and shot Changbin a weak smile, “since I’m her direct blood…I can try to steal her energy from her. If I get close enough I can stop her.”

       “Absolutely not. She wants your fucking head on a stick. No.” Jisung glared, pulling Minho closer to him, “you’re not getting yourself killed.”

       “It’ll save a lot of time. If Minho can get to her he can drain her. She’s too weak to drain him now that he’s been awakened. Minho will be able to overpower her while she like this. I’m not sure if she’s even noticed that his abilities have made themselves known.” Seungmin closed the laptop then, biting his lip. “It is dangerous but if Minho can get to her…he can end this.”

       “If he kills her then that link activates though, right?” Hyunjin spoke, the energy around him making him sweat. “Killing her won’t stop anything I thought.”

       “That’s the thing…he won’t be killing her. She’ll become apart of him. She will reside inside of him.” Seungmin whispered, Jisung gasping before turning Minho to face him. 

       “No. You’re not doing that shit. If she ends up living inside of you she could hurt you!” Jisung was shaking, he seemed so overwhelmed. Hyunjin felt awful. 

       “It’s less risky than having you guys fight her again…if I can drag her energy inside of me she won’t be able to hurt any of you ever again.” Minho spoke, grabbing Jisungs face in his hands.

       The black haired hunter had tears forming in his eyes. Hyunjin and he both knew that the witch was too powerful for him to bring inside of him. The energy alone could kill him. Hyunjin didn’t know much about warlocks or witches, but he did know that too much power could do more harm than good. Minho could die or be taken over as if he was hexed. This wasn’t a good solution at all.

       “No. We fight her. Well just use Minhos blood and keep her trapped forever. We’re not risking your life, Minho.” Changbin shot. 

       Minho let a sigh escape his nose. It was shaky. He was so nervous. “She’s not going to go down easily. Trapping her will be hard and she’ll still send the league after us. If I don’t do this we’re risking everyone else’s lives. If I can end this I’m going to do it. If she overpowers me we can deal with i.. We have a high chance of getting out of this with /everyone/ alive. If we all go and attack her the league will be on her side. There’s a good chance not all of us will make it out.” Jisung has his head down now, sobbing into the newly-awakened warlocks hands. 

       Changbin cursed aloud and had his hands in his hair, “I can’t believe you suggested this fucking trash to him. You’re going to get him killed.” He was directing all of his hate to seungmin who was still sat at the couch. Not even Felix had gone to sit beside him. 

       “Seungmin…it’s too dangerous.” Hyunjin whispered, the warlock getting up then to look Hyunjin in the eyes. 

       “What’s too dangerous is woojin lying downstairs near death. Yes, it’s from the sun. But if even woojin couldn’t handle that bitch long enough do you seriously think any of you can? She will get you all killed. He’s her son. He can stop her. Her blood runs through his veins. Her energy is inside of him. That dark energy could save everyone here.” 

       Hyunjin wanted to believe his friend. But this time it was too much. They had to find another way. Minho couldn’t handle this if he had just gotten his powers that night. It was impossible. “He will die, Minnie.”

       Seungmin looked defeated but kept his gaze on hyunjin, “Jin…I don’t want you all to die. It’s the only chance the rest of you have. If Minho is strong enough he can fight her off.”

       Changbin cursed again, kicking the couch in frustration. Minho was still holding Jisungs face. Jisung refused to look at him. This wasn’t fair at all. Hyunjin had no hope that Minho could fight her off. He was stubborn, yes. But to fight off a powerful witch inside of him seemed too impossible. 

       “Please don’t do this…” jisung choked out then, Seungmin turning away as if he actually felt regret for telling Minho about the plan. But Hyunjin knew better. Seungmin had found a solution. And he wasn’t going to give up on it. 

       “Sung I’ll be fine. I promise. If anything happens to you guys I don’t know what I’d do. Fighting her is too dangerous. She got you killed before…she’ll do it again. If I go alone…I can stop all of this.” Minhos energy was all over the place again. Hyunjin was sure Minhos doubt in himself was overwhelming. This wasn’t good. Not even Minho thought he had a chance. 

       “W-we can find another way. We can.” Minho shook his head as Jisung cried. Hyunjin really hated jisung crying. It was so out of character and it really numbed his chest. “I love you…you can’t die on me.” Minho tensed, looking up to keep himself from crying. 

       Hyunjin felt like he was collapsing. He hated this so much. He was so mad at Seungmin and he was mad at himself. They had to find another way but this was the best way. If Minho could take in her energy no one else would die. They’d all be safe. But then Minho would die. And only humans could be turned. Minho wasn’t a human anymore. He’d be dead for good. And hyunjin knew the hunters wouldn’t want that. 

       “I love you too, Sung. But I am going to do this.” Minho whispered, the room silent again besides Jisungs painful sobbing. 

       Changbin let out another curse before storming out of the room. Hyunjin wanted to follow but he didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want Minho trying to run off and get himself killed. His head was spinning again. 

       “I’ll go with him…” seungmin spoke up suddenly, hands clasped nervously as he looked over the angry faces. Even Felix looked disappointed. “I can help him through everything…I can sneak us in and once we get close enough I can help him. I won’t be able to take any energy but I can subdue her…”

       Hyunjin brought a hand to his hair, scratching at his scalp irritably, “I’m going too. I don’t care what happens I’m not letting you two go alone.” seungmin shot him a worried look, “you’re not going without me. She almost killed my sire. If you’re going to do this stupid plan I’m going to be there. You’ll need a healer if she hurts one of you. If Minho…” he stopped, frowning to Jisung who had buried himself into Minhos chest, “if anything happens and he can’t control himself I’ll help him. You won’t be able to do it alone.”

       “I’m not staying here…” jisung sniffled, raising his head a bit as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, “I’m not letting him go without me. You’re not doing this without me.” 

       Minho grabbed the younger males face again, “Sung…I don’t want you getting hurt.” Hyunjin winced. The thought that Minho really wouldn’t be coming back with them hurt. “If you go she’ll hurt you. I don’t want her to hurt you anymore.” Jisung just shook his head, but he was unable to speak. Though vampires couldn’t read each other he could tell Jisung was beyond hurt. 

       “I’ll go check on Changbin…” Felix whispered, pressing passed Seungmin to go towards where Changbin had rushed off. 

       “Jeongin isn’t going either. She’ll try to use him or me against each other. She knows our bond is strong…Changbin shouldn’t go either.” He spoke before hearing the hunter sigh behind him. 

       Hyunjin turned to see Changbin behind with Felix, glaring hard passed Hyunjin to the warlock who suggested this mess in the first place. “I’m going. I don’t trust you.” He shot at Seungmin, “if anything happens to Minho I’ll be there to take care of it.” Felix shot him a look. “You’re staying. You’re not allowed to die again. I’m not discussing this anymore. Hyunjin, Min, and the fucking warlock. That’s it. Minhos right, Sung. If she knows Minhos a warlock now she’ll go for you first. I’m not losing you, either.”

       Jisung just shook his head, biting his lip hard. Hyunjin hated this so much. So very much. 

       “If we can kill her without Minho taking her energy that’d be great. But if not…Jisung I promise I’ll do everything I can to bring him back. I’m not returning without him.” Jisung seemed a little comforted with that. But the whole situation was overwhelming. 

       “We should go soon. The more time we waste the more time she has to plan. I’ll put more protections on the house. She shouldn’t come here while we’re gone. If she isn’t at the league building we come back immediately. I want you guys to be prepared for anything. 

       Minho seemed less comfortable with leaving jisung. It must’ve slipped their minds that she could always come here and try something. 

       “Jisung and Felix will be here. Jeongin too. If she comes they will let us know.” Changbin seemed too shaken too. He didn’t like this idea. “Let’s get ready. I want her gone.”

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys have a problem with exchanging important info with each other ;;


	35. Domestic Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.

Jisung POV  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Jisung didn’t feel good. It had been an hour since the group had departed to the league facility. He still felt so numb and his tears hadn’t stopped. He had such an awful feeling inside and he didn’t want to even attempt to sleep. If he slept he’d have a dream again. He didn’t want to know the truth. He let his head rest against the window. He’d found a cozy little window seat in the second floor of this mansion-like home. It smelled nice in this room too. But nothing smelled better than Minho. He wanted his lavender boyfriend here. He felt so empty. Although honey wasn’t a horrible scent. Felix must have come in. 

       “Hey…” Felix spoke, settling himself beside the dark-haired boy. “You look awful.” Felix sigh, looking out the window. The view of the back of the house was beautiful. Lots of trees and they could even see a little lake not too far off. 

       Jisung managed a little laugh, rubbing at his eyes with the green sweater he’d changed into, “thanks…I feel awful too.”

       Felix sigh next to him and looped at arm over Jisungs shoulder, the warmth was nice. He had felt cold ever since Minho had left. “You should go to the restaurant. You look drained, Sung.”

       “I can’t.” Jisung didn’t realize how hoarse his voice was, “I don’t want to leave till Minho comes back.”

       Jisung could tell Felix had furrowed his brow. Not even Felix believed the elder would come back. “Well I can offer you my wrist or something. You not eating won’t help us if she comes here.” He spoke. 

       “You sound like Minho. He said the same thing when I refused to eat. But it doesn’t matter. I haven’t been able to protect shit.” Jisung didn’t want to feed. He just wanted Minho. 

       “Seriously,” Felix held his wrist out, his pretty veins in his barn calling to Jisung, “just eat. We all need to be ready for anything. I know you’re hurting but we need you strong, Ji.” 

       Jisung turned to face Felix, letting the gingers arm that was looped around him fall back to his side. “Are you sure?” Jisung asked, the gingery hunter practically shoving his wrist to Jisungs mouth, jisung grumbled at that but took the boys wrist. He was curious as to how the younger tasted. If Minho was chocolate what would Felix be?

       “Go on. I’ve fed vampires before. I’ll kick you off if you take too much.” Felix laughed, settling comfortably into the seat as Jisungs fangs pressed against his arm. 

       Jisung shot him another concerned look before puncturing the wrist. He’d never drank from a wrist on his own before. And he’d only ever tasted Minho, Bin and the one girl from that restaurant the other night. This was new to him. But it tasted nice. It felt less monstrous. And Felix didn’t seem pained at all which was a relief. As jisung took the blood in he sigh pleasantly. Felix tasted phenomenal. Somehow all of the hunters tasted good. Minho was chocolate. Changbin tasted like strawberries from what he could remember, and Felix here tasted like cheesecake. Which was ridiculous. How could a person taste like his favorite food? 

       Jisung could tell he was getting carried away. Because he was now leaning over Felix slightly. He wasn’t going to grind into him like he did with Minho but he tasted so good. It was making his mind fuzzy. He hated how being a vampire fucked his hormones up so much. 

       Felix laughed and pressed the vampire back, jisung releasing his hold on Felix with a moan. Oh god. He just moaned in front of his friend. Felix just laughed again, throwing his head back as he raised his foot to kick at Jisung playfully. 

       “Seriously?! Being a vampire has changed you, Ji.” He still laughed as Jisung playfully swatted at him back. 

       “Pretend that didn’t happen. I can’t control that!” He laughed back, arms crossed as he offered the younger-by-a-day hunter a pout. 

       “I tasted that good, huh?” Felix spoke, his voice low and sultry which only made jisung raise his own foot to kick the hunter out of his seat. 

       “Okay! I’m sorry!” Felix was howling. He was having too much fun making fun of the vampire. It felt so normal for a moment. He had almost forgotten that Minho was out there possibly being killed by that witch. 

       “Felix…thank you.” Jisung spoke then, looking back out the window. The hunter got up off the ground and settled himself back down, a pillow over his lap, “I hope everything’s okay.”

       The ginger shot him a worried look before leaning his chin at the windowsill, “I hope so too.”

       Jisung didn’t think it was okay. Something inside of him told him nothing was fine. Minho was stupid for doing this. And it pained him that he may never see the brunette again. His head spun. 

       They sat there together for awhile. A long while. Eventually jisung had lay his head on to Felix’s shoulder. He was dozing off against his will. He really hoped the nightmare he had wasn’t an ability. He didn’t want to know what would happen. He hoped it was just a fluke. He was terrified to see the truth. But he didn’t get his wish. He saw everything again. These stupid abilities kept attacking him like flies. He was over it. But he wasn’t sure how to feel. The ending was bittersweet. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

       Hyunjin was used to silent rides with the hunters. But this was worse. There was such a bad aura in the vehicle. Than once seungmin had snuck them into the quiet league building the aura had only gotten worse. Minho was tense. Changbin was pissed. Seungmin was overly calm. Hyunjin hated it. This situation was killing him inside. Luckily they’d managed to get back to the dining hall safely. Seungmin mentioned it’d be a good familiar place to find her. 

       “Minho…if you don’t want to do this we can leave.” Hyunjin frowned, rubbing the boys shoulders. He was so so tense. So afraid of what would happen. 

       “I have to…it’s a full proof way to end her. I can do this.” Minhos confidence wasn’t convincing. The hunter just sigh, looking around the empty hall. The little circle still burned into the ground. 

       “Minho, be ready for anything. Chances are she knows we’re here.” Seungmin spoke, changbin rolling his eyes to the warlock. He was still clearly pissed. 

       Hyunjin released the tense hunter and kept his guard up, scanning the room with difficulty since she still had her magic all over the place. Much like the other night people were in places that they couldn’t be. He couldn’t find her though. He didn’t know if that was a good sign or not. 

       Seungmin sigh and settled himself at the ground, taking what looked like salt from his bag and scattering it around himself. The others arched their brows to him but seungmin motioned Minho to sit with him, the elder doing so. 

       “What now..?” Changbin glared, staying close behind Minho. 

       “It’s just a blessing. I’m giving Minho a little of my energy.” Seungmin spoke, taking Minhos hands in his own. “She’s powerful. He needs everything we can spare.” The warlock closed his eyes then, chanting in a whisper. 

       Hyunjin watched the irate hunter before going back to scanning around. He really needed to pin point where she’d be coming from. He was tired of feeling so useless. He didn’t contribute enough, he knew that much. Changbin must have come to him because he felt the hunters warm hand in his own. 

       “Take it easy…we’ll get her.” He spoke, lacing their fingers as the little salt circle Seungmin made started to flicker a soft white light. Whatever he was doing was working. 

       “I know…” hyunjin whispered, watching as the little sparks flickered wildly. “We have to be so careful.” The vampire spoke, shivering at the air that was changing around them. 

       Minho seemed to wince at whatever Seungmin was casting, trying to pull his hands from the warlock. But seungmin kept his grip. Hyunjin hoped he was okay. He didn’t want to be against Seungmin but he’d been cruel through this whole ordeal. Much like Woojin with Jisung days ago. It was too much and Hyunjin just wanted this to end quickly.

       “Okay.” Seungmin panted, hands at the ground now. He seemed so drained. “That should be enough. I’m weak as hell now. You should be able to fight her off.” Hyunjin rushes to Seungmins side, helping the warlock up. 

       “We have a problem...” Minho spoke, pulling himself and staring at the wall behind the others. 

       Hyunjin turned and saw a dark black cloud at the wall, flickering a gentle orange glow. He could only guess it was the witch. Seungmin pulled himself up, hand at Hyunjins shoulder. He didn’t even seem to know what was happening. Whatever it was wasn’t good. 

       Changbin slipped his blade out, keeping it tight in his grasp. “What now?” He whispered, scanning the warlocks face for an answer. 

       “We wait…we can’t do anything right now.” Seungmin winced, struggling to keep himself upright. Whatever he’d done had really affected him. He was like jelly in hyunjins grasp. 

       “Get behind me…” Minho spoke then, keeping the three behind him as he kept a hand out. Hyunjin wasn’t sure what Minho would try to do. But whatever it was he was confident now. Seungmin must have given him a lot of energy. 

       The cloud disappeared, hyunjin furrowing his brow in anticipation. Who knew what that cloud had meant. He was worried he’d soon find out. Suddenly he heard a high pitch. One that sent him to his knees. Whatever it was had sent the other three down too. It was like an intense whistle. And it wouldn’t stop. 

       “Shit…” Minho cursed, hands over his ears as he searched for any signs that the witch was close by. There was no comfort in seeing Minho forced down. They needed him to be up and ready. 

       “What on earth brings you here.” A voice laughed. The witch. “Seriously, shouldn’t you be at home helping that vampire? He was really beat up.”

       The four stayed quiet as the sound died down, looking to each other before pulling up. Where was she?

       “He hurt me too. I’m still bleeding from his stupid bite. But that’s okay. He bit the wrong one.” The witch cackled, stepping from a dimly lit part of the room. She looked…different again. She was blonde and her face seemed to be restored. “Mmh…he made a mistake biting me.”

       “What did you do to him?” Hyunjin shuddered, the witch tilting her head innocently before stepping closer to them. That’s what they needed. For her to be closer. 

       “Poisoned him. Duh!” She was playful again. Hyunjin didn’t like it. ”real bad too. So bad that…any moment you might lose your little abilities.” Her voice was dark. But hyunjin knew better. Nothing she’d done would kill woojin. She was trying to make him angry. 

       Changbin growled in her direction, knife tight in his hand. He got her undivided attention. She turned to him and let out an irate sigh. 

       “I almost forgot that I was supposed to kill Minho. You hunters just refuse to die. I mean when I sent those pathetic trainees in there to stab you I thought they’d do a better job.” So she hadn’t stabbed them. It was a lie. It was never her. “I did tell them to keep you two alive long enough for me to…devour you.” She licked her lips then. “I’ve waited too long.”

       “Then come on.” Minho spoke, voice low and dark. She had no idea what they were planning. At least that’s what Hyunjin hoped. They couldn’t fail. They couldn’t. 

       The woman just snorted, fixing her long dark dress as she approached the group. She kept her distance, letting a hand rest at her face, “what are you seriously going to do to me? And only four of you? Interesting.” He grin grew as she got closer. They just needed her a little closer. Just a bit. 

       Changbins breaths were getting anxious and heavy. Hyunjin could sense how worried he was for Minho. If she realized what was happening it was over. Seungmin pulled himself on all fours, looking to the woman who just moved her fingers, the warlock being slung against the wall and held there. She wasn’t going to let Seungmin try anything this time. That was fine. They had Minho. She didn’t know that. 

       “Alright sweetie. Once I’m done with you I’ll go get your little boyfriend. Then I’ll come back for binnie.” She smirked, finally lowering herself to Minho. Changbin was struggling beside him, trying hard to not move and slash her throat opened. 

       “I’m sorry.” Minho whispered the , tears falling from his eyes. What? 

       The witch tilted her head a moment, eyes softening, “for what?”

       Minho let his head fall as he pulled himself into a more comfortable position, grabbing one of her hands to his face. “For you hating me. I always loved you, Yeonie. You were my mother. You know that, right? If you hadn’t left me I would have gone with you. I would have chosen you.” Hyunjin could see now. Minho was throwing her off guard. He was so convincing that hyunjin almost felt sorry for the twos relationship. 

       She bit her lip, letting a weak laugh escape as her fingers brushed against the hunters cheek, “Minho…you’ve always been my biggest regret. When I got pregnant I tried to kill you so many times.” She laughed, Minho nodding to her as if he understood. “I wanted you dead. I didn’t want you taking my energy. It’s a shame.” 

       “I know.” Minho spoke, his hand tightening at her wrist as his eyes flickered that same dark glow hers had before. Seungmin gasped, struggling to move. 

       “Oh? You! Oh!” She seemed excited because now both her hands clasped Minhos face, looking fondly at him. “You are just like me? Oh that’s beautiful! My little prince has finally awakened…” she seemed too loving. Too kind. Too excited. 

       Hyunjins jaw dropped, watching as Minho seemed to look at her fondly. No. There was absolutely no way in hell that Minho was a dark witch like her. If that was true then everything would only get more complicated. Looking at Seungmins pained expression he knew this wasn’t one of their plans. This was something Minho did on his own. But then Hyunjin realized that he should never doubt Minho. 

       “Actually. I’m not.” Minho spoke then, offering her his classic lazy smirk before flipping her to the ground, pulling himself up and dusting his shirt, “we are nothing alike. You don’t mean shit to me.” Minho reached down quickly and his hand seemed to disappear at her chest. The witch gasped, clawing at Minho. Seungmin cursed under his breath as the other two took a step back from the hunter. ”I found out that I could imitate shit. Like my eyes. I just copied you.” He spoke, his hand must have been around her heart because she was gasping for air. “There’s a lot I figured out that I kept hidden. Like how I can do this.” She screamed out, clawing harder at Minho. She was landing so many hits at him. 

       Changbin grabbed her arms then, pinning her down as Hyunjin stayed at Minhos side. “Minho hurry up!” Changbin winced, the witch thrashing herself despite Minho having her heart in his grasp. 

       “It’s fine.” Seungmin growled, “don’t kill her Minho! The energy!” The warlock at the wall cried. 

       Minho released a breath before positioning his face over the witches who was full of anger, he started to whisper something. It must have been whatever spell seungmin had told him to complete what he needed to do. The witch started to shake violently, changbin pulling back to keep himself away from whatever would happen now. “I really am sorry…you turned out to be a really shitty mom.” He spoke as the dark cloudy smoke started to pull out of her and into Minho. It wasn’t a pleasant sight. The witch was shaking violently and Minho was coughing through the energy he was receiving. 

       “Is it too much..? Is he going to be okay?!” Changbin was worried and he was trying hard to not stop this. He was looking hard to seungmin as Minho continued. The hunter looked so exhausted. So much energy. 

       “We’ll find out..” seungmin spoke, finally breaking his hold at the wall. Hyunjin rushed over and picked him up, keeping him steady as they stayed a distance from the two at the ground. 

       Suddenly a deep orange light flickered at the woman’s eyes before Minho gasped, eyes filling with blood. Hyunjin winced, watching as the lights stopped. Everything went still. 

       “Minho…” changbin spoke worriedly before the hunter fell over on his side, the witches eyes blackening as her head roll to the side. Blood was appearing at her chest. Minho must have crushed her heart. It was a lot of blood and her chest was ripped open from the hunter falling back so suddenly. 

       Changbin crouched beside him, pulling the elders head to his lap as his fingers carded through the brunettes hair. Minho had blood trickling down the corner of his mouth and from his eyes. What the hell happened? 

       “Minho!” Changbin yelled then, head placed at the males chest now, “He’s not breathing!” 

       Seungmin cursed as hyunjin pulled them to Minho, helping the other warlock down as he placed his hands at Minhos chest. He wasn’t breathing. But his energy was insane. It was so powerful and hyunjin couldn’t believe. He’d never felt so much energy before. 

       “Heal him!” Changbin cried, wiping the blood that kept dripping down the older hunters mouth. 

       Hyunjin sigh and shook his head, “I can’t. There’s nothing to heal…” he spoke, looking over the hunter. “We need to get him out of here. He’s not dead…” hyunjin spoke, Seungmin looking at the still warlock before turning his gaze to the lifeless witch. 

       “We really should go.” He spoke hopping up and taking his lighter from his pocket, “we need to leave.” He spoke, leaning down to set light to the witches dress. 

       “It seemed too easy…what if he doesn’t wake?” Changbin spoke as he desperately tried to stop the blood. The smaller hunter now had blood all over his hands. It looked so much worse than it was. 

       Hyunjin glanced to Seungmin but found no answer. He cursed to himself and took Minho in his arms, keeping the hunter close as he nodded for them to follow. Seungmin would have to hide them from any unsuspecting league members. But this had been far too easy. It bothered Hyunjin. Once Minho woke up it would be over. It was simple. So fucking simple and it made Hyunjins heart race. 

       Then he felt it. He couldn’t hold Minho. He dropped him and cursed under his breath, Changbin rushing over to keep the hunter from smacking his head at the ground. Changbin looked panicked and held Minho close as Hyunjin choked at the ground. 

       “Hyunjin…?” Changbin spoke as hyunjin clasped his hand over his chest now. He felt his heart race. Why? What? All of a sudden there was this emptiness he’d never felt. 

       “Jin…are you? What’s going on?” Seungmin spoke worriedly, patting the taller boys shoulder. 

       Hyunjin gasped, looking to the others before shivering. “Woojin…”

       “What about woojin? Hyunjin we need to go.” Changbin spoke, pulling Minho up with struggle. 

       “I can’t feel him. I can’t feel him anymore.”

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.


	36. Small Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the small things that matter. 
> 
> Start of the end.

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       Bittersweet. The ending was bittersweet.  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
Chan POV  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       “Woojin…woojin?” Chan had been watching the door to where woojin lay the whole day. Though he couldn’t be in the room. That was only until he heard a loud clack from the door. Something must have happened with the other four which wasn’t at all comforting. Chan knew whatever it was would be bad. But he ignored it. Woojin was more important. And now that the barrier was broken down he had to be there for him. 

       As the barrier broke completely, Chan had made his way down to the coffin. The elder vampire was shaking. He looked horrible. Chan felt panicked but he leaned down, grabbing one of the vampires hands and humming again. Woojin loved Chans voice. He always said how beautiful it was. How much he liked hearing it. Even before this little fling they were having. Woojin would always compliment him. But right now his voice wasn’t helping. Woojin was just shaking and his eyes were shut as if he was in absolute pain. Chan didn’t think much of it. Woojin has shaken earlier from the pain. He’d just stay till the elder calmed down again. 

       “Woojin please…” he spoke as Jeongin rushed down, panting heavily as he saw how badly his sire was. Jeongins panic didn’t help his own. He could tell the younger was heartbroken at the scene. He looked so broken. Chan started to feel more concern. He looked to woojin then, breath getting heavy as the elders eyes flickered weakly to him. He wished woojin could speak. He needed to know what was wrong. 

       “Wh-What happened?!” Jeongin cried, watching his sire. Chan shook his head before eyes widening to Woojins chest that had started to redden from underneath his shirt. He was bleeding. Chan panicked and pulled the shirt up that they had placed him in. It was like his heart had exploded. The red at his chest caused the elder to let out a strained gasp. Chan felt his heart sink. The sire coughed and had blood dripping from his mouth and eyes. It was too much. What was happening to him? 

       “What happened to the barrier? What’s going-.” Felix spoke, before his own eyes widened, dropping down beside a Chan. Chan must have been crying. Because Felix was shushing and rubbing his back. But Chan didn’t feel like he was crying. He just felt his heart shattering inside of him. Whatever was happening to Woojin wasn’t stopping. It was getting worse. 

       Jisung must have come down with Felix but he kept himself back, not understanding what was happening at all. But by Jeongin clutching his chest and Jisung wincing as if he was in pain,Chan knew that the two vampires could feel it. Woojin was dying. He was dying for no reason right here. He was dying and they couldn’t stop it. 

       “Dad fight it! Fight whatever she did. Please don’t die!” Jeongin was crying now, struggling to grasp the situation. Chan grimaced at the smallest tears. He knew jeongin was older than the other three in the room but he couldn’t help but see him as the youngest. He was so pure. He didn’t want to see him breakIng apart. Not like Chan was. 

       “He…he’s dying?” Jisung spoke then, hand raked through his hair in complete disbelief. But then the hunter coughed and slid to his knees. “What’s happening?” Jisung had panic in his eyes. He was clutching his chest and gasping for air. No. No. No. “…my chest.” He clasped his own chest hard, choking on something that Chan couldn’t grasp. Jeongin did the same seconds later. But the younger was sobbing like he knew what was coming. No. 

       Chan growled then, shaking woojin softly. He didn’t want to hurt him. But he needed the man to fight. “Woojin. Woojin wake up. Don’t let her kill you. Please wake up!” Chan hadn’t realized how distraught he sounded. He was choking through his own tears. Felix had his hand on his shoulder a moment more before as to help Jisung sit himself up. Felix seemed torn. He didn’t know what to do for the other three. Chan caressed the elders cheek. He couldn’t feel any warmth or feel the breaths against his skin anymore. What was happening? He didn’t want woojin to die. He couldn’t lose him. 

       “Woojin…” jeongin gasped, pulling back and holding his hand over his chest tightly. The younger was gasping like he’d lost his air. “I can’t. I can’t feel him! No…Woojin please.” Jeongins voice was so small. Chan felt the tears finally trailing down his face. The saltiness burning in his eyes. 

       Jisung pulled from Felix and knelt beside the small vampire, eyes flickering between a deep and pale blue, “I can’t either…” suddenly the hunters breaths got more jagged. He sounded like he was going to die, too. Felix bit his lip, looking to Chan with sympathy. Chan didn’t know what to do. 

       “Woojin wake up! Don’t die on us!” Chan growled again before ducking from the light radiating behind him so suddenly. Felix hid his face too, dripping down besides Chan. Behind them the two vampires had lit up. A bright green and blue light illuminating the room a moment before both collapsed. Chan wasn’t an expect on any of this. But he knew what the light meant. He knew that Woojin was gone. But Chan couldn’t do this. Chan couldn’t leave Woojins side. He went back and continued to shake him. He couldn’t be dead. No. 

       “Ji…?” Felix had settled beside the collapsed hunter, pressing his ear to the dark-haired boys face probably to see if he was breathing. “They’re breathing…” Felix stuttered, brushing his hand over Jisungs messy hair that hung over his face. He seemed to direct it at Chan but the elder boy was too busy sobbing over the vampire in the coffin. Felix let out a shaky breath. “Is Woojin breathing…?”

       “N-no he isn’t. He.” Chan felt himself whimper as he held the cold mans face in his hand. “Woojin please…stop playing around.” Chan sobbed before biting the inside of his cheek to silence the stupid sobs, “Woojin please!” He was yelling now. He kept yelling till his voice was gone. He kept yelling till he couldn’t anymore. Woojin was still. He was gone. 

 

His woojin was gone. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━

       The gold light that illuminated from Hyunjin was enough confirmation. Woojin was gone. Hyunjins heart raced. He felt overwhelmed. He couldn’t control how pained he was anymore. He was empty. More so, he was human. He could feel how hot he was from anger. And how sad he was. But the sweet smells radiating from the other three were replaced with a sick burning sensation from the witch at the ground behind them. He hated it. He didn’t want this. This was a nightmare. A bad dream. 

       Hyunjin hasn’t moved for quite some time. Seungmin used what energy he had left to get them out safety. Hyunjin couldn’t even remember if anyone had ever rushed down to attack. Maybe they didn’t care. It wouldn’t be worth it. The League was selfish. Seungmin had finally helped Changbin get the unconscious warlock into the back seat. “Jin…” Seungmins voice wasn’t comforting at all. “Jin we need to go. We need to go back to the house.”

       “He’s dead. He’s not coming back.” Hyunjin let out a cold laugh, right hand over his face. “Fuck, Minho is probably dead too.” Hyunjin couldn’t control his emotions. He was stupidly crying. He felt so sick. He wanted the emotions to stop. He hadn’t felt so overwhelmed since he’d turned. And now that he was human again he felt too much. Too fast. His human self couldn’t control all of these emotions. He felt so so sick. 

       “Jin…we need to go.” Seungmin repeated. His voice was colder than he’d ever heard before. 

       Hyunjin could feel cool fingers press against his own. Where Changbin was usually warming he was now cool. It felt so weird. He didn’t like this. “Hyunjin…lets go back. We’ll figure everything out. I promise.” Changbin was so good. So pure. But his words weren’t helping soothe Hyunjin. He knew Woojin was gone. Something had happened to him. That witch did something to him. Something awful. And once she’d been killed Woojin died along with her. 

       “If she linked herself to Minho he isn’t completely gone, Jin. He’s probably in there.” Seungmin sigh, pulling the unconscious brunette in the backseat to lay at his shoulder. “That’s probably why Minho hadn’t waken...” Hyunjin could see Seungmin brushing hair from the boys face. Minho looked too peaceful. Too still. 

       “So…get him out of there?” Hyunjin whispered, going to the car with wild, shaken eyes. Changbin sigh and kept his hand in the others. “Get my dad back. If he’s in there get him back!”

       “It doesn’t work that way…if you remove Woojins energy you’ll just be killing Minho. And Woojin is gone..his soul is probably in there but…. You can’t return the energy.” Seungmin shot back, keeping a protective hand around the unconscious males face. “You can try all you want but you won’t get him back.”

       Hyunjin just growled, falling to the ground with his hands in his hair. Unbelievable. Seungmin was just making things worse. Why did he say that so suddenly? He didn’t want to hear this. His mind was spinning. He wanted to scream. But then Seungmins phone started to ring. Hyunjin shot up, going over to the other and grabbing the phone through the opened window. Seungmin winced at how hard hyunjin has pulled the phone but stayed silent. 

       “Hello?!” He yelled, panic lacing with his words. Changbin followed him, sliding back beside him to lace his fingers. They weren’t warm. He didn’t feel warm. He was just cold. Everything was cold and he hated it. He wanted to be warm. 

       “Hyunjin…it’s Felix.” Felix. Felix would know for sure. “It’s woojin.” He sounded so defeated. And hyunjin was positive he could hear sobs from Jeongin and Chan in the background. “I’m so sorry. Please come back. Are you guys okay…please tell me you guys are alright…”

       Hyunjin couldn’t answer. He just hung up, shoving the phone to Seungmins chest and shivered, raking his hands through his hair in frustration. After a moment of Seungmin typing away at his phone to probably explain to Felix what was happening he got into the passenger seat, shaking to himself. 

       “Hyunjin…” he heard Changbin sigh before getting into the car, eyes glued to the frantic boy beside him. Changbin cared. He knew that. But he couldn’t focus. He just wanted woojin. He wanted his sire to be okay. Deep down he knew. He knew so much that nothing was okay. 

       The drive was silent. Hyunjin was busy shaking from frustration to focus on Changbins soothing words. Seungmin was whispering spells in the back. Probably to wake Minho. But the brunette wouldn’t wake. He was still. Alive. But so still. Hyunjin was doubting everything now. Was this worth it? Was killing her worth all of this? His head spun. He rest against the window, silently staring out at the road as Changbin drove. He felt so so defeated. 

━━━

       “I’m so sorry…I did everything I could. We all tried. But he…” Chans voice was so weak. He was so strong to be still here with them. Through losing woojin he was being so strong. Hyunjin couldn’t believe Chan. He was such a good human. He didn’t deserve any of this. Hyunjin could see how bloody Chan’s hands were. He didn’t want to see woojin. He couldn’t bare it. He just let out a shaky sigh and nodded to Chan. He couldn’t accept this. He couldn’t. But he had to. He needed confirmation. He had to know. 

       When they’d arrived everything had been chaotic. And soon Hyunjin had rushed inside. He ran straight to his brother who was crying over the coffin they’d shut. Whatever happened they didn’t want anyone else to see. Hyunjin had grabbed the smaller, holding him close. He had to get some strength for both of them. Jeongin was in a weird way younger. He felt obligated to protect the boy. He had to. Though inside he felt so broken and wanted to just die himself, he had to be there for the other boy. Jeongin was his family. He refused to let this boy cry alone. 

       Felix greeted them with a solemn expression. The human seemed defeated as well. He didn’t know woojin well but hyunjin could tell he’d shed tears for the elder. He ignored him mostly. He was too absorbed with the crying boy in his arms. He did see how Seungmin wrapped his arms around him and pressed tiny kisses to the gingers hair. That was sweet of him, he guessed. Hyunjin was still mad at him though. Mad at seungmin for a lot. But right now. Jeongin. Jeongin. Jeongin. 

       “Where’s Minho…?” Hyunjin winced, Jisungs soft voice making him feel even more anger. Minho. He shouldn’t be mad at Minho. Minho saved them. He saved them all. But he felt so negatively. He hadn’t once looked at Minho when he got into the car. He could care less about Minho right now. Whatever Minho did killed his sire. He was struggling. He didn’t know how to feel. He ignored jisung, rocking jeongin in his arms. 

       “He’s with changbin…he hasn’t woken up yet.” Seungmin spoke. Felix let out this pained gasp that was soon muffled. Seungmin must have pulled Felix to his chest. Hyunjin could hear Jisungs breath stagger before hearing the hunter running up the stairs. He felt bad for the younger. He really did. Jisung hadn’t done anything wrong. This was all such bullshit. Minho and Seungmin has saved them but at the same time they’d wrecked them. Hyunjin swallowed hard, the younger boy whimpering and speaking inaudibly. 

       “I’m so sorry Innie…” hyunjin whispered, face glued to the casket now despite his vision being so blurry. “I’m so sorry.”

       Jeongin didn’t reply. He seized his voice and just cling to Hyunjin. He wanted to die. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
Changbin POV  
━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━  
       “Bin…” Jisungs voice was so hoarse. Changbin couldn’t help but wince at how broken the boy was. His best friend. The boy he’d known for years. He was so broken. And changbin couldn’t do anything. He just looked at him with this pained look that made Jisung nod as if he understood how bad this was. 

       Jisung let out a saddened sob before settling himself into the car. Changbin had taken Seungmins spot to hold Minhos head up while the warlock went inside.. He hadn’t stopped bleeding the entire time. Blood continuously trickled down the side of his mouth though the blood at his eyes had finally stopped. It worried changbin. He didn’t want to lose Minho. When jisung got inside he asked changbin to move so he could settle Minho on his own lap. When Minhos weight was taken from him he felt so hollow. He didn’t want Minho to die. He couldn’t take it. Jisung couldn’t take it. Whatever was happening had really destroyed the oldest hunter. Changbin felt so guilty. He should have stopped Minho. He shouldn’t have let this happen. 

       Jisung was silently sobbing as he played with the brunettes hair. Minho just wouldn’t wake. Whatever the witch had done had knocked Minho into a comatose state. It infuriated changbin. But he couldn’t focus. He wanted to check on Hyunjin. But jisung needed him. He couldn’t leave his friend alone. He sat beside the younger as he whispered constantly for Minho to get up. Jisung must have known it wouldn’t be happening anytime soon by the way his fingers moved along the males hair. But at the same time jisung seemed hopeful. It made Changbins heart bleed. 

       After a few hours Changbin was rest at Jisungs shoulder, the younger still raking his fingers through Minhos hair despite his obvious tired eyes. Jisung wouldn’t budge till Minho woke. Whenever that’d be. Felix had checked on them a couple times. But changbin would shoo him away each time and tell him everything was fine. It wasn’t fine. Hyunjin was in shambles comforting his brother. Changbin really needed to be there for him, but Jisung came first. His best friend wasn’t okay. At all. It was heartbreaking. Everything was so bittersweet. Yeah, the witch was gone. But so were Woojin and Minho. Changbin wasn’t sure it was worth it. They knew the dangers sending Minho in. But woojin adding to that danger and pain was too much. Changbin couldn’t fight his tears anymore. He let out an irate breath that made Jisung look to him for a second. Jisung even told Changbin he could head inside. But he couldn’t move. He had his arm locked with Jisungs, head at his shoulder still. “I’m not leaving you…” he spoke. His voice was so low. 

       Another hour and jisung was still fighting his sleep. He was still whispering for Minho to get up. They knew he wouldn’t. He was almost as gone at Woojin and that witch. And it hurt. But Changbin needed to check Hyunjin. The taller male hadn’t come out since he went in. Changbin wasn’t sure if he was alright. He knew he wasn’t but…he wanted to be with him. He needed to comfort the boy. 

       “Sung…we should go inside.” Changbin spoke. The sun was coming up, not that it mattered. But changbin was tired. He wanted to check on Hyunjin so badly. But he didn’t want to leave Jisung and Minho alone out here. 

       “No…Minho loves the sun. If the sun comes he’ll get up. I know he will.” Jisungs voice was so soft. Changbin didn’t want to fight him. He couldn’t bare it. Jisung seemed so sure as he let his head fall back against the seat, fingers not wavering at Minhos locks. “I can’t go inside. I can’t leave him.”

       “Call me when he gets up…I have to go check on Hyunjin. Jisung…are you going to be okay?” Changbin whispered, pressing a little kiss to the dark-haired boys hair. Jisung just nodded, hands still weakly in Minhos hair. Jisung would pass out soon, Changbin knew that much. He waited a few moments before Jisung had finally rolled his head at the seat, soft breaths indicating he’d finally fallen into an unwanted slumber. Changbin felt awful but he just patted Jisungs cheek, frowning to the brunette who refused to move before pressing the car door open. 

       Changbin slid out of the car, sighing heavily as he started up the steps. He made his way inside and could see that the group had vacated the basement to the kitchen that was visible from the front entrance. He could see Hyunjin. He was just sitting in one of the wooden chairs. His face was so pale. And he’d obviously run out of tears. He looked awful. Changbin bit his lip and stepped into the kitchen, getting a weak smile from Felix who had Seungmins arm loosely wrapped at his waist. He didn’t have time to smile back. Or scoff at Seungmin. Not right now. He’d be mad later. For now his goal was Hyunjin. 

       “Hyunjin…?” Changbin whispered, pressing a hand to the others dark hair as he finally made his way to the chair, “Hey.” He settled himself in the chair closest to the boy, ”I’m here…” he whispered, taking the boys cold hand into his own. He was there. He wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t ever going to leave. 

       Hyunjin let his gaze meet Changbins. He looked so defeated. Changbin just wanted to hold him. He wanted to tell him it’d all be okay. Even though he knew it wasn’t. He just wanted it to be. He loved him so much. He needed him to get through this. He couldn’t bare Hyunjin like this. He seemed completely ripped apart. Changbin could feel his lip quivering as Hyunjins eyes finally met his. 

       “Changbin…” the other whispered, letting one of his shaky hands grab changbins chin gently, “...please don’t leave me.” Changbin smiled weakly, the hand in Hyunjins giving a gentle squeeze. “Im not going anywhere, okay?” He knew he never would. He couldn’t. He had to be here for as long as Hyunjin needed him. 

He would never leave. 

━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have put myself into hiding because this chapter is high key cruel. I remember when I felt so bad about Felix that I wrote himcoming back but here it didn’t seem possible. 😭 
> 
> This is pretty much the end part I


	37. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

━━━━━━━༻Hyunjin༺━━━━━━━

       A few months had passed. The longest few months of Hyunjins life. The most interesting months of his life. Four whole months. Changbin had filled the void quite well. When they had finally buried Woojin everything got a little easier. Life had moved on without them. They needed to catch up. It took time to stop crying over the sire. But around a month ago Hyunjin woke up feeling less empty. He didn’t feel as pained. It’d been a long few months. 

       Of course Minho never woke up. The energy must have been too much. He was still lying in a hospital bed. Yes, they finally went to a hospital. Something they should have done ages ago. Minho had been there for the four months. No signs of improving. But jisung wouldn’t give up. The boy hadn’t left his side the entire time. It was sad but Hyunjin knew Jisung was content with Minho being alive. Though a coma wasn’t ideal, Minho was alive. Jisung still FaceTimed changbin all the time. He’d always joke and ask Minho to say hi. Every time he’d just say ‘oh that’s right you’re in a coma’ jisung was coping. He really was trying. And unlike the other boys, Jisung made plenty of time to see them when he wasn’t with Minho. They did all live together now. 

       Felix and Seungmin ended up moving in together. Then Seungmin took Felix back to Australia to see his family. Chan went back too. He rarely heard from Chan. But Chan promised he’d visit again soon. For him and Jeongin and to leave flowers for Woojin. It was just too hard for him right now. Hyunjin could understand that. Seungmin kept in touch every day. Now that the league wasn’t bothering them, the hunters could live comfortably too. Felix posted a lot on social media. Something Hyunjin didn’t use until Woojins death. Felix forced him to make one to keep in touch. They seemed really happy. They promised to come back. But hyunjin doubted that one. Even more so he doubted Chan would ever return. When he left it seemed so final. 

       Jeongin hadn’t cheered up much. He spent more time out with his old vampire friends. One of their sires had even turned him again to Hyunjins disappointment. Jeongin said he couldn’t remember life before he turned. He didn’t want to go to school either. He wanted normalcy. He got it. He seemed a little better. But not by much. Jeongin was excited that he wasn’t a green flicker anymore and had finally gotten to try out summoning. But he kept complaining about how annoying it was trying to summon things that wouldn’t die immediately. Hyunjin found it a little hard to grasp Jeongin as a purple. The vampire they’d dealt with before was a purple. So it was hard. But he wouldn’t tell Jeongin that. 

       Hyunjin on the other hand was a lot happier despite everything that had happened. He loved Changbin. He’d been with him the whole time. The hunter hadn’t left his side once. Hyunjin never went to get a new sire. He couldn’t do it. Woojin was the sire for him. His father. Changbin seemed to enjoy human Hyunjin. He was thankful. They went out during the days and slept at night. It was so different but so nice. Changbin even joked and told Hyunjin to call him hyung from now on since he was practically 18 again. Changbin kept reminding him how awkward it was dating a college freshman. Hyunjin hit him every time. He was genuinely happier though. Hyunjin had moved into the space Felix left, though he spent more time in Changbins room. He didn’t mind. Neither of them minded. They were comfortable and happy.

       “Hyunjin,” changbin called cutely before hopping onto the bed besides him and resting his chin into the others shoulder, “we should go out for lunch today.”

       Hyunjin smiled, resting against Changbin comfortably, “sounds fine to me. Should we invite Jisung?” He asked, the boy beside him pursing his lips in thought, “he needs to get some fresh air. He’s breathed in hospital for far too long.” He laughed. 

       Changbin sat himself up and adjusted the glasses at his nose, “we can. I doubt he’ll accept. He’s probably braiding Minhos hair. Did you see how fluffy it got? Jisung refuses to cut it.” He snorted then , laying back into the bed with a sigh. 

       Hyunjin watched changbin happily before laying on top of him, face at the others chest comfortably, “even more reason to get jisung out of there. We have to save Minho from that boys nonsense.” Hyunjin spoke, finding one of Changbins hands to lace into his own. 

       “Mmh…do you think he’ll ever wake up?” Changbin asked suddenly. Hyunjin sigh and shook his head, giving changbin a half smile. “I don’t either. I want him to. I want him to wake up for Sung but…it doesn’t look like he is going to.” Hyunjin patted Changbins chest as he spoke. 

       “Let’s not think about it too much. It’ll only bring you down again. We just got better, Changbin.” Hyunjin whispered, pulling up to look down at the dark eyes he loved so much. “Let’s just go ask if he wants to tag along. It’d be nice to see him for more than ten minutes at the hospital. Come on!” Hyunjin whined then, grabbing his pillow and hitting Changbin playfully.

       “Yah! Hyunjin-Ah!” Hyunjin hit him harder, “I mean hyung I’m sorry!” The smaller male laughed, shielding his face. 

       Hyunjin stopped, tossing the pillow aside before looking down at Changbin. He loved that smile so much. He never wanted it to leave again. It was his favorite thing about the amazing male. He really loved Changbin. So much. “I really love you.” He sigh before leaning down to press a kiss to the hunter. He really really loved Changbin. And he knew that Changbin loved him too. They were perfect. Everything was perfect. 

 

━━━━━━━༻Jisung༺━━━━━━━

       Jisung raked his hands through Minhos hair. Just as he always did. Every day. Minhos hair had gotten really long. Jisung felt bad that he hadn’t cut it. But Minho looked so cute with all that fluffy hair. He couldn’t cut it. He wouldn’t. 

       “When are you gonna wake up, hm?” It’d been four months. Too many without Minho. Four long painful months. Jisung would wear a smile and tell Changbin and Felix he was fine. He wasn’t. He wasn’t at all. Every day for the last four months he’d spend as much time as he could till he got kicked out. When he got kicked out he went home and just cried. He had to be quiet though. Hyunjin had moved in. He didn’t want the two to worry about him. He was sort of okay. Not really. 

       “Please? Can you get up soon? My birthday is coming up. Felix’s too. You missed Bins. It was great. He had a really nice time. I wish you were there. Ah…those two asked me out today. I really want you to come.” Jisung sigh, fingers stopping as his expression fell. It always did. He wanted Minho to wake up so bad. He’d tried everything. He contacted so many people and nobody knew what to do. “Please wake up…” jisung hated crying. He was so sick of it. But that’s all he did. He put on fake smiles at the beginning of the day and would cry at the end. He was hopeless. He knew deep inside that Minho wasn’t ever going to wake up. He just had an awful feeling that Minho would be asleep forever. And it hurt. 

       So there he was, crying over the brunette again. He had done this for the four months. But he hadn’t tired of it yet. He wouldn’t. He’d do this everyday till he finally found courage to pull the plug. Since Minho had no family he’d lied and said they were married. It was easy to fake. Jisung knew a lot of people who could fake it on paper. He was thankful. If he hadn’t told the hospital he was his spouse they’d have pulled the plug by now. Maybe. But they weren’t going to do anything now. Jisung wouldn’t let them. 

       Jisung composed himself and fanned his face. He looked at Minhos still face and bit his lip hard. He wanted him to just get up and hold him again. He wanted so badly to feel the others warmth again. This was such bullshit. “Okay…I’m gonna go see Bin and Hyunjin. I love you.” The boy spoke, leaning down to press a kiss to Minho. He never kissed him back. Nor did he ever feel warmth. 

━━━━

       “Hey Sung, you okay?” Hyunjin asked, the three sitting at a little café. They had started going here a month after Woojin passed. It used to be Seungmins favorite place. It was nice. 

       Jisung put on that fake smile and nodded. He wasn’t okay. “Yeah. I’m just spacing out.” He whispered, picking at the paper around his cup. “I’m fine.”

       “You excited for twenty-three?” Changbin asked. No he wasn’t excited. 

       “Yeah. Jesus I’m old.” He laughed, Changbin blowing his straw wrapper back at him in revenge. “Okay. It’s not old. But it’s close to old. Twenty-five is old.” He snickered, hyunjin laughing at his joke. He liked hyunjin as a human a lot more. He was so much softer. 

       “Any plans?” Changbin asked, seeming to try hard not to hurt jisung with the question. It still hurt. Like a knife. 

       “I’ll be with Minho.” He spoke, tearing part of the paper down now, “same as always.” 

       Hyunjin frowned but nodded in understanding. Changbin not so much. Changbin leaned to him, patting Jisungs black hair, “you need a break, Sung. Seriously. I can tell you’re drained. Minho won’t go anywhere. You need to get out more and try to enjoy things.” Jisung wanted to curse at him. He wanted to punch him in the face. He wanted to kill him. He couldn’t get out more. Minho needed him. He wasn’t going to leave him. 

       “No…I want to see him.” He spoke, sipping his drink. 

       “We could bring you a cake?” Hyunjin suggested, smiling fondly to Jisung. Hyunjin really was great. Changbin found a good one. 

       Jisung let a fake smile curl at his lips, “cheesecake and you have a deal.”

━━━━━━━༻Changbin༺━━━━━━━

       “What are we going to do about him?” Hyunjin sigh, resting against changbins shoulder as he drove them back to their apartment. “He’s obviously not okay.”

       “Yeah I know. He’s almost as stubborn as Minho was. He won’t give in. Not till Minho wakes up.” Changbin knew that the elder would never wake. It was just the harsh reality. 

       “…We have to make Friday special for him…even if he refuses to let us.” Hyunjin rest his head at the window. “I wish I could just take his pain away. I know what he’s feeling. What happened to Woojin is never going to go away.”

       “I know.” Changbin took the others hand, pressing a small kiss to his knuckle, “ He’ll give us his fake smiles and act like he’s okay. We just have to let him believe we think he’s okay. That’s the only way he’ll function.” Changbin pulled into the parking spot they always parked in, resting himself back into the seat. “Minho is never going to wake up.”

       Hyunjin sigh, caressing Minhos hand with his thumb, “I think he knows that. He’s not going to give up, though. Ever.” The taller spoke. His voice was so soothing and gentle. Human Hyunjin really was a thousand times softer than vampire hyunjin. 

       “Well we just continue to support him till he does give up or Minho wakes up. We’re not leaving him alone. He means a lot to me. They both do.” Changbin let out a sad sigh before getting out of the car, Hyunjin following after him. 

       Hyunjin wrapped his arms tight around Changbin as they got inside, leaving little kisses in his hair. “Everything will be fine.” He soothed. 

       Changbin nodded, laying his head against the taller comfortably, “I know. Thanks for sticking around.”

       “Hey…we should get some sleep. It’s been a long day.” Hyunjin yawned, resting his chin onto changbins shoulder. “We’ve got a couple days till Friday.” 

       Changbin snorted, turning to face Hyunjin as he blew into his face. He knew Hyunjin thought it was cute. “Alright.”

━━━━

       The couple was surprisingly domestic. Changbin was a little shocked to see how well Hyunjin had adjusted to being human. They went on dates a lot. They cooked together and Hyunjin literally loved whatever they made. He said he missed food for so long. Though changbin did miss the biting thing. Just a little. 

       “Hey Changbin, what time should we head over?” That’s right. It was Friday. Not that Changbin had forgotten. It was just weird. He didn’t know what to say to Jisung. The younger had gotten a lot less talkative these days. It made changbin worry. 

       “Ah, maybe noon. He likes to spend his mornings singing to Minho.” Changbin snorted, putting the cheesecake Hyunjin had picked up into a bag, “and before noon he likes to go outside so the nurses don’t fuss at him for being there so much. So that’ll be a good time to see him.” 

       “We should visit Minho.” Hyunjin spoke then. 

       Changbin froze, tying up the bag and turning to the boy behind him. “I don’t know about that.” 

       The last Changbin had seen Minho in person was two months ago. Hyunjin had gone just days ago but Changbin couldn’t bring himself to do it. He always came up with excuses as to why he couldn’t visit. Jisung seemed to know it was too hard on him. He just couldn’t see his friend laying there in tubes. Not when he knew Minho would never wake up. 

       “It’d be nice. Jisung would like that.” Hyunjin sigh, his phone buzzing in his pocket. “Ah Felix is here!” The ex-vampire giggled, tapping a reply back like he was a child. Hyunjin was so freaking cute. 

       Moments later a gentle rhythmic tap. Changbin felt warmth when Hyunjin opened the door. Felix and Seungmin were standing right there. He really didn’t think Seungmin would come too, but he didn’t mind. Eventually he’d have to get over his resentment. He made Felix happy. That should have been enough. 

       “Your hair!” Hyunjin gasped, fingers looping around Felix now brown hair. “You’re a fake ginger?” He laughed then, Felix scrunching his nose. 

       “I needed change, yeah. I’m ginger at heart though.” Felix voice sounded even lower if that was possible. And his accent was thick as ever as he slipped some English mid sentence. 

       Seungmin smiles and Hyunjin had his arms tight around the warlock, bouncing a bit. Jesus he really was a child. “Minnie!”

       The other just laughed, patting Hyunjins back while giving Changbin a friendly nod. “Nice to see you, Jin. How’ve you guys been?”

       After a couple hours of talking about the other couples adventures in Australia it became noon. Which meant Changbins comfort would die. He loved Minho. But seeing him would break him. He’d have to find another excuse. He couldn’t do it. 

       “Ah, time to go.” Changbin spoke, inspecting his phone. “I’ll drive.” Changbin sounded fine but his insides were on fire. 

       “Oh…Changbin.” Seungmin said as the other two got inside of Changbins car, “I’m sorry. For everything.” Seungmin had never really apologized for anything. Not that he needed to. Changbin was just angry. He blamed Seungmin and Minho for a lot of things. Woojin too. But he never meant too much ill. Maybe. He might have honestly disliked seungmin a lot. 

       “Don’t apologize. I was being childish. I’m sorry, too.” Deep inside he still didn’t like him. He knew that much. Seungmin probably knew as well because he hung his head as he nodded back. 

       Once they arrived at the familiar hospital, Changbin could feel his heart race. He didn’t like this feeling. He didn’t like it at all. But he wasn’t here for Minho. He was strictly here for his little best friend who was supposed to be enjoying his day. He hoped he was, at least. 

       After texting jisung a few times they’d decided to meet at this little bookstore close by the hospital. Jisung told them he found it while looking for books to read the comatose elder. It was nice. Small and not busy at all. It was easy to spot Jisung as he sat by the little window seat.

       Felix offered a wide smile, telling Seungmin to wait back while he crept up behind the other. Changbin couldn’t help but smile as Felix roared behind and grabbed the smaller hunter into a tight hug. Jisung let out a noise and cursed at Felix before returning the hug. He looked happy today. That was good. 

       It went okay. Seungmin and Jisung didn’t talk much but changbin expected that. He could tell Jisung was still mad at him. He had every right. Even if his idea had saved them it still cost lives. It’d take a long time for everyone to realize he wasn’t to blame. 

       “My stomach is gonna explode.” The black-haired boy sigh. He must have had three pieces of the cake they’d brought. Changbin wondered when the last time he’d eaten well had been. 

       “Well we still have to take you to dinner.” Felix shot, mouth full of his first piece he’d picked at all afternoon.

       Changbin could tell Jisung would try to get out of it. The boys expression had changed so drastically. “I think I’ll skip dinner. Having you guys here is enough.” He was deflecting again. 

       “Nah. You’re coming to dinner. I miss you, Sung.” Changbin sigh, Hyunjin giving him a supportive nod, “we all miss you. Minho won’t be mad. I’ll even go see him before.” He wasn’t sure why he offered to see Minho, but the other boy forced a little smile. 

       “Really…? How long has it been?” Jisung spoke, pulling himself upright in the little seat he’d stayed in the entire tome, “you don’t come by often.”

       “I wanna see him too.” Felix spoke, patting Jisungs arm comfortably. Even Felix knew jisung was struggling with it all still. Maybe Felix knew Minho wouldn’t ever wake up either. 

       “We should go then. It’s almost three.” Seungmin spoke. He’d kept himself closed off the whole time they’d been together. He was probably feeling guilty. Eventually Changbin would get over himself and tell the warlock he didn’t do anything wrong. But not now. He couldn’t. 

       Hyunjin held Changbins hand as they got into the car. Felix insisted they take Jisung with them in Seungmins car to the hospital nearby. They didn’t mind. Felix hadn’t seen him in a long time. 

       “Are you okay? You don’t have to do this.” Hyunjin sigh, fingers laced. “I can tell Sung you had something to do and couldn’t get out of it?”

       “Mmh, I’m sure Sung isn’t going to believe that I had something vital to do. He really wants me to go…did you see his face? If I don’t go he’ll be crushed.” Changbin shivered then, making the turn into the hospitals parking garage. “I should probably accept everything and see my uh…cousin. I guess.” It felt weird to say. Cousin. His aunt was Minhos mom. It was weird. They didn’t resemble each other at all. In any way. But somehow they were related. 

       Hyunjin leaned over once Changbin parked, chin in his fingers as he pressed a gentle peck to the corner of his mouth. “It’ll be fine. If you’re sure you can do this…you know I’m here with you.” He did feel a little comforted. But the times he had seen Minho were hard. 

       Today would be no different. Minho would still be hooked up to machines. He’d still be in a coma. Changbin sucked in a breath before getting out of the vehicle. Hyunjin quickly came to his side and let their fingers tangle together again. Comfort washed over him. He knew it’d vanish when he made it to that hospital room. But for now hyunjins hand in his was enough. 

       The hunter exhaled. He wasn’t ready. But he had to be. He owed jisung that much. Just for today. 

━━━━━━━༻Minho༺━━━━━━━

       It was dark. It was always kind of dark. Every day it was just dark. There were little rays of light here and there. But it was mostly dark. He didn’t like it much. But after months it became normal. The dark wasn’t so bad. He could still hear the voices of those who came around. He could hear the nurses. The doctor occasionally. The janitor who’d come in and sigh at Minho every night. Though a lot of negative words were shot as he slept, he was comforted by the voices. It meant he was still alive. But no voice compared to the one he heard daily. Jisung. Every day that voice would make him both happy and sad. Happy when he sang or read to him. Sad when he heard the younger crying. He couldn’t help him and it felt awful.

       Minho knew it’d be months since he was awake. Long months. He wanted so badly to get up but he just couldn’t. His body wouldn’t let him move and he just couldn’t speak. He hated this. He just wanted to get up and hold the dark haired boy. He wanted to see the sunshine again. He wanted to escape. 

       But this was for them. He knew that. This coma that held all this energy had saved them all. And it wasn’t all bad. Woojin talked to him. Something must have happened to him. Minho didn’t know what but he talked to woojin a lot. Woojin didn’t give details about anything but he figured he’d been killed and resides within him too. The witch never spoke. He was sure she was basically dead. 

       Minho could hear the hospital door swing open. Like always he heard Jisung yell for Minho to get up. In an awfully playful way. And every time he tried. So badly. He wanted to get up but he just couldn’t. It hurt so badly. And it only hurt worse when he heard the voices that followed. His heart broke. 

       “Ah do you always do that?” Felix laughed bitterly. He must have taken a seat at the windowsill. “Oh his hair! Jisung you’re right it is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” He could feel Felix warm touch at his hair. At least he assumed he could. 

       “One day he’ll do it.” Jisung spoke back, settling at the bed like he always did. Minho wished so badly that he could just wrap his arm around the boy. 

       Minhos heart sank more when he heard the nervous laughter from Changbin. The last time changbin came he was mad. He yelled at Minho. He told him he wouldn’t forgive him for this. For keeping what he did from him instead of being forward. He deserved it. But hearing Changbins laugh pulled at his heart. He wanted to get up and apologize. He wanted to so bad. 

       “Mmh…” he heard a soft hum from Felix side. It must have been Seungmin. Minho hoped they weren’t mad at him. He knew that they probably blamed him for everything that happened. And it wasn’t Seungmins fault. Not at all. 

       “How long has it been?” Hyunjin. 

       “Too long.” Now he could feel Jisungs touch At least he always assumed by the vibrations. Jisung was carding his hair and he could feel himself melting into it. 

       They kept talking. It was comforting. He loved hearing their voices. He missed them. He missed them so badly. He learned that Felix had been in Australia the passed two months with Seungmin. Chan had left too. They brought up woojin right after. It got a little heavy in there but he learned that when he took the witches energy she linked herself with woojin, pretty much killing them both. He did feel bad about that. Woojin didn’t deserve that. But everyone seemed okay. They weren’t angry. He was glad. 

       “When are you two getting married?” Jisung snickered, hand still in the brunettes hair, “you guys are too cute together.”

       Minho heard hyunjin cough nervously, changbin must have shoved jisung playfully. They were a giggling mess. Minho missed them so much. The two ended up teasing each other about marriages then. It was so domestic. Minho wished he could be apart of it. 

       If Minho ever woke up he’d definitely marry Jisung. The boy had already faked a marriage license. Why not make it real? 

       For another hour they talked together. Jisung hadn’t once moved his hand from Minhos hair. It was so comforting and sad. Jisung really wasn’t ever going to leave him. He wished he could see if the boy was at least eating well. But he knew he probably wasn’t. He spent so much time here with him. He knew Jisung wasn’t doing well. 

       “It’s getting late. We should head out. Minhos probably tired of us.” Hyunjin spoke up then. It was getting late. And it was Jisungs birthday. He was glad the boy was going out. He encouraged it so much. 

       So within another half hour they left. Jisung was reluctant but they forced him to go out and live. Minho was grateful. All he wanted was Jisung to be happy. It was the only thing he wanted. And the only thing he wouldn’t be able to give him. 

       More hours must have passed. Visiting hours were surely over. But Jisung still came back. He wasn’t sure how the hunter had made his way back in at such a late hour. But there he was, sobbing over his bed. He hated it. He hated that Jisung was in pain over him. All he wanted was to hold his boyfriend. And shower him in the attention he deserved. This was such bullshit. 

       He felt Jisung crawl besides him, cursing as he must have hit one of the tubes Minho knew was sticking into him. The younger rest his head on his shoulder, trying desperately to stop his panicked breaths. This wasn’t too rare. But it’d been a long time since Jisung was this bad. It must have been because of his birthday. Minho wished badly that he had been awake for it. 

       “I miss you so much…” the dark haired boy whimpered, tears starting to soak at Minhos shoulder. ”when are you going to get up…nobody thinks you’re ever getting up, you know that?” His voice was so broken. It hurt. “Changbin…he pulled me aside and he…he doesn’t think you’re going to get up. He doesn’t think you’re coming back. Please come back. Please?” He wanted to. He wanted to so badly. 

       Minho tried so hard to move. He wanted nothing more than to console this boy. 

       “Even Felix…the way he looked at me he knows. He knows you’re not waking up, too.” No no. Jisung. He was screaming inside. Screaming that he would wake up. He would. 

       “Minho…” Jisungs voice was lower now, “you aren’t getting up, are you?” His voice cracked at the end. He knew Jisung was in shambles. It was hurting him so much and he couldn’t do anything about it. “You’re never coming back…are you?”

       Minho tried so hard. He just wanted to touch jisung. Tell him that he was there. He wasn’t going anywhere. He loved him. He would come back. 

       “Minho…?” Jisungs voice hitched. He could feel him pulling up. No no. Don’t leave. 

       “Min…!?” Jisungs voice was panicked through tears. He had to do something. He needed to do something. He needed Jisungs to know. 

       He felt Jisungs fingers at his shoulders, “Minho…?” His voice was more surprised. Why was he surprised? 

       Minho could hear jisung gasp then. Was he okay? What was happening? He had to see. He had to. Was jisung okay? What was happening to his baby? Jisung?

       “Minho…you.” Jisung stopped and was now hugging Minho tight. “Oh my fucking god…” Jisungs voice was shaky but it changed. What the fuck was happening. 

Jisung. 

       Jisung was crying. But it was different. “Minho…” he kept saying his name. If he kept saying his name his voice would give out. . 

Jisung. 

       His fingers were in something soft. Hair? Jisungs hair? He knew he wanted to comfort the boy but how was he feeling the boys hair. It was so soft. It was just as he remembered. 

       “Minho…” Jisungs hand. His hand was on top of his. He was holding Minhos hand. Minho could feel the warmth so clearly. More clearly than he had since he fell into this coma.

       Light. It was so bright. Everything was so bright. So bright that his eyes closed immediately. Though he wasn’t sure how they’d opened. He must’ve been dreaming somehow. That was it. 

       No. No he wasn’t dreaming. It was his jisung. His jisung. His twinkling beautiful dark eyes and his precious smile. It was him. He hadn’t been able to see him but here he was. This dream was so fulfilling. Here was Jisung. His boy. Jisung. 

       He wanted to speak. But his lips didn’t move but an inch. Jisung melted, pressing his lips to his. He could feel them. He could feel them. Jisungs hands were at his cheeks. He could feel everything. He could feel Jisungs tears falling onto him. He could feel the staggered breaths. He could feel it all. 

He was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not all heartless. >.>
> 
> If this seems too fast paced, I know lol
> 
> Btw this is the last part I actually completed. I have another chapter but it’s no where near done. So I may hold off a little on posting. I have like 10 parts of my wolf fic and I’m starting my witch one too. So I may take a tiny break till January?? Or at least after Christmas lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with writing a story like this so kudos and comments are really appreciated lol. It helps me know I don’t suck that much xD 
> 
> Tumblr:lemonpasta it you wanna yell at me


End file.
